The Denouement Of Suzumiya Haruhi
by LordPlagus777
Summary: Kyon has quit the SOS Brigade after deciding that Haruhi was too much to begin with. After yelling at Haruhi, repaying all of his stress and anger, he turns and walks away. He learns that taking one step away from Haruhi means a hell of a journey back.
1. Denouement

It was on a weekend in the afternoon. The Brigade was outside the station waiting to be dismissed. We had finished the second half of our mystery search. Haruhi was taking it over the top today. As a result the rest of the Brigade had to suffer. This particular search was longer and tiring than usual. To make matters even worse she was yelling at us for what a terrible job we did looking for mysteries.

"What's up with all of you today?! After doing this for a few weeks you should have enough experience to finds at least one strange occurrence!" Haruhi scolded.

After a long day of walking and listening to her boss us around for the sake of this childish search, I was getting irritated.

"Stop it Haruhi." I said, with a small hope that she would calm down.

"Who do you think you are?! You have no right to tell me what to do!" Haruhi turned away from nagging at Mikuru to yell at me.

"It doesn't matter who anyone is. _**You **_are the one who has no right to tell others what to do. Stop bullying Mikuru." I tried to keep my anger down. She's not worth it… "Dismiss us so we can all get some rest."

"I don't want to! Today's performance was dismal! We'd have to do three more shifts before we make up for what we lost!" Haruhi continued.

I clenched my fists. This was going too far.

"I refuse." I snapped.

Haruhi turned back to my direction, surprised.

"What? Did you just say no?"

"Yeah, I said no. I want to go home. Let's leave everyone, let Haruhi search alone if she wants to."

"Stop right there! That's pretty daring coming from someone who did the worst."

"The worst?! What in the world do you mean by the worst?!" I replied outraged.

"I saw you with Mikuru! You two were having the time of your life going around town instead of looking for mysteries! Why don't you guys start dating?!" She shouted.

The people passing by were staring at this high school girl throwing a fit in the middle of public. Going around is the only stupid thing we do on these damn searches you use up all my weekends for. What pisses me off even more is that we're grown mature high school students looking for mysteries. We'd be better off looking for gold for all I know. And that hypocrite! What are you doing following me around when you're not even searching yourself?! Mikuru was sitting on a bench silently crying listening to us fight, Nagato doing what she always does, observing, Koizumi kept giving me looks of warning. Why aren't they doing anything to stop us? I don't care! If they won't do anything then the consequences will be their fault as well! Haruhi continued on yelling at me for every little thing I did that she didn't like. Shut up Haruhi… Just shut up…

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at the top my lungs. The glancing bystanders turned into on looking spectators. I've always wanted to scream like this from the moment I met her. After taking a few deep breaths I laughed. It felt more refreshing than anything I've ever felt before. Haruhi glared back in pure fury.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE BRIGADE LEADER THAT WAY?! YOU APOLIGIZE THIS INSTANT! WE'RE WASTING TIME WHEN WE SHOULD BE SEARCHING!"

Oh yes… that did it for me. I was finally irritated enough. The world ends here.

"There are no mysteries you idiot! There never will be! This whole thing is a waste of time! I don't give a damn who the hell you are. No! I do give a damn! This whole thing is your fault! Do you think I actually enjoy wasting time with you? After buying all of you lunch every single weekend, you'd think a guy would actually get a day off from this bull crap! Being next to you makes me physically ill. I can't believe some of the stuff you're stupid enough to do. I haven't met a more inconsiderate, shallow, irritating person in my entire life! Nobody likes you! Do you think these three over here joined this stupid club to play with you? NO! You'd still be alone and bored out of your mind if you weren't a…" ... "Why can't you just be normal and think for a moment to figure out that, I DON'T WANT TO SEARCH FOR MYSTERIES THAT DON'T EXIST! I HATE THIS BRIGADE, I HATE BEING HERE, **I HATE YOU!**" I topped off.

I glanced at the three people that were the very mysteries I denied. All mouth agape and horrified at my outburst. Even Nagato was blinking. I knew very well they were proof that such things existed, but I wanted to hurt her. I just want to see her speechless. For once.

"Kyon…" Haruhi whimpered, crying.

"I HATE ALL OF THIS! I QUIT! I'M OVER!" I burst out making sure every syllable hit Haruhi's ears hard enough for her to hear what she doesn't want like hammering a stake into the side of her head.

I turned away from the Brigade and started home. Dizzy and blank minded from screaming. I soon started wondering when the world might start falling apart. She can do as she wants. I never want to be part of her new world. It was just after that thought I noticed that I had crossed the street on a red light. A truck was headed right at me at full speed, too late to dodge. I turned back to the horrified Brigade to have a final glance at the world I was about to leave. Then I realized as I muttered my last words under my breath.

"So, Haruhi instead you…"

Everything was black...

* * *

YUKI.N Are you ready?


	2. Spring 1st Verse

I awoke, drifting through a dark space. Where was I? I couldn't feel my body but I could feel the cool temperature of the space around me as if I was naked in a pool of water. Even though I had no eyes or a body, I was sure I could see the darkness around me and not the darkness you see when you close your eyes. I tried hard to remember what happened before I woke up. I had no memories... Eventually things slowly came back to me. I had been fighting with Haruhi. Who was Haruhi? Ah yes... Now I remember. As I remembered things related to Haruhi I remembered more and more things related to the things related to Haruhi. Eventually I had regained my usual sarcasm as well as my other personalities until I felt that nothing was missing or different. I was Kyon again. The last things I remember were, I was extremely angry at Haruhi, quitting the brigade, Then...

Was I dead? Is this space heaven? No it couldn't be. This dark place feels really similar to closed space. It doesn't take an Esper to figure that out. I don't even believe in heaven or hell to begin with. I thought about what Haruhi would do after I yelled at her the way I did. She would be angry enough to... Never the mind. The question was if so, why was I conscious? Is this the new world? There was light shining through a crack in the darkness, I turned towards it. It blinded me. I had eyes to see. I heard a voice emanating from the distant darkness. I had ears to hear things with.

"Introduce yourself." The voice called. I wasn't sure if I was able to reply. I opened my mouth to speak. Sounds came out of my mouth. I had a mouth. I had a mouth to speak with.

"My name is..." What was my name? I know "Kyon" is my nickname but... Does it really matter anymore? It's "Kyon" regardless of what I want others to call me. It was out of my control. Besides I had no other name I could turn my head to, when someone calls.

"My name is Kyon." I replied into the distance. The cold air of the space filled my throat and lungs. The sudden chill made me shiver. I felt my heart beating. I had a body. It was cold.

I was descending deeper into the space, away from the light the voice had came from. I felt something holding me up. Was it a chair? I leaned forward and rested my head in my arms and closed my eyes. There was a desk supporting me. A sensation of warmth swept over my body. I was wearing clothes. I looked up to the light shining through the crack. Once more the voice spoke.

"Next."

Next? What do you mean next? I heard the sound of a chair being dragged out. I heard a second voice from behind.

"S-Suzumiya Haruhi... Nice to meet you." said the voice in an extremely, barely audible, soft voice, unfitting the person she was introducing herself as.

The black around me cracked. Light was shining through every opening, all around, once again blinding me. The darkness shattered into colored surroundings. I opened my eyes for a second time. I was in my classroom. Curious to know who the person behind me was, I turned to see a girl with long hair like Haruhi used to have. There were no ribbons or hair bands. Her bangs were down, covering her nervous eyes. She sat and kept her head down. She looked up and we met eyes she quickly looked downwards again and blushed furiously.

It was the first day of school, first homeroom period, during self introductions, the moment I had first met Haruhi

Was this the world Haruhi had recreated? Why would it be like this? I expected her to be cutting class with some alien boyfriend or something. Why was I in this world if she was angry at me? Why the first day of school? I felt a phone in my pocket, along with a wallet, and lint. I took out my phone and checked the date. It was indeed the first day of school. I'll have to repeat first year all over again...

What else was different? If Haruhi's like this then there must have been some huge changes in the reality. Homeroom had ended and I turned to chat with the so called "Haruhi" behind me like I always do in the mornings. Since I'm still doing this out of instinct I'm sure I was the same Kyon as the world before. Now that I think about I still have memories from the old world. I faced Haruhi and spoke whatever came to my mind.

"Hey, you probably know but you can call me Kyon." I started.

Haruhi looked up. One of her eyes open wide and the other covered by her bangs, her mouth slightly open revealing her small white teeth, surprised anyone would have bothered to say anything to her.

"Hello..." She quietly answered and resumed to staring at the top of her desk.

I like this new Haruhi, although it's a bit far from what I expected from a completely different Haruhi.

"Do you like this school?"

She had expected me to give up because of her lack or reaction. I'm still talking to you Haruhi.

"I don't know..." She said with a voice calmer than before, but just as soft.

This answer could have been the first real conversation she's had with anyone before.

"What are your favorite things?" I asked once more, this time with a more general question so that it'll be easier for her to answer.

"I don't know..." She said again, with an apologetic tone for not being able to say anything else.

I stared at this Haruhi for a few seconds, still unable to believe that this was all real. She was once again blushing and looking everywhere besides in my direction. Looking side to side, putting her fingers together, looking up and biting her lips. She sighed, took a deep breath, and finally asked me a question, feeling that I had given her the responsibility to lead this conversation.

"D-Do you like aliens?" she said.

I was gravely disappointed. She wasn't a totally different Haruhi. I thought about the question and then about Nagato.

"Aliens are good folk, once you get to know them." I answered while nodding.

Haruhi weakly smiled and to my surprise answered back.

"You're weird..."

I was weird? You're the one who asked about aliens! She looked at my expression and realized what she had just said turning pink.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize. That was the first time anyone has said anything like that to me..." She quickly added and then looked downwards.

"That's fine. I guess I'm a little weird myself." I said, thinking about my own answer.

"Then we're both weird people." She whispered, smiling weakly again.

I kept talking to her after every class, using up all of my break time to chat. Then came lunch time, I put my table together with Taniguchi and Kunikida to eat. They were in the same class like before.

"Oi Kyon!" Taniguchi called. Looks like he's the same in this world, why wasn't he quiet like Haruhi was?

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

"I think Suzumiya likes you!" He said out loud.

I choked on my rice and looked all around for Haruhi to see if she had heard. She was gone. I guess she likes to eat early just like the old Haruhi. Looks like the other people were busy having their own lunch to overhear Taniguchi.

"What's your problem saying that out loud?! What if anyone heard?!" I sharply whispered.

"I also think so too Kyon. I bet you like her as well." Kunikida said.

"I don't like her!" I denied.

"Then why were you talking to her? Taniguchi asked.

"I have no idea why. It just seemed like good way to pass the time." I said firmly.

"I understand Kyon. If it's that embarrassing I'll stop teasing you. Before you go any further you better get some advice from me. I've been in the same class with her since the beginning of middle school, and let me tell ya. She's not one to talk _**at all**_." Taniguchi said.

"What should I be aware of?" I asked, remembering the things he had told me about the old Haruhi.

"She's extremely shy. If you say even one thing to her, she might freeze up and not say a word back. She's silent to the point the teachers excuse her from speaking in class. She's just _**too**_ quiet"

Well Taniguchi, that's what you know, but as a matter of fact she did reply. Telling you so might confirm your theory about how she likes me, so I'll let you keep your fat head for just this once.

"Yeah, and after that?" I asked looking forward to hearing anything else about this new Haruhi.

"That's it." Taniguchi finished.

You've known her for 3 years and that's all you've figured out?

"I see. Well that's just that then." I said a bit disappointed.

"You see, if she talked more maybe some guys would ask her out. Some people actually believe she's mute and she gets made fun of over small things like her hair and stuff like that. She's actually pretty smart. If she wasn't the teachers would never excuse her from speaking. She doesn't have friends. Some have tried to get close but her silence makes it feel like she wants to ignore you. They all give up somewhere in the middle. I've actually have never even heard her voice clearly." Taniguchi finished his bento.

So this Haruhi was that kind of person huh? The last two classes after lunch were just boring. Since it was the first day, the teachers didn't have anything planned for us yet. They just explained how we were now older, more expected to behave, that we were more mature high school students, telling us what responsibilities we'll be facing as young adults and how we weren't little kids anymore. I heard the same thing in my first day in middle school. Are you calling my middle school self immature? I wasn't that stupid you know. For the rest of the school year I'll be relearning all the things that I had worked hard to sleep through all over again. Yare Yare...

It was after school that I recovered from my state of brain deadness realized that I should be investigating this new world that Haruhi had made. What was different, what was the same, what was new? The first thing was to check if class 9 was still there. If I remember correctly if was created for the sole purpose for Koizumi to transfer into. I checked and it was there. I looked inside the classroom, but I believe Koizumi had already left. I went up a floor to the second year classrooms. Where was Mikuru? After searching around I saw her walking along with a couple of calligraphy club members and Tsuruya. So I guess they still exist. Now for the person I wanted the most to exist. Nagato Yuki, who should be reading in the literature clubroom as I speak!

I ran to the old part of the school building for all those miscellaneous rooms and stood outside the literature clubroom. I gulped and opened the door. There was nobody inside. Empty...

No way... If Nagato wasn't here then who do I ask to explain all of this? I searched the clubroom for any traces of SOS. The computer was old. The room was bare and empty, Nagato's chair was in the corner next to the window, but its owner was missing. I checked the bookcase and looked through the contents hoping that I'd find a science fiction book that could have at least hinted that Nagato existed. No, there were only manga books. No way, there has got to be just one sci-fi here! I flipped though the book case checking out every spine for the specific genre. Every one of them were mangas! Just who was using this room?!

The door opened and thank goodness. There stood Nagato Yuki, glasses and all. She stared at me holding a bunch of manga books in my hands. To her I might as well have been robbing the place.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I..." What was I doing in thing empty room nobody would bother to even mention in a conversation about empty rooms in North High?

"I was just looking though some of the books." I answered.

"I see. I'm sorry but you can't take those home."

"Yeah I know, with them being school property and all that."

"No, you can't take them home because they're mine."

"All of them?!"

"All of them."

"Are there anything else besides manga?"

"There were other ones before, but I threw them out because they were troublesome."

Ara? I expect those old books to have belonged to the school. Was this really who I think it was?

"Who are you?" I asked to confirm.

"Who are you?" She asked back.

"I'm Kyon."

"I'm Nagato Yuki." She replied.

"Hello Nagato."

"Hello Kyon."

I was still holding the books in my hands.

"If you want to read those, read them here. I'll let you join the literacy club of you want."

"That would be nice..." I replied. Curious to find out more about this Nagato...

"We were short on members. I have no idea how this club even managed to survive with just me as a member. I was beginning to think we weren't even worth abolishing." She sighed dully, pouring me a cup of lukewarm tea and handing me an application form.

"Thanks a dozen."

* * *

To Our Beloved Reader: I'm not sure if this was anything like any of you were expecting this story to become. I don't have much to say about this chapter. All I'm able to do is smile and hand it in for all you people to enjoy. I hope I didn't do anything wrong. This story won't have a steady release date by the way. I'll be writing when I have good ideas. A bit short, but that's all I have to say for now.

Thanks For Reading: LordPlagus777


	3. Spring 2nd Verse

I don't know how to put it. It was pleasant to see a different Nagato in this new world. Hearing Nagato talk in this matter was unnerving. I wouldn't have minded keeping her the way she was. Even without her quiet omnipresent like aura, I felt relaxed just to know that she still exists. Having nowhere else to go to I signed the application form and became a member of the literature club.

"Is this what you do all day in this club?" I asked, staring at all the books Nagato had stored in the room.

"It isn't called the literature club for nothing. There are days when I can't stand to be inside staring at paper, so I like to take walks around the school." Nagato answered.

"I can guess it get pretty boring being alone in this room."

"It sure does."

This was indeed a _**very**_ different Nagato. I can't imagine her knowing anything about alien technology, dimensions, and how or why I'm here. Unfortunately she wasn't the one to take my questions to. As much as I enjoy this new world I can't help but to worry for the people in the old. What happened to them? And if possible can I go back?

"If it really gets that lonely, why don't you ask any of your friends to join?"

"I don't have many friends with my personality. I have a very close friend, but she's too busy for club activities."

Although some traces of the old Nagato we're present, there were completely new and unexplored sides to her. I was more surprised at the fact she even has friends then to the fact that she does have many. Just who was this saint of a person willing to take to this bespectacled bookworm?

"Who's your one friend? If they're busy enough to leave you alone by yourself in a club then they mustn't be too close."

"Nope, she's class president. People like that usually have other things to do after school." She half halfheartedly answered.

I never, in all my life expected to hear anything like that in Nagato's voice. I stared at her in wonder. She looked back with a glazed expression. If you gaze into Nagato's eyes, she at least opens them properly. This Nagato had "lazy" written all over her.

"Class president? Who might that be?" I asked, sort of knowing who it might be.

"Asakura Ryoko. She's a great friend. Even if she's too busy to be in clubs, at least she comes home early enough to make me free dinner every day."

"A-Asakura?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?"

Was this really true? Had I been unaware that Asakura been sitting in the same class for the whole day in the same class? I didn't pay much attention to anyone else except Haruhi. I was too busy thinking about this new world to notice. I wonder how much Asakura has changed, if I'm lucky she won't try to kill me. I know she won't as long as Nagato still talks like a human being, but that raises new questions for me. Did aliens, time travelers exist in this world?

"Nothing. What do you do after you get home? Do you read more books?"

"I read at the park sometimes. Or I take walks by myself."

"Those seem to be the only club activities that the literacy club does."

"That's not my fault. There's not much to do with me just alone." She answered and returned to her book. I sat there doing nothing.

"Now that I think about it, you're a member as well." She turned back.

"Yup, you got me... I'll start reading, pass me a book."

"I didn't mean that. Let's meet up at the park to read. I'll give you a book then."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight. If you want."

"Sure, I've got time." All the time in the world. There was nothing to study or get done, I already learned all the first year things. Studying wouldn't be too bad though... Nagato stood up and packed her bag.

"I'm going to go for today. Lock the doors when you leave." She said heading for the door and tossing me the key. What does she expect me to be doing alone in this room?

'Wait! I'm going to go too." I followed. Locking the door behind.

"You know where the park is right?" Nagato asked.

"Yes."

"Meet me at 7:30pm." Nagato said as she walked off.

It was in the late afternoon, about the time I got out of the Brigade clubroom. Nagato an I went our separate and I was looking forward to going home to see if any of my family members have changed. I was mindlessly walking about when I felt a pain in my legs.

"Kyah!" cried a little girl that had just bumped into me. The little brat barely reached my waist height wise.

"What the?" I groaned, holding back tears and rubbing my shins. In front of me was a small girl with brown hair and an aggravated expression. She'd be around my little sister's age. I know for sure that this wasn't in fact my little sister, for no matter how different the reality may be I know she'd never say-

"WATCH THE HELL WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Screamed the small girl.

I got up from my knees and knocked the little bag of sunshine of the head.

"Kyah!!! What are you doing hitting a small girl?!" She screamed and fell to her knees and started crying, loud... The people passing we're glaring at me. Stop crying! I've got to find to find a way to calm her down. I checked my pockets. Luckily I had a bit of money.

"Calm down! Stop crying! I'll get you some candy or something!" Wrong choice of words. The glares intensified. What was I saying to a crying little girl in the middle of a public street?! She stopped crying. Did it work? I hope not... Just kick me and run away now, it'll be better than actually coming along for candy...

"You have candy?" The girl asked interested in my offer. The middle aged lady down the street took out her cell phone. Crap...

The girl turned to the bystanders and explained. "This idiot behind me is my older brother. Sorry for causing a commotion in the middle of the street. As much as he'd fit the profile of a serial child molester, I can assure you that he'd have no chance against me!" The little girl haughty said and puffed out her flat as a board chest. This kid... is a demon...

…

The brat sat next to me eating ice cream that I paid for with the only money I had left.

"This is some pretty good ice-cream." She slurped. Stop fooling around, I know you're trying to irritate me. I'm not falling for it.

"I feel kind of bad forcing a hobo to buy me food." She gave me a sadistic smile.

"What's your name little kid? I want to track down your parents and slap your mother for conceiving you." I gritted through my teeth.

"Don't insult my parents! They've very nice people!" She argued.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know, I ran away and I got lost."

"Where do you live?"

"I don't have a home."

"You don't have a home? That's impossible. Don't be embarrassed if you don't know your address. I have a sister just your age and she doesn't know any better either. Let's go to the police station, they'll be able to help."

"No! I can't be seen!."

"What are you talking about? Why?"

"Do you have a home?"

"What kind of question is that?! Of course I do. I was just on my way to it until I bumped into you."

"Good, let me stay there."

"No. My parents won't allow it. It's obvious you're just trying to leech off of me even more. I have a feeling I'll be cheated even more if I take you to my house. Go home."

I got up and continued to my house. Just who was that girl? What was she trying to do black mailing into bankruptcy. I arrived at the front door of my house and knocked. There was nobody home. I rang the bell and continued to knock.

"What the?" I checked under the mat and found am extra key. I almost never have to use this one. I opened the door and went in.

"I'm home!" I called. It echoed through the house. Indeed nobody was home. I went all around to check. The rooms were empty, no traces of anyone to be found. I called my mom. Nobody answered. Then my dad. The same, no answer. Both numbers were out of service. Just what the hell is going on? Does my family not exist in this world? Where's my little sister?

I sat in the empty house. Getting hungry, too lazy to look for food. Watching some boring game shows on TV, wondering what to do now that I have no money, no food, no parents. I can get a part time job. Nah... it's almost time, I better head off.

I wonder what could be stressing both Nagatos enough to enjoy reading and in this case taking walks. Even so, having an evening stroll relieves some of the uneasiness of losing my family. I've yet to find out how much more relaxing it could be to read books in the park at this time of night. Nagato was sitting at the bench, reading under a light post.

"Hey, whats up?" I waved.

"So you came." She replied.

"Yeah, why'd you ask?"

"I was starting to doubt it because you were late."

"Late?" I checked the clock. It was a few minutes past the promised time.

"It's only been a few minutes, did you think I'd forget about a promise I made?"

"No, there are so many reasons to miss an appointment with a person like me. It wouldn't have mattered if you hadn't come. So don't go out of your way just for me, I'm sure you had better plans tonight."

"Don't say that. I feel that this is the best thing for me to do right now. I could use some peace and quiet." I sat down next to Nagato. She handed me a book.

"While reading of course." I added.

We sat there reading for a considerable amount of time. I couldn't check the time cause it might give Nagato the idea that I didn't want to be here. So this Nagato wasn't the most optimistic person in the world. I felt like talking.

"So where do you live?" I asked curious to compare both Nagatos from both worlds.

"I live in that apartment complex over there." She pointed to a building sticking up from the trees. She lives in the same place.

"Who pays for your apartment?"

"I've bought it out. I inherited some money from my parents."

"Inherited? Where are your parents now?"

"I never knew them. Don't feel bad, it's nothing to feel sorry about. Makes one wonder if she had any to begin with." She got up and closed her book.

"I've got to go now. It's time for dinner. Maybe next time I'll invite you. Asakura's probably made enough for two tonight."

"That's a shame. I'd love to go with you next time."

"Ha..." Nagato laughed. She was headed in the other direction so I couldn't see her face. I was sure she was smiling...

…

I walked home back to my empty house. I walked inside ate a small bowl of rice and got ready to sleep. It was still early but what else did I have to do at the time? My cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kyon, this is Koizumi Itsuki. This is a miracle indeed. The fact that this call was able to get through means that these worlds were connected after all."

* * *

To The Beloved Reader: This chapter took a while to think up and plan. I've squeezed some of the events I planned to put in this story to the later chapters so the plot isn't too rushed. I apologize but I expect the next chapter to have a lengthy Koizumi explanation (as almost all of my stories do). I hope I satisfied everyone with this new chapter release. With my busy schedule, late at night is the only time I get to write these, and I don't usually have time to check it over 100%. If there are any spelling, grammar, or misc. errors please tell me so I can get it fixed pronto

Thanks for Reading: LordPlagus777


	4. Spring 3rd Verse

I held the phone away from my ear and in full arms length and looked at the screen. There was no caller ID. The screen was on but it was nothing but black, similar to the time when I was with Haruhi in that closed space. Even though the chances of my accidentally closing my phone and cutting off the call were slim to none, I carefully put the phone up to my ear, and answered.

"Hello? Koizumi?" I said a bit loudly into the receiver.

"You don't have to yell Kyon, I can hear you." Koizumi's voice came clearly through.

"Where are you? How do you still know about me?" I had both hands holding up the phone.

"I can't say where I am. I don't know. I am talking to you through the phone and for now that's all that matters. I'm the Koizumi from the old world not in the one you're currently trapped in."

"Trapped? Do you exist in this world? I didn't see you at school"

"Yes, I do exist in this world."

"Do you know what this world is?" I asked.

"For all obvious facts, it was created by Suzumiya."

"Why?"

"Kyon, after all this time I'm amazed at how stubborn you can get. Just accept the truth." Koizumi sighed.

"What truth?"

"Never mind, I'm surprised that she even spared your existence in this world."

I relaxed and sat down on the nearby couch.

"Yeah, after what happened I can't say that I was expecting thing to be the way they are."

"For the moment I'll tell you everything I know." Koizumi paused. I took a deep breath for a long explanation.

"This world is not a recreation of the old one. Although it might be correct to refer to it as the new world, it's simply built over the old."

"That means the old is still somewhere around."

"Correct."

"That means I can go back." I said leaning forward in my seat awaiting his answer.

"I cannot be too sure. Although it's not completely impossible there are conditions for connecting the two for opening a bridge back into the old. This phone call is proof of a small connection between the two, which means that they are not completely separate dimensions. If I put it in a way, it's an extremely large…" Koizumi paused. "Closed Space…"

"Closed Space? Then you should be able to enter and get me out."

"No Kyon, as you can tell this is not a routine closed space."

I leaned back onto the couch. One of my options proved impossible.

"Don't lose hope. These worlds are still connected, and can be connected even further." Koizumi assured.

"How do I get back then? How do I make more connections?" I asked, lying down on the couch, blocking out the light from my eyes with my free arm.

"Interact with the people around you. Interaction is everything in this world. This call was only possible because of the crucial event when you met Haruhi. You don't know how important connecting with Suzumiya was. That was the one thing that kept both worlds from falling apart. You had ignored her; everything would have ended the moment it began."

I felt a falling sensation in the pit of my stomach. The world almost ended this afternoon if I hadn't said hello to Haruhi…

"Why is everything centered on Haruhi?"

"It's her world. There must be a purpose if she created it. You yelled at her the way she did, screaming the fact that you hated her, you left Suzumiya and her tears behind, and shortly after you're in a new world from the moment you first laid eyes on her. With those two facts it boils down to because-"

"She wanted to start over?" I guessed the ending to his explanation.

"That might have been the reason." Koizumi said. "She wanted to know if you would think differently of her as a new person. She wondered if she changed, would you forgive her. The first test was as so, the moment you two met. If you never wanted to talk to her, then it was hopeless. If you had ignored her, then redemption was impossible. She would have concluded that you will never speak with her no matter what the circumstances were, even if she was a different person. Thus, comes the end of the world.

"Just because I didn't talk to her on the first day is no reason to give up, with enough time-" I stopped. Would I have forgiven Haruhi? It's true that I only talked to her because she was different. What if she was the same? Would the world have ended this morning at school? Would I have even bothered to talk to her again?

"You must remember that Suzumiya despite her exterior is a very insecure person. This new Suzumiya, is not actually new. Her most primary personalities have been stripped. Set to the most basic default so that you can fill in the blanks to fit the person you see as in the least, likeable. The Suzumiya that awaits you in this world is a pure white sheet of paper. It's your duty to guide her to be the person you see best."

"I refuse. This is exactly what I hated about Haruhi. Just because it was hard doesn't mean that it was necessary to destroy everything and try to start over. If every quitter in existence had Haruhi's powers, then kill me now and be done with, I don't have the time to try and build every single one of them back up again. I thought she would see it through to the end. If there was something she couldn't do she would always try to make me do it. If that was impossible, she gives up entirely and tries to find some other hopeless thing, or scolds her for her mistakes. She was weak and had no support to her idiotic qualities. I never want to be with that kind of person."

There was a long pause between both of us. We had both thrown our reasoning and facts into this conversation. They both collided and canceled each other out. We were locked in a momentary stalemate. He was obviously trying to force this on me, like Haruhi, you, and all the other people that were too busy but had the time to trust me with their own problems. I had replied with a solid argument.

"Then what…will you say to the Haruhi in this world?"

"…I'll-"

"I'm sorry Kyon." Koizumi cut in. "It seems that my time is up."

"Will we be able to speak again? What about the others, will I get to speak with Nagato as well?"

"That's up to you to decide."

The call ended.

…

The next morning after I had a nice sleep, I woke up to my sister waking me up like she usually does. Wait… what?! I woke up with a start to see who was causing this pain in my abdomen area. Unaware that I'm awake the small girl kept pounding at every inch of my body she could reach. It wasn't my sister. The little girl from yesterday turned and saw me. She ignored my stare and continued pounding away. Now that I was somewhat awake I started to feel the pain.

"I'm awake…" I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

"So it seems." The girl replied, without turning in my direction while bruising my legs with each consecutive hit.

"Stop!" I kicked her away. "How did you find out where my house is and how did you unlock the door? Did you break any windows? I didn't hear anything, when did you break into my house?"

"I didn't break any windows! I used your house key!" She denied.

"My what?!"

"You're house key under the mat. I used it yesterday to sneak in."

Out of all the burglars, serial killers, and rapists in the world, my house was broken into by this little brat…

"You were here since yesterday?!"

"What can I say? I don't have a home. I like it here."

"You were serious?"

"Yes!"

"Get out."

"Wah…"

Don't try to act cute, it's illegal to break into somebody's house. She started crying again.

"Please! (sniff) let me stay here! (sniff) I have nowhere else to go! (sniff)"

"Stop crying! There's no one here to see you." I said. She immediately stopped crying and recovered with amazing speed.

"Oh, well I'm going to stay here whether you like it or not." She giggled.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I have my ways." She smiled and put her finger up to her lips.

"Get out of my way." I carried her by the back of her collar and threw her out on the pavement like a dirty stray dog. "Stay!" I fingered to the outraged girl and closed the door behind me hearing her furious banging on the door and I went back upstairs to get ready for school. When I was about to walk out of the house, I made sure that I locked every window and every door in the house so that brat would have no means of getting in without caught. She was nowhere to be found, I guess she finally gave up trying to stay here. I feel sorry for the next person who meets her though…

The girl had my mind off of the more serious matters at hand. Like last night's phone call Even so what was I supposed to do? If I wanted to return to my old world, I have to interact as Koizumi says. Interaction is a natural part of living a student's life so that's exactly what I'm going to do. Screw you Koizumi, I'm not going to let what you said get to me. It's not going to change anything in my daily schedule.

Then what…will you say to the Haruhi in this world?

I'll say hello…

"Good Morning." I waved to the Haruhi clumsily unpacking her bag.

"Hello." She greeted back quietly, taking out a book from her bag and hiding behind. It was a book about astronomy.

"So you like science."

She jumped. Her attempts to avoid a conversation by blocking me with a book had only attracted one. She was hopeless.

"I like astronomy." She said from behind the book.

"Are you interested in space?" I asked.

"I love space." She said in a trance. "I don't understand any of the big words or the names, but I like looking at the pictures. I think they're beautiful-" She stopped halfway, blushed once again and retreated deeper into her book. She had said too much.

* * *

To Our Beloved Reader: I'll stop this chapter right here. I have yet to think up what comes after this. It's one of my more interesting and unique ways to end this chapter. I hope I wrote enough to satisfy. I'll have to focus on my other stories as well. Since I did two chapters very close to each other in terms of release time, it might be a while before I get to the next. Sorry that I don't have much to say after each of these chapters. I type the longer author's notes in my other stories. I wonder if I already said what I needed to say in each of my stories. I feel the story makes up its length for its content although I would like to have a story with 500,000 words or so. That would be nice but sadly all my stories are living things, born to die, and to die, in a MAGAARE SPECTICALE!

I'm always short on time, so any voluntary proofreading is very much appreciated. It might sound like I'm lazy to edit my own stories but it takes up and hour of my sleep just to write these so it's the least you guys can do while reading. I've read it over at least twice when I say this, so catch those little things for me.

Oh… I just had an idea… Ha, ha. This will be great! See you later!

Thanks for Reading: LordPlagus777


	5. Spring 4th Verse

"I think space is beautiful as well. You don't need to know any of that complicated stuff. If you love it then just go for it. Nobody can tell you otherwise. Don't be ashamed." I replied, feeling high and philosophical. She stared from behind her book for a moment.

"Alright..." She replied with a bit more confidence.

"What part of space do you like the best?" I persisted although it was hard to keep a conversation with her. I'll just have to keep pulling her in.

"I can't remember..." She replied.

"Why not?"

"I just can't..."

"What do you do when you get home?" I asked the Haruhi, whom I knew to be always doing something crazy after school.

"I don't do much. I sit around and read..."

…

Shortly after morning homeroom period had ended, Haruhi had left for the bathroom leaving me sitting alone. I expected Taniguchi or Kunikida to come to talk, but they didn't look like they knew that I was even in the same room. I was about to go over to join them when-

"Kyon!" A very familiar voice called from behind me.

"Yes?" I answered to the voice. The caller turned towards me and approached. It was Asakura Ryoko. I considering avoiding her for a moment but the fact hit me that I'd look like a complete jerk if I did, receiving many glares from my fellow classmates male and female for rudely ignoring, our beautiful class rep. It was my first time meeting this girl. In this new world, I doubt she'd have any intention to stab me.

"Whats up Asakura?" I greeted cheerfully, glad to be on talking terms with Asakura again.

"You know my name! Have you been memorizing?" She asked with even more cheer.

"No, I just heard from somewhere around."

"Even so, it's amazing to keep the name of a person you've never met. I can't remember half the names in our class yet."

"How did you who I was? Let alone know my name."

"To be honest I only knew there was a person named Kyon in the class. I knew it was a nickname so it wouldn't do much good to check the attendance book. I tried guessing but I couldn't figure out who would have such a silly name like Kyon. So I just called it out hoping someone might answer."

Oh ho, that's pretty clever.

"Hm..." She hummed disappointed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You don't look like a Kyon... It's not what I expected at all."

"Why is that?"

"Are you the Kyon that joined the Literacy Club club yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Hmph..."

"What's wrong?"

"I was expecting someone more along the lines of Nagato's type." She said examining me.

And what would Nagato's type be?...

"So she told you about me?"

"Yes, lots!"

Lots huh? I only expect Nagato to answer yes and no to Asakura's questions. If it's Nagato, it'd be a miracle if she even answers.

"Thanks for joining Nagato's club, I hope she didn't beg too much."

"Beg? No, not at all." I chuckled.

"I'm glad that there's someone with her now. I was getting worried something might happen to her when she's alone in the room."

Yeah, like a paper cut.

"I have to go now, so I hope we get to talk some other time." Asakura said backing away.

"Sure then, see you later."

"Study hard!" She said as went off.

Now that's a class rep for you.

…

The end of school had finally arrived. After sleeping through square roots and equations for the second time in my life I shook myself out of drowsiness and turned to the person behind me, hastily packing her bag to leave school. After putting the last book in her bag, putting it around her shoulder (almost losing her balance I might add), and swiftly started to make her way out of the room.

"Nyah!" she exclaimed when she felt that her wrist was no longer following her. I was holding on to it.

"I have a place I want you go with me." I said.

"Where might that be?" She asked.

"You like books if I remember correctly."

"Yes I do. What does that have to do with the place you want to go?" she nodded as she asked.

"The last club you'll join for the rest of your life." her eyes opened wide in surprise. I could see her covered eye through her bangs. I pulled her along the hallways in the direction of the literature clubroom. Not sure why I wanted her to join, but it might create some sort of connection if I get two of the original brigade members together.

The door opened with a creak as we entered. Nagato looked up from her book.

"Welcome back." She greeted.

"I brought a friend." I moved aside to introduce Nagato to Haruhi. Haruhi was clinging on to the back of my blazer, hiding from Nagato. I tried shaking her off but to no avail. Nagato came up herself to meet this person. Haruhi jumped when she noticed the stranger had went around and came from behind. Pushing against my back to gain some distance, Nagato followed suit and came closer as Haruhi pushed me further and further away in an effort to dodge her scoping eyes. Having enough of being leaned on I seated Haruhi in a nearby seat and decided to explain to Nagato who she was.

"Her name's Haruhi. I thought she could be a potential club member." I introduced. "Do you think she has what it takes?"

Nagato and I looked at Haruhi, who was flipping through a manga book that Nagato had left on the table. She seemed very interested in it's contents, reading the wrong way. I can tell this was her first time with a manga book.

"Can she read?" Nagato asked pointing to Haruhi who was so entranced by the illustrated novel that she didn't hear our discussion.

"Sure she can. This is a high school, right?"

"Then the more the merrier." Nagato replied searching through some old papers for a club application. She does appear to be mildly interested in this particular new member. She took a seat next to Haruhi and read along with her.

"Is it fun?" Nagato asked.

"This is the first time I've read a book like this. What are these called?" Haruhi was thrilled to discover a whole new type of book that had more to offer for the eyes instead of line upon lines of words.

"It's called manga. We have many more in the club. Would you like to join?"

Nagato's doing a better job than I am getting Haruhi into this club. Perhaps it's better off to allow her to handle this.

"I'm not sure if I can. I have things to do after school." Haruhi said in an unsure tone.

Nagato merely took her by the shoulders and guided her to her bookcase collection of her other mangas. Haruhi pushed her bangs to one side so both eyes can take in the scene of this wondrous gathering of many titles. Sweeping the shelves from side to side she finally reached her decision.

"I would like to join!" She said happily, the first time I've seen her speak with such energy. "I love these new books." she said taking one out that fit her interest. To my displeasure it was book about aliens... I guess Haruhi is still Haruhi, and her inner desires will never falter even when she recreates the world and herself.

The two sat like sisters, both reading at an amazing pace. Haruhi asking questions about the characters, Nagato explaining whatever she had a hard time understanding. Things like, beach trips, festivals, camp outs, things that are obvious Haruhi had never done before. They could've gone all night with this. When it was late and the sun was just about to give out, we got ready to leave. Nagato had lent Haruhi some of her books which she sped home to read as soon as possible. Clutching the books to her chest, she shouted bye as loud as she can with her soft voice, sounding almost the same as the old Haruhi.

"She's cute." Nagato stated. She pulled out Haruhi's application form and looked it over. "So now we have three members. I'll hand this in tomorrow. I'm pretty busy tonight so we can't read together like yesterday" She said. "I have to go shopping. See ya."

Nagato walk off in the direction of her own house. Nagato shopping? It doesn't fit, I doubt Nagato would even know what to buy at a grocery store regardless of what reality we were in. I walked home too, worrying about what to eat for dinner. I don't have parents, I don't have money. The fridge is getting low. Should I have gone shopping with Nagato as well? I should consider getting a part time job... Too much responsibility!!!

"I'm home!" I called out to the empty house out of habit. It felt good to be allowed to shout whatever since I'm home alone.

"Welcome home!" The house called back.

"Man, was it a long day." I replied as I was answering my mother.

"Was it? You must be hungry." Said the house.

"I'm starving..." I gritted through my teeth as I entered the kitchen...

"Yo!" called the little girl from this morning. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. There's not much in the fridge. You know, you should go shopping to get some stuff once in a while. Food doesn't just pop up by itself you know!" She whistled standing on a chair to reach the range as she turned the fire on under the frying pan.

"How did you get in?!" I demanded. I was sure I locked everything. EVERYTHING!

"I used that key under you mat. I saw you the other day pulling it out from under."

I have failed...

"Leave." I snapped.

"Fine then." She hopped off the chair. "I won't make you any dinner. I'll just fine someone else to live with and cook for."

The words put holes in my gut. My hunger was outraged at this statement.

"You can cook?"

"Of course! What idiot doesn't know how to cook?"

As much as I knew that if I let her cook I'm taking chances that she might make something completely hideous and uneatable. It was between two choices. Eat a small bowl of plain rice, and cry myself to sleep with my hunger, or let this brat stay here, and cook. My decision was made.

"Fine! You can stay here! Just go make me some food!" I yelled from the pits of my empty stomach.

"Heh heh heh." She taunted. "What was that I heard?"

"Under one condition!" I added, I wasn't finished with her just yet. I'll milk everything I can out of this opportunity. "Since this is my house I will decide the requirements of living here. If you want to stay you must clean, do laundry, and last but not least cook! As well as any other medial chore I put you to. Basically, you're going to be my servant!" Ha! Take that! Too much? Beg for mercy from your master Kyon!!!

"Meh, no problem. Now get out I need privacy while cooking." She pushed me out of the kitchen and returned inside to get to work."

This wasn't the way I expected things to turn out. If I remember the ingredients that were left in the fridge were extremely hard to work with and can be used incorrectly in inexperienced hands. I'm going to be looking for anything I can find to hold her against and get her out of this house. This better be something top class or more. I sat at the table, waiting like a snobby food critic.

The various sounds from the kitchen worried me that this might be the last day that it might be considered as usual. The clanging of pots and pans, clattering of tableware, the bubbling of some viscous liquid she's cultivating over a fire. Something tells me she knew where everything was and has been using my kitchen a lot now.

It was finally quiet. She must be finished. My small hopes for a proper dinner had spoiled into a hopelessness that kept me from checking the kitchen for the sake of my weak heart. What was the damage? How much would it take to fix it?

The plate of the girl's cooking was placed in front of me, the contents were insignificant to the fact that it actually looked like something a human would eat. After a taste I was surprised to find out it was no different that my mother's home cooking.

"How is it? Better than you expected, right?"

"I am genuinely impressed. Where'd you learn to cook like this at such an age?" I asked with my mouth full.

"I had special training."

I didn't know what she meant. All that matters was this dinner, I can sleep easy for tonight. I was looking forward to eating like this everyday.

"By the way, the fridge is empty. I'd love to go shopping but _**you**_ have no money!"

And then there was that problem... I hadn't a single yen to my name at the moment... The only way to get any at the time was to...

"Forgive me Buta-san..."

* * *

To Our Beloved Reader: It took me a few days to get to this one. Again, I don't have much to say. It is what is it is and whatever it might be I'm proud.

And as always, fan proofreading is very much accepted.

Once again I think it might take a while until I think up and organize the next chapter. I have to release the next chapter for my other story because I feel that I've put if off for too long. I'm almost there, I just need to boil it over some more.

Until then!

Thanks for Reading: LordPlagus777


	6. Spring 5th Verse

I haven't been keeping track of the date ever since I came into this new world. Not the least concerned about the class schedule because I'd sleep through every one of them. Oh well, school is barely the main focus of my life today. Current time, Friday morning, 'early' o'clock. Weather, I guess it was sunny. I was woken up by my private servant, whose name I discovered to be, Urukim. Strange name for a strange little girl. I decided to call her Uru.

Uru had made us breakfast of eggs and some rice. Our fridge was full and flourishing. How did we do it? You may ask. Just who was this Buta-san? Buta-san was a victim… I had murdered Buta-san to get money. Not wasting a single bit of his insides, we had gathered whatever had accumulated within him and used it to our benefits. With a hammer, tears, and a shatter that echoed throughout the evening streets. Buta-san lay dead on the floor, scattered. Many years of New Years, birthday, and Christmas money as well as money from those days when I had nowhere to put my change, were mixed in with Buta-san's scattered remains. I was in despair and mourning for my lost friend when the vicious little monster snatched the remains away and went out to buy groceries and other living necessities, leaving me with a full stomach and an empty feeling.

That was besides the point. I was looking forward to talking to Haruhi once again, anxiously waiting for anymore signs on connection between this world and the old. The more and more time that passes, the more and more I was getting used to this world. The only problems were not having a family, I'm dead broke, I'm redoing first year in high school, and everyone I knew in the old word we're replaced by new ones which made me feel oddly out of sync with the people around me.

Haruhi was at her desk reading one of the manga books Nagato lent her. Her bag which was hung on a hook at the side of her desk were jam packed with ones she bought and borrowed from either a manga rental shop or the Literature Clubroom Collection A.K.A. Nagato. Apparently she wasn't obsessed to the point where she had no awareness of her surroundings. Such a nice balance.

"Good morning Kyon." She said.

"Good morning. I see you've got a new hobby. Don't tell me you only read books for the whole day after you got home." I replied.

"I wouldn't call it a hobby. I only read a little." She denied, trying to put away the book she was reading into her already jammed backpack. She dropped the book several times while even more overflowed out of her bag, blushing a bright red as she miserably failed to fit all of it into her bag.

"I can hold some for you." I suggested.

"Thanks, I need to get some of these returned by today. Can you help me get these to the library?" She asked.

I was surprised, Haruhi asking for help? A chance like this only comes once in a lifetime, I wouldn't turn it down.

"You're asking me for help?"

Haruhi had just realized what she had just said and turned and even brighter shade of red.

"Um, not like that! You can't expect me to carry those back all by myself! If you really don't want to I guess I can just ask Nagato, no that'd be too troublesome for her, I'll be alright doing it by myself -"

"Don't worry, I'd love to go." I assured.

Haruhi's blush had steadied down to a light shade of pink, she nodded and returned to reading.

…

Lunch period had started, wiping the drool off my face I needed to get as much food as possible before returning home, for nourishment was hard to find in my current situation. It was only a matter of time before we run out of money and food, so I'll have to eat as much as I can in school.

After getting a tray I sat down at an empty table and started to dig in. When someone had taken a seat opposite me.

"I'm sorry, everywhere else was taken. It's only been a few days since I've transferred here so I haven't made a lot of friends yet." He smiled.

Well, well, well, if it isn't Koizumi Itsuki. What a destined meeting. I should give him the honor of being offered my friendship.

"Hello, my name's Kyon. If you'd like I can show you around the school, maybe I'll be nice enough to be friends with you." I held out my hand over the table, acting high and mighty. I am your superior, queer new transfer student!

Koizumi stared in disbelief. Recovering back to his usual smile he chuckled and opened his bento.

"What're you talking about? It's me Kyon, the old Koizumi. I see you're talking much advantage of this new world." he flicked his hair, repelling my handshake. "I hope you're enjoying your stay. Did you hope for me to be as docile as Suzumiya?"

Tch...

"So it's just you." I sat back down in my chair disappointed. "Which worm hole did you spawn out of? I thought you couldn't enter this space."

"So I thought. In the end you had played your part very nicely. It seems that introducing Haruhi to Nagato was a significant enough event to trigger a temporary link between the two plains. I had taken advantage of my esper powers and slipped right into the body of my alternate self."

"Does that mean you possessed your old self? You're a demon."

"I wouldn't say possessed. I fused my old self with the new self. Sort of like Nagato's synchronization. If I do say so myself."

"I see. Will it be possible for Nagato to synchronize? I believe she's capable of doing something like that."

"I don't think so. The only way for anyone to keep or return their old self in this world is for you to interact with them, with the exception of Haruhi. I'm not sure that's completely the case but it's what I inferred after entering this world."

"What about you? Does that mean if I stop talking to you and ignore you completely you'll just revert to your other self?"

"No, I'm here to stay. Remember that this world is in some way a closed space. My presence is permanent. I still have my powers."

" That's too bad. How is that so? If the old Haruhi is gone, that means that your powers disappear too, just like that other time."

"I'm still here." Koizumi smiled.

...

End of class, an event that happens everyday yet you can't ever get enough of that feeling. Stretching after another snooze session it was once again time to get to the literacy clubroom. Whether I was still asleep or not, my body knows where to go.

"You ready?" Haruhi asked with her bag.

"Sure, sure. Lets go." I walked off with Haruhi walking next.

The room was the same as we left it yesterday. The tea cups untouched, books in their places, not a speck of dust disturbed. There was only one difference though.

Nagato who sitting in her usual seat reading a book, she was no longer wearing any glasses. She kept her eyes on the pages, nodded to our arrival, and continued reading. That wasn't the response I was expecting from this Nagato.

"Nothing." She answered simply.

Something's up. Haruhi took her regular seat next to Nagato and started reading more books herself.

"Nagato, what does moe mean?" Haruhi asked pointing at a page in her book.

"Which book are you reading?" She asked, without looking up.

Haruhi told her the name of the book.

"Which page?"

Haruhi told her the page.

"In this case it means an extremely seductive trait of a character, examples may be..."

Nagato's explanation of 'moe' was no different from when she first told me that she was an alien. Could this be the old Nagato?

For the rest of the time we spent in the clubroom, I tried observing Nagato for a change. She was flipping the pages at an extremely fast pace rivaling the speed of her former self. She didn't have much of an expression, and didn't appear to have any reaction to the stuff she was reading. Usually she'd sigh or even show signs of laughter but not this time. She didn't even move her eyes that much.

Haruhi was feeling the same discomfort as I was with Nagato's unusual behavior.

"It's almost time before the library closed. I'll have to return these books. You're coming along too right Kyon?"

"Sure." I replied as I packed my bag and was about to leave. "Then see ya Nagato." I waved, expecting no answer in return if this Nagato was really the old.

"Wait..." Nagato said. "I want to come along."

"Then let's go."

"Hold my hand." Nagato asked holding it out.

"What?"

"Just hold it."

"Well... Alright then..." I seized her hand which she pulled on to get up.

"Walk me." She simply replied.

I tried shaking off her hand to ask her what the deal was, but the strength of fingers that turn a million pages a day were not to be underestimated.

"Do it." she repeated firmly.

"Eh heh..." I had no choice.

We were walking to the library, three of us. Haruhi in her mild shade of pink uncomfortable being next to the two of us holding hands.

"Kyon..." Haruhi started.

"Yes?" I replied understanding what the situation was.

"Never mind." she said and hurried forward. I tried to catch up, but Nagato grabbed my blazer with with one hand, and my own with her other pulling me back.

"Walk slower." She asked.

The reason she wanted me to hold her hand, no, support her was simple. There was obviously something wrong with her. As we walked she tripped and stumbled gripping me close and tighter each time. The possibility that she might've been the old Nagato seemed completely unlikely with the way she was acting. Was I being too calculative?

We finally reached the library. We sat on the couches while Haruhi returned her book. Nagato showed no signs of letting her grip from my elbow. We sat side by side and were approached by Haruhi who had returned from the checkout counter.

"There's still time before it closes. How about we read a before it does?" Haruhi asked unsure. She was bothered by the sight of us looking like a couple.

"Sure that'll be fine with me. How about we get a book Nagato?" I asked.

"Go get me one." Nagato asked. "Please."

She let go to allow me to search for a book. I tried following Haruhi but she kept her distance, putting at least a few aisles of book shelves between us. Trying to catch her was no good, it was clear that she was avoiding me. Passing by one of the shelves I eyed a science fiction book that would suit, the old Nagato very nicely. I picked it out and returned.

"Here, try this." I held out the book. Nagato held out her hands in front of her so I could place it in her palms. I sat down next to her, she came closer and gripped my elbow again. The book lay forgotten on the couch.

A few moments later Haruhi had came as well. She sat down next to me and grabbed my other elbow, blushing furiously once again. What the hell? The library didn't seem it was going to close anytime soon. Both girls ignored their books. Haruhi occasionally looking towards Nagato. I sat rigid on the couch, being stared down by the people around me. Blood started rushing to my head. They were both too close.

"Excuse me." the library woman called.

"I'm sorry! Please excuse us! I have no idea what's gotten into these two!" I apologized.

"No it's not that. We're about to close. I'll take those books." She took both of the books and winked at me before walking off. No! You misunderstand!

"Let's go." I said getting up. The two got up as well still having me at the elbow. The three of us walked arm in arm out the door and down the street. I wonder how any of us were going to get to our houses if we couldn't split up. Eventually Haruhi let go.

"Fine then... You two just have fun." She said not looking back, for the first time ever in an agitated voice. She ran off before I can return the farewell. Nagato was left walking beside me. Tripping every once in an often, looking to me for support and balance. As we turned a corner she hit her head on a wall.

"Ouch..." She exclaimed.

I can presume that tripping and stumbling while walking was due to some condition or lack of sleep, but running into a wall right in plain sight? Was this an act? I finally pushed her off.

"What's the deal?" I asked.

"Just a bit further, to my house." She explained kneeling on the sidewalk rubbing her forehead.

"You've been acting extremely strange today. Are you hurt anywhere? Should I take you to a doctor. Why are you being so clingy? Can't you walk on your own instead of leaning on me?" I shot off.

"I can't walk on my own right now."

"Why not?"

"I left my glasses at home. It's been troublesome the entire day, I can't see a thing."

"..."

"..."

"Why didn't you tell me first?"

"It was just an experiment."

"Let's get a move on then..."

"Sorry about that."

I will have many things to explain to Haruhi tomorrow.

To Our Beloved Reader: This was one unpredicted story arc that came into my head while I was typing. Out of the blue. Without balancing anything out I just said 'screw it' and went for it. I think it turned out just fine. Some of you may like it. Others might think it was a bit awkward or didn't make sense. Either way if you guys don't like it, I can always rewrite this chapter.

I might sound a bit confident. That's because I am. The always calculated me would never just write at the drop of a hat. Many hours of planning go into my work, but sometimes I just can't resist.

It's either 'sorry' or 'your welcome' from here.

Fan proof reading is very much appreciated. I'll eventually find more errors when I read it online, but for the time shortly after release, bear with me.

Thanks for Reading: LordPlagus777


	7. Spring 6th Verse

Uru had completely replaced my sister in terms of waking me up in the morning. What was worse was that she was even more efficient at the task. Instead of jumping on me or pulling off the sheets Uru repeatedly punches me until I'm awake. Not just awake where my eyes only open the slightest bit, but awake to the point where I was too irritated to even fall asleep. This particular morning I woke up to receive some cheerful news.

"We have no food." She bluntly replied.

This is serious...

"I thought we had some money left from cracking open Buta-san."

"Two thousand yen can only do so much for a day."

"Then what now? Does that mean we can't have breakfast? Are you sure we're completely out of food?"

"Don't worry about me." She giggled. "I already ate my share. We don't have any food for just you."

"Doesn't that mean that you're the reason we have no food?"

"That was going to happen eventually. The problem is we have no funds for any more ingredients. We're broke. So go out there and earn some money."

Earn some money? Where can I find a job at such short notice. I don't even know where I'd qualify to with my skills. If I get a job that means I'll have to take some days off from the club. I checked my pockets, which were empty. I guess money will have to be earned in this world. That's a problem for later.

…

I entered the class thinking about how I should explain to Haruhi what happened last night. She was face down on the table which probably wasn't a good sign. I decided to approach casually, sitting down at my own desk in front of her's. She slowly raised her head revealing her gloomy expression and turned to face me.

"Hey there Haruhi." I greeted.

To my relief upon hearing my hello she sighed and returned.

"Good morning."

"I think there was a misunderstanding last night. Nagato left her glasses at home and she needed me to help her walk. You know how she is." I continued causally.

She kept still and silent, and continued staring with her empty eyes. Her face lightened the slightest bit.

"If you want we can go to the library again."

"No thanks I have a few things I have to do today." She said, the ends of her lips curving into a fine smile. "Maybe next time."

…

It was lunch break at last. I plan on eating two meals and packing a third for the road, man I'm starving! On the way to the cafeteria I bumped into Koizumi. It was going to be a part of our daily schedules, eating together to converse about 'matters'.

"Hey Koizumi."

"Yes?"

"Do you have any money?"

"I'm afraid I do not. After being supported by the Organization for three years I find it difficult to adjust to working part time myself. I'd personally like to go back to fighting shijins again. It's the thing I do best."

"What happened to the organization? Does it exist in this world as well?"

"No. In fact that was the first thing I confirmed when I entered this reality. None of my contact numbers are any good. I'm indeed alone in this world."

"Has there been any more connections since I last talked to you?"

"Of course, there have been plenty."

"Like what?"

"I can't say, I can't pin point any specifics, but things are definitely falling into place with the old world."

"About a part time job, do you know anywhere I can find one? How about doing some work with you."

"I can't say I'm in a position to be brings over my friends for hire. It seems that my other self had already started working when I got through."

"Really? Where?"

"Now before I explain Kyon, I need you to promise that you won't think any different of me for accepting this occupation. For being as knowledgeable about this space as I am, the slightest alteration to this world can bring on some catastrophic damage. As you see, personalities are anywhere from same old to completely polar opposites. If I was you then I would be able to freely do as I wish, but unfortunately my mischievous counterpart has preset me in a position I'd rather not be in. Since I have stepped into his shoes, I must continue life just as he would have or the entire balance of this dimension could be be offset. Trying to change the job predetermined by the old Suzumiya is an example of this alteration, and since it grew from the deepest desires in her heart I have no choice but to respect it."

"I understand, tell me."

"Must I?"

"Go for it."

"I think it would be better for you to come see for yourself. Meet me in front of the entrance after school."

…

School was over and Haruhi packed her bag and was getting ready to leave.

"Like I said this morning during home period. I have to go early now. Tell Nagato I'm sorry for not being able to come."

…

I went up to the literacy clubroom to tell Nagato that I would be leaving early as well so that I can find out where Koizumi was working.

"Hey Nagato." I said as I entered the room.

"Welcome Kyon, where's Haruhi?"

"She couldn't make it today. She had other things to do."

"Oh, I see. That's to bad." She said disappointed.

I was just about to tell her that I was about to leave as well, but leaving her along in the room was a bit too much.

"There's a place I need to go, would you like to come along?"

Nagato nodded her head and packed her bag. It was almost the time to meet Koizumi.

…

"This must be Nagato! Nice to meet you! I'm Koizumi Itsuki" he held out his hand. Nagato looked at me annoyed as if saying, 'Who is this person? And are you the reason he's treating me like this? What did you tell him?' as Koizumi continued to tease her.

"Integrated Humanoid Interface, Nagato Yuki! Whatever happened to the mighty alien fraction?!" he continued, his full on laughter echoing throughout the street, a laugh which was frighteningly out of place (Hosaka).

"Hahaha hahaha ahahahaha!" he laughed as he shook Nagato's hand. Irritated enough, Nagato kicked Koizumi in the shin as hard as she can, losing balance and falling backwards. I caught her in mid drop and helped her up. Being lightly brushed by Nagato's foot, Koizumi doubled up in even more laughter.

"Ouch! I have to admit that hurt!" Koizumi squeezed out sarcastically between his waves of giggles.

I knocked Koizumi on the head. He immediately stopped laughing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked him amazed.

"I'm sorry, Kyon." he apologized in his regular controlled voice. "This is the first time, I lost control of my other self. He believes this is all extremely funny." He took a deep breath. I'm extremely sorry Nagato.

Nagato nodded.

"What's up with your other self? Don't let that happen again."

"I'll try hard not to. I'm very embarrassed about all of this. I can't guarantee it though, it happens whenever I reach an emotional spike. My other self is a very assertive version of my current self. Please excuse him."

"You mean 'excuse you'. If you two share the same head, there's no proof to deny you weren't thinking the same as well."

Koizumi smiled and shrugged.

"I see you have your own SOS Brigade going on. You could've at least invited me or told me about it.."

"It's not an SOS Brigade, it's now an actual literature club."

"Is it even more enjoyable than what we used to do in the old?"

Was it? I can't decide. Of course it's a lot more easier to my mind and body to be reading quietly in the Literature Club with the New Haruhi and Nagato. Although I once again start to miss the liveliness the old Haruhi had brought into the dull clubroom every day after school.

…

We stopped in front of a building without any windows. It seems that Koizumi's work place was on the second floor.

"Here were are. The place where I work." Koizumi presented.

My goodness, I'm surprised he was even considering telling me at school. These types of things shouldn't even be discussed in public, if the student council found out someone was working here then they'd go crazy.

"Host Bar?" I asked. "Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately yes. It seems my other self has a liking to these types of things."

I'd hate to actually meet your other self. Aren't host bars the male equivalent of a cosplay cafe? Could it be? Koizumi is a stripper?!

"The system is different and is in no way sexual. Instead of going around and serving food in outfits, host clubs are places where females can come to when seeking male company."

"You seem to know a lot, do you enjoy your work?"

"It's not as bad as I expected it to be. Everyone here treats me very nicely. They pay is unusually generous and I have a fun time entertaining everyone that comes by."

"Generous pay? How hard is it to entertain?"

"It's nothing complicated. You have to have at least a talent for telling stories or you won't be able to keep them interested. Sometimes all you need to do is pour drinks and talk for money."

What the hell am I thinking? I was considering for a moment to get a job here. Although I wouldn't mind pouring drinks and talking for the amount I think Koizumi gets.

"Let's go in shall we?" Koizumi asked.

"No freaking way. I'd rather be caught dead than meet anyone from school in there. Who knows what kind of rumors might spread."

I turned around and headed in the opposite direction, Nagato ran in front of me and started pushing me back.

"What?! No! I'm not going!"

"I want you to pour me a drink, lets go." She said pushing me up the stairs into the host bar. I reluctantly went with my eyes shut tight.

…

"Open your eyes Kyon, we're here." Koizumi nudged.

I opened my eyes and sighed in relief. It was almost exactly like a fast food restaurant except it was dimmer, had more group seats and dark corners. It wasn't that crowded. There we're a few girls chatting with a few other guys who look about the same level as Koizumi.

"This is a host bar?"

"Not a real host bar. It's a more tuned down version for teenagers. The basic idea is the same, we serve no alcohol here."

Way in the back was a counter where I guess they served the drinks. I couldn't believe who was serving them, in a sort of goth maid attire I might add...

"Hello there boss." Koizumi waved as he approached the counter.

"I thought I was your day off today? Did you come for more?"

"No I brought my friends along. They wanted to see what kind of job I had."

You were the one who insisted we come.

Koizumi's boss came from around the counter and looked at me closely.

"What's your name?"

Too close!

"K-Kyon!"

"Not too bad. Would you like to work here?"

"No- No thanks!"

"I'm sure you'd do great! You have a lot of potential." Koizumi's boss said pushing a glass of soda into my chest which I quickly received. "Koizumi!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Show Kyon here how it's done!"

"Should I change?"

"No, I like the school uniform. New thing to try here. I want him begging me to work here by the time you're done!" she said and went off to serve some more customers.

"I thought this was a host bar. What good is a maid type in these types of places?" I asked.

"I believe she serves as an older sister type. Since she's the boss and leads all the males here, it's easy for first timers to enjoy their stay without being too intimidated."

"Thank goodness it wasn't Arakawa."

"I do agree it wouldn't fit his character. I'm glad it turned out that I was working for Mori. It feels at home here being with someone from the organization. It's one of the reasons I accepted working here."

...

We sat down at a group table with the cushioned bench that curved around the corner, you know, the ones you see at the family restaurants. Koizumi sat at the center of the bench and we at on chairs opposite him. He took out a cooler from under the bench and refilled my cup with some juice and gave Nagato empty cup which she pushed my way to have me pour it for her. After making me fill it to the brim we we're joined by none other than...

"Hello there Haruhi!" Koizumi waved as the long dark haired lump of shy sat down next to him. "Are you here for the usual?"

The usual?! She comes here often?! Why the hell are you allowing this Koizumi.

"Koizumi... Do you know who that is?"

Koizumi looked confused at Haruhi.

"Who? Haruhi? She's one of my regulars."

"Regular?!"

"Yes, regular. You see Kyon, when you become a host there are some girls who like to pick one host and stick with them-"

"Koizumi... That's... _**Suzumiya**_ Haruhi..."

Koizumi's face went from confused, to a smile. A frozen smile. A smile that had 'Oh sh*t' all over it.

"Is-is that true?" Koizumi asked, the person who always had sensed Haruhi with his powers instead of his eyes. Unable to identify the Haruhi with long blacked hair, no ribbons, and bangs partially covering her eyes, in contrast to the Haruhi he could easily pick out, with the short brown hair, yellow ribbons, and outstanding aura. He had no clue he would be meeting her here out of all places. So did I!

"Who's that?" Haruhi asked as she looked around and saw Nagato, her glasses gleaming in the dim light. "Nagato?! So you go to these places as well!"

Nagato silently pointed in my direction. If the place was properly lighted, I could've gotten a glimpse of Nagato's evil sneer.

"Kyon!" Haruhi exclaimed as she met eyes with me. "This isn't what you think!" Haruhi denied, her hands flailing in all directions. "Ah... Ah... Nyah!!!" She yelled as she ran out of the bar.

Mori had come to see what the commotion was.

"I knew it! You have the stuff Kyon! Girls are running out because of you already! I'll let you work for a day! I beg you try it out!"

Koizumi and I merely stared at each other in pure shock.

"I... Had no idea..." Koizumi said with his hair in his hands.

"So did I..."

"Have a drink." Nagato said, passing the both of us glasses.

* * *

To Our Beloved Readers: Thank goodness, I thought I'd never get this chapter released. I'm sorry for the huge gap between the stories. The first few days I took thinking up new ideas and brain storming. A few days after that I became one of the many people who caught the spring cold. After feeling horrible for days on end, lack of sleep, with sore throat, runny nose, and losing massive amounts of blood through the nose (I'm very prone to nosebleeds), I didn't have enough energy to focus on my story. Entire days passed without any inspiration while I desperately tried to spark some life back into my mental factory and trying to revive this chapter which I endlessly edited, even rewriting entire parts of it at a time. So to make up for the long absence I made this chapter as longs as I could write it.

Now that my condition has bettered (or at least my mental condition), I glad to say that I'm back and up to write some more!

Lessons learned? Never try to write when you're sick. You're story will end up coming out less that 100%. Put it off for now and come back when you've got to FULL POWER!

Thanks for Reading: LordPlagus777


	8. Spring 7th Verse

Saturday morning. Thank goodness for this new reality. Current time 9:01am. I made sure of it. After waking up early every weekend of my life for about year I'm glad to say that I have been spared of being labeled late despite my efforts and given even more time to snooze off in the comforts of my bed. There's only one problem though, it's not like I don't want to get up. It's because I can't get up. We still have no food and I haven't eaten anything.

"Kyon, get up." Uru nudged.

I didn't have any energy to answer. What's the point? I know we have no food and you probably got some and ate without me anyway.

"We have a guest."

"A guest?" I asked, pulling myself up with all my strength to see who it was. "Who?"

"In the living room. He's been here for quite some time now."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You don't expect me to care about your guests. Those are your problems."

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and limped down the stairs. What a surprise, it was Koizumi on the couch.

"Good morning Kyon. You don't look very energetic this fine morning." He said.

"Not very energetic? I'm about to collapse, I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday's lunch. Has she kept you waiting for long?"

"I was starting to think you wouldn't wake up."

I slowly walked to the couch and took seat at the opposite end of Koizumi. Uru ran down the steps and too a seat in the middle.

"Kyon, can you tell me who this might be?" Koizumi asked.

"You can call me Uru! I'm Kyon little sister." She said politely, by the looks of it Koizumi was buying into this.

"Bullcrap! Koizumi knows you're not related to me!"

"See? This is the way Kyon treats me everyday. He gets really annoying to look at sometimes but I can put up with it. Thanks for being his friend despite his rotten personality."

"Go to hell! Serve some tea or something!"

Uru laughed and ran to the kitchen.

"She feels somewhat out of place with this world." Koizumi said keeping his eyes on her as she went to make tea.

"She's some girl who wouldn't go away no matter how hard I try to avoid. I had no choice but to keep her. I was planning to ask you for quite a while now. Do you know who or what it is?"

"I'm not sure myself. This is the first time I've been in contact with such a person in this world. I'm impressed you noticed. How did you know she was different?"

"Let me guess. She has no parents, nobody's looking for her, and she doesn't go to school."

"That's correct. Why do you think so?"

"I have no idea, don't ask me questions you already have an answer to. I'm sure it's some weird thing I have to put up with while being here."

"All things serve a purpose Kyon, if she's here because it's the best way for things to be. If she was gone you'd find yourself in a difficult position. Be glad, it means that you're doing a good job making connections if you're meeting little oddities like her."

"Why do you think she's different? What's so out of place?"

"There's an aura of nostalgia. She makes me feel closer to the old world than before. I infer that she's some kind of anchor to keep the two realities from spitting completely. It's calming to be around her don't you think so too?"

I leaned back and closed my eyes, listening to the sound of boiling water and clattering cups in the kitchen. Was it she really as calming as Koizumi says she is? All I remember feeling around her are negative feelings like anger, irritation, sadness, sorrow, disappointment, hopelessness, panic, insanity, and for all purposes, doom.

I thought that I'd go insane being in this new reality where nothing makes sense and was different from the things I was familiar with. I'm glad that she showed up when she did, or I just would've lost it. Thinking about the possibility of being alone in this house gave me the creeps. I admit Uru was lively company to have, my head feels clear whenever I ate her meals. Now that I think about it, there was indeed a feeling of nostalgia as she set the dishes in front of me.

"You can say that. She had been pretty helpful over the days I've been here. Cooking, cleaning, and other stuff. I can't imagine a life without."

"It must be nice having someone to do everything for you."

"Don't you have your own little child servant as well?"

"Unfortunately I do not, all the cooking and cleaning are done by me at my residence."

"You can cook?"

"Of course! What idiot can't?" Koizumi shrugged.

Tch...

...

"Here's the tea!" Uru brought the two cups and set it on the table.

Uru's tea, I wonder if this is as good as her dinners. Expecting nothing less from Uru Koizumi and I took a sip.

"Uru... this isn't tea. You just boiled some water." I said disdainfully looking into the clear liquid

"Of course! Isn't that tea?"

"No Uru, you're supposed to put in tea leaves for the flavor." Koizumi explained.

"Excuse me for a minute." I said as I pulled Uru to the kitchen.

"I thought you were great at making tea!"

"I wasn't trained! This was the first time I tried making it."

I pulled out some old leaves from the cabinet and set it on the table.

"Now this is how you make tea." I pointed to the tea leaves. "First you add these to the water."

Uru watched as I set the pot on the stove and boiled the water with the tea leaves.

"And then you just set it there for a while. After a few minutes it should be done and ready to serve are you clear?"

Uru raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Are there different types of tea?" Uru asked.

"Of course! The leaves we're using now are the most basic green tea leaves. It's easy!"

Koizumi entered the room.

"It's not that simple, the technique varies depending on your tea leaves. The water temperature is not always boiling point." Koizumi said

"Shut up! Don't complicate this!" I snapped.

Uru jumped up on her chair and looked into the pot in fascination.

"Then if this is green tea leaves then this is the green tea I've heard lots about."

"Yeah."

"And if we boil lemons we shall get lemon tea!"

"Correct!"

"Then if we boil ice, we shall get iced tea!"

"Go for it! Good luck!"

"Yes sir!" She said and continued to look over the boiling tea.

"I'd advise that you research more on the subject before you try anything more than green tea." Koizumi said.

Uru nodded not taking her eyes off the pot as we left the kitchen.

…

If you're wondering what happened yesterday after Haruhi had ran out of the bar, it was exactly as follows. If you remember Mori had offered me a chance to try out the job of being a host.

"I'd rather not work at a place like this. I don't think entertaining girls is my thing, I'm sure there are a lot more people up for the job than I am."

"Don't be silly, try it out." Nagato suggested.

"Why not Kyon, It might be even more fun working together." Koizumi said.

"You see?! Just one day!"

"Alright! Fine then, just one day..."

And that's pretty much how it went down. To tell the truth I was actually looking forward to giving it a go. I've always wanted a job that lets me sleep into the afternoon. I had to be there by 1:00pm. Koizumi and I take the afternoon shifts and evening shifts.

"Don't be late!" Mori said.

…

"We have plenty of time before we are needed at the host bar. Is there anything you would like to do before then?" Koizumi asked.

That's a good question. Since coming to this world, the one thing I can't keep myself on is the TV. I can't put my finger on it, but every channel I turn to seems to have nothing good on. I either go to bed early or read books to pass the time. What about outside? Is there anything to do there? Right now I should be walking around downtown with my partner doing every stupid little thing that the old Haruhi puts us too. I'd rather not think about it, it's getting me aggravated already...

"Can we get something to eat? I'm starving..." I moaned remembering how empty my stomach was.

"I can tell, let's go then. What about Uru?"

"Forget about her, her can take care of herself. She always finds her own food."

"I see."

The both of us left the house to the care of Uru who was now experimenting many types of ingredients for tea. Not knowing where to eat, we wondered into the park near Nagato's apartment.

"Koizumi? Just where are we going?"

"I haven't decided. If you can just tell me what you might want to eat, then I might have a perfect place to go."

"I already told you, I don't care. I'd eat just about anything right now."

"There is just one problem though..." Koizumi said, "There isn't a recognizable restaurant anywhere around these parts. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen any since I arrived here."

"What's up with this reality? Did Haruhi want me to starve to death?"

"I don't think it's that serious of a case. Don't give up Kyon. This is exactly like a puzzle. If there are no restaurants then it must be that we have to find some other way to obtain food."

"Is this some kind of mystery game?"

I collapsed on the grass and looked up to the sky. It was hopeless... I was going to die here from starvation. It doesn't even make sense. No restaurants? Koizumi took a seat on the bench nearby and started thinking.

"There should be some clues on where to get food. If we look around long enough an opportunity should present itself."

"That means if we sit around long enough a chance might come to us... What are the chances of running into anyone that has the heart to feed us?"

"Don't you find it strange that there aren't any people here?" Koizumi asked musingly

"No people? I haven't noticed. How come? It's just the way this reality is created, right?" I asked, rolling on to my stomach to look around the park which was indeed empty.

"That is correct, the reason being, if we went up to a stranger and tried to become close what would the person be like?"

"How am I supposed to know, it's a stranger. Why would I even walk up to one in the first place? I don't see any reason to care unless they approach me themselves."

"Precisely, you don't know the person, thus you don't have any interest in what kind of person they might be. Haruhi cares not about the people she has no connections with, so she created this world to have the least distractions as possible. As you see now, all the people that Haruhi had no special connection with are not present."

Really? That explains why my parents aren't present. God knows where my sister might be. Nagato, Koizumi, Taniguchi, Kunikida, and of course Mikuru were all present at the school. I couldn't remember any of my classmates' faces or what any other people you see everyday on the streets looked like. They were all just nameless dolls just created to fill in for the people that used to exist.

"One must remember that this is an artificial, limited reality. It would be impossible for me to pack my bags and embark on some vacation in a foreign country because this world doesn't go that far." Koizumi continued. "It's in every way a closed circle."

"What are you trying to say? What does that have to do with me? I never had any intentions to get close to anybody I never knew." I said taking a seat on the bench next to Koizumi.

"Even if you wanted, you won't be able to. Currently, everything that isn't visible from this park doesn't exist, do you understand my concept?"

"I get it, is this your Anthropic Principle."

"Don't get too attached to this world Kyon." Koizumi said.

"Attached? What do you mean by attached?"

"Aren't you getting comfortable with the surroundings?"

"I think of it as a more sane reality that the one I came from. Without the old Haruhi it's been very peaceful. This place isn't effected by closed spaces or in any other means related to her powers."

"This is a closed space Kyon."

"You told me that Haruhi had created this world so I can remake her. What's the point? If this Haruhi isn't the one from the old then it's just a whole new person, the girl in this reality isn't Haruhi."

"Just a complete stranger?"

"Yeah! Just that."

"Then why didn't you ignore her? The total stranger. Is it because she shared the same name? Because she wore the same clothes? Certainly there must've been something deeper you felt that drove you to interact."

"..."

"This Haruhi is very much the same, her original personalities are sealed away so you can unlock the ones you want to keep and the ones you don't want locked away."

"What happens when it's over?"

"I believe like all closed space, once all the problems are taken care of, the space shatters and everything returns to it's color."

"How do we know the problem had been taken care of?"

"When enough connections have been made. If Haruhi spends enough time with you she'll learn little by little about the type of person you like."

"Be more specific..."

"When the time is right, you will be able to make the final connection and set everything back to it's original state."

"Final connection? What kind?"

"It's a spur of the moment. Quite literal to say the least." Koizumi chuckled. "Look Kyon, here comes someone now."

Coming in from the empty horizon was Asakura Ryoko, apparently making her trip back from the grocery store carrying some heavy looking bags.

"Hello Kyon!" Called Asakura from the distance. "What are you doing outside?"

"Good morning Asakura, the two of us were trying to decide where we should go to have breakfast. Do you know of any good restaurants around this area?"

"Not that I would know about." She said doubtfully. "Eating breakfast is best done at home. Would you like to come over? There are always leftovers when we eat."

* * *

To Our Beloved Reader: This chapter came out fairly faster than I had expected. With the long gap where I was rendered unable to write due to a cold, I feel that a few quick releases are in order. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I made it clear to some people what that main plot of the story is, heh.

Thanks for Reading: LordPlagus777


	9. Spring 8th Verse

I remember eating with Asakura the last time I was cast into another world. I'm not much of a breakfast person and I usually skip, but after not eating since yesterday's lunch and the fact that Asakura was the one cooking, this became the most anticipated breakfast of my life. I was determined to stuff down as much as possible.

As expected we didn't eat at Asakura's actual apartment. We were to eat at Nagato's apartment. Since she doesn't have a sense of hunger, as a concerned neighbor, close friend, classmate, and a responsible a class representative, Asakura had every reason to go over every morning and night to make her breakfast and dinner.

She punched in the password at the front entrance of the apartment and guided us up the elevator where Nagato's apartment would be on the eighth floor. We stopped in front of her room and Asakura knocked.

"Open up Nagato!" Asakura called out in a motherly voice.

There were a few muffled bumping and stumbling noises before the door opened. There stood a pajama clad Nagato. The absence of her glasses explains the bumping and stumbling noises from earlier. In this current state Nagato is as good as blind.

"I brought a few friends." Asakura said.

"Who?" Nagato asked.

"Kyon and..."

"Koizumi Itsuki." Koizumi introduced himself.

"Ah, Itsuki, Kyon, good morning." Nagato greeted in a voice which made it obvious she had just woken up. "Well come on in." she asked, reaching forward for Asakura.

Asakura quickly dodged her hand which came right at me. Nagato gripped my elbow and started pulling me inside, being extremely clingly like she had been the last time she had no glasses.

"Wait I'm not-" I tried to explain to Nagato that I wasn't Asakura, but the real Asakura had come from behind and had covered my mouth.

"Sorry for intruding!" Asakura replied in my place.

…

The table was pretty full for breakfast, even if there were four people anyone would mistake it for a setting fit for a dinner party.

"Oh my, it looks like I got a bit too carried away." Asakura said as she set the plates down on the table.

I have no problem with that. I'm up for the challenge of eating out all this food. I tried to stuff down as much as I can, even after clearing a few plates I still had the desire to fit more in my mouth. Nagato, ate surprisingly much for a person her size. Asakura just sat around after eating a small portion. Koizumi was also enjoying the meal as well although he didn't seem to be eating much.

"What a relief I made just the right amount. Do you still want more?" Asakura asked.

"No thanks, I'm about set for a week." I replied full and satisfied.

"How about you Koizumi?"

"No thanks, I've had enough. I wish I could eat more." Koizumi smiled.

"Alright then, I'll be clearing up the table and washing the dishes. Feel free to hang around and watch some TV if you'd like." Asakura said.

Koizumi and I walked over the the living and set ourselves down on the couch.

"Man! I haven't felt this full in my life." I leaned back, trying not to fall asleep.

"Has it been hard to live on by yourself?" Koizumi asked.

"Of course. Even with Uru keeping everything down at the house. It's just no good if you got no food. How do you do it Koizumi? I bet it's hard working for your food."

Koizumi laid back on the couch as well as if though he had fallen into deep thought. He was smiling and by the looks of it, drowsy from a full stomach.

"You have no idea. What it means to be conscious of this world, and not be you."

"What are you talking about? Is it that hard?"

"No. It's not hard in the least. Everything's very much like clock work. I eat and sleep to a fit schedule."

"Then I must be the only one who's having hard times in this reality." I laughed, thinking Koizumi was joking.

"Kyon, you fail to understand the reason why this world was created in the first place."

"Of course I do. It's Haruhi's way of trying to make up for being as obnoxious as she is."

"That may be true, but what I'm trying to say is that this world is literally created just for you. Everything you do and say has a great effect on the surroundings and people."

"Well that's not your problem, it's mine. It won't do anything for you to feel down. You've got a job and you're eating just fine. I don't see the problem."

"Anything I say or do has no effect on anything here." Koizumi sighed.

"You know I don't understand if you put it like that."

"Do you want to work at the host club Kyon?"

"Well at the moment, it's the only place that will take me. If I'm going to earn any money, I might as well take this chance."

"That means that you do want to work."

"Basically yeah."

"What you just made was a choice. Something that no one can do in this world. Even I who is conscious of it, can only decide between the smallest matters of unimportance. For say, what drink I should buy if I ever enter a convenience store, or which side of the bed I should get off on in the mornings as well as which shoe to put on first. Everything is extremely limited in this world. I can't simply do as I wish."

"Can't do as you wish? If I remember, you didn't want your job as a host. If you want to quit, then just quit and find a job that fits you better."

"I cannot."

"Yes you can. You're being too paranoid. What's so hard about just saying 'I quit' to Mori? I know it's not the easiest thing to do for a person, but it's not impossible am I right?"

"You're right, it's not completely impossible. By all means the physics of this reality are just screaming at me to quit my job. It's practically letting me."

"So just do it."

"My job was set before I came into this world. When this reality was created it was not within Suzumiya's calculations that I, being an esper, would be able to penetrate and move about as freely as I can. Before I came into this world, the other me was a mere pawn to move as Haruhi wishes to make sure her objective is fulfilled. If a pawn doesn't move as it is supposed to it's simply disposed of. I hope that this makes it clear why I can't do as I wish."

"Disposed of? That's not right."

"This is Suzumiya making the decisions. It's shouldn't be surprising, this is her thought process. One little mistake can cause an unbalance which the consequences of, are unknown."

"..."

"It would be technically impossible for me to pick up a knife and murder you right now. Since you are the main reason this world was created, then this reality will lose all meaning the moment you disappear from it."

"Why is it impossible? You could if you wanted to. There is a knife in the room, and I would die if one was run through me right now. The points are set, all you have to do is move things around the right way."

"That is indeed true. The only thing that makes it impossible is because of the way Suzumiya created this world."

"Why not?"

"This world was not created for that purpose. It would make no sense to kill you now, if she wanted you to die then she would've done so earlier or she would have created something or someone in this world to kill you. Nothing or no one was preset or prepared to bring you to your death. In contrast she wants you alive."

"I guess it would be like that."

"_**But**_ I am not the way she intended me to be. Remember that I'm an irregularity, I have the closest thing to free will any 'pawn' in this world can earn by oneself. It is possible, for me to kill you right now Kyon, if I so wished it to. Realities as well as pawns, are disposed of once they lose purpose. Now you know the level of consequence that comes along if I were to take full advantage of my free will. At the same time it's technically impossible for me to kill you, for I, being the person that I am, would never murder one of my friends. That is the way Suzumiya made it to be."

"Pawns, is that what you see these people as?"

"In value, I would be classified as one as well as the people go. I am mere pawn. If I were to jump out the window and meet my untimely demise, hopefully everyone around me would be the least affected. It still wouldn't matter. This space has purpose and the purpose will not fade with my disappearance. Without me it shall continue on."

"Hey, don't put it like that. I and definitely Haruhi would be affected if you died."

"Thank you. However, while you might receive some feeling of sadness and grief in the event of my death, and even if Haruhi does shed a few words on my behalf, I doubt that she'll harbor any true sadness that might cause her to destroy the world and create it over again."

"..."

Nagato entered the living room dressed and ready to leave with Asakura.

"You have the freedom that no one else in this world has. You can make choices without consequences because Suzumiya gave you the right to do so."

"And just what would that be?"

Koizumi suddenly stood up.

"To take the job at the host club. Lets go! It's almost time."

Ah yes, and there was that. Nagato was there at the time Mori explained time and place to be at work. Perhaps she told Asakura as well and that's why she got all dressed and prepared to follow us.

Choices huh? I don't care, if I have freedom then there's nothing for me to worry about. Don't start pushing your problems on me. I only take things one step at a time. Whether people are pawns, Haruhi disposing useless things, and consequences with any choice we make, there's nothing we can do about it. When the time comes, regardless of conditions or risk of unbalance, it'll be worse to not make the choice than mess it up. People in this world as just as important and real or are equally pawns as the old. I don't see much of a difference between them anyway.

…

"So this is where Kyon works! It's feels much more unfit for Kyon seeing it in person." Asakura said as we arrived in front of the all to familiar host bar. "I'll be looking forward to your service!"

Looking forward to what? Service?

"What do you mean by service Asakura?" I asked.

"Well I did make you breakfast. It's only fit that I get something in return." Asakura and Nagato both pulled me up the stairs and into the bar. Mori was waiting for us.

"Welcome Kyon! You should know what you'll be doing today!"

Work usually starts at ten in the morning but since Mori needed some time to prepare things before I came, she had told Koizumi and I to come a few hours later. What was she preparing? First there was the host uniform, aka the last uniform I'll ever need to wear in my life as Mori puts it. For a uniform it was pretty casual. A pair of jeans, an unbuttoned shirt, a jacket, and a gold chain for touch. Koizumi and I changed attire in the changing room. In no time I fit in with the rest of the crowd. I thought it was pretty cool, except the fact that it matched Koizumi's.

"Look Kyon, we're just like brothers!" Koizumi said, fixing his popped collar.

"Shut up..." I said pulling on my jacket.

"You're lucky to be getting such treatment from Mori on the first day. I remember how it was for me when I first signed up. I didn't get a uniform straight away."

"What did you do? Don't you guys usually get the uniform on the first day?"

"No. Newcomers have to advertise themselves and stand outside as a mascot to bring in new people."

"This place has a mascot? What kind?"

Koizumi's smile darkened.

"Bunny suit."

"Excuse me?!"

Koizumi in a bunny suit? You're lying! Advertising? _**Outside**_? Is that even legal!

"Yes. In a bunny suit. Luckily it was winter, so the weather wasn't as harsh."

Wasn't as harsh?! Wouldn't be it a lot harsher in winter? _**In cold weather**_?!

"You're joking again aren't you? There's no way..."

"No I'm not joking at all. If it hadn't been for the lower temperatures, I would've been baked. Imagine what would've become of me in the summer. Here let me show you."

No way! Don't confirm these mental images!

"Ah, here it is." Koizumi said, rummaging through some jackets on the rack. He pulled out a big pink mass of heavy looking cloth and plopped it down on the floor. Following that was a giant bunny head.

"See Kyon? I had to hold up a sign and everything. The worst part is the head. You can barely see. I was sweating in that thing even in the snow. Must have been hard, huh?"

"Yes... Extremely hard..."

"Are you finished? We have a lot of customers waiting."

* * *

To Our Beloved Reader: It's been slow these days. I don't feel any 'story power' unless I start writing. This makes it even harder to plan but even more interesting to actually start typing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Its just one of those days where I don't have much to say afterwords.

Thanks for Reading: LordPlagus777


	10. Spring 9th Verse

"Right this way Kyon." Mori lead the two of us across the tables to my corner where I will be conducting my hosting services. What a coincidence. It's right next to Koizumi's.

The arrangements of my corner were exactly like Koizumi's. the curved long bench that could fit around five to six people sitting side by side. The round table was set in the middle. Both of our corners were separated by a low wall like the ones dividing group tables at a fast food joint. From where I was I could easily see Koizumi from across and was close enough to talk from our respective posts.

"Where are Asakura and Nagato?" I asked Mori.

"I sent your two friends to the bar for a drink while you changed. I'll call them over." She said walking off.

I went over to my own corner to get familiar with my new work space when I was quickly grabbed by the arm. The person holding me was Mori.

"Your two lady friends give me an idea." She said dragging me away from my corner.

I was stuffed next to Koizumi in his corner. Then she took off the sign that read 'Koizumi Itsuki the Crimson Superball' and took out another sign to replace it reading 'Special Double Service Corner.' With a marker she whipped out from her pocket she quickly added a few things at the bottom,'Featuring Koizumi Itsuki and introducing Kyon, the…" the stopped writing.

"I forgot to give you a host name Kyon." Mori explained.

Aha, a host name. This might be interesting. So what was it going to be? I expect something close to 'Blue Ultra Sphere' or the like.

She took a dramatic pause to think up the name. This tension is killing me.

"Don't worry Kyon. Mori gives out all the names for the hosts here. I haven't heard of one that's below the standards so far." Koizumi assured.

"Do you like yours?"

"I'm just glad it's not what my customers call me..."

"Be proud Kyon! The fact I am bestowing this name unto you is proof that you have been accepted as an official full host here." She declared, brandishing the marker in my direction. She added the few final words that completed the new sign. She turned it over to reveal my new name.

"Behold! From today on, your host name will be-"

"KYON THE CHARMING GENERAL PERSON!!!"

"No…" I immediately replied bluntly.

"What?! I think it's great! Nobody rejects Mori's naming!" Mori yelled back.

"Can we go with something more casual sounding?"

"That is forbidden! I poured all of my heart and soul into this name! If you reject it, only death awaits you!!!"

"But really… Charming General Person?"

"Name or death?!"

"Think about it-"

"NAME OR DEATH?!"

"Name please…"

And the matter was settled concluding with Koizumi's solitary applause.

…

"But why group us together?" I asked curious what she was trying to do.

"Since it's your first day I think it would be nice if you worked with a partner so you can get a feel for the job. If you have any questions, just ask Koizumi. He'll be able to help you with what you need. The second reason is, your friend Asakura explained the reason why she followed you along. It appears that you two owe her for her very generous meal this morning. So what would be better than having a couple service for you two and the both of them?"

"I see…"

"I'll go over and call them over. You guys get ready. I'm leaving him to you Koizumi. Take care!" Mori said walking off in the direction of the bar.

"I was pretty sure you were going to pick 'death' over the name." Koizumi smiled.

"You're one to talk!"

"It appears so…"

…

"So Koizumi, you heard what Mori said. Teach me something. Just how to I keep these women entertained?" I asked taking a bottle of soda from under the table. I also handed one to Koizumi.

"I'm not exactly sure. I usually just start with a conversation." He said taking off the cap off the bottle.

"Is it really that simple?" I mean, there has to be more to it if people keep coming back for more.

"I hear that the hosts are supposed to get close to the client. You think women like hosts from the get go but they're actually trying to get to know the host and if he's the right type. In order to do that the host is supposed to give out an intimate feel to attract the customer. It takes a while and eventually if the host is right, they keep coming back and they become regulars." Koizumi said taking a sip.

"I can imagine. I don't think you're completely new to this." I chuckled. Koizumi choked on his soda, turning a shade of red similar to one of his own regulars.

"I didn't know…" Koizumi said with his head down, hiding his blush.

"What kinds of intimate methods are you familiar with? I'm so curious to know."

"Don't ask me… I'm still new to this." Koizumi sighed raising his head.

What's the point of sitting me next to Koizumi if he's new himself? Mori should've paired me up with another guy that knows what he's doing. It was then that I noticed something strange about… everything.

"Hey Koizumi, where are the other hosts? I haven't met any since we got here."

"So you've noticed." Koizumi replied casually.

"You don't sound surprised. You know something don't you? Where are they?"

"They don't exist." He bluntly replied.

"They don't? Then how the heck do you run this place without any hosts? Don't tell me you're the only one working. What about over there?" I said pointing over to the far side of the bar. "There's got to be someone around."

"Go see for yourself."

I walked around the bar searching for the other hosts. As Koizumi said there were none in sight. Now that I take a closer look there aren't any customers here either. I ran back to Koizumi.

"Alright, this is creepy. Why the heck are we the only ones in the bar?"

"Well we're not the only ones. There's Mori, Nagato, and Asakura with us."

"Do they know? I should be pretty surprised to walk into a seemingly teeming host bar and find it empty."

"Besides us who are conscious of this dimension, to them this world feels like the real thing instead of a fabricated reality."

"So you're saying that Mori, Nagato, and Asakura all believe an feel there are people in the bar?"

"Sure, we can see them, talk to them, touch them because they're the people that are we're supposed to interact with. They are 'important' in this reality. It's how they were made. No I shouldn't put it that way, it's how the illusion of the reality works. Besides the people that Haruhi feels some relevance towards, everyone else belongs to the illusion. Look back at the place you just came back from."

I stood and looked way over in the part of the bar that I thought at first was empty. Music was playing and It did feel as though there was actually a party going on at that side.

"There are people there?"

"No it's the background. If the illusion was that weak then you would be walking around empty streets, completely alone. It wouldn't be a very good imitation if there was nobody in sight. There are indeed some stronger illusions per say, the students and classmates at our school, and there are the weaker ones like the ones we see here in the bar. Just scenery to adjust to whatever setting we're in. A librarian might be able to help us borrow or take out a book, but there are some we cannot interact with like the other people in the bar. They're supposed to be there, but we are not supposed to meet or get attached."

"Did you know this from the start? Did I know this from the start?"

"I knew the conditions before I entered. You didn't know until I talked to you on the phone. I set you off from the illusion so you can better understand the type of world this was, so you wouldn't get too attached."

"Why are you so worked up about me getting attached? I'm not that desperate to live here forever. I want to get back too."

"The strength of the connections you trigger are as strong as your will to return. It's useful to know. There is another reason though…"

"What?"

Koizumi sat straight and waved across the bar.

"They're here." Koizumi pointed out.

Nagato and Asakura were approaching the table.

…

"Well look at you Kyon! All nice and dressed up I see." Asakura smiled. Nagato stared with fascination.

"Welcome ladies. This is the couple service corner, where we satisfy double the customers with double the hosts." Koizumi said coolly in his host mode. He's completely shut off everything else except business. "Please choose your host." He added.

"Right to business I see." Asakura said. She turned to Nagato. "So Nagato, who're you going to pick?"

Nagato examined both of us. Eyes narrowed, with her expression she might as well have been choosing between one of us over a burning pot of lava.

"Well... If it's that hard to choose do you mind if I start off?" She asked.

Nagato nodded and back off.

"I think I'll go with Itsuki." She smiled, sliding into the bench next to Koizumi.

"That leaves Nagato to Kyon." Asakura said. She winked at me from across Koizumi. What's that supposed to mean? Nagato joined us at the table. Entering from my side she sat next to me and leaned. Leaned very close as if she was trying to sleep on my lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh!" Asakura suddenly went. "Umm... Nagato had a bit too much to drink at the bar." She said awkwardly like a very bad actor. She tried to smile it off and hoped I'd buy it.

Nagato pressed even more into my side. I was almost leaning into Koizumi. Was she trying to tell me Nagato was drunk? Nagato moaned as such and was completely looking to me for support.

"The last time I remembered, there are no alcoholic drinks served at our bar." Koizumi said with his chin in his hand assuming one of his host positions.

The table jumped and by the looks of it Asakura had launched a kick at Koizumi, it hit it's mark. Nagato didn't notice, I sure did, Asakura was the one who kicked so she would know, Koizumi was wiping off his tears so that's obvious.

"Sorry Nagato... It didn't work out."

As expected the drunk thing was all an act. Nagato sat up straight looking disappointed.

"It is a host's job to satisfy our customers with by any reasonable means at hand. So it would be okay to do whatever you wish with Kyon here." Koizumi said, rubbing his shin under the table, trying to redeem himself.

The table jumped a second time, Nagato didn't notice, Asakura sure did, I was the one who kicked so I would know, Koizumi despite having that smile super glued to his face wiped additional tears from his eyes.

Nagato looked at me as if asking me for permission. If I said no, Asakura would come at me with a knife... I would like some more breakfast...

"It's fine." I said. Nagato once again fell over like a stiff plank and leaned onto me, I wouldn't be surprised if she fell asleep in this position right now.

…

Well what do you know... she did fall asleep, in my lap.

"My my, lucky Kyon! You should be proud Nagato would be comfortable enough to fall asleep next to you." Asakura smiled.

I didn't know how to reply. I'm open to some suggestions. I just looked down at Nagato's sleeping face.

"I might not have sensed it but it appears that you attract some very special types." She said. "I never thought Suzumiya would become this open with a person since she entered high school."

"You seem to have known her for a long time."

"Oh yes, we went to the same middle school. We were never in the same class, but I knew her from around. Barely talked to anyone."

"Don't know about strange girls, but if you want some attraction from Haruhi you better ask Koizumi."

The table jumped a third time. Asakura knew, Koizumi kicked so he would know. If I didn't know I wouldn't have dodged.

"Is that true Koizumi? Does she talk to you often?"

"Only once in a while... I didn't really know exactly who she was at the time." Koizumi managed to squeeze out from his burning red smile. If it wasn't his duty as a host he would've broken down right here and now.

"I understand what Haruhi sees in Itsuki-chan, don't make fun of him Kyon." Asakura said affectionately, closing in on Koizumi who turned even redder.

"Thank you." He squeaked covering his eyes.

Oh ho, doesn't feel so good when the client takes the lead huh? I'd expect... The deadly Asakura is not one to be underestimated. Don't compare to the shy Haruhi who softens up at the slightest mention of how nice her hair is. She's not as easy as a catch.

"Just kidding, sorry for teasing." Asakura laughed. Koizumi sighed, was it one of relief or disappointment? "It's a bit late now. We better get going. Asakura said checking the time on her phone and putting her purse over her shoulder.

She woke up Nagato and we escorted the two to the exit.

"See you at school!" Asakura waved.

"Bye Itsuki, Kyon." Nagato said rubbing her eyes.

The two left and we returned to our double service table.

We only took a few more steps when...

"Uwa! Tsuruya, why did you take me here?!"

"Did ya read the sign outside?! Double service!"

"But this is a host bar!"

"Who cares?! Double service is exactly what the two of us need! The best way to end the night if you ask me!"

I froze in my steps. Koizumi as well. They were no mere illusions.

* * *

To Our Beloved Reader: I apologize for another big delay. Since I had to move this weekend I didn't get chance at the keyboard with all the pack that needed to be done. It also to it's own time getting my computer set as well, so this week has been extremely busy.

Despite the absence of new updates I'm pleased to see that there are people continuing to read my stories as well as add this one to their alerts and etc.

The only thing putting me off is the lack of readers for my other fanfic 'Tsuruya's Bliss! Taniguchi's Melancholy'. I thought it was material good enough to do way better than it's currently doing. I'm mentioning this in the hopes that the many readers of this story might give a chance at this one as well. It's just as enjoyable and I'm sure it won't disappoint so please give it a chance.

So, with only the minor organizing needed after a move, I'm pleased to announce that I will be having plenty of time to write my stories and I that I don't expect a delay for my next chapter.

Thanks For Reading: LordPlagus777


	11. Summer 1st Verse

The season was summer. Second window seat from the back has it's disadvantages. If the spring sunshine wasn't enough to bake me in my winter uniform the summer would soon arrive with stronger rays and evaporate the very cloth off my back. Spring was over… When do we change uniforms?

After finishing up the last of the first term exams, classes were a lot laid back since we were all relieved from the pressure of tests and study. I don't really see the point of taking a test in this artificial reality. As Koizumi said, everyone here that isn't important to Haruhi is just an illusion. Why the heck wouldn't that apply to materials as well? I already took and failed this exam, and I doubt Haruhi would have even cared to include it to a point where it directly affects my life. Why did I even take it in the first place? Well a student's life isn't complete without that do or die test you take once a few months. Haruhi's filled in the fundamentals of an artificial reality.

"Kyon! Your test scores are out! I hope you did well!" Asakura smiled as she handed me the envelope concealing my test score sheets. I lazily ripped it open.

"Well I'll be damned…"

**Summer Verse 1**

"How did you do on the exams Kyon?" Haruhi asked looking at her own satisfactory score sheet.

"Don't worry about me… I did just fine." I groaned, hunched over the table.

"C'mon let me see!" She started shaking me with both of her hands. This girl, it's the first test since we've met. I doubt she had anyone to compare test scores with until now. I can't let my abyssal grade keep her from the joys laughing hysterically at another's grade and rubbing theirs into the face of others like sand paper dipped in acid. I remorsefully handed her my paper. I had forgotten, _**this**_ Haruhi finds test scores to be _**very **_relative…

"Let's see! First up is 'Japanese'… Wow Kyon. Good luck next time! Study harder!" Haruhi said encouragingly.

I was too ashamed to even look at her face as she read further down the lines of subjects. Japanese was my best subject which Haruhi had just breezed through. When she finally reached the bottom she knew that it was pointless to feed me empty words of encouragement.

"Wow Kyon… You really suck…" She sighed exhausted from reading all my fail scores, putting much breath into the last word.

"Don't worry about me, I still have a few more exams to go. I haven't failed completely."

"If you say so." Haruhi said taking her seat behind me.

The reason I failed so hard on my test is because I thought it wouldn't affect anything that I did afterwords. I just guessed and filled in the answer sheet without even looking at the questions. Things like this shouldn't be bothering me anymore but it's weird to know that Haruhi, Asakura, and I were the only ones in class with test score envelopes. Just what do you intend to do?

…

Lunch period, Koizumi and I stood in the long line to get our trays. This near daily event wasn't unusual, we talk about a lot of things during these periods. Not necessarily about the reality and how everything and everyone around were just illusions. I've got to say that the illusions have been keeping up. We talk about the weather (No surprise it's the only thing Koizumi seems to bring to the table, at least it's simple and nice unlike those physics spiels he gives me) , today's lunch, I talk about how hard classes while he smiles and nods, what we saw on TV (Just like how the same three episodes of 'Mysteries' seem to be running on every channel 24/7),-

"How's Uru doing, I haven't come to visit in a while. Should I come over today?"

"Well, if you'd like. I don't need anyone's permission or anything. It's not like Uru doesn't like me bringing my friends over."

"I always needed permission. I can't go anywhere unless I get approval from the Organization. Mori always nags at me for going by the convenience store or taking evening walks on the wrong days.

"Much like a mother." I chuckled.

"Much like a wife."

Tch…

We'd talk about Uru and the crazy stuff she does, and not to forget…

"Did you get your test scores Kyon?"

"A lot of customers have been coming by the host bar lately." Koizumi said picking up his tray, eating utensils, and moving forward in line.

"Really? I really don't see the difference." I replied, following Koizumi down the line. It's been the same since I joined.

"There was no one coming by before you started working. Now that you've arrived, this reality can't afford to keep you in an empty bar. I find it humorous how the reality decided to fill in those empty faces."

"Out of all the people it had to be girls from our school. I don't get any customers, I thought I was a host, not a replacement Arakawa. If I wasn't getting paid…"

"Mori likes you Kyon, and as for your hopelessly desolate corner…" He sneered.

So this is war…

"What should I do Koizumi?!" I acted out going down on all fours. "What do you have that I don't that attracts the ladies so?!"

Koizumi stood over me like a female villain character.

"Oh ho ho ho. Don't worry little one! You'll soon be as experienced as I am! Even I, the Crimson Superball lived out bitter days at a deserted corner! Don't be fooled! It was before you could see me in this pitiful state!"

Right into my trap.

"Please! Koizumi! Give me some tips!"

"Where do I even begin with you!"

"Tell me how to start out by having Haruhi as a regular." I spat out bluntly.

Koizumi bent his spoon gripped in his hand an even 90 degrees with his thumb…

…

"About the test scores." Koizumi started taking the seat at the table opposite of me.

"Yeah, did you get yours?"

"Of course I did. I hope you noticed a very few people received them as well."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I didn't expect to encounter anything academically related. Makes you wonder just what Suzumiya wanted to do with these grades. By the way, what did you get?"

I didn't feel like trying to hide it anymore. I might as well…

"Here…" I sighed tossing the scores across the table. Koizumi picked them up and stared for a moment. Then he slid it back to me across the table.

"Not your best exam score I see…" Koizumi smiled.

"Well what the heck did you get?" I asked.

"As I was saying." He cut in. "If Suzumiya made these test scores so that only the selected few receive them then what might you think would be the purpose? Has Suzumiya been up to anything having to do with it?"

"Not really, all she did was compare my answers. I don't think she's compared with anyone else besides me. I know she wouldn't compare with Asakura. I'm sure that she might do so with Nagato."

"What confuses me is that all this doesn't seem to be leading to anything big. The connections you've been making have come to a small and steady rise. I don't feel anything different after taking these exams. Suzumiya has just been Suzumiya and this whole thing hasn't been affecting her or any other people in this reality so far."

So far…

…

About a week after that. I've just been passing time as usual. Making my bit of money at the host bar. Mostly doing cleaning and restocking drinks, carrying all that heavy stuff up the stairs without having any real customers. My house has never been too low of food now and I'm just trying to think up new ways I can make some more 'connections'. It's pretty hard trying to do something when you have no idea how it's actually done. Much like breathing, not matter how many different methods you can try to think of, in the end your only breathing through either your nose or mouth, and all the other differences are minor and does nothing to change the way you live. If you don't breathe at all then… All too similar, I can't stop breathing even if I wanted to. I can't endure the urge to suck in some air. Same with connections, I can't stop making them even if I wanted to.

After the last period was over I was approached by Asakura as I was preparing to leave.

"Hey Kyon, do you have a moment?" She said.

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"It's about your test scores…"

"And…"

"Well, Okabe wants the people who didn't get as high to take extra classes."

"So it's about that… When are those classes? I can't stay after school with work and everything."

"I took that into consideration, we'll be doing them during the weekends, so that won't be conflicting our schedule."

"Our?..."

"I volunteered to teach. I'll be seeing you Saturday!" She smiled and left.

Supplementary classes like these are always given out by teachers. I doubt Haruhi saw Okabe as anything but capable of teaching. Asakura would be the best choice for the job. I went up to the clubroom as usual. After staying for about an hour, I was to leave for the host club.

"Hello everyone." I greeted.

"Hey there Kyon." Haruhi waved. Nagato waved as well.

"I saw you speaking with Asakura, I bet it's about those extra classes. You'll be needing them." She said.

Haruhi has been a lot more cheery and talkative nowadays. She even talks to other people in our class. Less than a few words, but at least she replies instead of shyly nodding.

"So when are you taking the classes?" She asked.

"During the weekends." I replied.

"I thought you're supposed to talk those after school."

"I can't do that, I have my part time job."

"That's right, I forgot."

Haruhi does not know that I work at the host bar. Who knows what kind of awkwardness might arise if I bring back the events of my first visit there. It's only a matter of time before she finds out. I'm just curious to know how long I can put it off before she does. It's not for me to decide anyway, I bet the reality has a set time for everything. Nagato stood up.

"I have somewhere I need to go today. Please lock the doors when you leave."

"Bye then." Haruhi said.

As the door shut I realized that Nagato had just been the first one to close her book and leave. Just where did she need to go today? Haruhi and I were the only ones left in the clubroom. I put my book and decided to chat with Haruhi a little before it became time for me to leave for work.

"You been more cheerful since we first met. Finally getting used to other people I guess."

"It's better then being alone." She replied.

"You'd rather be with someone than be alone?"

"Isn't that the better way to go?" She asked.

A few more moments of silence.

"Were you ever alone Kyon?"

I can't really give a sure answer. I don't think I've ever been truly alone in my life. I've had some minor friends to hang around. All this is too troublesome to recall.

"That's not important. What matters is that we all have someone to be with."

…

After work I decided to invite Itsuki over for dinner. As he brought up during lunch he thought it'd be a nice idea to drop in to visit.

"I'm home." I called out.

"Welcome back!" She said "Oh, it's you! Umm… what was your name again…"

"Itsuki." I reminded.

"Yeah! That's it. Why don't you two take a seat I'll get dinner ready." She said going into the kitchen. She served us both a cup of tea.

"Wow, she's really improved." Koizumi said taking a sip. "Did you teach her?"

"Kind of. I just said yes, or whatever to everything she asked me. I wasn't really paying attention." I said taking a drink myself. I have to admit, she's good at this now.

"Impressive. Tastes nostalgic in a way." Koizumi smiled.

* * *

To Our Beloved Reader: That was an extremely long vacation I took. With school exams and everything I can't say this was a delay, but a planned gap between the chapters. Don't be confused now, I'll get back to the events of spring. Enjoy the new arc I have going here.

I wanted to get this out as fast as possible. Please pick up some of the little mistakes for me. I did some basic spell check, but typos always have my by the neck.

Thanks for Reading: LordPlagus777


	12. Summer 2nd Verse

I've felt out of place and uneasy in this reality before, but never like the feeling I got this Saturday morning. It was like my stomach had switched places with my heart and my gut was pulsating. In short, I wasn't feeling too good. I had remedial classes this afternoon. I have to get ready to go now. I overslept as I usually do on Saturdays.

"You're not eating breakfast?"Uru asked worried like my mom does when I skip meals.

"Maybe not today. I'll be looking forward to dinner though. I'll see you soon."

"Sure then." She waved as I walked down the front steps to in the direction of the school.

Remedial classes, as I remember from the 'old world' was a class held for students who made the bottom twenty rankings in the test exams. I was sure this reality was rigged so that my grade was included no matter how much I knew or how well I did. I was doomed from the start. How convenient, I was never able to contradict that anyway. I suck at tests no matter what the conditions are. Even so I can't help but feeling cheated. As bad as I did on my test in the old world, I wasn't that bad enough to sink into remedial class. Yes this reality as well as this exam was rigged. I couldn't believe who I was taking classes with. In a class where there were supposed to be about twenty people. There were only three open seats. Sitting in one was no one other than…

"Look who's here! Isn't this a big surprise. I guess this reality did it to you once again!" I said amazed at what was possible in this world.

"It appears that I have been cheated yet again by this cursed reality." Koizumi shrugged in a defeated tone.

I put down my bag in the desk closest to the door. The three desks were lined up in the front of the room in a row. Each a slight distance apart from each other. Koizumi at in the center one, and there was one still empty to the far left, the one closest to the window.

"I think you feel it as well." Koizumi pointed out. He must be talking about the feeling in my gut since this morning.

"I do. Does it have something to do with any connections?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. This reaction is certainly different from the others made by connections you've made. What puzzles me is that I can't exactly put my finger on it. It's difficult to detect and it certainly does feel unfamiliar with everything I've felt so far."

"It's Haruhi's universe. You can never tell what you'll encounter."

"Of course. There's just that one empty seat. I'm curious to know who it is."

"I don't think it's Haruhi."

"I hope not." Koizumi said. "Suzumiya does not yet know I go to the same school as she does. If she finds me here…"

"You're going to have to face her sooner or later. This is getting serious. Can't you at least just say hi?"

Koizumi stayed silent.

"If you don't I'll bring her over to the host bar and you'll be forced to meet her."

"I believe that would be a better Idea. Admit to her that _**you**_ work at a _**host bar**_."

There was some noise outside it appears that someone was about to enter. Who could it be? Was it really Haruhi as I guessed?

"Hello…" Nagato waved from the small opening in the sliding doors. She entered.

"Nagato?" I exclaimed. This proves it, there's no way Nagato would would do this bad on an exam. Thank goodness I thought I actually did fall to remedial level. I knew my grades weren't that bad.

"This is indeed a very interesting turn of events." Koizumi sighed, relieved that the last person left wasn't Haruhi. "I wonder why we were put together though. If my guesses are correct then-"

Koizumi was interrupted by Nagato who stood in front of his desk.

"Excuse me…" She asked.

"Oh I see, sure. Here you go." Koizumi said moving to the furthest seat next to the window.

Nagato sat down in the center seat, pulled her table right next to mine, and took out a manga book to start reading. Now that I think about this isn't the all knowing alien Nagato that I used to know. Reading manga books all day. I shouldn't be surprised if she is in remedial. Nagato sighed and put away the manga book. It's unusual that she isn't as clingy as usual today.

"Is anything wrong Nagato?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong." She replied.

"How about your test scores? How were they?"

She tapped me with her fist, I best interpret it as a punch with a good 'be quiet' coming from Nagato. I felt a weird tingling sensation in my shoulder where she punched me. Suddenly the image of her test score popped into my head. Indeed if I want to be on good terms with her I best not bring it up. Whatever that was, it was unusual. She quickly retracted her hand from my shoulder.

The front doors of the classroom slid open. There was our teacher for the rest of our extra classes. Asakura Ryoko walked up to the front podium with her books and looked upon her three students.

"So we're all here."

All here? You mean this is it? A class of a usual twenty people reduced to three? At least have Taniguchi here or something…

"Let's get started!"

…

As I thought. The purpose of these classes weren't so that I could review the stuff I failed on the exam. I didn't learn a single thing. The setting was similar to the host bar. Asakura relentlessly teased Koizumi with a near sadistic aura.

"What's wrong Itsuki-chan? You don't like me? Is it because you prefer Haruhi?

Nagato occasionally used my shoulder as a pillow to nap off the class time. I felt sleepy as well, I had a dream where I was in the sky with Nagato, it was night. One of the most realistic and beautiful dream I've had in my life.

"Wake up." Nagato shook me awake.

"Is class over?"

"Yes."

It was still late in the morning, but since it's a Saturday that would be the equivalent to late afternoon on a weekday. Koizumi and Asakura have already gone, leaving the two of us to sleep in peace. Since I lost him we should be able to meet up at the host club later. I just hope Asakura doesn't drive him too ragged. It's free for all outside of the host club. Without Koizumi's superball host suit, his usual empowering environment, and his weakness to his clients taking the lead he's as good as Asakura's slave if she wants him to be. Let's hope he can make it to the host bar in one piece.

"I have to get going now. It's late, Asakura's probably made lunch already." Nagato said leaving the classroom. "Would you like to come?" She asked.

Should I? Well I'm not very hungry right now, and I have to be at the host club in a while…

"I'm sorry but maybe another time." I replied.

"I see." She said as she left.

…

I walked around the front of the school with nothing much better to do than the hour I had to myself. I was surprised to find Haruhi standing at the front gate. In casual clothes the looked like she's been there for a while.

"Haruhi!" I called. He looked up, smiled, and waved.

"What're you doing out here of all places."

"I thought your classes were supposed to end a while ago." She said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I fell asleep."

"I'm not surprised." She sighed.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Kyon…" She started turning red to the very corner of her ears. "Did you know that Itsuki- I mean, Koizumi goes to this school?"

Aha, so this is that moment, Koizumi spoke to me about. Haruhi gave in and turned to flee in the other direction. To keep her from escaping I grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, about that. Don't worry. That thing back there…" I meant the time I thought to be the first and last time I saw Haruhi in a host club. Apparently she nodded and understood. She still couldn't look me straight in the eye while saying it.

"He's in your remedial class, right?" She asked.

"That's right. What's the matter."

She took a deep breath and tried to cool herself down my fanning herself with her hands.

"I didn't know that… So he's in the same school… Tell me Kyon, he's not that stupid is he?"

"Wha?"

"He's in remedial classes…" She said with a hint of disappointment.

"Oh that! No way. He just got caught under the wrong circumstances. He's smarter than me, in some points… I think…"

"Is he dating Asakura?" She turned and asked with a determined look on her face.

What the hell is this? I thought that Haruhi was… Not with Koizumi!... Asakura?"

I took a deep breath of my own. I'm too confused to answer any of those questions. Haruhi picked up my signal immediately.

"So you don't know? Sorry. I asked the wrong person. Do you know any of his friends?"

"I happen to be his one, probably his only, best friend." I replied.

Haruhi's expression lit up like a child who just caught Santa dropping presents under the tree. She was, for a lack of a better word, speechless. The child wouldn't know what to ask or say if she really did meet Santa. It's my turn.

"I'm not sure what kinds of relationships he's in right now. Why don't you go ask him yourself?" I replied.

"Oh… I see… Thanks, I'll be off now." She turned around once again. I grabbed her hand and took her in the direction of the host bar.

"What're you doing?" She asked surprised.

"We're going to meet Koizumi."

"No! Wait! I'm not ready! What will he say when he sees me?" Haruhi frantically resisted.

"Don't worry. It won't be that bad. What can he possibly say?"

Haruhi calmed down. We started walking to the host bar.

"Fine… I just have to ask one thing."

"And that would be?"

"What were you and Nagato doing at the host club that day?"

"Koizumi invited us to visit. Plus we discussed a few other matters as well."

"Matters like?"

"My job application."

Haruhi almost tripped on herself.

"Job application? As what? A bartender? Cook? Cleaner?" She asked stuttering.

"Host."

Haruhi covered her mouth. She said something which was muffled by her hand. Probably 'how could you Kyon?' or something similar. She walked ahead the whole way to the host bar. When we arrived Haruhi stopped at the entrance of the stairs. What was she waiting for?

"Well, are you going to go?"

"Give me a minute I need to prepare." She said.

Just then Asakura came down the steps, smiling. I wonder what became of Koizumi.

"Kyon! I thought you were with Nagato." She exclaimed. Haruhi looked at Asakura with discomfort.

"No, Nagato went home thinking you had lunch prepared."

"Oh my…"

"What's the matter?"

"Nagato doesn't eat unless I cook for her. I'll have to rush now." She ran off.

"Wait! What about Koizumi?" I asked.

"Itsuki-chan will be fine!" She called back.

Haruhi covered her face with her hands.

"Itsuki-chan?"

…

We entered the bar. Koizumi wasn't at his corner. Just what did Asakura do to him? Either way I have to change into my host clothes now that I'm here.

"Hey Haruhi." I called. Haruhi lifted her head and came back to her senses. "It doesn't look like Koizumi's here so why don't we hang out at my corner for a bit until he gets back?"

"Y-your corner?" Haruhi said with interest.

"Yeah, it's the one right next to Koizumi's. I'm sure you'll be able to find it."

Mori was passing by and saw two of us at the front entrance.

"Hey Kyon! You're a bit early today." Mori waved.

"I am aren't I? Do you know where Koizumi went?"

"He just went to the backroom to cool down a bit. The last customer was pretty spicy. You've got to hand it to Koizumi to be able to pull off that vulnerable act."

Poor Koizumi, Mori didn't even help him.

"Anyways get changed! Host's got to be properly dressed for work." She said walking off. She turned around and looked at Haruhi.

"Aren't you the one who always picks Itsuki?"

"Y-yes."

"How about trying out Kyon this time? He's a real bomb. Just wait till you see him in a host uniform."

* * *

To Our Beloved Reader: I wrote this chapter faster than I had thought it would take. I'm still trying to decide how I should set up the plot combination. I'm not sure, but these things always work themselves out.

Thanks for Reading: LordPlagus777


	13. Summer 3rd Verse

I found Koizumi fanning himself in the backroom. His uniform askew, tells about the many things that had happened this afternoon.

"Hello Kyon. I didn't expect to see you here this soon." He panted.

"What happened? Our shifts don't start until a half hour later."

"I'm aware of that. Asakura wanted to play for a while after classes had ended. She left Nagato in your care. Where is she now?"

"We split up as soon as we left the school. She's probably back home with Asakura. She went straight back after she left the bar. I feel a bit sorry for Nagato. I sent her home all by herself. It's unusual for Asakura to be so careless about Nagato though."

I don't think Koizumi heard that. Anyone would think he was on the verge of collapsing.

"What about you? You don't look so well. Can I get you a drink or something?"

"That's fine, I'll be alright."

"How was Asakura?" I asked curious to know what exactly had put Koizumi in this state.

"I'm not sure if it's just me, but it takes up all my energy just being with her. If this keeps up I might not make it and I'm not sure I'm allowed to take a day off."

Take a day off? Haruhi is waiting for you outside. You can't let a bit of exhaustion get in your way.

"Don't give up now. You have a special guest waiting outside. She was the reason I came in early today."

Koizumi went up to the door to see who I brought along. He closed it.

"Kyon something has changed."

"What? You mean the fact that Haruhi's back at your corner again?"

"No I meant the reality has distorted slightly."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, but now that I've recovered I can feel it now."

"What's wrong? Does it have something to do with Haruhi?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Don't worry, it's very small, too small to be anything of Suzumiya's."

"So are you going to go see her?"

"It doesn't look like I have a choice. Please get changed. I'd prefer not to see Suzumiya alone."

…

I got changed in to my uniform and went off to our corners to confront Haruhi. She was having a little talk with Mori at my corner. She quickly left as she saw us coming, leaving Haruhi to the both of us. Haruhi had noticed why Mori had left and sighted us coming from the back of the bar. Koizumi kept his stance. Haruhi avoided making eye contact. We sat down with Haruhi to the far left, Koizumi in the center and me at the far end. If we had surrounded Haruhi, it just might've been too much for her.

"Hello Haruhi, it's been a while." Koizumi said, his soft voice rubbing off like sand paper in my insides.

"It's nice to see you again Itsuki." Haruhi replied back. I don't know why… Alright fine… I do know why. I didn't want to be here listening to this right now. They whispered by themselves for a while

"Hey, Kyon." Koizumi said. "Can we have a moment alone?" He asked.

"Well sure…" I said leaving my corner and heading off somewhere else. Just what the hell was Koizumi planning to do with Haruhi. I thought he didn't want to see her.

Something grabbed me from behind. I almost fell backwards. Luckily it was light enough. Something was hanging off my shoulders, a person. I turned around to see but it turned along with me.

"Guess who." Said Nagato. Does she really expect me not to know?

"Get off Nagato." I said. She let got off my back.

"You could've at least played along." She said.

"What're you doing here? Didn't Asakura go home already?"

"Yes, but it's not fair that she gets to go to the host bar alone. She let come."

"What about lunch? Did you eat?" remembering Asakura rushed home for that reason.

"Yes I ate." She replied.

*growl*

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"You skipped lunch."

"…"

"Do you want something to eat?"

"That would be nice. C'mon" She said pulling me to my corner.

Nagato sat there eating something Mori cooked up. I don't think I ever saw it on the menu. Must be an original.

"It's nice we can be alone like this." She said.

"We're not alone, Koizumi and Haruhi are right next to us."

"It doesn't matter. This is our table." Nagato said finishing her plate. Mori quickly came and took it away. I kept looking over the wall at Koizumi and Haruhi who were whispering to each other. I tried to listen to what they were whispering about. No good, can't her a thing or read their lips. Nagato also started intently. Could it be she can hear? I wouldn't be surprised.

"I wonder what they're whispering about. Can you hear them?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"What're they talking about?"

"It's nothing for you to know."

"C'mon, I want to know."

"It's better off if you didn't. You're not meant to know."

Haruhi looked interested in the conversation. Koizumi's almost impossible to interpret. Look at that stupid smile. Why am I getting so worked up? Both of them got up and came over to my corner. Looks like they've made up with the little misunderstanding we had a while back. I bet Haruhi will be dropping by a whole often now.

"Sorry about that Kyon. I see you've been with Nagato." Koizumi said.

"Hello." Haruhi greeted to Nagato.

"Hello…" Nagato said.

"Are you alright?" Haruhi asked Nagato.

"Nothing." Nagato sighed.

"Haruhi and I have been talking." Koizumi started. "How about we all go somewhere over the weekend?"

"Where would that be?" I asked.

"The amusement park!" Haruhi announced.

I see. Must be nice for you two.

"Why an amusement park of all places. How long?"

"Since it's a weekend trip we'll be staying over at a hotel for two days and a night. Would you like to come along?" Koizumi asked. What the hell does it look like to you? I'd be stupid to pass this offer.

"That's not right itsuki." Haruhi said. "This is a group trip for the Literary Club. No one gets left behind. That means you're coming along too Nagato!"

This may have been the first time I've seen it. I saw the ends of Nagato's small lips curve into a small smile. Haruhi as well, I think it's safe to say a bit of her old self is returning little by little. Not all good news if you ask me, but if it's just this much, I don't mind.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"I'll have to discuss that with Mori. We'll we have to ask for a few days off for our trip."

Koizumi leaned in and whispered.

"Don't worry. Since this was Suzumiya's idea I'm sure the reality will bend the circumstances to allow it. Mori can't do a thing."

"What are you all talking about?" Mori walked over.

"Is it possible for us to have a few days off so we can take a little trip?" I asked immediately. I expected her to turn it down but Koizumi was right.

"Well sure! I don't see why not. How about this weekend?" Mori said.

…

Let's work backwards, from my house to, saying goodbye to Nagato, to walking with Nagato.

…

I arrived home late, walking in to see Uru sleeping at the table with the table fully set up for a dinner for two. I looked around and I can tell she's been waiting for a while. I took a close look at her sleeping face. It looks like she already ate her share of dinner. Her plate was empty and there were bits of food on her face. I wondered what I should do in this situation. Usually in dramas the older brother takes the younger sibling upstairs to bed. There's the alternative though.

Too lazy to carry her upstairs I tossed my jacket on top of her and took my cold plate to microwave it. I stared inside at the rotating food. It's probably a universal habit to stare into a working microwave. The soft humming of the machinery, the slow spinning, the yellow light glowing from within the screen covering the door, at the best part is anticipating eating whatever goods you had heating up inside.

It was relaxing all up until I saw a jacket covered Uru behind me reflected in the door.

"Welcome back…" Uru said.

"Sorry for being late."

"Don't worry about that. All I care about is 'thanks for the food'.

"Thanks for the food then. Go up if you're going to sleep."

"No thanks. I'm alright."

The food had finished heating. I sat down to eat.

"I was getting worried. You should've at least called." Uru said.

"I tried but you didn't answer." I said.

"From now on, always call twice." She said.

"Why?"

"It takes me a while to hear and pull over a chair so I can reach the phone."

"Then I'll call twice from now on. Oh yeah, I'll be going a little trip this weekend."

"What? All by yourself? Can I come?"

"Sorry, I don't think so."

"Ugu… Where are you going?"

"The amusement park."

"Hmph… That's not fair…"

"I'll take you next time. How about it?"

"Well… sure…"

…

Nagato and I arrived at the apartment. She wanted me to stay with her until we got to her front door. Asakura was waiting outside in the hallway after she had seen us from the top window.

"Have fun Nagato?"

"Lots." She answered walking into the apartment. "See you tomorrow."

"I hope she wasn't too much trouble for you Kyon."

"No, not at all. Speaking of which, we'll be taking a trip this weekend. Do we have any classes scheduled at the time?"

"Not that I know of. We have a few before hand so I hope you'll study hard."

The reality did it's job. Like hell I'll be studying for the classes.

"I'll be going now."

"See you later." Asakura smiled. "Say hello to Itsuki for me."

…

After further antics at the host club. It was soon getting very late and we were just about to close. It was my job to escort Nagato home, as Mori insisted. I don't see the point. I don't think Haruhi would create anyone that stalks little high school girls at night. But… I see the point.

"Since when did Haruhi start making decisions for the Literary Club?" I asked.

"I don't mind." Nagato replied.

"You look like you're looking forward to this trip." I laughed.

"Of course. Who wouldn't be excited." Nagato replied.

I couldn't help but to smile. It's like I've been waiting all my life to hear Nagato say things like this.

"What part are you looking forward to?"

"Where do I start? It's just all of us going together. It's kinda like a double date."

"Double date? Who and who?" I asked.

She didn't answer.

"What rides are you looking forward to?"

"Rides?"

"Yeah, rides. You know, roller coasters and stuff."

"I'm sorry… I don't really know. This is my first time."

"Really? This is your first time going to an amusement park?"

"My first time going on a trip. I'm glad I get to go with you."

There's so much more to look forward to. I'm flattered to hear that it's me.

"You never been on a trip huh? Not a single time in your entire life?"

"I've only been to the park alone a few times. That's the closest to a trip I've taken. It's a bit scary going out this far this time."

"Can you show me around?" She asked

"Why not? I'm sure we'll have plenty of time and things to see."

I bet Koizumi and Haruhi might be off doing their own thing. I was already planning up where I should take Nagato first.

"Still, amusement parks. Besides stormy islands and blizzard mountain tops, this is pretty normal for a Haruhi vacation."

"Sure is." Nagato sighed.

"Excuse me?"

Nagato smiled.

"It's nothing."

* * *

To Our Beloved Reader: I can safely say that I've taken a bit of a small vacation between these chapters. No, I am not getting lazy. I'm just trying to think it all over before I start writing so that I don't mess anything up. There's not a spare moment going by where I haven't been planning this story. By the looks of it I've got a pretty good thing going considering this is my first romance whatever that I'm actually writing.

Wish me luck everyone. Please write in a review every here and there.

Thanks for Reading: LordPlagus777


	14. Summer 4th Verse

It appears that over night, I have missed the few days separating me from last night and the weekend of the planned trip. Sleeping in the middle of the week and waking up on Friday to realize that you've skipped a few days is not the best thing to start your morning off with. I can honestly say that I am indeed, disturbed. I was planning to make good use of the time too, such a waste. What I mean to say is, before I knew it, I was woken up by Uru and being told to pack my bags, which I hadn't done last night or the night a few days ago for that matter.

"Wake up Kyon. Remember you told me you had to go on a weekend trip today. You haven't packed either." Uru jumped on my bed which I fell off of while she was shaking me with frightening force.

I forced myself up and took a look at the clock. It was eleven in the morning, since we were leaving at around two in the afternoon; I had plenty of time to pack and what not.

"Alright I'm up now." I said and started to take out some clothes from my drawer. Two days and two nights, I'll only need two changes of clothes at most.

"Here, you can't pack without bags dummy." Uru said tossing a large bag into my arms.

"Thanks."

"Here I'll help." Uru said. "You can't forget your tighty whities."

"Put those down!"

…

Everything's in place. I double checked to make sure. I had my bags, my phone, wallet, keys to the house leaving a copy with Uru. I felt something else in my pocket. It was a piece of paper.

'Meet up with Koizumi and the others at the park. Pick up Nagato.' The paper said.

It was in my hand writing. Don't remember writing that down. It's been a while since I've taken out something useful from my pocket. I better get going. I bet I promised Nagato to wait for me at her apartment.

"I'll be leaving. Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?" I said.

"If I can squeeze into your bag then maybe-"

"No thanks, see'ya." I closed the door.

…

It has been a long time since I've been to an amusement park myself. I can barely remember the last time I went when I was little. An amusement park out of all places, I wonder what Haruhi plans to do there. Whatever it is, its way out of the ordinary in this world, I guess it'd be appropriate to relax. I'll just think of it as a reward for making so many connections, although I have no clue what they may be. A little stray off the ordinary schedule is proof I've been doing things right here.

I rang the bell at the front of Nagato's apartment. The sliding doors opened. I expected Nagato to come down herself. I think I'm supposed to go up to her place if the opened the doors for me, which I did accordingly.

"Na-ga-to" I called with each knock at the door.

The door opened, Asakura had answered my knocking.

"Is Nagato in?" I asked.

"She overslept." She laughed.

"Really? I thought she'd be more excited than that." I said. Wouldn't she be more of the type to lose sleep over something like this?

"Nagato couldn't go to bed last night. She was a bit too happy about the trip. I was half asleep myself at the time but in the middle of the night she asked me to help her pack her bags and decide what kinds of clothes to take with her. She fell asleep halfway through the packing." Asakura explained."

"Is that so?..."

I heard footsteps behind Asakura. It was Nagato.

"I'm finished with packing." Nagato said. "Oh Kyon, you're here."

There was Nagato wearing anything else but her school uniform. Again, is this another reward for my hard work? Something was off.

"Where's your bag Nagato?" I asked.

"Well… It's a little heavy; I can't get it off the ground." She replied.

"I hope you don't mind helping Nagato out with this one." Asakura smiled.

"Of course not, where's the bag?"

"Right in my room." Nagato gestured inside the house.

I entered and followed her to a door that I haven't noticed before, hidden from view from the living room. Was this originally here?

Nagato opened the door to her room and for the first time, I had a look at what her room was like. I was surprised, really surprised. No, it wasn't the pink wall paper, or the colorful bed sheets which I was prepared to see. Scattered all around Nagato's room were various articles of her clothing, which were, also colored. I almost missed her huge bag sitting in the center of it all. I was only given moments to take in the scene, which was now burned into my memories that I bet in a million years I'll never forget.

"WAH!"

I was immediately kicked right in the stomach, with much force, by the owner of the room. Sending me flying back wondering why she needed any help in the first place. I hit the wall opposite the door. Nagato had run inside her room and locked herself in to clean up the mess inside.

"What was that?" Asakura asked running beside me to help me up.

"Did Nagato do this?" She asked.

"Yes." I said faintly.

"Did you scream?"

What the hell makes you think that was me screaming?

"That was… Nagato…"

"Really?" Asakura said with her eyes wide with amazement and wonder. "That was amazing! Do it again!" Asakura squealed.

She bust the door down and kicked me back in. Nagato was only half way finished with her cleaning, she had her arms full and I was headed straight towards her. She screamed, except this time it was a battle cry.

"HYAH!"

I was immediately kicked back outside and once again hit the wall which I almost felt cracking behind me. The door slammed shut once more. The pain in my back and stomach… was unbearable.

…

Nagato and I stood outside the door. Asakura carrying Nagato's bag easily with one hand put it in my arms

"Take good care of her Kyon!" Asakura waved goodbye as we left out the front. She let go of the bag completely. It was heavy, I almost dropped it.

"No worries. I won't lose her. Why is this thing so heavy?"

"I packed Nagato some snacks." Asakura answered.

"I already packed some last night." Nagato said.

"Oh well, I packed some extra." Asakura smiled.

Snacks? Is that all?

"Let's go Kyon, we're late." Nagato tugged on my shirt.

"Sure then…"

…

The plan was to meet up in front of the station at the set time. Knowing Haruhi she would be there earlier than anyone else. There she was with Koizumi; I just had a gut feeling they came together. I have a few things to ask Koizumi. To be honest I really didn't think we'd be doing this.

"What's up? Everyone's here." Haruhi said.

"I believe the train is due to arrive in a few minutes; we should get a move on." Koizumi smiled. He's looking forward to this trip.

All other small talk aside we entered the station. It's been a while since I've actually entered it. There were only a few things off with the surroundings. First of all there were just too many people. Like a scene from a busy Monday morning taking place on a quiet Friday afternoon. Not exactly the time for transportation to be this active. The second, the signs were blank. No words or arrows anywhere. They were just there for the heck of it. The schedules were all off too. The stops were all there but there was only one arrival time for the train. I have a feeling that's ours. The third, the announcements were impossible to understand. The woman on the intercom might as well have been speaking Chinese. The voices were there for the sake of background noise. I have to admit, as much as it was easy and awkward to notice all these things, it isn't a bother if you just focus on the things around you.

"The illusion is especially thicker than usual here." Koizumi said.

"Thick? If you mean harder to notice, then I'll have to disagree. I see mistakes everywhere. It's too easy to pick out." I replied.

"By thicker I mean its presence is heavier than usual. Exactly as you had said, it's too easy to sense." Koizumi explained.

"What's up with this place? Did Haruhi decide to turn off the illusions all of the sudden?"

"The strength of the illusion is constant no matter where you go in this reality. I also find it rather strange. I think I might have a clue what it might be." Koizumi said.

"I guess that'll have to wait for later." I said. The train had arrived.

"It's here!" Haruhi said.

…

Well isn't this a surprise? Despite all the people in the station, we were the only ones boarding the train. It was empty inside and there were many seats for four for us to choose from. Haruhi and Nagato ran inside first and picked out a seat at the very back next to the window.

Koizumi and I took our luggage and set it on the shelf above out seats. I was just about to take a seat next to Haruhi when Nagato took my arm and set my down right next to her. Koizumi shrugged and took a seat next to Haruhi.

"So Koizumi, it would be appropriate to explain our schedule for the day." I said, curious to see if he had planned this beforehand.

"I believe we will be arriving in the evening. After we get off the train we have our hotel rooms ready. We'll check in and after a few hours of doing whatever is needed we'll be off to sleep and the rest of tomorrow will be planned separately." Koizumi announced.

Take note that he didn't include any exact times in his schedule, perhaps a precaution against the reality's illusions. I know time is a little distorted but it's funny to hear Koizumi explain something like this so vaguely. I guess he had no choice.

"What's more to plan?" Haruhi said. "All we're going to do is spend the day at the amusement park."

…

Koizumi didn't get a chance to speak to me about whatever he thought was strange until we were completely alone. Usually the chance presents itself whenever we are in need but we had to wait for that chance this time. It was like the reality wasn't in our favor anymore. Haruhi and Nagato played games and chatted for a while. Of course Koizumi and I had to participate. Eventually after eating the entire bag of snacks Nagato had brought the two finally fell asleep, Haruhi sleeping against Koizumi and Nagato on my side respectively.

"A host's work is never done I believe." Koizumi said.

"It never is. You said something was strange. What is it this time?"

"Kyon, I'll be frank. Something was changed." Koizumi said.

"Changed? What? The reality?"

"I'm afraid so. I felt it for the first time when we started the exams. Then for a second time when you brought Haruhi to the host bar."

I vaguely remember him saying something about it back then.

"What's different? Is this change the reason we're going on a trip? Weren't you the one who planned this all out?

"Had it been another trip to an island mansion then maybe so but no, didn't plan this trip. Remember I have no power to make such decisions here." He answered.

"It's it must be Haruhi." I said.

"That would the most reasonable answer." Koizumi replied. "But this is an unreasonable change in the reality. Thus the answer lies not in reason."

"Who made the change?"

Koizumi stared at Nagato.

"What? How?" I said alarmed. How can Nagato be the one who made the change? Sure she might have the ability to do so. I've experienced it before on a fairly larger scale but this is a different Nagato, right? She doesn't know anything about altering reality…"

"It feels very similar to Nagato's data manipulation." Koizumi said. "For now, that's my hypothesis."

"So she's the one who made it so we went on this trip?"

"I believe she has forcefully altered the reality to let it be so. She has over written some of the rules that regulate the reality. For example, the inconsistency of the illusions at the subway it had to be someone else other than Haruhi. The reason why everything feels so unnatural now is because someone other than Suzumiya is attempting to emulate the illusions."

"I don't think so… how the heck can it be Nagato? She has no powers here. Besides the first time you felt the change was at the start of the exams and when I brought Haruhi to the host bar. Haruhi's the number one suspect in both cases. Plus, she's the one who egged you on to take us all on vacation. Why exactly did she ask you? I thought I was the one who made the choices here."

"I'm sorry. She made me promise not to tell." Koizumi replied.

"Is that your answer? You're choosing to follow a person that belongs to this reality instead of the person who needs to fix it?"

"I cannot tell you. It would be going against Suzumiya's will to do so. I personally don't want to either. Once again I'm sorry but it's for the best."

"It can't be Nagato. It's just Haruhi as always. I bet it's for the reason you're keeping a secret from me."

"There's no denying something has changed a vital part of this reality. It is possible that Suzumiya was the one who did, but something isn't right. It's just that esper gut feeling. I hope you can understand."

Whatever… I don't care. I just don't care… Haruhi can do whatever she wants and I'll never guess what it'll be. That's the way it's been for the longest time and it's always a pain just to deal with it. I couldn't help but feeling a little regret for coming along. I shouldn't have followed.

I took a longer look at Haruhi who was sleeping against Koizumi's shoulder, trying to remember why this reality was created in the first place. I don't regret it much now… I did follow and there no way in hell I wouldn't have. Wipe that smile off your face Koizumi... I turned to Nagato who was also sleeping, using my shoulder as a pillow which I could feel her soft breathing.

I guess it can't be bad… I hope everything works itself out like it usually does.

* * *

To Our Beloved Reader: Yes, it has been a while since I've posted up a chapter. My computer has completely lost it's taste so I've sent it away for repairs to see how much good it'll do before it breaks down again. As for the stories my computer is nothing to blame. I have broken the glass to an emergency laptop (the owner of which is irrelavent) so I will continue writing from here.

This story arc has been tricky to plan out and so far I've been getting some good reception (some that have been I daresay, negative?).

O well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A review is always nice, whether you're telling me I suck, or you like what I wrote.

Thanks For Reading: LordPlagus777


	15. Summer 5th Verse

We arrived at the hotel sooner than expected. Time flew by and there was no time to waste before we were to spend our first night at the hotel. According to Koizumi this trip was either planned or made to be by Haruhi or Nagato. My suspicions were on Haruhi for all the obvious reasons, yet I wasn't able to be completely skeptical. This was Koizumi's instinct. Besides that there's no higher in telling what was going on this world. I wish he would be more specific with his explanations.

I'm not sure which station we got off of. I checked the train stops but only found two listed on the schedule. In short it was something similar to the first stop being 'home' and the place where we arrived being 'here'.

The evening air was fresher and cleaner compared to back home. It felt as if we were in a whole other country. We were in a town that felt and seemingly cut off the rest of the world, surrounded by mountains on all sides, having a slight rural theme to it.

Closely to the station was the town's entertainment district, having everything from movie theaters to arcades. It was like someone cut out the entire downtown of a city and pasted it right in the middle of nowhere in the mountains. I couldn't complain. The setting was near perfect.

In the distance were the many rides of the amusement park we were to go the next day. Roller coasters, free falls, and the near impossible to miss Ferris wheel. Haruhi walked in the lead and took a deep breath of the fresh air. She looked pumped and ready to take a night out on the town.

"This is great guys! Besides the amusement park, it looks like we won't be bored for the rest of our vacation." She declared a loud side of Haruhi that I'd never thought I'd see. She's a hundred years too early to make up to even half of the old Haruhi's charisma. I'd never thought I'd find myself smiling to one of Haruhi's announcements. I was truly looking forward to this time off. Koizumi's warning could've have worried me less.

"Where might our hotel be?" Haruhi asked Koizumi.

Koizumi reached into his back pocket and took out a small piece of paper.

"It's over there." He pointed to a building with a large neon sign displaying 'hotel' in a bright red light. How could we have possibly missed that?

"Then off we go!" Haruhi beckoned us to follow.

The hotel wasn't very luxurious. It was average to say the least. It was fairly large in terms of size. There were no other customers than us, which flet out of place, but what doesn't make me feel the like. It was creepy but then again what isn't?

"By the way…" I said. "How many rooms did we book?" I asked Koizumi.

"That's a very good question… I'll have to ask the clerk at the counter. I believe he'll tell us everything we need to know." He replied as if unsure.

Koizumi then walked over to the clerk and asked about the rooms and other matters of service. Nagato was looking around the lobby, picking up the magazines and trying out the little candies in the bowls on the table.

"Isn't this great Kyon?" Haruhi asked.

"Sure is, how about you?"

"Couldn't wish for anything more." She smiled with an excited tingle.

This confirms it. There can't possibly be any other person than Haruhi.

"You seemed to be having a quiet conversation with Koizumi on the train. Care to tell me what it might be about?"

Haruhi went stiff.

"That's nothing to worry about. Don't be too concerned." Haruhi said.

By the looks of it, it didn't seem like she was going to say anything more. If I continue to push on it's going to ruin the mood. I'd rather not spend my time with Haruhi this way.

"I get it, I won't ask." I replied.

Haruhi went a light shade of pink.

"Thanks for understanding." She said.

Her ability to change colors at any random given moment fascinated me. In short, I couldn't stop staring whenever she blushed. Haruhi noticed that I was spacing out while looking at her.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked fretfully taking out a mirror from her bag.

The old Haruhi never cared about what she looked like. She had no interest in makeup and hairstyles for the sake of just her appearance. Not like any version of Haruhi would need any makeup anyway. Seeing Haruhi take out a mirror was something that made her feel out of character, even for this Haruhi. Whatever the feeling was I didn't want her doing that for some reason. I grabbed her hand holding the mirror and lowered it from her face.

"What?" Haruhi asked timidly.

"You're fine. You don't need it." I told her.

She put the mirror back in the bag, turning an even deeper shade of pink. I could tell she was just dying to take a look.

Apparently Koizumi had finished and approached us while the staff took our bags up to the room.

"We have a problem." Koizumi said grimly.

We didn't have to ask. Given the situation and our expressions Koizumi had to explain. What else would he do? Leave us hanging and walk away without saying anything?

"It seems that we are only allowed one room." Koizumi said. "And it does appear to be big enough for just about four..."

"I thought we booked about two!" Haruhi said confused.

"It doesn't seem like it. There's only one available for our use." Koizumi replied.

"I guess we have no choice then?" I shrugged. "I have no problems sleeping on the floor."

"Don't worry; we have two beds, each big enough for two people to sleep in." Koizumi smiled.

"The _**floor!**_" I emphasized.

…

The room was indeed small for four people, especially when there are two males and two females fitting in. The two beds were each placed next to the opposite walls the distance separating the two just enough for a person to stand between... Besides the beds there was a small closet and the bathroom. That was pretty much the place we were going to spend our next two nights in. Not too cramped, it was wide enough for each of us to enjoy our personal space in peace. Not as near luxurious as Koizumi's island mansion, but it was good enough.

"This is comfortable to say the least. We won't have any issues with our privacy here." Koizumi smiled.

"This is great. I was worried that there wasn't going to be enough floor for me to sleep on." I sighed, stretching after the long train ride. I wanted to get to bed as soon as possible.

"You really don't have to." Koizumi said.

"Nope! I'll be fine."

Haruhi and Nagato had finished sorting out their bags.

"Can you two leave the room?" Haruhi asked.

"Why?" I asked back.

"Both of us need to take a shower. You two should wait outside until we're done. Since it's pretty late its best if we finish as soon as possible so Nagato and I will be showering together. After that you're free to use the bathroom however you like." Haruhi explained.

"Can't we just wait in the room?" I asked.

"No! We need to change! Just wait for a while." Haruhi said pushing us both out of the room.

Had it been Asahina asking me to do so, I wouldn't have had any argument. Something about Haruhi asking me to leave a room worries me. Koizumi had no choice but to follow as well. The door shut and the two of us were out in the hallway with nothing to do but wait.

"I have a feeling this might take a while…" I sighed crouching down next to the door.

"Why don't get a few drinks at the lobby?" Koizumi suggest. I had no problems. It's better than standing around. I haven't had anything to drink since we got on the train.

There were a few vending machines on the first floor in the hallway from the lobby. It weren't the 'drinks' I had in mind but I guess canned stuff is good too.

"How much did you pay for this room?" I asked. I'm sure he must've been strapped on money if he could only get one for the four of us.

"Actually, I didn't pay a thing." Koizumi replied.

That figures, I want to avoid an explanation about how this reality works. If you paid nothing, that's no surprise to me.

"Why did we only get one room?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I was sure I reserved two." Koizumi answered as if he was trying to remember the specifics from when he was discussing the subject of rooms over the phone with the hotel.

"There isn't anyone else. I don't see why the guy can't give us another room. Can't we ask? If there's one empty then he should have no problem giving us one if we pay for it. I can't go for a drink every time Haruhi does something that needs me to wait outside." I explained.

"I'll try." Koizumi said going down the hallway and around the corner to the lobby.

No doubt that Haruhi or Nagato were the cause for us having only one room. It's confusing trying to figure out why they would want something like that. If it's for some special 'interest' then there's no point if we were going to be with other people, especially Koizumi.

Speak of the devil, he was already back. Did he get the room? I hope he managed to get at least three. If possible I would like my own with a separate bed from his.

"The clerk doesn't seem to be here." Koizumi said darkly.

"He probably in the back, he can't stand out there at the counter all the time. There's barely any business. Did you try ringing that little bell at the counter?" I replied jokingly.

"Kyon follow me." Koizumi said.

"For what?"

"You need to see something." Koizumi ran back into the lobby.

What's the big deal? Did the clerk die? Like that time on the island? I bet it's your thing, faking mystery cases every time we go somewhere nice and I'm enjoying myself… Let me remind you that Haruhi isn't into that sort of stuff and it's probably the last thing she wants to hear when she comes out of the shower. Ah wait… I was following Koizumi the whole time while thinking this…

The scene that awaited me in the lobby was disturbing. The room… it was… it was…

Empty… nothing was there.

Damn it Koizumi… you were right. I did need to see something. I better start seeing things or there might really be a murder mystery on our hands…

"Before you distrust me I ask you to look outside." Koizumi pointed past the glass double doors. It looks like Koizumi might live past tonight to enjoy the rest of his vacation…

The night sky was torn right down the middle end to end from each side of the town going over the mountains. The tear in the sky was a straight line, with blue light pouring from its seams. This light didn't illuminate the town below. The light wasn't the only spectacle. The skies on both sides were grinding against each other, one spinning in one direction and the other in the opposite. The two halves were like rotating disks of black and gray clouds. You might be imagining lighting and loud noise, but it was in a way, peaceful but dangerous. The light was soft on the eyes, the clouds just as gentle. The wind was blowing, a warm refreshing breeze.

"What the hell is that?" I stared in wonder. The town was strangely empty, and dark. All the neon signs and lights were off, there were no people.

"This tear in the sky might explain the absence of the illusion in this part of the reality."

I looked around once more. Without the lights and people, it was like looking into the empty eyes of a skull that was once a face. Completely different, desolate, it contradicts the peacefulness of the light above. Everything was gray, like closed space.

"Reality is a hollow shape Kyon. Without a god everything is as empty as this town."

"Why?" I simply asked.

"It appears that this is a product of Suzumiya's inner emotions battling another force. As a result this tear in the sky appeared. By the looks of it, the illusions were momentarily abandoned in the process"

"Battling? I thought Haruhi was some sort of absolute force. Why does she meet resistance?"

"This world was created by Haruhi's powers, at the time, it was weak. This is merely a miniscule fraction of the god like powers she once possessed.

"Fraction? Is there something wrong with her powers?"

"Her powers are based on her mental state." Koizumi stared at me as if he was blaming me.

"What is she battling?"

"My two guesses are, one, with herself, her inner emotions." Koizumi said.

"That's way too cheesy, even for you Koizumi."

"Kyon… This may be the appropriate time to break my promise. I originally wasn't going to reveal it, but now that the circumstances are known; if you are ill informed this tear might not be the last we see of this phenomenon."

"What's your secret?"

"Suzumiya whispered things to me in the host bar and the train. Do you remember?"

"Yeah."

"She was asking me for advice on how to get closer to you for she thinks we are very close friends. She wanted to plan this trip so that she would be able to close the distance between you two."

"…"

"While the majority of me is sure that that is the reason, guess number two, there was an unexpected change in data. One that Suzumiya never intended when she decided to change the reality. From the moment she had made her final decision. Nagato Yuki had interfered and added herself in as well. Both are happening or have happened as we speak"

"So I'm guessing it's both…"

The sky silently continued to swirl.  
"I believe so. I also believe you are to make the right decisions. For the sake of both worlds, the winner may not be clear. Then again, you're the one who gets to choose."

* * *

To Our Beloved Readers: The story has been dragging lately. I decided to pick it up. I hope you all enjoyed it. Was I too direct?

Thanks for Reading: LordPlagus777


	16. Summer 6th Verse

I was glad to remember that I had slept on the floor by myself instead of on the bed with Koizumi which was a little too cramped to begin with anyway. I feel a little left out sleeping by myself on the floor. I can't describe the feeling but a part of me wanted to be on the same height as everyone else in the dark. I had little aches around my body. Maybe I should've have put down a few more blankets before going to sleep. Since I wasn't woken up by anybody, it would be safe to go back to sleep until I was. The fact that I wasn't woken was certainly permission to catch a few more hours of sleep at most. We were supposed to go to the amusement park today. I have to be well rested.

There were absolutely no noises from outside. No sounds of cars, business, people, and the next door room, nothing at all. We had spent the whole night in complete silence. I could hear the soft silent breathing of everyone around me. I could hear Koizumi's breath that came out in the shape of his smile which I was sure he had on while in his sleep. Nagato's small exhales were the least audible. Haruhi's were the loudest of all, as if they were right in front of me…

I opened my eyes, just a little. Haruhi was lying down next to me on the floor, staring at my face. She didn't notice that I was awake. She froze when I opened my eyes completely. Our faces were only inches away from each other.

"Mmm!" she tried to scream in surprise but quickly covered her mouth to keep from waking the others. She rolled across the floor away from me, under one side of Nagato's bed and out the other. She attempted to stand, failing miserably as she was wrapped in her own covers.

"Wah!" She cried falling over onto the side, fighting the tangles of cloth wrapped around her.

I slowly got up and rubbed my eyes. Not in disbelief, I was in deep sleep you know. But finding Haruhi right in my face in the morning is enough to get drowsiness out of anyone in a split moment.

"What where you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing at all!" She denied trying to untie the covers which were now knotted into a mess. "I just fell out of my bed last night and I woke up just now!"

She was a horrible liar. Oh well, I had no problems.

"Thanks for keeping me warm." I joked.

"It wasn't that at all!" she yelled turning a bright red. I think I'll skip breakfast; I'm full for the day.

"My, my, it looks like you two are starting the day off energetic. Let's hope you have enough left for our big day today." Koizumi smiled sitting up from his bed.

Nagato was up and ready as well, still looking a little drowsy. She had been looking a little tired ever since we left for this trip.

…

We all got ready to leave; Koizumi and I were locked in the bathroom while the Haruhi and Nagato got changed. It gave us a chance to wash up.

"How do you feel?" I asked Koizumi.

"It's nice to have had a good sleep for once. I feel more rested than ever." He replied.

"No not that, about the reality. How's Haruhi doing?"

"If I were to describe it as a sensation, it was her warmness that woke me up, as it always has."

"Like an alarm clock. Boy… I feel sorry for you. Imagine how early that idiot gets up." I said referring to the old Haruhi.

"I have no complaints. It was a little warmer than usual today, almost a little hot. What did you do Kyon?" He smiled.

"Nothing!"

…

We all had some breakfast delivered to us by a room service guy we had never called for. When I noticed that he forgot to give me chopsticks I went into the hallway to call him back. Little to my surprise, the hallway was empty and the guy had vanished into thin air. No problem! I already have so many offers from Haruhi and Nagato to let them feed me. This morning was all the foreshadowing I needed to figure out what to expect later today.

…

"The park is very lively today." Koizumi smiled looking towards the main gate, where hundreds of people were hanging around, purchasing tickets, eating food, etc.

The illusion was by far the best I've ever seen in this reality so far. Koizumi could probably tell too.

"Suzumiya couldn't have made such an illusion on her own." Koizumi whispered.

"She didn't do this?"

"No, she had help."

"From who?"

"Nagato of course." Koizumi replied.

Without purchasing tickets we walked right in. Nobody stopped us so I guess we were fine.

"Just how much power does Nagato have here?" I asked Koizumi. Haruhi and Nagato, being in an amusement park for the first time, of course, went ahead themselves to explore. Koizumi and I sat down on the bench nearby.

"She has less than Suzumiya." Koizumi replied.

"How can she have powers? Isn't she a remake of Nagato without any alien powers?"

"Take a moment to consider the connections that have been made so far." Koizumi pointed out.

"Wow, it's been a while since I cared. They really haven't been doing much lately." I said.

"Remember me? When I first called you on your phone?" Koizumi reminded.

"Yeah."

"I wasn't originally from this reality. I just passed over from the old world and into my new self."

"That's cause you're an Esper."

"I couldn't have taken that first step if you hadn't made connections in this world to begin with."

Then it hit me.

"Does that mean Nagato's powers are coming from the old Nagato? Is that what the connections are doing?" I asked.

"It seems so."

"Then that means that this Nagato here is the one from the old!"

"I disagree. This Nagato is the same from the moment this world was created. I sense nothing of the old Nagato in her.

Darn. It was chance wasn't it?

"That's only what I sense right now. Besides me anyone who enters this world can only stay for a short period of time. It is possible for Nagato to enter this world in the same manner as I have, if not, only for a short amount of time. At best she's only moving in and out of this reality whenever she receives an opportunity."

"There hasn't been any cases has there?"

"These changes are very miniscule. If someone replaced something of yours with an exact copy, it would be very difficult to notice. She might as well have already. The only way to know if she is the old Nagato is if she tells us herself.

"Then what about her powers? This illusion is proof that she's doing something in the background."

"That is a possibility. For the moment, this current Nagato has no control over the powers that are currently at work. It can't be proved that she's even the cause of it all."

I took a deep breath and leaned back.

"It's definitely her. That thing we saw in the sky last night was also proof. Nagato's here in this reality, somewhere."

"Even as we speak I feel the presence of 'Nagato's Powers'. I believe it's the old Nagato as well. One would like to hope."

…

The rest of the day was enjoyable. Haruhi and Nagato going around trying ride whatever had a line. After waiting in a certain line for a while to find out that it was the line to the bathroom, Haruhi and Nagato had gotten fed up of waiting. They instead cut to the very first of each line, being admitted without the slightest bit of protest from the illusions waiting patiently for their turn.

"Hey Kyon! What's this ride called?"

"It's a roller coaster…" I replied exhausted from being dragged all round. Nagato and Haruhi pulled me through the sea of people waiting in line to the very front. I was too tired to notice until we got in the car and the bars closed down.

"Wait! We're riding this?" I asked looking around frantically.

"This looks fun!" Haruhi laughed "What kind of ride is this Kyon?" She asked.

"It's when we go really high, really slowly, and go down real fast." I replied.

"Really? That sounds fun!"

Haruhi had little idea that roller coasters go a fair bit into the sky before plummeting to the ground at amazing top speeds. To her, 'high' was only as high as a two story building. 'Fast' was about an average person's running speed.

The car started forward and up the hill, slowly being lifted higher and higher. The higher we got the darker Haruhi's expression became, Nagato's eyes became wider.

"Kyon… We aren't really going to…" Haruhi whimpered turning white.

"Of course, we go down. Fast."

The rest is history. That was pretty much the highlight of today's trip. It was starting to get dark. Koizumi, who had sat on the side for every ride except the merry-go-around had to escort Haruhi to the first aid room for nausea. Just kidding, she didn't make it to the first aid room.

…

"Are you having fun Nagato?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Anything else you want to do today?"

"There's more?" She asked in disbelief.

"Sure there is. This is a big park after all." I replied. You did help in making it Nagato. There should be everything you could ever want to do here.

"You've already shown me so much today. Can we sit? I'm a little beat."

Nagato pulled me away to a darker part of the amusement park. We both sat down at a bench. We were in a narrow path that ran around the outer borders of the park. It was a dirt path, with grass and some trees. There were no people. A single street lamp lit the area.

For a few moments we sat there silently.

"Kyon."

"Yeah?"

"I had fun today."

"That's great. I'm glad you did."

I caught it out of the corner of my eye. The sky was once again, split in half. The two halves were grinding against each other much more fiercely than they did last night, rotating much faster as well.

"I don't know how I should... put this." Nagato sounded as if she was losing her breath. She sounded tired.

"I think I like you Kyon."

"I like you too." I replied in jest.

Nagato took off her glasses and looked at me with determined eyes.

"No Kyon… I like you. Much more than I think I should." Breathing heavily.

Why are you bringing this up now?

"I love you Kyon." She let out. "If there is such a word to describe how I feel." Her voice was growing faint.

"I…" You would think that hearing something like this from Nagato would've at least surprised me, but I wasn't. Had I been expecting this? Was this feeling relief? Happiness? I just didn't know. How should I answer? I said nothing and continued to stare out in to the sky. The tear was slowly closing. I was too confused to do anything else.

"Please Kyon… your answer…" she was about to pass out.

"I…" The sky was churning more violently than ever before. I was fearing that it might actually split in half.

Just then I heard somebody scream.

"KYON! STOP!"

Koizumi was running towards us from the end of the dirt path. He was for the first time I've ever seen him, in panic. I forgot what I was going to say. I forgot what I should've said. Nagato fell sideways on my lap, she was unconscious. Koizumi reached the bench and caught his breath.

"Kyon… What were you doing?" Koizumi panted.

"I… she…" I was stick tripping over my words.

"Calm down. I need you to tell me what just happened."

I took a deep breath and cleared my mind. I quickly summarized what just happened. Nagato had confessed to me and fell unconscious as she awaited an answer I just had nothing for at the moment.

"Nagato, she confessed to me." I told Koizumi.

"That wasn't the only thing she was doing. Did you see the sky?" Koizumi asked.

"Yeah it was like last night."

"Did you give her an answer?" Koizumi asked.

"No, I hadn't even thought of one."

"The tear in the sky were Suzumiya's powers trying to expel Nagato's influence from this reality. Even if it meant that the current Nagato disappeared."

"Did she? What happened?" I looked at the unconscious Nagato. "Is she dead?"

"Fortunately no. If she was, her body would be gone. The two of us would be the only ones who remember her."

Koizumi put his hand on Nagato's forehead as if he was checking her temperature.

"She'll be fine."

"Why would Haruhi try to expel Nagato?"

"Suzumiya does not wish for the current Nagato to vanish. Her powers are the culprit at work, trying to terminate anything that interferes with her current main objective."

"How was Nagato interfering with whatever objective Haruhi had in mind?"

"Kyon, you do know that had you answered Nagato's question incorrectly, you could have killed her, or destroyed this world altogether?"

A chill went down my spine. I had no idea I was making such a crucial decision.

"What's wrong with Nagato right now?" I asked touching Nagato's forehead for myself. There was nothing wrong temperature wise. I'm not an Esper so I couldn't tell whatever was wrong with her. "Why did she collapse?"

"Suzumiya's powers were putting a lot of pressure on her."

"On her or her powers?" I asked.

"On her powers, it's now proven that the old Nagato has penetrated this reality. She may be our current Nagato, or at least residing within her. Whichever one it is, the old Nagato was the target of termination. The current Nagato was just a casualty."

The way she was sleeping. It was as if she was fighting to keep consciousness just to confess. I felt angry at myself for not giving answer right away. But was I really ready to do so? Knowing what was going to happen will I even be able to say either?

"What did my answer have anything to do with the end of Nagato or this world?"

"If you had given a positive answer to Nagato's confession, Haruhi would have lost and thus the world will fall apart due to many obvious reasons. If you had answered 'no' that would have left Nagato with no purpose to continue to exist in this world. She would have been crushed under the pressure of Haruhi's rejection having nothing to hold onto in this world."

"How should I answer?" I asked.

"I can't say. You are this world's choice maker."

"What happens if I don't?"

"Nagato and Haruhi will continue to try to terminate each other. This reality will become a standstill and we will not ever be able to return to the old. You will have to give her an answer eventually. Better yet, I advise you do it quickly."

"What happens when this world falls apart?"

"I'm not sure… We might end up in the old world. Or possibly everything will simply cease to exist…"

"Do you think I can convince Haruhi to spare her?"

"I do not know. She won't know what you're talking about…"

There was just no way out of this. My legs were going numb. Nagato was breathing softly.

"What should we do? We can't just leave her here like this."

"I'll take her back to the hotel. You should stick with Suzumiya?"

"Really? Shouldn't I help?"

"No it's nothing really. This fulfills my promise I made with Haruhi. Go have fun with her."

"You expect me to have fun when Nagato was at the brink of death?"

"She needs you." Koizumi replied walking off carrying Nagato on his back. "You can try convincing her."

* * *

To Our Beloved Readers: This Chapter was deliciously longer than I had planned it to be. Which made it an even bigger hell to read over. There might be some stupid mistakes here and there.

I hope I didn't rush anything or made anything too hard to understand. If it is, I won't argue to write the whole thing over.

Thanks for Reading: LordPlagus777


	17. Summer 7th Verse

Haruhi and I were the only two that left at the park. Koizumi had taken Nagato back to the hotel. The world according to Koizumi could have ended the moment I gave an answer to her confession. She didn't look like she was in good condition either... There were too many possibilities for her behavior tonight. Was she being manipulated by Haruhi's powers? Her purpose was to just be there. She one was of the friends Haruhi had wanted to have around. I don't think she was ever supposed to confess anything to me. She just could've been playing along with whatever this reality had needed her to do. That's right… She's just another illusion here isn't she? Then again... What if she had meant what she said?

But Nagato had fainted. Koizumi said that Haruhi's powers were rejecting a change in the data in this reality. I can't keep blaming everything on this reality. Whatever's going on, I'll have to take care of it myself. I am the choice maker after all. This reality won't. Nagato wasn't playing by the rules. That's probably why Haruhi's powers put her to sleep. If it was this reality's Nagato then she couldn't have said anything no matter how she felt, if she even had any feelings for herself. Change in data? I have a good idea who it might be.

It was getting very dark, cloudy, and windy. All signs of the weather completely contradicted Haruhi's mood. Windy isn't the type of weather Haruhi would want to spend tonight in. She was enjoying herself, even if she did worry for Nagato a little. Why wasn't I seeing a star ridden sky in this atmosphere?

"What should we do about dinner?" Haruhi asked in deep thought. She sounded a little tired. Anyone would be after a long day at an amusement park.

"We could go to one of the stalls around here." I looked around for food stalls. There were none. We were back at the front entrance. Nice move Haruhi, Carpe Diem, Carpe Diem…

"I'm done with the stalls." Haruhi said continuing to walk towards the exit. I can tell she wanted to leave.

"What about a restaurant?" I suggested passing the gate. We were out of the park now.

"Good idea! I have a few good ones I've seen on my mind" She suddenly broke into a full speed run pulling me along. There was a sudden rush of warm nostalgia, warm enough to almost make me forget about how bad the weather was getting.

According to Koizumi Haruhi had made Nagato collapse, no, it was Haruhi's powers. She wouldn't really want any harm done to Nagato would she?

…

Haruhi had picked out a restaurant that she had seen when we had first arrived here. It was an old family restaurant with a bar and all sorts of interesting and random junk hung on the walls. It was a perfect place for two people to come in and have a casual dinner. Haruhi didn't head over to the tables instead she took a seat at the bar counter. It was crowded but there were two seats open at the bar. Apparently you were allowed to order and eat there.

The illusion was just as good as the amusement park, if not better. Every object on the wall had its distinct features. Even the people felt more real than ever. It was like someone paid really close attention to a painting.

We ordered and we ate, talking about whatever subject we happened to land on. Eventually Haruhi needed to use the restroom. The got up and went to the back of the restaurant where the bathrooms were. At that very moment the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

'This is Koizumi." His voice came through clear.

"How's Nagato doing?"

"She's doing alright. We can't be too sure. It can go either way from here. It's best she doesn't do anything for a while or Haruhi's powers might take effect. Since she's still here, I guess you're doing a good job with Suzumiya. How is she by the way?"

"Koizumi, I don't think it's Haruhi messing around with Nagato." I suggested.

"What makes you think that?"

"Her mood and what her powers are doing. They don't match. No matter what the conditions, I can't imagine Haruhi even subconsciously wishing Nagato to disappear."

"I wish I can tell…" he had a tone of uncertainty in his voice. "I can't be sure about anything in all this fog Nagato and Suzumiya are making. I won't want to believe its Suzumiya's doing either. For now keep her as she is and Nagato might be getting better anytime time soon."

"I better go, Haruhi's back from the bathroom."

'I know, I'll see you later. Just one more thing, be careful, the weath-" I had no choice but to cut him off. Haruhi sat back down next to me.

"We should be getting back to the hotel. Is there anything else you want to do?" She asked staring at the glowing bottles behind the counter.

"I dunno, it's up to you."

Haruhi took a deep drink of water. She thought for a moment.

"Well anything?" I asked.

Suddenly, she fell sideways off her chair and onto the floor unconscious, beet red.

"What the?" I kneeled down beside her tried to shake her awake. "Hey Haruhi!"

The man sitting next to her turned in his chair.

"Oh no, I think she got her cup mixed up with my soju." He said.

You're kidding me… What the hell? The illusion just spoke! Anyways, what should I do with Haruhi? The best thing to do would be to take her back to the hotel. I heaved her onto my back and kicked the door open. It was raining. Oh well, the hotel's pretty close, I can get there in a minute if I just run.

I took a step outside and started jogging as fast as I could without over working myself. The rain started to get heavier and heavier. Very soon it was almost impossible to see what was in front of me. We were lost, I couldn't retrace my steps. I was getting soaked. With a bit more running into the flooded unknowns I stopped in front of a door. Where ever it was, it was open, better yet, it was dry. I had no choice but to push my way in.

"Hello?" I called out into the check in counter. There was nobody there. I've hit the jackpot. We were in a hotel. There were keys hung on hooks on a board just behind a counter. There was just one. I traced the room according to the number written on the key. I managed to get it unlocked with Haruhi still on my back. I walked in and turned on the lights.

The room was very dim. The floor was carpeted and everything seemed to be in a shade of pink, red, or purple. Could it be? Yes, can you believe my luck? I had found myself in a love hotel, trapped in a middle of a typhoon with a wet, unconscious, drunken Haruhi, if this wasn't rigged by the reality than nothing was…

Keeping my imagination under control I laid down the scarlet red Haruhi onto the bed. I covered her up with a couple of towels. What the hell do I do in this situation? Well thing's first. If you're male than you've got to take these possibilities into consideration…

I decided to dry her off before she catches a cold and gets into a state worse than Nagato. She seemed to be a person who's very vulnerable to colds or fever. I looked through all the drawers for a clean set of clothes. I found some pajamas, one for her and one for me. After drying myself off first and changing into my clothes. I hung up my wet clothes and approached Haruhi on the bed.

There appears to be a problem… I thought stupidly, why the hell didn't I think these things out before trying them? How the hell was I supposed to dry off Haruhi? Well it's obvious how but what gives?

I had another bright idea. It might take ages. I don't know, I haven't tried it myself. I set down the pajamas next to Haruhi and went into the bathroom to look for a hair dryer. There wasn't much to the bathroom. There were a few bottles of lotion and shampoo, you know, shower related stuff. I looked all around the cabinets for a dryer. There it was!

For what seemed to be like hours I had the dryer pointed at Haruhi. Even the loud whirring sound couldn't drown out the heavy rainfall still going outside. She was about half way dry. I let out a big yawn.

…

"Kyon, are you awake?" Haruhi asked next to me.

I stirred awake from my sleep. I was on the floor. I must've fell asleep trying to dry her off, then I think I fell off the bed . Not wanting to put myself in an awkward explanation on why I had taken her to a love hotel while she was intoxicated and unconscious I decided to keep up my masquerade as a dead piece of wood.

"Good." She sighed then went into the bathroom.

For the next thirty minutes I listened to her taking a shower. The sound of the shower head running stood out more than the rain outside. The door finally opened and I could feel the air thicken with the steam from the bathroom. I heard the brushing of the towels, then the rustling of her putting on her pajamas.

To my relief she fell onto the bed. Her soft breathing gave me hints that she was asleep. A minute or two later there was a bright flash and a crashing sound of thunder. Haruhi let out a high yelp, then rolled off the bed right next to me. She felt around for my hand, then grabbed it tightly. She was shaking.

Not knowing what else to do I squeezed her hand back in response. She calmed down and inched closer. I was sleeping with my back turned to her. I fell back asleep, wonder how Koizumi was doing with Nagato. Haruhi would never…

…

*_Buzz*_

My phone was vibrating. Haruhi was still holding my hand. I grabbed the phone with my free hand. Without checking who it was (who else was to call me besides Koizumi?) I flipped it open and answered it as quietly as I could.

"Thank goodness you answered this time. I thought the weather had gotten you." Koizumi sighed in relief. "You haven't been answering my calls."

"I had my phone on vibrate. I was a little crazy." I yawned in rely.

"I understand, is Suzumiya with you?"

"She is, she's just fine. Why did you call?"

"Nagato has gotten better… Suzumiya's powers have let off. Whatever you're doing, it worked." He said.

"Really? That's great. How well is she doing."

"Apparently she's able to walk. The problem is she left the hotel and I've lost her."

"What? She left? What about the rain?"

"I just woke up myself." Koizumi said grimly. "She left a note telling she was going to go look for you. I believe it's best if we find her as soon as possible. I just wanted to tell you before I go out to search."

"I'll go too."

"No, you must be with Suzumiya."

"I'm the one she's looking for. Even if you do find her I don't think she'll stop searching until she finds me. You just stay at the hotel. It'll be a pain looking for you if you get lost."

I heard Koizumi stifle a laugh. "I wish you luck then… I ask you to choose your words carefully."

"I understand." I said before hanging up.

I was about to leave when I felt Haruhi still holding on to my hand. I tried to let go but she kept on with her grip. I finally shook it off, but she got up and hugged my arm holding me to the spot.

"Are you really going to go?" She asked barely audible over the rainfall.

"Yeah."

"Can't you stay?"

"I have to find her."

"…"

"Haruhi, don't worry. I'll be back."

"Promise?"

"Of course…"

"Promise you'll be back for me."

"Yeah…"

She let go of my arm. In the darkness I never found out whether she was smiling or crying. When I find Nagato, I'll have to give her an answer. I wondered if this was the last farewell I get to have with this Haruhi...

* * *

To Our Beloved Reader: I believe this is one of those good chapters that I write for a story every once in a while. I've had a little problem with my reader traffic, where I get no hits for a few days. I have no clue why that happens but it's fixed now it's restarted with July. I've gotten more and more hits and visitors with each month. I hope it'll be a while before it starts decreasing.

I hope you enjoyed this fantastic chapter and I'll keep writing even when I have no free time to do so. Why? Every week is 25/7 when you have important things to do.

And I do apologize for teasing you all with my new stories that I might not get to for a while. I just had to put them out.

Thanks for Reading: LordPlagus777


	18. Summer 8th Verse

I took the first step out of the hotel and was surprised with what I saw. It was raining but the rain made no noise. You could practically hear a pin drop in the dead silence. My footsteps echoed off the buildings as I walked. The rain wasn't as thick as it was. The sky was flashing with lightning. I noticed that I wasn't getting the slightest bit of water on my clothes. I held out my hand and tried to catch some rain. My hand remained dry. I checked the ground, which was also dry. This was by far the most surreal experience that I've had in this reality.

I started my search. Breaking into a run, I went down the street doing a rough scope of the area. My footsteps echoed making it sound like there were other people running around besides me. The town was completely deserted. All lights were off, the only illumination were from the occasional flashes of lightning. Searching the whole town for a single person is no easy task, even if the whole place is deserted. But this reality changes things. I was sure that I was going to find Nagato for sure, if not I was sure she was going to find me. Either way it's going to end one way or another.

As I tried to find my way to the hotel we were originally staying at, I decided to call Koizumi to see if he had left to go search for Nagato. I waited a few suspenseful seconds for him to answer the phone.

*ring*

I turned my head towards the source of the noise. It was only a few blocks away. It was the unmistakable ring of Koizumi's phone. Rather than run all the way to the source I waited a little more for him to answer the phone.

*ring*

Still no answer, I tried tracing the ring right to him. Why isn't this idiot answering at a time like this? Why couldn't he hear me when I was calling for Nagato? He would've at least shouted back in response to let me know he was here. I was almost there. C'mon answer the phone.

I turned the corner and looked up at a building that I recognized to be the hotel we were originally staying in. There he was in front, lying face down on the floor. Something was wrong. His phone continued to ring. I shut my phone, the ringing stopped. Who did this? I kneeled down beside him and tired to shake him awake.

"Hey! Wake up!" I shouted into his ear. He was out cold.

Whoever did this was still out there. Was this the work of Haruhi's powers? Why would Haruhi even want something like this to happen? There was her and… No it can't be Nagato; she's supposed to be lost somewhere in the silent rain. She wouldn't try and return to our hotel when she went out looking for me. Did he collapse on his own? Idiot's don't just lie down and decide to take a nap on the street you know.

I started to worry about Haruhi. What was happening to her in the meanwhile? I had just spoken to Koizumi moments before I left my hotel. That gives the culprit enough time to be done with Koizumi and then…

I started running twice and fast back to the other hotel. Haruhi was in danger as far as I can tell. The faster I get there the better. But how the hell do we get out even if I do get her to safety?

The love hotel building was just visible a few blocks away. What I saw shocked me. There was Nagato walking in the direction of the hotel, glowing pale blue and repelling all the rain around her. I wish I had enough time to think about my answer to her confession. This was too fast…

"Nagato!" I shouted out to her.

I'm not letting her get to the hotel unless know what her intentions are. She slowly turned and faced me.

"Kyon?… Kyon!" She ran and hugged me. This rules out Nagato from being the reason for finding Koizumi on the street. Does this mean Haruhi was the reason? I don't see how Koizumi did anything wrong to provoke Haruhi's powers. Nagato was cold. Like the feeling of putting on a jacket you've left outside in the snow for a little too long.

Despite the hug, she didn't seem to glad to see me. On the other hand she looked worried. I have a good idea why that might be.

"What're you doing outside in this rain? You should've stayed inside the hotel with Koizumi." I said casually as if nothing was wrong.

"I needed to talk to you now." She said.

"About what? I'm sure it could've waited. You didn't have to come all the way out here just to tell me. You could've called me over Koizumi's phone." I tried to pretend not to know what she was talking about.

"What I need to say is nothing that I would've allowed myself to say on the phone. I wanted to talk to you face to face."

This was it. I braced myself for her next words. She didn't say anything for a while. How I should answer her, I do not know. She took off her glasses and tucked them away in her pocket. There was nothing separating direct eye contact between her dark yellow eyes and my own.

"Kyon… I wanted to tell you that-"

"You like me don't you?" I sighed looked to the sky. There was a small hole in the clouds, a familiar light shining through the opening. I felt Nagato take my hand.

"Yeah…" She paused. "What do you think about me?" She asked meekly.

"I…"

If I said no then that would be the end of Nagato… Haruhi's powers would erase her…

_**All things in this reality are supported by purpose. Without it, nothing can exist. If it loses purpose, it will be erased.**_

"What happens if I say yes?..."

"Then you leave this place with me!" Nagato said holding my hand even tighter.

What? Leave this place? How is this possible? Can she do something like that?

"Leave this place? You know about the reality?" I was dumbfounded. Was this who I thought it was?

"It's me. Nagato Yuki, you remember don't you? From the old world…"

"I do remember!" My hopes were high. Standing in front of me was the person who had saved my life numerous times before. I was sure that she would be able to help me sort all this out.

"How do I set this reality back to normal Nagato? It's all messed up! You can fix it right?"

Nagato looked disappointed as if this was the last thing she wanted to talk about.

"Can you please give me an answer?..."

"After you fix this place! C'mon we can talk any time we want!"

"No!" She yelled making me jump back in surprise. "I… worked too hard for this…"

"Work?... What do you mean? You're the one who set up this whole trip."

She nodded.

"Why?"

"It was the only way for me to get close enough to you so I could break into this reality. I've been trying to get in for ages! I'm here to save you!" She was on the verge of crying.

"Save?" What did she mean? "You're being silly. I don't need any saving…"

"You're trapped here Kyon. Don't you understand? I can help you get out."

I thought it over. Leaving this place, I would be leaving, Koizumi, Haruhi, Uru, Mori, the possibility of leaving felt too rushed. I felt like I needed to tie up all the loose ends before I can agree with the idea of leaving. Then again, this opportunity just makes all that meaningless. Nagato was hurt that I took my time to think about it.

"If you come with me, we can be together without Haruhi. You can finally have the normal life you wanted. With me!"

No Haruhi?

"Wait… There's no Haruhi?" I took another step back in utter disbelief. What did she mean? No Haruhi? Completely?

"Yes!" She replied desperately as if I thought that was a good thing.

"What happens to Haruhi?"

"If you leave this place it won't have a purpose. Haruhi is this reality, and the reality is Haruhi. If this place disappears, she will too. Don't you see? No more interfaces! No more covering up! It can be just you and me, and the rest of the Brigade!"

Just the thought of leaving this place, I would've taken the offer immediately if she asked me when I first got here. The offer was extremely tempting and I wished i had the resolve to take it, but leaving Haruhi all alone in this place… It was just too sad… She doesn't deserve it…

"I can't… I can't do that. If that's what going to happen then I can't…"

"Please don't think of it that way…" Nagato said. "Please give me a proper answer."

"No… I can't, not while Haruhi's at stake."

This was not fair. The sick logic of this reality keeps me from giving her a proper answer. If I say no she will disappear. She wouldn't really disappear if I said no would she? I mean, even if I did say no and she did disappear, when I return to the old world then it'll be exactly the way it was before, Haruhi and all. 'Yes' was definitely the wrong answer here. This was too much for me to decide. What if she doesn't come back?

Wait… Decide? That was right. If I remember I'm the choice maker in this reality. Whatever choices I make drastically change the way things go down around here. There might be a chance, just a small chance that I could will Haruhi's powers into accepting Nagato. It's decided then. I'll have to say…

"No…"

Nagato didn't reply.

"I just can't, not with Haruhi on the line. I can't just let her disappear, not for this."

"And I thought you were through with her." Nagato said in a quiet voice.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You don't remember? You yelled at her. You left… She put you in here, in this prison. Against your will. She still thinks you belong to her."

I did yell at her didn't I? But that was the old Haruhi. She was a complete jerk. Didn't she understand that this world's Haruhi is different?

"That doesn't mean this world's Haruhi has to pay to pay for the old. She deserves a chance."

"That's not fair…"

"What do you mean? It's completely fair!"

"Why does she get a second chance? I spent every moment trying to save you from this place. If I can't have you now then there won't be a next time!" she yelled. This was the first time I've heard her yell. Nagato yelled at me…

I was too stunned to reply. A feeling of guilt was swelling up from inside. I can't really do much about how this reality, Haruhi, does things. All I can do is make choices and hope that things turn out alright. All this can be over if I just say yes. I never imagined that it'll be as hard as it is to answer or even speak in this situation. Nagato fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry. I was a little selfish wasn't I? I shouldn't be putting this kind of pressure on you. I should've waited. Maybe then you would've said yes." Nagato sighed. "It's not your fault. If that's your answer then I guess there's no fighting it. We had fun didn't we?"

"…"

"Goodbye Kyon…"

I shut my eyes tight and focused all my will in Nagato not disappearing. There was a chance wasn't there? She can leave just because I said no to her confession. Was it really going to end this way? I couldn't even say sorry to Nagato. All this time she had been looking for just one chance just say she liked me. I owe her more than I can pay back in a single life time. If only we weren't in this reality, I just would've said yes… It was hopeless, I knew it was from the start. There's just no going against Haruhi's will is there?...

I didn't know how we were going to get back home, how life would be without Nagato, what Haruhi would say if one of her best friends were gone. What would I say to Asakura? When I would get the next chance to leave this place. If I can convince Haruhi, Nagato will be back with us. I wanted to leave this place with Haruhi, and when I do, everyone else will be getting ready an SOS Brigade welcome back party. I opened my eyes and expected Nagato to be gone.

She was still there.

* * *

To Our Beloved Readers: Sorry for taking this down for a while. I've fixed it right up. Most of you will think that this is MUCH better than what I had before. I'm going to put some stuff in the next chapter that i had planned for way later. This won't ever happen again, I have people to look over my work before I post it.

Thanks For Reading: LordPlagus777


	19. Summer 9th Verse

To Our Beloved Readers: Man! it's been over week since a release. I'm sorry to keep all of you waiting, but it's just been really difficult to make up an ending for this thing XD. The ending changed more times than I had even imagined. There were some points where I thought it would be pointless to continue, and I was plagued with anti-climactic possibilities.

But it all works out. And damn... This arc might even be over in about two or three more chapters.

So just saying ahead of time.

Thanks for Reading: LordPlagus777

* * *

Nagato was as surprised as I was. We were both expecting her to evaporate into a mist of light, or disappear in some other similar way. She was there, completely solid, and by no means an illusion. I relaxed believing that Haruhi's powers had spared her after all. Nagato got off the ground slowly. She looked at me as if she didn't know what to say next. She had confessed her feelings after all. She had said things thinking that she was going to disappear.

"I'm… Not gone…" She said.

Hell… I was speechless too.

"Yeah…" I said. "You're still here."

"Is that so… I guess… I should put an end to this trip… This program" Nagato laughed weakly in relief.

There really wasn't much to do except end it after all. Feels too anti climatic.

"What will happen to you when you end it? Will you still be here?" I asked.

"I'm not sure… When it ends everything will be exactly the way it was before I started the program. It's likely that I'll be included when the reality is reset. Since I am Nagato Yuki, I believe I'll be conscious as this reality's Nagato."

I started to wonder, where and when was 'before'? Will I wake up in my bed? The clubroom? I'm pretty sure Nagato will be there as well. Although she doesn't have a purpose anymore does she? Besides from getting me out of this reality, she admits herself that she had no other purpose. Now that she knows I won't be able to leave with her means there's really nothing for left now. This really puts everything out of place. The rules were broken. She didn't have a purpose, yet she was still here.

"How are we going to 'end' it?" I asked

"We will have to gather everyone. You and I are here, we will need Suzumiya and-"

"Kyon! Watch out!" I heard Koizumi's voice from afar.

Out of instinct I leapt backwards as a glint of silver appeared out of nowhere inches in front of my face. Literally shredding the air like cloth, the glint of silver revealed itself to be a blade. It ran all the way down to the ground. The tear opened up like a sort of portal. Someone stepped out of the portal and into the silent rain. Nagato backed up against the wall of the building closest to her.

"Hello everyone." Asakura giggled as she glanced lazily at the shaking Nagato. The all too familiar knife clutched dangerously in her hand giving of a devilish glint that reflected light from nowhere. I had a good idea what she was going to try to do with it. Nagato had seen that knife too many times. This time she was powerless to do anything about it.

"What, are you doing here?" I asked pointing in disbelief.

"Hello Kyon, did you enjoy your trip?"

"You're the Asakura from the old world, aren't you?"

"You are correct and incorrect."

"What do you mean? Did you come into the reality? What have you done with the other Asakura?"

"I'm glad you had such an attachment to my 'alternate' human self. Sorry to disappoint you but interfaces as you know, can synchronize. As soon as this reality was started and the alternate versions of Nagato and I came into existence, our alternate selves were merely another vessel for our consciousness to move into."

Asakura suddenly made a slashing motion with her Knife which went flying towards Nagato who was trying to crawl away. The knife missed her by inches and suck halfway into the asphalt right in front of Nagato who fell backwards frozen with fear.

"So here she is." Asakura added.

"That means, Nagato had been here from the start as well…"

"Of course! She was so thrilled to be living with me again! It was like old times. Free from the responsibility of being an interface. I was also honestly enjoying our time together. She truly did ask me for help getting you to like her. It was all she ever seemed to think about."

I looked towards Nagato who immediately shut her eyes and shook her head.

"I thought you could only exist if you had a purpose in this reality. Interface or not, it's the basic rule."

"That is true, the bigger your purpose, the bigger the influence on the reality."

"Then you should've been part of the illusion! You were nothing more to Suzumiya than a student who transferred away! You don't deserve a body here so how did you get one? What is your purpose?"

"You don't understand anything about how things work, do you Kyon? When this reality was created, everyone who had anything to do with Suzumiya had the opportunity to slip into this dimension and do as they wish. Suzumiya knew nothing about the abnormalities of the people around her so quite naturally this reality wasn't made to combat our penetration, but whether we entered or not if we had no purpose we would cease to exist."

Asakura looked up at the sky swirling as it did before.

"Nagato is just as much as an illusion as I am, so are all the others, with you and Suzumiya being exceptions. The real illusions are the regular average people that you've never had any relations with. The difference is huge! For example a woman that you had met and talked to at a mall would be considered real. A man in another country you had never even heard of would be an illusion!"

She paused to think for a moment.

"Because I mentioned 'him' to you he is infinitely more realistic now."

She shot an affectionate look at Koizumi.

"How I envy you Ituski. You are able to observe Suzumiya as you wish. You are able to enter her subconscious and experience her powers first hand. You might also classify with Kyon and Suzumiya."

"What are you going to do now? Try to kill me like before? That's pointless, Haruhi will destroy all of us." I said.

"You asked me what my purpose here was. I was able to keep myself in this reality by siding with Suzumiya's powers. In a way, I became a guardian to her will and made sure things goes as planned. I am not here to kill you Kyon, on the contrary…"

Asakura sighed.

"I was hoping to get along with you this time Kyon. I guess it was never meant to be."

Asakura walked towards Nagato who retreated and huddled against a wall. Asakura pulled the knife out of the ground leaving no mark.

"You have no business here Nagato. You have served your purpose and failed. It would be a hindrance to Suzumiya's will with you around. Good bye."

No purpose? Don't tell me she's the one who's going to kill her for having no purpose. I thought Haruhi accepted Nagato in this universe. That's why she let me look for her. What was the point of that then?

"Stop!" I yelled.

Asakura turned with a bored expression.

"Haruhi accepted Nagato into this reality. Purpose or not she should be allowed to stay." I said firmly.

"That does not matter. She has no purpose, therefore she must be erased. That is the logic of Suzumiya's reality."

Asakura looked over the knife in her hand.

"Unfortunately… Both of us are only human in this reality. I can't use any data manipulation and neither can she. It's already over."

Asakura raised the knife but froze.

"Good bye Nagato…" Asakura said, she looked as if she had trouble moving her arm. "Damn it… It won't move. Why? Why now?"

Her body seems to have frozen completely. Nagato did nothing but stare. Asakura can't move, this is a chance to get Nagato and Koizumi out of here. If we can end this program we'll be back to the way things were before. The clouds were completely out of control now. The rain had stopped, whatever this was, it was a bad sign. Asakura had started to cry now. For whatever reason, I didn't understand anything.

"I'm trying!" She screamed. "It won't move." She said looking desperately to her arm. The knife in her hand was being held loosely as if her hand was forcing her to let go. There were flashes of light from the sky that distorted the color of everything around us. Haruhi was up in that hotel. Not knowing a thing about what was going on here. To her it was still probably raining outside.

Asakura dropped the knife. The moment the metal hit the floor the whole area lit up. It was blinding, I couldn't see a thing. My eyes that were used to the dimness of the surroundings were now burning with the illumination that I expect was from the sky. It took a few seconds for my eyes to recover. I was facing opposite way to shield myself from the flash. I was looking up at an outline of the love hotel, my vision became clearer. Was there something wrong with my eyes? Everything's grey. Grey? Oh no… I know this grey… My vision was restored. The sky was now empty, no more spinning clouds. All buildings were grey, not the previous pale blue. A strange illumination

The situation moved closer to worst case scenario than I ever would have expected. Glowing a brilliant blue and twice my height was a Shinjin. It put it's hands together forming a shape resembling a hammer and aimed to smash down Nagato. As it went down and made a crater as big as it was. The ground where he had hit disintegrated into nothing. To my surprise Asakura had scooped Nagato up and jumped out of the way just in time.

The Shinjin didn't stop there. It sprouted even more arms to take more shots at the two. Soon it had about six arms all spinning like a helicopter rotor destroying everything around it. Asakura was right when she said interfaces were only human in this reality, she looked exhausted. It seems that her interface persistence hasn't been lost; she kept on running despite being on her limits. It was amazing how well she was dodging the arms. I would've frozen in that position.

I had spoken to soon; one of the arms had hit Asakura in the back. No, the arm didn't hit her. It sort of, passed through her. Whatever happened the damage was done. There was a look of pain on Asakura's face, her running had been reduced to a fatigued limp.

"No!" I heard Koizumi yell.

He was glowing a bright red, his Esper powers. It seems he can use his powers, but how? I thought he couldn't use his powers regularly in this reality. He was holding his own with the Shinjin, blocking its attacks with something like a force field. Something told me that it wasn't going to last long. Asakura looked back at Koizumi, who mouthed something to her. I couldn't hear, the loud static noise Koizumi was making drowned out what he had said.

Asakura had reached me. Holding Nagato, she set her down gently on the ground, then fell on all fours. It had caught me off guard. Asakura was injured, badly. Her back where the Shinjin had gotten her, her clothes were red with blood. Having direct contact with a Shinjin probably does this.

"It's after us." She said, unconcerned of her wound.

"It's after you? How come? Did Haruhi make that?" I asked, Nagato got up and took shelter behind me.

"I was not able to fulfill my job to carry out Suzumiya's wishes. In my place she has sent that creature."

"What about Nagato?... And you?"

"It won't stop until it kills the both of us." She said grimly.

"Koizumi can kill that thing."

I had realized that I was talking to casually with Asakura. Didn't she try to kill Nagato just now? I backed away, Nagato was holding on to my arm. There was a big explosion sound from where Koizumi was fighting the Shinjin. The blue giant fell over, all of its arms were cut from the body, it evaporated. Koizumi flew down from above and landed in front of us. As soon as he landed he gave a cautious look at Asakura and sided with Nagato and me.

"Good job Koizumi. Now if we can just get Haruhi and get the hell out of here…"

"No, it won't be of any use." Koizumi said. He had won against the Shinjin but his expression was one of defeat. "This reality has taken a form similar to closed space. No one can leave until the Shinjins are defeated."

"You just killed the Shinjin! There are more?"

"Much more, they aren't here yet. I don't know how many, it seems that they will continue to appear until they do what they are here to do."

Nagato was still shaking at the thought of being killed by the Shinjins. She had seen what they had done to Asakura. This reality does make everyone human after all.

"Then what do we do now?" I asked.

"We must first get Suzumiya." Koizumi said.

That might be risky. What if she sees the Shinjins? We'll have to kill them first won't we?

"What's the point? We won't be able to leave anyway." Kyon said. "They're after Nagato and Asakura because they don't a reason to be in this reality. All I have to do is give Nagato a purpose then she won't have to disappear. Since Asakura doesn't have to erase Nagato anymore the Shinjins won't chase after either of them." I said calculating all this very quickly.

Asakura thought for a moment. Far away there were about three pale blue glows in the distance.

"I'll have to go." Koizumi said. He sounded breathless, just how long will he be able to chase them off?

Koizumi tried to power back up again but it was no use. He was still normal, only the smallest of red sparks escaped him.

"Oh no…" Koizumi panted, overexerted from trying up his powers again.

Everyone had a look of hopelessness on their faces, everyone but Asakura.

"I'm not sure it will work…" Asakura took Koizumi by the arm. "You two get Suzumiya first. I'll catch up later."

"What're you…"

Koizumi was surprised, whatever the plan was he did seem hesitant to go through with it. I took Nagato by the arm and ran to the hotel. When we got inside there was a muffled explosion and then a burst of bright red light from behind us. We turned around just in time to see a giant mass of red fly off into the sky through the glass double doors of the hotel.


	20. Summer 10th Verse

Thanks For Reading: LordPlagus777

* * *

That red blast just now must've been Koizumi. What did Asakura do? He seems to be at ten times his usual energy now. Taking on all three of those Shinjins at once? I must've taken at least six of them to take just one giant Shinjin down. It must not have taken much to get Koizumi like this. After a few moments of trying to see what was going on around outside Asakura was running towards the hotel. She pushed open the double doors and entered the lobby.

"What did you do?" I asked.

Asakura was pink and flustered from the running it appears. For probably the first time in her life she stopped to catch her breath.

"It doesn't matter. Now we need to find Suzumiya before more Shinjins arrive."

"What's the point? The Shinjins will keep coming as long and you and Nagato are still alive. It'll be useless finding Haruhi if they're after Nagato."

"I said I have a plan! We have to find Suzumiya first."

"What kind of plan?" I asked.

Asakura looked at Nagato then shook her head.

"You'll find out Kyon. I can't tell you anything now, it'll make everything useless."

"You're planning to take out Nagato and get out of here yourself aren't you?" I said in disbelief.

"No you idiot. It doesn't matter what I do now. Suzumiya's powers have concluded that I can't be trusted with its will. It would be… Pointless."

Some of the blue lights were fading in the distance now. Koizumi was doing his job and doing it well.

"I thought it would be easy taking orders…" Asakura sighed. "I guess I'm slowed down because I have my own things I want."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me something." I said. You can't be too sure with her. She stabbed me once that one time on Tanabata. I'm not letting her stick anything inside me this time.

Asakura sighed then ruffled up her hair in mild frustration.

"Alright then… in order for the Shinjins to stop chasing Nagato, she needs a purpose." She said.

"Well how do we do that?"

"Simple, she needs to accept a purpose, before that someone needs to present her with one. That one person who can is you."

She pointed straight at me. Once again I'm put in a position where I have to do some hard thinking. Me? Give her a purpose? Just how the hell do I do that?

"Think of a reason for her to be with you. In order for it to be legitimate it has to be sincere."

This was hard, really hard, even harder when Nagato was trying to stare into my eyes with her own expectantly. How much pressure can you really put on a guy? I don't have any outstanding reasons but-

"Erm… Nagato, I think… you're an awesome friend, and I'd like for you to stay here in this reality forever!" It was the best thing I could come up with.

Nagato turned pink and looked Asakura.

"Did it work?" She asked her.

"No! That wasn't nearly as good of a reason to keep her anchored to this reality! You see what I'm talking about?"

"I don't really see the problem! I gave her a purpose didn't I?"

"Any old purpose you can give a random illusion on the street. If you two were the only two in it, then it might have enough momentum to work. But think about it, the illusions are there to keep you company. Just how many more illusions does this reality need? None, giving Nagato the same purpose as they have in not going to change anything, it's still close to zero."

"Then what should I do?"

Asakura slapped a hand on my mouth to keep me from saying anymore. Then she slowly let go after making sure I was quiet.

"Say that again…" She smirked.

"What should I do?" I repeated impatiently.

"You see? You don't know what you're doing, and I do. Now stay quiet and let's get a move on, because Nagato would be dead if I weren't to be trusted."

She pulled out the knife from out of her pocket. I didn't move, rooted to the spot by my determination to hold my ground if not my argument. She dangled the knife in front of me, enjoying watching my defeated expression then stuck it back in.

"And so would you." She said taking Nagato by the arm and pulling her to a corner out of my earshot.

She whispered some things to Nagato. She looked in alarm and nodded excitedly. To my surprise Asakura even laughed whispering these things to Nagato. My feelings of tenseness lightened up watching the two talk in secret between each other. They could've been at the host bar, or back at home. They hugged and walked back to where I was.

"Everything is going to be fine. Don't worry." She said to Nagato. "Are you worried?"

"No." Nagato replied, with a hint of confidence I might add.

"Alright everything's ready. I told Koizumi to meet in front of her room before he took off."

What else did you tell him? I bet that wasn't all… regarding your fail proof plan.

"You know where the room is?" I asked. She doesn't know which room I had taken Haruhi to.

"No, that's why you'll be leading the way."

"Does Koizumi know?"

"I would be surprised if Koizumi can even sense his own 'God' as he says, especially if his powers are this active right now."

Asakura walked ahead with Nagato and I following behind. Nagato kept her head down without saying a word. Must've been the trick of the light but for a minute there I thought she was hiding a smile.

…

"Alright we're here." I whispered so Haruhi doesn't know we were outside. I had stopped in front of a door that I was pretty sure was Haruhi's. I should've brought along the keys with me so I could've been more sure of which room it was, but the way this reality works. I doubt I'd get the wrong room even if I did choose the wrong door. I reached for the lock.

"Wait…" I said. "Let's think this over first. You stay out here and make sure Haruhi doesn't see you. I'll go in first with Nagato and say that I found her, but how does that solve our Shinjin problem and how do we get Koizumi back?"

"Kyon." Asakura said.

"What?"

"Go in first with Nagato and make sure both of them stay in the room. After that, come back outside. I have a few things I need to tell you."

"Sure then… come here Nagato."

Nagato stood next to me.

"I'll be over here then." Asakura said far from the door.

I pushed open the door and Nagato followed me inside. Haruhi was sitting cross legged on the bed. She was relieved to see that I was back and Nagato was fine.

"You're back! How was the storm? You aren't wet…" Haruhi said.

"Can you stay here with Nagato for a while? Koizumi's still out there and I've got to get him."

"What's this all of the sudden?" Haruhi asked confused.

"I'll be back, real soon. Just stay in here for a bit.

…

"Alright, I did what you said. What now? We still can't leave. Not without Koizumi."

"I'll send him up here."

"You?"

"Yes, me."

"How?"

"If the Shinjins get me then they'll go away."

"What? That's pointless… There's still Nagato left you know. It won't satisfy them if you go sacrifice yourself."

"Don't worry about Nagato. We've talked it out. She can escape from the Shinjins but in order to do that I need to get Koizumi first."

"I don't understand… you're handing yourself over?"

"I must, if I don't the Shinjins will still be around and you guys won't be able to escape even if all four of you got together."

"Isn't there another way? The Shinjins will stop coming if we just destroy them all, won't they? Koizumi's got to bear it just for a little bit more."

"No, I don't want to work him any longer than he needs to."

"What do I do? Is there anything I can do to help? I haven't really done much…"

"I still don't understand why you're this nice to me after the things I did."

"It's because… This is the longest I've went without you trying to stab me. Why did you attack Nagato?"

"Simple… I couldn't bring myself to do it.. I'm glad this reality made me what I was. Or I was afraid that I would've done it without hesitation… I love this reality Kyon. I can live the way I want without having any responsibilities. It felt so nice to be living an average life."

"This? An average life? With Haruhi?"

"Suzumiya's too much fun. Although it's interesting observing things as an interface, I wouldn't trade all the data in the universe to live in a place like this. I believe Nagato feels the same as well."

"So you're not a knife crazy maniac on the inside?"

"I can't deny… but oh well… you did survive didn't you?"

"…"

"Oh my, look outside. This may be too much, even for Koizumi. Stay inside the room with Suzumiya and Nagato until Koizumi arrives, don't go anywhere.

"I got it."

"Then… I better go."

"Bye then…"

"I'll… see you later right?..."

"Sure…"

…

It still appeared to be raining from inside the hotel. I was sitting in the room with Haruhi and Nagato. Both of them were close by next to me. All three of us were sitting silently waiting for Koizumi to return. I wish I could watch what was going on outside at least. Was it already done? Had the Shinjins already have gotten to Asakura?

*CRASH*

The windows shattered as Koizumi burst his way into the room. He landed clumsily on his knees. He looked outside the window. So did the three of us.

The scene was fantastic and horrifying at the same time. There were about a hundred Shinjins droning towards the hotel building. The room was bathed in pale blue light. We heard Asakura's voice thundering through the skies.

"Do it now Nagato!"

Koizumi with a look of panic on his face threw himself onto Haruhi covering her eyes.

"Uwah!" Haruhi yelled falling backwards with Koizumi.

"What the hell are you do- mmph!"

I felt Nagato's small hands on my face, pulling me away from looking at Haruhi and Koizumi. Sweetness filled my insides and spread through to every tip of my body. My mind went blank, everything melted away. Literally, melted away….

Was that the last I see of Asakura? I don't know… I probably might see her again… She came back when I thought she was gone for good. It felt sad letting her go this way. She made living in this reality a lot more pleasant that it would've been on its own. It felt like a death of a friend. What I wanted to say to her more than anything… Thanks… Thanks for getting us out… Thanks for everything…

That was one hell of a plan Asakura, one hell of a plan…

I'll miss having you around.

We were going home.

Where will I find myself next time?

Who cares...

For now…

It's the feeling that matters...


	21. Summer 11th Verse

"Kyon!"

What? I'm tired, leave me alone…

"Kyon?"

Not you too Nagato…

"Kyon, we'll be arriving soon. Wake up and get ready to get off."

Get off where?

I opened my eyes. I had fallen asleep in my window side seat on the train that had taken to the town where the amusement park was. Instead of Nagato sitting next to me this time it was Haruhi poking my cheek to see if I would wake up. Indeed we were almost home soon. I could see the familiar landscape of my home town. The skies were clear, thank goodness, if I see another cloud I'm going to barf…

"That was fun!" Haruhi said dramatically jumping across the border of the train and the station. "We are officially home!"

Somehow this trip did more of a number on me than relieve my stress. I'm sure Uru was waiting at home bored, probably three nights worth of dinners waiting for me when I get back.

The weather was nice and the outside of the station felt more like home than ever. Koizumi was also looking exhausted.

"We have work tomorrow don't we?" He smiled through the many new wrinkles on his face.

"I guess we do." I sighed leaning against the nearest wall for support.

"I had a great time this weekend, let's do it again! Maybe during the winter vacation!"

"Don't count on it." Koizumi and I said at the same time. Koizumi jokingly while I meant every word.

"Seeya!"

Haruhi left in the direction she always does at the station.

"Thanks for bringing me along." Nagato said. "The program isn't completely finished yet. Some things will have to be cleaned before it shuts itself down. It'll last for the rest of the summer. Relax until then, nothing big will happen so you can be as carefree as you want. Everything will be reset including the memories of everyone involved."

"Everyone?"

"Except you and Koizumi of course."

"Will you be around?" I asked.

Nagato's pale cheeks flushed and she looked away.

"Of course… You know… We…"

"Ah! Yeah… Of course…" I said nervously. "But your memories. You won't remember anything about trip…"

"I guess it can't be helped. I doubt this will be the last time we have a trip like this. If Haruhi says so I can expect another vacation. It'll be your job to remind me. You will won't you?"

"Then I'll see you later then" Nagato said before heading off. "Bye."

"See ya."

Only Koizumi and I were left.

"Man! The rest of the summer just to myself. No school, no nothing. Carefree as Nagato put it."

"Not so carefree" Koizumi smiled. "Mori will have my head if we miss work."

I went in the direction of my house. I don't know where Koizumi lives, but he followed me home.

"So back there, you were knocked out on the street. I guess Asakura did that to you?"

"Yes, you're correct.

"But she's just a human in this reality how did she get you out cold."

"She has her own methods." Koizumi said trying to keep himself from shuddering.

"I see… but how did she open a portal and stuff?"

"That was probably granted by Suzumiya's powers."

"How did she get your powers back up to fight that army of Shinjins?"

"I'm sorry Kyon; I don't think I can answer that…" Koizumi grinned instead of his usual smile.

"Oh well… I won't force you to."

I opened the door into my home. The smell was unfamiliar, of course that mean I've been out too long. It felt nostalgic taking off my shoes and entering the living room for the first time in three days. A little exaggerated I know, it just felt good to be back.

"Kyon!"

I felt something similar to a rocket propelled bowling ball plunge into my midsection. Having knocked out all the air from my lungs it held me around the waist and proceeded to destroy my pelvic bone with the force of a thousand car crushers rendering it damaged in ways never even imagined by the most skilled of doctors. Therefore I award you with the Nobel Prize Uru, for pioneering into unexplored territory in the science of osseous injury. Good job my friend, you've earned it…

"Blargh!" I collapsed onto the floor heaving for oxygen that might never be absorbed into my now compacted lungs.

"Welcome back! Didja have fun without me?"

*CRACK*

Uru sank her foot into the back of my head, making sure there was a mold of my face forever imprinted into the wooden floor.

"I see you're empty handed! Not even a souvenir!"

She switched her deadly glare over to Koizumi who quickly backed up against the wall, instead of bashing him into the floor.

"Welcome back uncle!" She said cheerfully.

"Ah…" He was speechless, at what? Me being snuffed? Or being called an uncle because his uniform hadn't made the fact that he was student obvious?

"It's good to be back…" he mumbled weakly with the familiar frozen smile.

"Sure is…" I said into the floor.

…

It's been a few days now since we've been back, I can tell the program is still running because Nagato hadn't lost her memories yet. Haruhi also seems to remember the trip well and bring it up in conversations. She doesn't talk about what she saw in the last moments at the love hotel, Koizumi coming through the window, the hundred Shinjin looming outside. She all probably believes it was all a dream and will soon forget it when the program ends and we're all back to where everything was before it had started.

"But just when did the program start and where will we be when we return?" I asked Koizumi one day in the park bench.

"I have no idea. I expect when it does end we will be anywhere other than where we are at the time. I suppose it would feel like being teleported into a completely new place and time. Don't worry Kyon, there's nothing to prepare for, and we'll know when we've been returned. Nagato said at the end of the summer, correct?"

"Sure." I said idly staring up into the sky which had a few white clouds scattered up high.

"There's one thing missing." Koizumi said.

"What?"

"We've been missing out on our summer remedial classes."

"Oh yeah, I forgot! But… we don't have a teacher."

"I was just investigating you see. Elements like summer remedial classes don't simply disappear without any notice. I hear our dear teacher is in the hospital."

"Really?" This was great! Asakura was alive!

"I was planning to take you to her today, would you like to come?"

"But how Koizumi? How?"

"Asakura had told me moments before she left into the hospital. If all went good she might be able to convince you to want her company in the reality."

I remembered how just before I left I was wishing she might come back to us again. She was also planning that all along wasn't she? No wonder she couldn't tell me. It wouldn't have worked otherwise.

"Let's get a move on. I want to see her too." Koizumi smiled.

…

That pretty much wraps up what I went through during the long, long, summer, vacation. I was now time that I return to the way everything was before. When and wherever that might be… The calendar had no numbers. It just read 'Last Day of summer'. I wonder what I was doing before Nagato's program started. I wondered what Nagato meant by reminding her about the times we had this season. Will Koizumi and I forever be trapped in this reality? Just how long, how many more connections do we have to make before we make it out? The clock was counting down to its last second. 11:59:56am. the clock read.

3…

2…

1…

(Continued in 'Autumn Verse 1')

* * *

To Our Beloved Readers: Finally we see the end of the Nagato arc. A part of me thinks I should've planned this out a little more and made it move alot more smoother. A part of me thinks that I did a good job patching up all the plot holes and other minor difficulties in the plot. Oh well, I did pretty well for this arc, being one of the first stories I've ever written, I can only hope there are others who had worse story starts than i have. That's why I keep writing to get better at it. I'll continue this in Autumn, literally following the Verse titles. That'll give me plenty of time to plan the Mikuru arc. See ya then and read my other stories which i'll be working on during the break. Enjoy the rest of your summer.

Thank You Very Much For Reading: LordPlagus777


	22. Autumn 1st Verse

3…

"See you at school!"

"Bye Itsuki, Kyon."

2…

"Uwah! Tsuruya, why did you take me here?"

"Did ya read the sign outside? Double service!"

1…

"But this is a host bar!"

"Who cares? Double service is exactly what the two of us need, the best way to end the night if you ask me!"

0…

* * *

**Autumn**

It was as if time had stopped the very moment I counted to zero. Everything was literally frozen, even the air felt as if I was trapped in a block of glass extending all the way down my throat and into my lungs. I could no longer feel the softness of my bed or gravity for that matter. I was nauseating how the air felt so solid. I was no longer able to draw breath or exhale. I kept my eyes shut feeling dizzy, my surroundings were warping. I've never felt so claustrophobic in my life.

Suddenly I was freed from my confined prison. I took a deep breath of air, unable to open my eyes I felt myself slowly being lowered onto the ground. My clothes were different, I was standing upright. There were sounds of other people around me. I finally opened my eyes and looked around at where I was.

I was at the host bar. I could tell from the atmosphere that I was late at night. Thank goodness Koizumi was here just as dizzy as I was from the lack of air, also recovering from the feeling of being trapped in glass. I need him to explain a few things for me. Why were we at the host club? Had Nagato's program finally finished?

"Koizumi." I said.

"Kyon, I finally remember where we were before Nagato started her program..."

"That's great but where?"

He was still drawing it large amounts of air, trying to catch his breath.

"No time to explain, we are being called for." He said finally recovering. He looked only slightly worn out in appearance.

"By who?"

A voice called for us from behind. It was a voice I had never heard before in this reality. It was no illusion, it was too distinct. If I tired I would be able to remember the voice. It's not supposed to be that way with illusions, whose voices you can never remember. It was driven deep into my memory, that voice. To confirm that it wasn't an illusion, I remember hearing it from before I came into the reality.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Tsuruya called for us from our double service table.

Koizumi took me by the wrist and pulled me over to the two costumers Tsuruya, and good lord, Asahina.

"This is the first time we are actually meeting them. By the looks of it you have made enough connections to be approached by these two. I have much to explain but it will have to wait until these two are gone. This is an opportunity to make even bigger connections so keep your cool."

We arrived at the table and Koizumi resumed his masquerade as a host.

"Welcome ladies to our wonderful host bar! You have sat at our double service table, which means the both of you will get two hosts to keep you company for the night! Now choose wisely which host you pick. Your decision will determine your experience here tonight! You can always change of course." He smiled.

Tsuruya and Asahina looked at each other, it was the first time they had heard such spiel from a host like Koizumi. He's doing a good job keeping them interested. Just who is the host here?

"You may call me 'The Crimson Superball' Koizumi Itsuki!" He took a pose and looked in my direction.

"What?... Oh! Erm… You may call me the 'Charming General Person!' Kyon!" I said awkwardly trying out my own pose I had just made up on the spot failing miserably, giving up and deciding to maintain normal posture instead.

Tsuruya looked back and forth between both of us having a hard time deciding which one of us to pick. Asahina found it impossible to choose before Tsuruya did so she stared somewhere else across the room behind us. I was secretly hoping that Tsuruya would pick Koizumi, which would leave me with Asahina. For the sake of making further connections with the old world I tried to look as unappealing as possible to Tsuruya, although I had a small desire to find out what being Tsuruya's host would be like. Koizumi knew what to do and quite naturally attempted to activate his non-existent male pheromones.

"I'll go for Mr. Superball over here then!" Tsuruya said pulling Koizumi's arm into the seat.

Perfect, it's going exactly as planned. Set by the reality or not, I'm moving in for the check. I coolly took a seat next to Asahina.

"Welcome to the club!" I said cheerfully savoring every moment I get to act as a host for Asahina.

She didn't say anything. All she did giggle and give a small wave. At least she was enjoying herself and not completely shut in. The events during the double service are irrelevant. Tsuruya was her regular energetic self, and although I hadn't expected her to act so according to my predictions, Asahina was reluctantly enjoying herself as well. It all passed, too quickly.

"Working at a host bar in your first year in high school, must be fun, nice work at a young age." Tsuruya said dreamily at the exit after our job had been done.

She was waiting for Asahina to return from the bathroom.

"I'm back." She said standing next to Tsuruya at the door.

"Now it wasn't as bad as you thought it was, isn't that right Mikuru?" Tsuruya laughed.

"I enjoyed it." Asahina smiled.

"We better get going now. Who knows, we just might come back some other time. It's nice to spend the night with a couple of nice guys like yourselves. See ya later!" Tsuruya said leaving.

"Good bye Kyon, I had lots of fun." Asahina followed Tsuruya out.

As soon as the door shut Koizumi's host smile vanished and for the first time in a while, he frowned.

"I guess our shift is over…" I usually would say in relief, but this time I was responding to Koizumi's frown. "What's up? Did something happen?"

"Yes… I expected something in the reality to change as we met Asahina and Tsuruya, but it seems that no connections have been made."

The place was closing down. We got changed into our normal clothes and hung our host suits up on the rack. As we walked towards the exit, the light behind us shut down on their own, one by one. All the doors lock by themselves, although we were the only ones left in the building. It was usually like this. The host bar closes itself down at the set time. The only light on in the bar now was the one above the exit door, dimly lighting our way out.

"No connections? Did we do something wrong? Did we forget anything?" I asked as we walked down the stairwell.

"Whatever happened, happened and couldn't have happened any other way." Koizumi replied.

"I expect we'll be seeing them again I suppose."

"They will become more relevant figures I suppose. Until then, the connections are the only things that matter for now."

It was getting late and the both of us were just about to go our separate ways.

"School begins tomorrow, I will see you then." Koizumi smiled as he waved, heading in the opposite direction I was.

I couldn't reply, remembering that school was to resume the next day. You can't help but feel irritated for the rest of the evening.

…

At least school in this reality is less demanding than the old world where you have to actually live through the insignificant parts of it. The idea was enough to keep me occupied until I had noticed I had walked too far down the street and passed my house.

"I'm home." I said into the house after I entered.

"Welcome home!" said a voice I wasn't too familiar with.

It was coming from the kitchen. Uru usually cooks dinner at this time. Was she trying to trick me?

Apparently this was a… Very good trick…

Asahina Mikuru, dressed in a night gown and an apron was standing in front of the stove tasting something that she had made, possibly some very nice soup judging by the smell. For a second I believed the reality was broken. I tapped the walls of the house a few times to make sure my fist didn't pass through it or distort in anyway. This wasn't a joke.

"What are you doing in my house?" I tried keeping my calm.

"Eh? What're you talking about?" Asahina had said in a very Uru like manner. "Why don't you take a seat over there at the dinner table? I'm almost done."

This person apparently isn't Asahina. Never would she break into my house in the middle of my night to change into a night gown and start making me dinner. Uru was absent, and here is this person who looks exactly like Asahina in the kitchen talking like Uru.

"Here ya go. I had to go out somewhere this evening so I didn't have much time to work on anything else." She set down the bowl of soup with a clatter.

I cautiously took a spoon, not even sure it would go down, having dinner with Asahina in very see through attire. How could anyone focus on eating in this situation? This was Uru's cooking alright. There was only one way to make sure.

"Uru?"

"What?" She asked abruptly.

This was indeed Uru, but why the sudden transformation in to Asahina? Was this really her with an altered personality? Is this Asahina look alike really the Uru I had been living with through my life in this reality? Or could she possibly an impostor?

"Nice soup…" I said quietly eating hastily.

"Hmm?" She glared suspiciously at me for a few seconds. "Alright then.' She said dropping her glare and returning to her own bowl.

…

After dinner I was waiting outside the bathroom for Uru to finish up her shower. Wondering what might be the cause for her change in physical appearance. Why would Uru change into Asahina of all people…

Urukim Anihasa…

You're kidding me, and I didn't see this before?

"No freaking way…" I thought about who Uru really was.

I had never met anyone like her in the old world. She was definitely not my younger sister. People do seem to be prone to personality adjustments in this reality. Changes in appearance also apply here. Could it be extreme to the point past the mere changes in clothes and hair? Something like age difference. Then again, I did see Asahina on my first day here, just as mature as she was in the old world. I had met Uru a short while after. I just saw the older Asahina today. Were there two Asahina's in this reality?

No, I'm getting too ahead of myself. As much as Uru's name is Mikuru spelled backwards and no matter how similar the two may be on the outside, there's no way to be sure if this is the real Asahina. I should first confirm that this isn't Uru first.

"Hey Uru." I said loudly so Uru can hear over the splashing noises the water was making.

"What are you doing outside? Are you peeking? I'll kick your ass pervert!" She said making the door shake with her death threat.

Asahina… Really? For a personality change this is a little too extreme. I'm getting closer to concluding that this** isn't** Asahina than confirming that this **was** Uru.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked, wondering if Uru noticed that she suddenly had… um… I wondered if she felt anything strange with her body.

With her being in the shower and asking anything more specific would mean attracting too much of her suspicion and irritation.

"Well…" She started.

It sounds like she does feel strange with the changes that she appears to be almost oblivious to.

"There is something that's bothering me…" She said insecurely.

Jackpot, this is it, some clues!

"Yes? What is it?" I asked.

The door suddenly flung open and steam filled the hallway along with Asahina's towel clad silhouette.

"You're stalking me outside the bathroom during my shower!" She roared.

Excuse me?

"PERVERT!"

"Eh?"

Her eyes flashed maliciously midst the clouds of steam. Before I knew what had happened Uru impaled me with her foot and I was no more. Bad end? Might as well have been...

* * *

To Our Beloved Reader: I know, I know. It isn't Autumn yet... But I couldn't resist.

Thanks For Reading: LordPlagus777


	23. Autumn 2nd Verse

Yes, it was officially the first day of autumn. The leaves on the trees that were a luscious green last evening were now orange and fall like. It was only a matter of time before I'd have to sweep the dead leaves off the side walk. That's if anyone forces me too. I doubt I'll have to do any work this season.

Speaking of last night about Uru's sudden transformation, I woke up this morning to find out that she had reverted back into her child self, clothes and all. The more I think about it, the more I see her as a younger version of Asahina, if that's even possible in this reality. Her hair is darker than Asahina's usual auburn color; it was shorter as well, about down to her shoulders. They did have the same eyes; this is relevant because it took much effort for me to find out without her asking me suspiciously why I was trying to stare directly into her eyes. I went thought a lot of trouble drawing all the connections. For the mean time I better assume that she was a younger version of Asahina. Not sure how there could be two of the same people in this reality. It's something to ask Koizumi.

Maybe there aren't two Asahina's in this reality. It is possible that Asahina could have snuck into my house last night after she had left the host bar, but that hypothesis needs more explaining than I'm willing to support. Uru has always been Uru regardless of her size. Physical form I mean. These two were different people.

I've never really thought about who Uru really was. She was a whole new person I just got used to when I entered this reality. I was so immersed in other affairs that I didn't get much of a chance to find out much about her. Then again, this requires connections. Spending actual time with her, which I can't imagine doing without being in any mortal danger.

We've also changed uniforms at our school as well, according to the cold weather. The short sleeved light fabric of my summer uniform had grown thicker. The sleeves had also grown longer. That and a couple of pairs of underwear were the only pieces of clothing in my dresser at the time. There was always one klutz that forgets to change uniforms. I wasn't surprised to see Haruhi sitting at her desk with her summer uniform on shivering to the cold temperatures of our room.

It was only the beginning of autumn and I see the weather had already decided to give us the finger. Ignoring the fact that summer had only been days ago I accepted this change of course from our usual seasonal conditions. It was the way the reality had set it. There wasn't anything I could or was going to do about it.

The nostalgic classroom remained the same, with a few differences being the uniforms and the spot more of orange outside our windows. I sat down in front of Haruhi who was too busy trying to warm herself up to notice. It's not that cold is it? The old Haruhi would have been naked in this temperature without even as much as a shudder. Then again, this Haruhi was much thinner and vulnerable to sickness than the old Haruhi. I should try and do everything to get her past this colder time of year.

I took off my blazer and plopped it on top of Haruhi. I sat at my desk without a blazer. The coolness was refreshing and I wouldn't make much of a difference if my blazer was on or not. Even under the blazer Haruhi was still shivering. It took a several seconds before the shaking had stopped and she had revealed herself from under the blazer.

"Good morning Kyon…" She said softly. "Thanks for the coat…"

That isn't a coat Haruhi, but if it's that warm…

"Feels nice to be back in school isn't it?" She smiled weakly.

"Not really… Although it does give me something to do during the daylight hours."

"Oh, Kyon… What do I do?" Haruhi said helplessly.

"What's the problem?"

"I forgot to wear my winter uniform…" She withdrew back under the blazer.

"Obviously." I couldn't help laughing.

I can see her glare glowing out from under the blazer.

"I'll have to go back home to change… I'll ask Okabe after home period…" She sighed.

Speaking of which should start any minute now. Okabe is late, something he usually does when he's busy in the morning, a part of school life at north high that the reality had not forgotten to emulate. The class carried on its usual lively chatter, ignoring the fact that Okabe was late. No one really cared, be the old world or reality. If Okabe fell down the stairs before morning homeroom and broke his neck, nobody would find him until the first break period. There probably wouldn't be much talk about it either.

"Settle down class!" Okabe entered the classroom and tried to quiet down the crowd of students who were rushing back to their own seats, however it was just as noisy.

"We have a new student!" Okabe announced.

Silence fell almost instantly, every head turned to the front of the room. Okabe wasted no time and called the new student into the class.

Was this supposed to be happening? Every day I had spent in the school had been repetitive and not once had there been an event of any sort. I'd be surprised if we had a substitute teacher for a day, but a new student means another person that could potentially be related to me or the connections I've made. There weren't really anyone else I knew that didn't attend north high. I took a shot at a guess and imagined Mori walk through the front door as the new student. I was wrong.

"Whassup everyone?" said a horrifyingly cheerful voice that boomed from the front entrance. There was a sharp pain in my gut from last night's incident.

It was Asahina, no, _**her**_…

All the males in the class were in awe, as every eye in the room were focused on her chest.

"Eh!" Haruhi said completely forgetting how cold it was for her moments before.

"Hey there Kyon! Don't hide! I see you there!" she flapped her arm in the air doing some sort of waving motion and pointing at me with the other.

"Eh?" Haruhi said even louder.

Everyone turned to stare at me with interest at what kind of relationship it might have with this new hot transfer student. Just what is going on?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a min-" I started.

"How nice! Is that your seat Kyon? There's an empty one right next to it."

Indeed she was correct. A desk and a chair had appeared out of thin air as one of my classmates had vanished to vacate the spot. Was there really a person sitting there in the first place? Of course there was! This reality is messing with me. I'm starting to lose myself.

…

Morning homeroom had ended. The class showed no further interest in Uru, as the reality works. However that did not stop her from having more interest in me that I could have asked for.

"Didn't expect me to transfer here did ya Kyon?" She asked.

"Oh my, I see you two are very close." Asakura entered the conversation, interested in finding out how close we were.

"Yes, we are very close." Uru answered with her sickening cheer.

"What're you doing leaving the house without permission?" I asked.

"I don't have to do everything you say you know. All I do is cook for food in exchange for living in your house!"

"I-I… Well!" I had no argument. This was completely out of my hands.

"Oh my? You two live together? Are you related or…" Asakura smirked. "You mustn't Kyon. What might Nagato say?"

"It's not what you think. She's my… step sister!"

"He's trying to say that we're not related so it's completely fine!" Uru added.

It's impossible, no matter how hard I try to make things right, Uru always finds a way to mess it up. Had I lost?

"Oh ho, I see then. It's completely alright then. Just don't let it get in the way of your studies as distracting as it may be."

She walked off holding in a laugh. The damage was done. If Uru didn't look exactly like Asahina I would have strangled her on the spot. I'm not sure I'd even succeed even if she was in her small original form. It didn't help that she was smiling at me using Asahina's beautiful eyes to host her signature sadist stare, all the more irritating.

"I hope… You're having fun…" I sighed.

"I'm having a great time! Thanks for asking." She walked off to enjoy the rest of her break period looking around the school, leaving me with an uneasy feeling that she might be planning up ways to make my life here in this reality worse.

I sat back in my seat to recover.

"You never told me about her." Haruhi said.

"Er… Step sisters eh?"

Haruhi stood up and left the classroom.

"I'm going to Okabe." She said.

…

Haruhi had returned half way into first period. From then on she avoided me whenever Uru came close. She was surprisingly well mannered for the next few periods, but still didn't make me feel any better about Haruhi keeping her distance from me. Strangely enough she wouldn't give me back my blazer even after she had changed uniforms and kept some sort of physical contact with it at all times. Lunch break arrived without the smallest contact with Koizumi. I must find him! Where the hell is he? I'm pretty sure he sensed Uru change in this reality. I want a good explanation and I am not taking 'I don't know' for an answer. First I have to check on Asahina to see if there really are two people with the same body here in the reality. I checked the floor where the second year students had their classes. I couldn't see anyone in sight who stood out enough to be more than just an illusion in the hallways. Asahina was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for someone?" A familiar voice said behind me, thank goodness.

"Yes I was! Koizumi! Do you know? Uru she-" I shot off as fast as my tongue would allow me.

"She had come to school in the form of Asahina Mikuru." Koizumi finished.

"Yes, I was expecting you to know that. I'm also expecting you to tell me just what's going on with her. Is it because of the connections? It can't be coincidence. She takes Asahina's form the very night we meet her in the bar. Who is she and how is she related to Asahina?"

"I could be that Uru isn't Asahina at all. She has just taken the form of a person we had the least amount of close contact with. Yet it appears that when we had made the connections last night at the host bar Uru was the one that we had made connections with. Not the actual Asahina. Because the connections had been made with Uru through Asahina it appears that Uru has taken on the characteristics of Asahina herself. That is what I believe to be the reason for Uru's metamorphosis."

"That's what you believe?" I asked.

"Indeed, from the start, Uru had been a strange presence in the reality one that I could not sense normally in the reality. I did not know she had existed until you had introduced me to her. It is also very difficult to keep her under watch as well. I do not know the reason but it appears that the reality interferes when I try to get close. Almost like an illusion in on itself."

"Is there a reason though?"

"If it's the way Suzumiya has made it, we have no choice. We have done a nice job with Nagato, Asakura and Suzumiya. Remaining connections must be made."

"Do we go back to the old world? You know… when it's done and over."

"Of course, if we satisfy Suzumiya as she had been last time she decided to recreate the world, we might find ourselves back in the old." Koizumi paused to think. "Based on our position and conditions for ending this reality, there's more of the possibility that the world might be recreated as exactly as it was before."

"Exactly?"

"As I've said before Kyon, it boils down to your choice. We won't know for sure until we've made all the connections."

I looked all around for anymore signs of Asahina.

"What about Asahina, have you seen her around? What are you doing on this floor? Are you looking for her too?"

"That might be the reason. I have not been able catch any glimpse of her, but I can sense her. She's very weak, but she's here somewhere. It might be because Uru has been taking away her existence. It won't matter really. She isn't an important factor as far as connections are concerned. Shall we both get back to our classes? The bell has rung."

"Sure then…"

I really had no idea what Uru was and where Asahina had gone. If Koizumi can't sense her as well then something must have happened. Was it Uru? I have no idea. We both saw her just yesterday and while her existence was supposed to be stronger in the reality, it seems to be having an opposite effect.

Koizumi said that Asahina wasn't important to the connections. She was a part of the SOS Brigade wasn't she? She was Suzumiya's playmate, or plaything. If Uru is taking away her existence wouldn't it make sense to make even more connections with this reality's Asahina so she won't disappear? Damn, this is the perfect time for her not to be here. Where is she? Why isn't Koizumi concerned with finding Asahina? Why is-

"Huh?" Someone had hugged me from behind. The feeling was soft… can it be?

"Kyon! Thank goodness, I've been looking all over for you! I thought I would never see you again." It did look like Asahina, but this voice, manner of speaking and behavior was definitely not Uru's. Could it be? She let go and I turned around, confused and in shock.

"Uru?" no, impossible.

How can this be? Was this the Asahina from this reality? Fat chance, how does she this well to the point of being able to hug me from behind. We had only spent a few minutes at the host club together. Did she really have that much fun? Well I can't blame her then…

"No! It's me, Mikuru! I'm from the future and Haruhi Suzumiya is not a regular human!"

She unbuttoned her shirt.

"Here! Look!"

*nosebleed*

* * *

To Our Beloved Readers: My goodness, school has started up again and I was lucky to have any time to finish this chapter. With a lot of the side projects I'm doing I'll also try to update as fast as I can with my other stories.

That's if... Lack of sleep doesn't kill me first...

Thanks For Reading: LordveryfuckingtiredPlagus777


	24. Autumn 3rd Verse

To Our Beloved Reader: I just felt like putting the AN in front of the chapter this time just to tell you to prepare yourself... For a 3400 word epic chapter I had the time, nerve, and patience to write. As you all know my usual length is around 2000-2500 words, but this is a nice surprise for my readers.

I'll thank you when you're done reading. Have fun.

* * *

This was indeed the Asahina that I knew from the old world. The birthmark did not lie. Of course everyone would be exactly how they are physically in the reality, but if the Asahina had only met me in a host bar once, she would never in her right mind reveal it to me. It wouldn't be necessary to go and take a closer look for safe measures. No, I mustn't the, the first thing I needed to do was to find out how she knows about Uru, how she got into this reality and why she couldn't find me if I had spent the last half hour looking for her in the hallway.

Asahina realized what she had done and quickly fumbled with her uniform to make herself decent again.

"Do you believe me? You are the real Kyon aren't you?" She asked.

"Of course I am, how did you get here?" I asked.

"Oh no…" She said.

"What is it?"

"Second period has started, shouldn't we be in class? What if we get in trouble, I've never skipped class before." She said nervously.

Apparently she didn't know much about what kind of world this was. You can skip class but there aren't any repercussions, I think. I'm surprised that I haven't tried that myself. I can't wait for class to end though. I had too many questions to ask. Maybe I can skip class just once. I'm the decision maker in this reality aren't I? I should be able to do what I want. Where do we go though? It would be troublesome if we actually got caught by a teacher. I have a pretty good idea where I can go.

"Asahina, skip class with me."

"Wha?"

I didn't have the patience to explain, I wanted to know more about Asahina and possibly find out more about Uru as soon as I can. I guided Asahina through the halls and we arrived at our destination. Both of us, out of breath, were in front of the literacy clubroom.

"Asahina, do you know where you are?" I asked.

"In front of the clubroom."

"No, I meant to ask you if you knew what kind of reality this is." I said.

"This is a world that Suzumiya created."

"That's right" I said taking a seat at the stair case nearby.

"If is this the new world?" She asked.

"No, not the new world. It's a reality built over the original where you came from. Speaking of which, how did you get here in the first place?"

"I time traveled." She replied.

Time travel? You can get here by time travel? I don't get it, that should be impossible. Or could it be? Maybe Uru wasn't the only one affected by the connections that I had made at the host bar last evening.

"Explain." I requested.

"I'll start from the beginning then."

Oh no, here we go…

"It started on Saturday after the Brigade search do you remember?"

How can I forget? It was one of the most frustrating Saturdays of my entire life. That's when Haruhi had created this reality wasn't it? I nodded in response to her question.

"To be more specific it was when you were yelling at Suzumiya. For some reason I wasn't able to contact anyone in the future. Communications became foggy, and then was block altogether. I can't be sure if it even exists anymore, the last transmission I received was to travel into the future as far as I can. I looked over the timeline to see how far I was able to go, for a while there was nothing, as in nothing there wasn't a future to go to. The time plane that all of us were in that Saturday was about to come to a close. After you had finished yelling at Haruhi you walked off and… and…"

"I was hit by a truck I think."

Asahina put her hand on her forehead and shut her eyes tightly.

"I cannot remember that far, all I can recall is going as far into the future as I can… I didn't understand why at first. Every frame in the animation ahead of that time was just gone, disappeared. There was just one window, one frame in the future however. There was nothing ahead of it and nothing behind it. It was a future completely different from the past behind it. I knew what Suzumiya had done. When I had arrived at that set time in the future, I was walking home with Tsuruya last evening without any idea how I had gotten there."

I could kind of work out how she did it, after she had left the host club and the connections were completed, it must have made an opening in the timeline for Asahina to slip through to get into this reality. She must've not been able to before we had made any connections with her first. I thought the explanation was finished but she continued.

"It gets even weirder… This world can't possibly be Suzumiya's new world can it? How can anyone live in a place like this? I can't even remember anyone's faces except Tsuruya's and yours and a handful of other people. Worst of all they seem to be ignoring me as if I don't exist! Why would Tsuruya pretend that I don't exist? She won't even say hello anymore! Why Kyon, why?"

Indeed I expected something like that to happen to Asahina, Uru's using up her existence or saying it in a different way taking away her purpose of being the Asahina for the reality. This makes things a lot easier. It's clear that all I have to do let Haruhi and Asahina meet and have her join the literacy club. Enough thinking, I better say something before Asahina starts crying.

"I can help you with that." I said.

"Really? How?"

Spare the details; I explained how connections and interactions work in this reality. The bigger your purpose so is your presence. On the way I had explained Uru borrowing existence from Asahina. After it all she blinked for a few seconds to process what she had heard, especially the part where she had a doppelganger running amuck the school.

"It might be best not to be in the same place as her. Since we look pretty much the same, it might be strange if there are two of the same people, even in this reality."

"That's a good way of dealing with it. Don't worry. you're not going to disappear."

"I understand… But don't you dare try anything strange while you're living with Uru. That might as well be my body you're living with.

My face grew hot, thanks for making this a whole lot easier to deal with… I hadn't noticed that first period had ended. We were in a usually deserted part of the school so we didn't notice all the people that were probably roaming the hallways by now. It seemed pretty short compared to the amount of time we talked. Classes were supposed to be longer. Asahina and I made our way back to the second year classrooms.

"So… I'll be alright?"

"The best way to make sure you continue to exist in this reality is to be in direct contact with Haruhi. So I'll come your class when school ends so we get you a spot in the Literacy Club."

"I understand… until the end of the day." Asahina said in a rather gloomy sort of way.

"What?" I asked.

There were quite a lot of people in the hallways. Among the bunches of students moving back and forth in the hallway I saw a second year with long green hair chatting with a group of her generic classmates. Asahina was looking her way too and took a deep sigh.

"I see… you don't want to wait till the end of school to talk to her again." I said sympathetically.

"Don't worry about it Kyon. It's only till the end of the say right?" Asahina said optimistically. "And Kyon, please do one more thing for me."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Please don't tell Koizumi about me." she said.

It was a strange request, but there was really no reason not to say yes.

"That's fine with me. I won't say too much." I assured.

"Thank you Kyon." she said.

Then Asahina suddenly leapt forwards as if being shoved by someone from behind.

"Whatcha two doin?" asked Tsuruya as she playfully pushed Asahina in place of a regular greeting. She scanned me with her eyes with interest. "Hey there! You're that guy from the host bar… Umm… Kyon! Am I right?"

"H-host bar?" Asahina said in surprise.

Well it seems like Asahina got what she wanted. It probably would be appropriate to deprive them of my company…

….

I got back in class just in time to enjoy the rest of my free period. I was in a much better mood now that I was in contact with Asahina. In addition I have also recruited her as a potential member, and saved her from disappearing from this reality.

Uru wasn't in the classroom when I had returned. I wouldn't worry too much about that. The only thing left to patch up is that little misunderstanding with Haruhi I had with living with Uru and there will be officially nothing for me to worry about. It wasn't going to be easy though, Haruhi looked sulkier than ever.

"Is there anything wrong?" I asked leaning forward onto her desk from mine to be on eye level.

"Where were you during class?" She asked.

"I was… out sick… with a stomachache."

"So was Uru. She didn't come to class either." Haruhi said in a voice that sounded like she was accusing me of something.

"Really? Well, I have no idea where she might be now. I haven't seen her… erm… around." That was my answer, meaning 'no, I haven't been cutting class so I can be alone with her'.

What was Uru doing cutting class on her own? She's been the type of person to ignore the conforming limits of the reality but cutting class is apart from her usual mischief.

"I'm serious. I haven't seen her at all. Guess what? I invited someone to join the literacy club!"

Haruhi seemed to forget about my class cutting, interested in the new member.

"Just who might that be?"

"She's very nice, and a little shy, but I think she'll be a great addition to our current number of three members."

Haruhi brightened up slightly, but no definite sign that she had forgiven me for cutting class without telling her, or taking her with me.

"Here, I don't need it anymore, thanks for letting me use it." She handed me back my blazer.

"You're welcome." I replied noticing the long sleeves on Haruhi's uniform, it was impossible to tell whether she was still annoyed at me or not.

…

Just as the last bell rang, ending school for all those who had endured through it, my phone went off.

"Hello?" I said.

"It's Asahina." She said.

"How did you get this number?" I asked.

"I don't know, it was just there." She said.

I can't blame her. Things like that happen if you're going to live in this reality. There must have been a good reason for it though.

"I don't think I'll be able to make it today. Tsuruya insists that I start working with her at her part time job."

An even stranger turn of events. Being invited to work by one of the illusions. This was indeed strange, but again I accepted it as a part of how this reality plays out. The problem is predicting what it might be for.

"Alright, I understand." I answered back, slightly worried about getting Haruhi in an even worse mood by telling her the new member couldn't make it.

"Thanks, I'll try tomorrow." Asahina said cheerfully.

"Bye then." I hung up.

Now what to tell Haruhi… Oh no, here she comes…

"I'll be waiting up in the clubroom with Nagato. Make sure you get that new member!" She said in a way that reminded me of the old Haruhi without too much of her energy.

Before I had the chance to tell her what had happened she had walked out of the room faster than Haruhi could ever run in her wildest dreams, and that was saying something. Be that or because my throat had shut down I didn't have the stomach to call out to her after she had told me she would be waiting with Nagato, waiting for that new member that she won't be seeing today. I can just tell her in the clubroom and explain what kind of person Asahina is and why she couldn't make it, but I can't trust that Haruhi would sit down while I try to describe some other girl to her without being irritated or moody.

"Hey Kyon! Whatcha got afterschool? Let's get home!" Uru had demanded.

Not even being the slightest bit fooled by her appearance. I hadn't the slightest desire for her to be a replacement for Asahina. I can always ask Asakura. She might be understanding of my situation. Since Haruhi knows her better maybe she'll be happy about being in the same room with her, without getting nervous or having an air of awkward silence she usually has hanging around her.

"I can't I'm busy… Club activities."

"Hmm? Really? To think you had any skills to be accepted into a club. Now what club might that be?" Uru said haughtily.

"The literacy club."

"Oh ho ho ho!" she laughed a laugh of a spoiled rich princess. "Would you rather go to a stupid book club than get to home? With me?"

An insult to Asahina's image, can't you be more civil and lady like? I ignored her taunting and decided to head toward the clubroom to tell Haruhi we haven't got the new member. If I'm lucky maybe I'll find one on the way there. If I'm even luckier, she'll be in a good mood after I've told her.

"Go home first. You know where I hide all the keys right? Not that you'll need them anyway." I said without a hint of interest.

Uru had abruptly stopped her laughing.

…

It had actually been a very long time since I've been inside the clubroom. No matter how much time passes I'll never be able to forget the away to the clubroom so far off the beaten path. You can blindfold me and I'll still be able to find my way back by tracking Haruhi's stench of idiocy, the reek of her senselessness, the odor of her irrationality, and quite simply, the smell of her stupidity.

"Where the hell is this clubroom!" Uru suddenly shouted down the hall in a yodel like fashion, making jump and drop my thesaurus.

Uru ended up following me to the literacy clubroom to avoid to loneliness of walking back home by herself. She would have nothing better to do there anyway. She found sticking around to annoy me to be a more enjoyable pass time.

Finally arriving in front of the clubroom door I entered the clubroom pulling Uru by the wrist with me to make sure she didn't go further down the hallway than she needed to.

"Yo, sorry for being late, took me a while but I found her." I tugged Uru into the room which she immediately started inspecting.

Nagato sat at her usual spot reading, so was Haruhi at the other table.

"What kind of dingy clubroom is this supposed to be?" Uru started rudely.

"Be quiet." I said in a calm but extremely firm tone. She withdrew in an annoyed manner and kept quiet leaning on the door with her arms crossed. Nagato was trying to shoot lasers from her eyes at Uru for insulting the clubroom. Too bad that was not possible for the Nagato here in this reality…

"Her name is Urukim Anihasa." I said bluntly. Haruhi already knew who she was. I said so for the sake of Nagato. I don't think this would be a good idea. Haruhi was a little hesitant but I'm sure she wanted to give her a try, being classmates and all.

"That's the whole introduction?" Nagato asked defiantly from the back of the room.

"So that's what you were doing when the both of you were cutting class." Haruhi mumbled.

"I wasn't doing that!"

"She's in the club?" Uru said with a sparkle in her eyes pointing at Haruhi.

Haruhi and I looked at each other, both of us were confused.

"I can understand why you're in the literacy club." Uru said.

"Really?" Haruhi asked hopefully.

Uru pointed again at Haruhi with even more enthusiasm.

"Social outcast!"

"…" said Haruhi.

She pointed at me.

"Failure!"

"…" I said…

Nagato suppressed a giggle.

Whoever runs this place is a hack. Look at how rundown it is! Are you two the only ones here?" Uru asked.

Nagato frowned big frown and buried her face back in the book, staring but not reading. Face red in shame. Haruhi and I could only give sympathetic looks in her direction. All of us were at a loss for words.

"Hm… but you're better than I thought now that I see you first hand." Uru smiled.

Haruhi smiled weakly in response, but she wasn't sure she was completely comfortable just yet.

"So what do you do in this club? Do you read all day?"

Uru asked.

Haruhi and I looked at each other again. That's pretty much all we did, there's no question why we didn't have any people who wanted to join. Our club was just… boring.

"We do other things." Haruhi denied. "Like, go on club trips and stuff like that." She said with uncertainty.

"I'll be looking around."

Uru said and started her lap around the room. Haruhi came up close and whispered.

"Kyon, why did you bring her here?" she asked.

"I thought I would be a good idea to bring in some new members." I explained something that should've been very obvious. "You don't like her?" I asked in a low whisper.

"I think she's… energetic, something we need in this club, a little too energetic at that. I don't really think reading is the past time for her." She said.

We both looked around to Uru who had up to now saw Nagato as some sort of decoration for the clubroom. She introduced herself loudly and shook hands with Nagato who tried to crush her hand for insult the clubroom and her leadership skills. It's apparent that Uru hardly felt any pressure from her side. She violently moved up and down as if trying to get water out of a broken water pump. Nagato had no choice, her entire body participating in her arm oscillations. I was afraid that afraid that her shoulder joint might give way.

. "Anyways, I don't think we'll be full with just one new member, I think we should do some more things with the literacy club, and hopefully we won't be stuck with just her."

Apparently Uru's question did quite a blow on Haruhi pride as a literacy club member. These sorts of things are best left for Nagato do decide, even if the chances of her thinking of something that does require a book are close to none.

"What do you want me to do about it? There are only books in this clubroom and all we do is read them."

"I'll try to think up some more activities for the club. We'll have to ask Nagato for the-"

Then from the bottommost corner of my eye, in a sudden flash of movement a pair of hands ripping through the air, came out from behind under Haruhi's shoulders from both flanks and locked themselves onto Haruhi's bosom. Haruhi made a cry of surprise, with a mix of other similar emotions. I can't exactly describe it, but it's best left to the imagination rather than having me ruin it all by trying to put it into words.

Nagato approves.

* * *

Thanks For Reading: LordPlagus777


	25. Autumn 4th Verse

Uru signed her club admission forms and was now an official member of the literacy club. I wondered what it would be like if Asahina came to the club tomorrow as well. Two Asahinas in one clubroom, with complete polar opposite personalities. That would be some interesting chemistry to watch unfold in the dull clubroom that reeked of books.

Haruhi kept mostly to herself after Uru's assault, crouched under the table with few a books that she hadn't bothered opening, neither looking gloomy or angry at the fact that she had been violated. She was taking it worse than Asahina did when Haruhi had decided to grope her back during the start of the SOS Brigade. Now the shoe was on the other foot.

Nagato seemed to be enjoying Uru's company though. It was as if she had adopted a stray animal she kept her close by, teaching her about the many manga books she had in stock. Uru sat next to her mildly interested in the content and keeping her pacified so that she didn't focus her attention on Haruhi who was the last person who needed it.

After a while the sun had started to set. I had just about decided to leave after finishing one last chapter in my book when Haruhi had finally emerged from the table.

"You alright there?" I asked.

"I wonder…" She said. "Is there anything fun a reading club can do?" She asked with perplexed look on her face.

"I don't know. There's nothing I can think of that has anything to do with reading at the time…" I admitted.

Uru left Nagato's side as Nagato decided to pack her bags and call it a day. No longer being tutored by Nagato about manga she glided over to the two of us. Apparently she had overheard our talk of other club activities. Not surprising as this is a very small and quiet room, almost anything can be overheard.

"How about a nice day out on the town?" She suggested. "If you really wanted it to be about the reading" She winked at Nagato. "We can always stop by at the library for a minute or two afterwords."

Nagato shook her head.

"Reading isn't a requirement. I feel that we do enough of it in the clubroom. Feel free to suggest anything that comes to mind."

I really didn't feel like taking another trip in this reality. Who knows what kind of messed up stuff might happen during the event…

"Do we really have to go? This kind of thing takes a bit of planning you know…" I attempted to get their minds off of the subject. Changing it would've have worked better…

"It doesn't really need anything. All we need to do is to pick a place to meet, then we just wing it from there." Uru said.

"Sounds easy enough." Nagato said.

"So when are we going?" Uru asked.

"We have until the weekend to think about it…" Haruhi said.

Thank goodness, it was Monday. Well isn't this a surprise… A weekend club meet, I hope it'll be better than what we did in the old world…

…

"I like this literacy club." Uru said blankly while we were walking home. "

"Really? I find it to be somewhat normal." I said leisurely.

"What do you want to do when we meet up together at the weekend? Maybe watch a movie or go to a cake shop?" Uru thought off the top of her head.

I didn't even know we had cake shops in this reality to being with. I've never seen one in these part of town. We'd have to go pretty far to find one.

"I don't know, we should stick as a group and walk around, do whatever is available." I shrugged. "Don't ask me, I have no clue. What're four people going to do out downtown anyway?"

I really didn't have any idea what we were supposed to do. I've never seen anything worth spending money or time on here. Not that I had any money. Time I had, but it flies by if I don't make use of it.

"You'll have to do better that than Kyon." Uru said.

"Let's talk about it tomorrow in the clubroom when we're all together. I really can't think of anything right now." I said.

We were nearing our house. The sun was setting and evening was upon us. There were more things to worry about than what to do at the end of the week. Things like dinner.

It took a while for me to sleep that night. I thought about the old world and the weekend searches we did. It wasn't really much of a trip. We were forced to look for any mysteries that we might find wandering around. Who are we kidding? We didn't even know what to look for. If we were looking for some legendary creature that roamed the streets of our quiet city, we would have somewhat of a clue what to look for.

Forget it. I'm just going off again. I could write a book about how stupid the searches were. Now that we were planning a meeting that didn't involve looking for mysteries, I was even more stumped to come up with what to do instead of searching. What exactly was Haruhi looking for going around the city? Did she have something specific she wanted to find? I really don't remember, but we were paired up just once when the rest of the brigade couldn't come along. We were just… together. I don't remember actually being serious about finding an alien, do I even have to remember? I'm one hundred percent sure that I had no interest at the time. I can't be sure that she was actually searching too. We just walked around and ate, more like _**she**_ ate.

Maybe I can suggest stopping by at the library, or a nice walk in the park to view the autumn scenery. I could pass a bit of time staring at the red and orange leaves and enjoy the wind. These are probably new things that this reality's Haruhi hasn't done before.

Anything but looking for mysteries…

…

"Did you have a nice morning Kyon?" Koizumi asked as we both cut in line in front of a whole crowd of people who did not protest because they were illusions and could not even order or eat anyway.

"So so… Anyways did you learn anything about Uru?" I asked receiving a tray from a lunch lady not concerned about what I had ordered. Koizumi followed shortly behind, and sat at a table which deserted itself as we came close. Neither of us cared anymore.

"Uru is very strange indeed. I cannot determine what kind of presence she has in the reality, but she is definitely here."

"So your powers don't work as well with her?"

Koizumi seemed reluctant to say. "I believe so… Nonetheless I'll have to continue watching, there will be signs of what she is whether or not my powers are as effective or not."

"What about Asahina? Can you feel anything from her?"

"I can from time to time. Her presence comes and goes. Sometimes she is there and sometimes I can't find her." He smiled.

"Are your powers even reliable anymore? You're losing your touch." I said.

Koizumi didn't show any signs that he was offended in anyway, he continued smiling.

"Anything you would like to tell me about Uru, Kyon? She seems to be becoming more active recently."

"We let her into the literacy club." I replied.

"Is that so?" He asked suddenly interested in the subject. "Did anything happen while she was there? Any new activities the club will be participating in?" He asked.

Just how Koizumi knew was a complete mystery to me. Let's just hope that it's his powers that give him the knowledge or I just won't feel safe walking down dark alleys in this reality anymore.

"There is just one…" I started. Koizumi leaned in closer making me uncomfortable. "But her haven't decided what we were going to do for it."

"Tell me everything you know about event. Is it another trip, Perhaps a gathering someplace?" Koizumi said.

"Yeah it's somewhat of a gathering… We're going to meet somewhere on Saturday. I don't know what we're going to do after we've gotten together, but it's something that'll work itself out." I roughly explained.

There was a twinkle in Koizumi's eyes. He had an idea, something that would be at my expense of course.

"Kyon… I need you to do me a favor."

"Yes… what might that be?"

Koizumi ignored his lunch which was getting quite cold at this point leaning up closer to me than ever. Sheesh, why don't you just climb onto the table?

"This might be the single most important connection we make!" He said with overflowing enthusiasm.

The case being that we are finally doing something so familiar from the old world would merit considering this weekend trip to be somewhat of a big deal. I should ask Koizumi what I should be doing on that Saturday.

"What should I do? Are you going to help?" I asked Koizumi.

If it was going to be the most important connection we make, I believe Koizumi should be involved as well, perhaps an invitation to the literacy club?

"How about you join the literacy club? That way we'll be a full set and I should have some effect on the connections, right?"

Koizumi thought for a moment.

"I don't really think the number of members has anything to do with what you are to do this weekend." Koizumi said.

"What are we going to do this weekend?" we have no plans, how is this supposed to be a connection if we have no plans? We'll at least have to arrange something that everyone in the club, mostly Haruhi would be able to enjoy.

"I want you to suggest that the literacy club, go on a mystery search this following weekend for you club event." Koizumi smiled.

"Excuse me?" I said politely pretended and hoping that I had misheard him.

"Go looks for mysteries."

"Why? It's a perfectly good chance to do anything else but that. Why waste another second of my weekends searching?"

Koizumi laughed.

"Fine then, think of one thing you guys can do besides look for mysteries." He said.

"We can… umm… we'll…" this was strange. There was nothing, absolutely nothing for me to hold on to. It's as if I had lived a thousand years under rock and I had no idea of what people do around town to have fun anymore.

"Umm…" I continued stupidly.

"I expect the other club members to think the same" Koizumi said. "Go look for mysteries Kyon, I'm sure it'll get Suzumiya much closer to returning us back to the old world."

Was I really going to do this? By suggesting that we go on a search, I would be validating Haruhi's desires to look for mysteries. We'll be closer to being stuck with the old Haruhi, at the same time closer to the old world.

"Will it really work?" I asked with uncertainty. "I don't want this Haruhi to go on searches when we could be doing something else much more enjoyable. Someone has to show her that there are more things than doing just that. How am I supposed to change Haruhi if we're just going back to the same old?"

"I believe," Koizumi started "that it would be best for us to take the shorter route to the old world. This search will bring us closer to it than ever. However I have no power over your decision and anything you decide on will be final. I am merely suggesting the possibility that all of us return to our normal everyday live like we used to have." Koizumi said in a business like way.

Take the short route? Than what would all of this been for if we're just going to keep Haruhi the same old? It would be impossible to keep Haruhi an almost normal person if I suggest this search. Then again, I'll be out of this place, much sooner. Right now, suggesting the search seemed to yield more results than slowly build Haruhi by spending time with her. I daresay we've come to a halt with our current relationship, she's a closer than average friend, and that seems to be the end of it.

"I'll join the Literacy club if you do go with my plan." Koizumi said. "This is the one of the rare opportunities to really change the direction of this reality."

"Sure then, I'll come by your class as the end of the day." I said getting up from my table only half finished with lunch.

"Of course, I will be waiting." Koizumi said also getting up.

"Haruhi will be thrilled to learn that the Crimson Superball will be joining her little group. Remember that I'm supposed to make the real connections Koizumi."

* * *

To Our Beloved Reader: Here is another chapter for our Verse of Autumn. The weather here is also getting very cold, and I'm already finding the need to break out my long sleeves/leg clothes fit for the temperature (although it gets somewhat sunny and warm afterwords). Anyways about the story. I have the feeling that the story is almost 3/4 finished (to my estimation and my current plot mapping) although it gets harder and harder to get the final pieces of story together (which feels very much like having few moves to make when cornered in chess) I am sure I'll be able to pull through some how. I'm actually surprised I even got this far.

Anyways, keep on reading, cause you people are the only reason I've written this much up to now. One word in a review can become hundreds for my stories. A writer needs every bit of feedback and hopefully complements and word of mouth to keep his/her writing life force strong!

I'm not really asking for anything though. Reading my stories is more than enough. So let me not waste more of your time so you can get busy waiting for the next chapter.

Thanks for Reading: LordPlagus777

(After Edit)

Wow I really did have a whole bunch of little mistakes in the first half. I think I've done off most of them...


	26. Autumn 5th Verse

Koizumi's idea really is something I hadn't expected out of him. If he's really willing to join the literacy club, or in other words the new SOS Brigade with him on the roster, it must be for real. I was a little interested… Alright, I _**was**_ interested in how everyone in the club would receive my suggestion for a mystery hunt, excluding Nagato of course. At the same time my feeling of anticipation was also mixed with the feeling of hesitation. What if I get rejected? Imagine this. We are all together in the clubroom discussing plans for the weekend meeting. Haruhi suggests going to the movies. Nagato suggests going to the library. Then Uru suggests whatever else. There can't have been a worse moment to blurt out 'we should look for mysteries' or 'we should look for aliens'. It makes me uncomfortable just thinking about what kinds of looks they would be giving me. They might tell me to shut up and sit down, and _**I can't handle that!**_

With that on my mind, Uru and I decided to go our separate ways. With once again our food resources running low, it was time for her to stop by at the grocery store and get what we needed… which was written on a very long shopping list Uru had intended for her own use that she had shoved onto me. Feeling that she hadn't had enough rest over the weekend, she had ordered me to do the shopping myself while she sits around lazing back at my house. Oh well, she does cook for me and all, I can let this slide just once.

There were only two problems that had kept me from completing my quest. One was that all the things on Uru's list all comprised of extremely weighty items which I was required to carry home myself. The other problem, I had no clue where to even buy anything grocery related in this reality. The only two people that seemingly knew where to find such places were Uru herself and-

"Good evening Kyon! Taking a walk in this nice Autumn weather?" Asakura Ryoko waved from a dim sidewalk afar. Well just my luck, it looks like I'll be able to ask for directions. Blue hair blowing in the breeze, out of the hospital and looking as healthy and anyone can be.

"Hi there." I said "Yes, nice weather isn't it?" Why must everyone speak of weather the moment they meet someone?

"What's that?" Asakura pointed at my long list which very much looked like a lengthy strip of unrolled toilet paper as it fluttered in the wind.

"It's a grocery list." I replied.

"You're out shopping?" Asakura asked trying to get a peek of my list.

"Yeah, I'm out shopping, Uru put me to it." I said backing away as Asakura came closer and closer trying to read the list.

"You left her alone at home? Why not take her?" She teased.

"She's lazy and…" I can't really say good for nothing can I?

"Say no more!" She said coming to my side and hooking her arm around mine. "More for me! It also happens that I too am out to buy some necessary ingredients for the week. Why don't we go together?"

Do I have a choice? I was about to ask if she knew where the supermarket was, but it does seem stupid to be holding an extremely long list without a clue where to find anything. I would rather play it cool instead of making a fool of myself.

"Sure you can come along." I said with superiority. My act was interrupted as Asakura jerked me away in the other direction.

"Follow my lead. You're coming with me." Asakura said with sweet venom in her voice.

…

"You're kidding me…" I said under my breath as a stood in front of a perfectly visible illuminating supermarket in the middle of the street that I had never seen before.

"Is this your first time here?" Asakura asked after seeing my expression.

It was a one story building which lit up the street in front of it with the bright lighting in its interior. I wondered what other places were hidden from my knowledge in this reality. Do the illusions actually know more than I do about the place?

"I never had the chance to stop by, so yeah, this would be my first time here." I said. "Is it any good?" I asked trying to carry on the conversation.

"You'll find everything you'll need." Asakura said eyeing my list.

I bet, this was the only market in town. If Uru gave me the list, then all the items were obtainable in some way, if not from the store itself. I'm sure I'll get everything I need from here.

"Let's get in. We won't get anything done just by standing in front of the place." Asakura said briskly before entering through the automatic doors and immediately observing the produce in one of the stands. I followed her in soon enough.

With her assistance I was amazingly able to gather everything on the list with a single clock wise sweep of the store. She pointed out the little details, decoding Uru's indecipherable notes next to some of the things on the list.

"Alright, curry, check." I said throwing the box into the cart.

"No, Kyon, that's not the kind of curry you want." She picked out another box of the hundred brands of curry. "It's this one you want." She said taking the other brand out of the cart and placing it back on the shelf once again able to pinpoint one brand out of a hundred.

With the lack of places for recreation in this reality, there are a hell lot of different types of curry to choose from. I could've sworn I've looked over an ice cream flavor a while ago. Just what was Haruhi thinking when making this universe?

"Is that everything on the list?" she asked.

I really had no idea. The cart was completely full and judging on the crossing out of everything on the list, I would say that all the contents were in the cart. I trust that I haven't left anything out cause I'm not going to bother checking…

I took out the items one by one out of the cart so the checkout girl can get them into bags and taken care of. As she swiped the first few things one by one she started, "Thank you for shopping at-"

What the name of this generic supermarket, I did not find out. In front of me packing everything into a plastic bag was Asahina Mikuru who noticed that it was I who had dropped in late in the evening to do some shopping.

"Hello there." I said awkwardly, staring at her uniform.

"I don't see you here often." She said with a nervous chuckle.

"I didn't know you worked in a super market of all places." I said, she was about half way through putting everything in bags.

Asakura was apparently finished with her own shopping as stood behind me in the aisle.

"Good evening Mikuru." She smiled.

"Good evening." Returned Asahina in a friendly matter that sounded like Asakura was the only one who shopped here.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"You know Asahina?" Asakura asked.

"Well yeah, we just met, a few… umm… days ago." I lied. Asahina shifted nervously on the spot as she nodded.

"That's nice! It's a small world after all." Asakura said with her hands together. "It's like everyone's one big family.

"Of course we are!" Tsuruya said energetically from behind Asahina who jumped. "What's up Mr. Charming General Man!"

Asakura sniggered.

"It's Charming General Person." I corrected bleakly, never expecting that I would actually bother correct someone for saying my host name incorrectly.

"Oh my, so even Tsuruya here has been to your host bar. Naughty Kyon! You've been with half the school, you have." Asakura said playfully with a red glint in her eye.

"Wasn't me, it was Koizumi." I smiled, trying not to look disturbed by her remark.

"That Superball Boy! We had a great time!" Tsuruya said her expression was one reminiscing the very evening, enjoying her mental visions.

Apparently Asakura was crestfallen at this come back. She glared at Tsuruya, who didn't notice, for just a split moment and resumed her smile worthy of rivaling Koizumi's.

"That is certainly nice to know." She said through her teeth, smiling. "I believe it's been too long since I've dropped Koizumi a visit hasn't it?"

"I believe it had, bring Nagato along will you?" I said casually.

"Of course." Asakura said gripping her bags as an eagle did its prey and stormed off into the night.

I stood there for a few seconds imagining what was to go down in the host bar with Asakura and Koizumi.

"That's good enough for today Asahina." Tsuruya said with her cheerful expression which almost felt mechanic in a creepy way.

"Alright then, I'll go change." Asahina said, bowing to me, her customer, before leaving her post behind the register.

Tsuruya's eyes followed her all the way to the backroom and did not say another word before she was sure that Asahina had left the premise completely.

"So Kyon…" She started.

"Yes?" I asked, her expression became normal again. Traces of her cheerful smile always remained on her face, but this time it had a hint of exhaustion mixed in within.

"How would you like to… work here?" She asked, again checking to see that Asahina was inside the changing room.

These words hit me hard, each one having considerable impact on my consciousness. What was she saying? A job? Here? Can an illusion do that?

"You want me to work here?" I repeated nervously. "I don't know what to say, this is all too sudden."

And yes it was too sudden. I barely had any time to think let alone give a definite answer. I had to choose my words carefully. Tsuruya asked me for a reason and the reality is in motion. By saying no, I can bring everything to a halt and I might never get this opportunity again.

It might be the safest turn of action, but there might be more to be gained by accepting. The question was, what can I gain by working in this place? I would be in an excellent position to make connections with Asahina, and possibly Tsuruya, I believe that's about it. I have no idea how important or valuable connections with Asahina are at the time. I have to find out what kind of relations she might have with Uru as well as other things. I would be better off making connections with Haruhi and Nagato at the host bar. What might Mori and Koizumi say if I tell them that I'll be quitting the bar to work someplace else?

"I'm sorry, you have you host bar thing and all." Tsuruya continued smiling, but with a definite of disappointment. "We are a little short handed with just Mikuru and I you know…" She said, he smile faltering.

After hearing her apologize for something that was never her fault, I couldn't help feeling sorry for her. Asahina would also be going through some difficulties too working here. Since when did this reality make connections more important that working alone at night with two very beautiful upperclassmen in appealing uniforms. Asahina's clumsiness would work wonders in a supermarket setting. This matter became less and less about the reality, and more and more about my conscience and moral values, as well as personal interest.

"Don't worry about it. I'll work here!" I declared.

At this Tsuruya's expression brightened significantly. I had granted her one greatest wish. The question, why was it so?

"Thanks Kyon!" She said.

"No problem, if that's all I'll be off." I said reaching into my pocket to pay for the-

"…" crap…

"What's wrong Kyon?" Tsuruya asked.

"I don't have any money…"

"Why do you need money?"

"You know…" I said.

"No I don't." Tsuruya said looking confused now. "We're about to close now, so you should clear off as soon as you can."

"What about the… I can go?" I asked nervously.

"Of course, you can't stay here overnight you know." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'll be off then." I said taking the bags and walking slowly to the exit.

"Have a safe trip!" She waved.

I guess paying for all this is out of the question in this reality... I always wondered how Uru got everything without getting any money from me.

..

It was the usual lunch period the next day in school. Haven eaten a satisfying dinner by Uru with the ingredients that I had picked up without paying, I wondered why I was hungrier for lunch than usual. Of course, I never eat as much food as I want during lunch, the reason being that it was the time that allowed me and Koizumi to talk freely about the reality and occasionally other subjects of concern. What would be the better time to tell him about what had happened last night than right now?

"I felt something change in the reality last evening Kyon. Did you have something to do with it?" Koizumi asked.

This is not surprising. Koizumi tends to know about these things from time to time. He is an Esper after all. This makes it easier to explain.

"I agreed to work at a supermarket with Tsuruya and Asahina. I thought it would be a good chance to make more connections. I didn't do anything wrong did I?" I asked.

"On the contrary there's no harm done. If you have noticed we have come to a standstill in making connections with Suzumiya. This being the only real event left in the reality, it's only reasonable that we take it rather than risk not making any progress."

"Yeah I did good, didn't I?" I said haughtily only understanding bits and pieces what Koizumi said. Something bothered me though.

"But Haruhi, you said we'd come to a standstill. What do you mean?"

"It's not much the reality's fault rather than you hesitating to make a move." Koizumi said casually.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that unless you start making connections on a whole new level with Haruhi, I don't think we'll progress any further in returning to the old world. Assuming the unlikeliness of that possibility, besides from your new position as a bag boy it is safe to say that we have hit a dead end, so it is called."

"I'm not doing it. I'd rather work night shifts with Tsuruya and Asahina."

"My point exactly, this is a rare chance indeed. Our path is as clear as it had ever been. You will work at the super market." Koizumi said. "You do seem a little unclear of what our priorities should be."

"I kind of am…" I said only focused on being alone with Asahina to care about any mission objectives.

"Find out as much about Asahina, and if you can Tsuruya as well."

"Alright, that'll be easy."

"I will admit that it's going to be a whole lot lonelier with just me around at the host club Kyon. For the time being I believe that your new job holds many more things in store for the future."

"Just what do you mean by that?"

"It's purely my intuition." Koizumi smiled.

* * *

To Our Beloved Reader: Another unusually long chapter. I hope you've enjoyed it. I do believe that the story is moving slower than the previous arcs though. Compared with the other stories I've seen 2500 words is a considered short for a chapter. But everything is shorter when you put it into words.

Reviewers, thank you for all your support!

Thanks for Reading: LordPlagus777


	27. Autumn 6th Verse

Tuesday, afterschool, I headed right towards the literacy club after cleaning duties that I was mysteriously left with for the first time since I've been in this reality. I didn't actually clean anything at all. I expect it to be something to keep me in the classroom while Haruhi heads off to the clubroom first so that I can emulate Koizumi's introduction into the 'new SOS Brigade' similar to the way the old Haruhi did in the old world. I recall that I had also made Uru's induction to the club similar to the Asahina's when she joined in the old world. Both events held and I expect will hold different outcomes due to the fact that this is an alternate universe and of course, it's happenings were also most likely to be alternate, especially something important like a new member to the literacy club.

Of course, knowing that there had to be something keeping me from going up to the clubroom on time, Koizumi, on pure whim alone, decided to drop by my classroom and found me alone lazily dragging my broom across the floor thinking the thoughts above.

Koizumi leaned against the door frame and smiled his usual smile. "You're here, as I-"

"expected?" I finished his sentence.

"Yes, if you're satisfied with your work, I think it would be best for us to head up to the literacy clubroom now. I can't possibility find my way there alone."

"Why not?" I asked indifferently.

"I might have temptations to interfere before I am permitted to. Quite unnecessary as you can see and I'm not allowed entrance until I am invited. That way it fits the logic of Suzumiya gathering us instead of us going to Suzumiya." Koizumi said.

There was no other choice than to head for the clubroom, because that seemed to be the only way to keep Koizumi off of complicated subject matters. I'm satisfied doing what I'm told, thank you. I do not concern myself with the acute details, the fine print within the fine print.

At last we were in front of the literacy clubroom door. I've had many times before opening the door previously had a very brief, but dramatic standoff in front of the clubroom entrance. Today was different however. The air was not the same.

"Is there a problem Kyon?" Koizumi asked when my hand stopped inches from the door knob.

I was actually going to let Koizumi into the literacy club. This didn't seem like a big deal at first, but for some reason I feel like I have to take more time to consider.

"I'm just wondering… letting a new member into the Literacy Club."

"Having second thoughts I see." Koizumi said casually idly looking around the halls which had distinct differences compared to the old.

"Not exactly, I was just thinking about what Haruhi must have been thinking when she came into the clubroom with you and Asahina." I said my hand no moving an inch closer or further away from the knob. "Tell me, did she hesitate before opening the door?" I asked.

"I can barely remember. Most likely she probably did not. I can't imagine her doubting her own intuition. She must have had her own reasons for choosing who she chose."

Her goal was to find aliens, time travelers, and espers to entertain herself. Did she not doubt whether or not she had gathered the right people or person? Would this new member be beneficial to that goal? Was it even a valid reason to begin with?

"It's your decision Kyon." Koizumi said sternly. "Whether or not you want my help with this step forward, it's up to you."

I have my own goals, to make the connection biggest in this reality to date, and I am constantly wondering, around this vague, idiotic, smile if I had chosen the right person for the job. I really had no choice. Koizumi was the only person within my reach. He's just there… with that stupid look on his face and until now… He hasn't failed me yet. I can only trust that he can be a big help to _our_ goal.

I noticed that I was staring him down while thinking. He shrugged.

"Let's head on then. Do you think they heard us from the inside?" I asked.

"Impossible." Koizumi smiled.

I turned the knob and pushed through the door, pulling Koizumi by his wrist.

"We have another one!" I announced to the three members in the clubroom, Haruhi and Uru, who decided to come before I did. Nagato was in her seat reading, guess what? A book. Koizumi came into view coming through the door and taking the awkward silence to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Koizumi Itsuki, nice to meet you."

Everyone just stared. Haruhi's expression was impossible to read. Apparently, knowing nothing about the relations of the people in the room, being a completely new member herself, clueless about how rare it was to have two new members in a single week, Uru had walked up to Koizumi and said hello.

"Hey there Koizumi." She said briskly holding out a hand, which Itsuki quickly took.

Koizumi seems to be handling this pretty well. Nagato didn't really seem to care much. Being the president, it would be better if she showed a little concern and actually looked up to confirm if there was really a new member at all. Instead, she kept herself plastered to her book.

With his smile (which I'd doubt anybody would have the dignity to wear while trying to make a first impression joining a club) he walked over to the main table and was about to settle down into an empty seat next to Haruhi.

"Hello there, nice to meet you." Said Koizumi who was probably trying to keep as much of his host side out of this as possible."

"Drop it Itsu- no, Koizumi." Haruhi said tartly, who jumped out of her seat and strode over to my side, leaving him stone cold on a steel chair that formally held her presence. Realizing that he knows most of the people here anyway, and taking an emotional blow after repelling Haruhi like a magnet, he gave up on the hellos until Uru took Haruhi's seat and decided to further the introductions. Now that I think about it, it felt really silly to be worrying about letting him into the club. At least he has someone to talk to.

I felt a tugging at my sleeve.

"What?" I asked Haruhi who pulled me away to a corner.

"Why did you bring _Him_?" She asked as if I had done something wrong.

"Is there are a…" I tried avoiding matching eyes with her as I said the last word. "problem?"

"No… not really…" She said looking to towards Koizumi. "It's just a little awkward…"

"Don't worry about it. It's not the bar so we're just normal people here." I started to wonder what we were supposed to be if not normal humans at the host bar. Haruhi continued to scan Koizumi and then myself, her eyes going up and down trying to detect a hint of host mannerism is either of us.

"We seem to be getting a lot of new members lately…" She said with almost a hint of lament.

"Does Koizumi still bother you? If he does I completely understand. He always-"

"It was fun with just the three of us around. I don't understand why we needed to bring in two more members…" Haruhi said looking down at the floor.

"Well, I thought…" I didn't have much of an answer. I can't say I did it to make connections can I? "It would be livelier in here." I replied. Something about telling this lie made me feel as if I had swallowed a rock on an empty stomach.

Koizumi who was enjoying some light conversation with Uru suddenly forgot everything he was doing and looked towards us. I can tell something was up, with us. It possibly was a sign to choose my words carefully. Something I'm required to do a lot of these days. Why don't you just tell me what to say everyone in a while? I have no clue how to answer anybody half the time!

"Livelier… Do you like?... Lively I mean…."

"It's not bad is it?" I asked mindfully.

She looked at me for a brief moment. To my relief I thought I saw the faintest of all smiles flash at the corner of her mouth.

"Alright then." She said promptly, spun around, and walked over to a seat at the table. "I think it's time for us to start planning our weekend trip. I think Koizumi needs to be aware of what we have in store for this Saturday."

Feeling a little sorrowful at being addressed by his last name Koizumi replied "Kyon has already filled me in."

"Is that so?" Haruhi said. "Good. Kyon?"

"What?"

"Start."

"Start what?"

"The meeting!"

"Oh, alright then, I think we should all take a seat."

I was the only one out of my seat. I settled down next to Nagato. Koizumi was on the opposite side next to Uru who eyed him occasionally. Haruhi sat at the end of the table, where she usually sat, holding the leader position of seating arrangements looking at me expectantly to start. Not knowing how anyone starts these kinds of gatherings I decided to start casual without being too official.

"Alright… So, we have to start planning for Saturday as everyone knows at this point." I paused and looked around the table.

"Any ideas?" I asked. Nobody made any effort to make a suggestion. Koizumi looked and nodded slightly in my direction, signaling me to put down the mystery search idea onto the table. It would be a little out of place if I said it out now. I'd be more strategic to lead into it.

"No one?" I said looking another lap around the table. It didn't seem like anyone had and recommendations.

"I think," Haruhi started, I gave her my full attention. "that since you're leading the meeting, you should be the one to suggest something."

Koizumi smiled and nodded once more. Was that the signal? I wanted to put it off as much as possible before saying it. It seems like I have no choice but to do so.

"It would be nice…. For us, to be… erm…" I said, face burning with deep embarrassment at what I thought would never leave my lips as long as I lived.

"Looking for mysteries…" I said with a facepalm.

I hadn't expected the reaction that has followed. Haruhi looked confused but mildly interested, Uru was utterly fascinated, Koizumi impressed that I actually said it, and Nagato, well, you know.

"Looking for mysteries?" Haruhi said with skeptically.

"Yeah" I tried defending myself now that it was out and too late to take back. "We can all get together have lunch split into groups, and go around the city, searching for mysteries of course."

Haruhi didn't seem too convinced. With Uru liking the arrangements, Haruhi was the only one to agree before we can go on. Koizumi nodded in my direction once more. I decided that I didn't want to take my effort to decipher his body language.

"I think Koizumi wants to say something." I said, directing everyone's attention to Koizumi.

"Yes I was just about to suggest that Kyon by us lunch for the day." He smiled.

I aimed a good kick at him from under the table.

"That sounds good." Haruhi said unexpectedly, Koizumi shrugged. "You will won't you Kyon?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll buy everything…" I said giving Koizumi a filthy look. Given that payment is not required to purchase anything in this reality I shouldn't be worried about money. It still annoys me.

"It's settled then. We'll go looking for mysteries, and Kyon will by us lunch." Haruhi said, making clear that she was looking forward to my treat.

For the rest of the day we sat around reading books and lazing as I always did. After a serving of some miniature cakes Nagato had brought along (courtesy of Asakura of course), Uru went home early to start working on dinner. Koizumi stuck around and we played with an old Othello game we found sitting on one of the shelves. Koizumi and I were evenly matched. Haruhi took an interest to the game, and since she started playing, she won every game, and even beat Nagato.

"I can confer that the old Suzumiya had always wanted something to do with our Othello games in the old world." Koizumi said.

"Why didn't she just participate? She pretty good by the looks of it." I said. Pretty good was an understatement. It was a challenge to keep the game going until the board was completely full.

I thought the work for the day was finished but apparently not. As time passed and the sun was going down the remaining members left one by one, first Nagato, then Haruhi.

"See you tomorrow, Kyon." She said before leaving, she hesitated "you too Koizumi."

It wasn't all that much, but I swear I his smiled widened the smallest bit.

"You think we should head back too?" I asked Koizumi who was staring out the window now.

"We should wait at the school gate." Koizumi said.

"Really, how come?" I asked.

Koizumi stood up with his bag. "I have a good feeling about the school gate. It's the place to be this afternoon, you know what I mean?" He smiled.

"Alright, you're the esper, not me." I said also getting up and following Koizumi out the door. After we left the clubroom door closed and locked itself as it usually did.

…

"We're here. What do we do now?" I asked Koizumi who was leaning idly against the wall of the school gate.

He looked around for a few moments.

"About Asahina, can you tell me what you know about her?"

I remembered my promise to Asahina asking me not to say too much in front of Koizumi. I wondered if that was the right thing to do. However, a promise is a promise, I can't break it. Not now.

"Nothing other than the fact that she's an illusion and I'm working with her at the supermarket." I said.

"Is that so?... Remember Kyon, that you must find out everything you can about Asahina. I believe that if we are successful there is a chance that she might regain her memories, and possibly more than just that." Koizumi said. "Try to find out what relations she might have with Uru. There is definitely a sort of relation between the two. I'll try to do some unraveling myself."

"What's this all of a sudden?" I asked bewildered.

"There they are." He smiled.

Coming out of the front school entrance was Tsuruya and Asahina. I didn't know what they were doing so late at school. I could tell that that wasn't the matter right now. It was an unusual change of conformed schedule and mostly likely had something to do with the job I had 'applied' for at the supermarket. That is of course, my assumption.

"Good luck Kyon.'" Koizumi said slipping out of sight past the gates and disappearing around the wall.

"Wait a minute!" I called after him, but he was gone. Tsuruya and Asahina were here.

"What luck!" I heard Tsuruya say loudly behind me. "It's Kyon!"

"Good afternoon Kyon. It's kind of late for hanging around the school gate don't you think?"

"Well not particularly." I replied. Asahina was as lovely as ever, but what's this?

"You have something on your face." I pointed out. Asahina looked surprised then embarrassed and tried to wipe off a spot of white on her face.

"Let me." Tsuruya insisted brushing off the white with her finger and sucking it. "Very nice.' She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Cream." She replied. "Oh yeah!" she said suddenly leaning in close and whispering into my ear "about the job, how would you like to start today? We have a nice uniform ready."

"Tonight?" I asked, of course this was the whole reason I had come out to the school gate today. I guess there was nothing else that I have to do…

"Sure."

"Awesome! Come now! We better get started!" Tsuruya said leading the charge.

* * *

To Our Beloved Reader: I have this week off so I decided to make this chapter a little longer. Please review if you can. Did really get to proofread this, I'm sure it's not that bad. I've done worse. When I get to it I'll repost it, fixed, and without typos. For now there might be a few, but you people still understand what the story is right?

Thanks For Reading: LordPlagus777


	28. Autumn 7th Verse

Koizumi's words kept coming to mind as I followed Asahina and Tsuruya to the super market. If Asahina gains her memories she might gain more than just that. Since she already has her memories, there should be more to her than just her old world memories. Here she is acting as an exact replacement of her illusion self. I almost forgot she was the same Asahina from the old world. She didn't make one mention of the reality or what she's found out about it. I believe the perfect time to talk with her would be as we're working at the super market.

"Here we are, you two go to the back room and change into your uniforms." Tsuruya said handing Asahina and I a bundle of clothes and directing us to the back room.

"This is a real surprise I didn't expect us to be working together like this." Asahina said as we entered the back room.

"She just sort of asked me too." I replied wondering if I should bring up the reality.

"I'll go change first, wait out here." Asahina said stepping into a booth and pulling the curtains around her.

I stood around with my uniform in my arms, listening to the sound of rustling cloth as Asahina changed.

"Are you still going to introduce me to your club?" She asked from behind the curtains.

That's right, I completely forgot! I had brought along Uru instead.

"Do you want to meet them?" I asked.

Asahina stepped out of the booth in the uniform I had seen her in just the other evening. I took my turn and stepped into the booth myself and started to change.

"Is Koizumi in your club?" she asked.

"Yes he is. Why do you ask?"

"I'd rather not join then." Asahina said nervously.

She had asked me not to mention her to Koizumi. Is there something about Koizumi that Asahina avoids?

"It'll be much easier for you to stay in the reality if you join our literacy club. We're actually going to have a meeting over the weekend. With your help we might be able to do more about the connections. Why not just let Koizumi know you're here?" I asked.

She didn't answer immediately. I waited until I had finished changing, but still, no answer. It was a tight fit, but it was as almost as good as my host outfit, I'm sorry to say…

"Let's get started." Asahina said, apparently talking about work and not about why she mistrusts Koizumi.

Laughing at my uniform Tsuruya quickly assigned us work, restocking the shelves that apparently kept emptying themselves so we could have shelves to restock. This was as pointless as a job got. I'm sure this would take a while, all the more time to discuss matters with Asahina.

"Kyon… this reality. Can you tell me one more time what it is?" Asahina asked.

"Sure, Haruhi created this place so I can rebuild her. It's made on top of the old reality and its inhabitants are illusions that are more detailed according to how important they are and how we interact with them."

I thought that's the answer she had wanted, but she looked on to me to continue. Wondering what I should say next, I kept going on with how to get back to the old world, keeping pace with the cans I was putting on the shelves.

"We need to get back to the old world, so reality can continue as it normally would, and not a small confined space as Haruhi had made it." I said.

Asahina stopped to think for a moment before stocking her next can.

"This is what Koizumi told you?" Asahina said.

"More or less of the same, is there something wrong?"

Asahina looked down.

"You've probably heard me say this before but… You mustn't put too much trust in Koizumi."

I remember vaguely, she had told me that before, but I didn't really regard it much at the time. I can say that I've almost forgotten, and the memory of it is still very hazy. It disturbed me. I've been with Koizumi as long as I can remember in the reality. By saying he's not to be trusted can mean a lot of things. Is he going the betray me? Is he making things worse for the both of us? For everyone?

"You do know what you mean when you say that?" I said trying to be as less defensive of Koizumi as possible.

"I don't have anything personal against him, no!" Asahina said dropping a few of her cans in denial. "Not in the way you're thinking, Koizumi would never do anything bad to any of us… I just think his methods are…"

"I understand. I didn't really get what you meant the last time you mentioned it. You said something about his interpretations being different from yours." I said. "I need you to be more precise in telling me this time. Is it about that?" I asked.

"Yes… it is…" she said. "But… it's hard to explain."

"I understand." I said once more. "You have your limitations right? Classified information and such." I laughed weakly.

"No, it's not that. I've been cut off from my superiors from the future, and from the past. These are emergency procedures and I am allowed to disclose any classified information related to the emergency. Even so… it's hard to pick out what is relevant and what isn't."

We had forgotten about the cans, but that was hardly of any importance right now. Perhaps this was it, the reason I had taken this job. To help Koizumi and I, or… just me… get back to the old world.

"Go on then, tell me." I said, trying to keep the eagerness out of my voice.

"I do not know much about this reality myself, or at least, Koizumi's interpretations of it." She took a deep breath.

"This reality is not separate from the old world. To be precise… We never left the old world to begin with.

I kind of understood what she was trying to get at. I was getting worried that I might not catch every she was trying to say. This might be really important. This is too much pressure for me. I'm just here to rebuild Haruhi. I don't care what the reality is. The conditions for leaving have been made clear to me. Does it really make a difference?

Asahina noticed that I was trying my best to keep up with what she was saying. She paused to let me suck it in, but it wasn't necessary.

"It's alright, go on."

Asahina nodded and continued.

"Koizumi's version implies that the old world and this reality are completely separate, and we must create a bridge in order to cross it. The links being connections that Suzumiya make as we interact with the illusions in the reality."

"You know better than I do." I shrugged.

"I believe that the connections are already made." Asahina said. "They were all present from the beginning."

This hit me hard. I dropped a few of my cans and hastily dropped down to pick them up. What was she saying? Already made? Then I should already be back in the old world.

"Present from the beginning? I don't understand, then why are we making connections to begin with?" I asked.

"When Suzumiya put you in this reality, she didn't create anything at all, this reality is merely a part of the old world that Suzumiya has placed boundaries on and isolated." Asahina said.

Down the aisle Tsuruya was visible at the register. She waved to Asahina who waved back and quickly put a few more cans onto the shelves.

"The people in this reality are the very boundaries that Suzumiya had set up." Asahina said. "Nagato, Tsuruya, Asakura, Mori, Koizumi, myself and even Suzumiya herself act as the walls that keep you sealed in the reality."

This doesn't make any sense at all. If these people are the ones keeping me in the reality then why make connections with them? Why interact with them? How are they supposed to help me out?

"Making connections are correct though. If you work towards converting those walls into doors, then you open up a part of the old world within the reality. As you have done with me and Nagato, Koizumi pretty much revealed himself on his own."

That clears up most of my doubts. I find this explanation more precise than what Koizumi told me.

"But still why can't you trust him?" I asked.

"Koizumi would rather have you creating connections with the illusions rather than Suzumiya. I don't know why, but it would be much better for you to only make connections with Haruhi as she had intended it."

"It is possible to go back by only making connections with the illusions don't you think?" I asked.

"I don't think there are any more connections to make." Asahina said.

"What?"

"You have already done Nagato and I. Suzumiya is the only one left to do."

"Can you go further?"

"Kyon, I'm not an illusion. I'm the Asahina Mikuru from the old world." She said her hand on her star birth mark area.

"Alright I understand."

"Nagato as well, you might not think it, but she's not an illusion either."

That doesn't really surprise me. I have considered that a few times. So there really isn't anyone left is there?

"So it's just Haruhi huh?" I asked.

Asahina nodded, and then smiled.

"I'm glad you understand. If you can, please try and make connections with her. I know you're still… bothered by what happened then, still, please just try. This is classified information… but the true Suzumiya isn't as bad of a person as you think."

"Fine fine… I'll try…" I said finally.

"Hey there guys. I see you're almost finished." Tsuruya suddenly said.

She was leaning against one of the shelves. I didn't notice her. She could have listened to our entire conversation.

"Chatting's great and all but work is work. We need to get it done." She said.

Asahina and I quickly got back to work, putting everything unrelated out of our minds.

…

I've been thinking the rest of the time I was working stacking shelves or reorganizing merchandise. Maybe it was time I actually have a go at making more connections with Haruhi. Asahina might think that I've been avoiding the new Haruhi on purpose, but that's not true. I just haven't had the opportunity to spend some real time. With Koizumi handling her at the host club and being around our ever so growing literacy club, it was hard to catch a few moments for ourselves so that I can get the proper chance that I needed.

The mystery hunt on Saturday, that would be a good time to catch Haruhi by herself. I could always suggest we split into groups. Not sure I that'll work when the whole point of the search is actually having fun in a group rather than looking for mysteries with our partners. It seems like a long shot, but I won't be surprised if it does work out that way.

I can't really remember the last time I was partnered with Haruhi on the mystery hunt. We there the only ones that made it that day. I had enjoyed the day despite having no choice but to search with Haruhi. She didn't rabble on about mysteries as much as she usually did with the brigade around. That's probably because no matter whom I'm paired up with; if I'm in the group we were bound to ignore our duties for inevitable debauchery. Even Haruhi was distracted as she was tempted to ask me to buy her more and more food. She eventually gave up the search due to lack of members and what I believed to be a full stomach and went home.

This time the focus will be something similar. I'm sure if I do something like what Haruhi and I did on that search, ignoring the search and eating all day, I was sure something would happen of some sort. I expect, this time, Haruhi would be more interested having fun instead of having the search on her mind. Sometimes I wonder if the old Haruhi had been so too.

But then my thoughts were interrupted by Asahina's scream coming from the back of the store. Dropping whatever what I was doing I ran as fast as I could to the source of the commotion. I turned the corner of one of the shelves and saw Asahina kneeling on the ground with Tsuruya in front of her standing between Asahina and someone else I couldn't see around the corner of the shelves in a cautious stance. Some of the stuff from the shelves was knocked down onto the floor. I could tell there had been some sort of fighting. Tsuruya still had the shadow of her cheerful expression on her face, but her eyes were deep with nothing more than cold fury.

I ran even closer to Asahina and checked to see if she was alright. She was shaken but just fine. I turned and looked past Tsuruya at someone I hadn't seen in the reality before or in the old world for that matter.

* * *

To Our Beloved Readers: As I get closer and closer to the ending I find it easier to paint myself into a corner. Of course that'll happen over my dead body. The story is in full speed and I always leave my options open with every chapter. Look forward to the next one!

Thanks for Reading: LordPlagus777


	29. Autumn 8th Verse

He was about my height, blonde, standing a good distance away where Tsuruya couldn't reach him without the opportunity for him to dodge first. He appeared to have exerted himself slightly avoiding Tsuruya's attempts to keep him away from Asahina. By the looks of it, it was impossible to get close with Tsuruya in the way, and there was no chance that Tsuruya would leave Asahina's side before this creep was across the seas, a safe distance away from this place.

Yes, "This Creep". Despite his underlying smooth features, his expression negated all of it, if not, it made his overall appearance even more unpleasant to behold. He looked like a type of sly beast, a type of sharp evil grin spread across his face. He continued to stare hungrily at Asahina which only made Tsuruya's glare even more oppressing. Like her, you can tell what he was thinking just by looking in his eyes, if you miss his grin of course.

Without Koizumi here to back me up, I had no idea what was going on, or who this creep was. Luckily Tsuruya was on our side, at least we have physical back up, not that we ever needed it. I can take this scrawny bastard anytime. I think Asahina might be able to explain, if she's recovered from the shock this guy gave her. Tsuruya held our ground.

"Asahina do you know this guy?" I asked.

Asahina shook her head, the guy continued to stare at Asahina. I didn't think he was going to say anything on his own any time soon. I thought it best to be the first one to talk.

"What did you do to Asahina?" I asked walking forward so I was a small distance in front of Tsuruya who was prepared to break every bone in the guy's body if he tried anything funny. That came out a bit ruder than I had intended. It's hard not to keep offense out of your voice when talking to this guy.

He turned and looked at me as if he didn't even notice I was present until I had said anything. Apparently he was aware. He just didn't bother to show concern. Why was he so interested in Asahina?

"Nothing much, I just wanted to get a closer look at her." He said in a way that made Tsuruya tense up behind me. I wouldn't be surprised if she unleashed hell on this guy right here right now. I wouldn't give a damn if she did, this guy probably deserves it.

"Who are you and how are you here?" I asked, hoping he would be at least willing to tell me what he was to be able to exist in this reality.

"Oh, so you're not one of them?" He asked with much interest that he didn't have in me before.

"One of what?" I asked curiously. He knew.

"You're… real." he smiled evilly. "Of course you would be, or else there would be no point to Suzumiya's world now would there? I should have known."

According to my intuition, this was bad. This person knew about the reality, could tell apart illusions and he didn't look, sound, or act at like a person I could remotely put any trust in. Worse yet he did something to Asahina. Why must Koizumi be absent at a crucial time like this? Did you know this was going to happen? Did you sense it coming?

"Who are you?" I asked.

The guy looked at Asahina, then at Tsuruya who was still ready to beat him down if he made any funny movements.

"Not in front of those two. I'd like to have as less trouble here as possible" He said without his sneer. "Maybe some other time, we'll talk. Soon."

He walked in the opposite directing, clearly about to leave the store."

"See you later."

I didn't say anything to stop him, because he probably wasn't going to listen anyway. The first thing I'm going to do next morning is to hunt down Koizumi and ask him who the hell that guy was.

…

The day had ended in a way that I hadn't expected it to when it was time for me to head home. Tsuruya was less than cheerful than she was when we started, but overall she was glad that the whole incident was over without Asahina getting hurt in any way. Tsuruya thought that I was best for Asahina to head home early and get some rest after tonight and gave me a single key to lock down the store while she escorted Asahina home with herself as well. The store did as the host club did. As I made sure everything was in place the lights as well as everything else shut down as I walked by, and the automatic doors closed and did not open again when I passed by its sensor to check. Not really sure about the point if the key, but it didn't really matter to me at the moment.

That that bastard and his sneer. It couldn't get it out of my mind. Why was he here? It must have to do something with Haruhi. Why else would a person similar to Koizumi who knew about illusions be in this place? He must be from the old world, perhaps another faction of some alien, time traveler, or esper fraction.

All I wanted to do was to get to bed. Stacking shelves was much more demanding than what I was required to do at the host club. Maybe so dinner too while I'm at it.

"I'm home!" I called out in the house as I usually did. A habit I still maintained in and out of the reality. There was no answer, it was very unusual for Uru to not answer my call without a "Shut up, I can hear you" or a "Damn, Already?". Despite her very rude replies I was always treated to a nice meal when I arrived home after an exhausting day. Replenished after eating, I was always forced to use my energy once again coping with her wildness in the same house.

But not today.

On the table was a bowl of rice and a few nicely selected leftovers from the previous nights. It appears that Uru has turned in for the night.

…

I got up as early as my body would allow me in the morning intending to go straight to school and then to confront Koizumi to ask him about last night as soon as possible. After an argument about whether I had time to eat breakfast or not with Uru, I sat down and had a few grudging bites of toast which I couldn't help finishing even if I wasn't hungry. It was some good toast, but I'll never admit it. Although I was a little early we decided to head out for school.

Haruhi was among the few people that were in the class when I had arrived. She was sitting there pretty idly until she saw the two of us walk in. Uru went off to her own seat and made conversation with Asakura. I sat down in front of Haruhi.

"So you two really do live together." She said plainly.

"I guess. I've said so before, but she's like a sister.'

"I know." She sighed.

I wondered if Haruhi knew anything about the sneering bastard. It was a long shot but I decided to ask, just for the heck of it.

"Did anything funny happen to you yesterday after school?" I asked.

"No, why?" She asked curiously.

I guess not. Haruhi wouldn't know anything would she? What was I thinking? She's the last person to know, or be concerned for that matter old world and now.

"Nothing, I was just wondering."

"I didn't see you at the host club…" She said gloomily.

"Oh, that…" I said feeling a little guilt. "I got another job."

Haruhi frowned. I hadn't really thought about the people I'd be missing if I changed.

"Isn't that right?" Asakura said jumping in between us as usual, Uru followed behind.

"I didn't see you last night at the host club. I was wondering where you had gone." Asakura smiled. "No biggie, we're both Koizumi's regulars, aren't we Suzumiya?" She asked Haruhi who blushed as she gave a small nod without looking at me.

"He's working at the supermarket." Uru said. "Right?"

I don't remember mentioning that. Haruhi looked more concerned.

"Supermarket?" she asked.

"You're working there now? I never thought Tsuruya would allow you late shifts with Asahina. She does guard her like a mother bear you know." Asakura laughed.

"Tsuruya?" Haruhi asked. "She let you work then?"

I nodded.

"You're getting paid much?" She asked.

I was about to shake my head frantically but corrected myself and nodded instead, catching myself at the last moment.

"Good." She said with a small smile, but still appearing to be thinking about my job change.

The bell rung and it was now first period. After this class, I'll be going straight to Koizumi.

…

I speed walked to Koizumi's class the minute first period had finished, with the intention of having the nice little to talk usually reserved for our lunch hour. I looked into his classroom to see if he was there or not. This was the first time seeing him in his class, I've wondered from time to time where he sits and how friendly he was with the people around him. Now was not the moment to confirm this. This reality was filled with illusions and there wasn't a chance I was going to find out. Speaking of which, this classroom seemed to be filled only with illusions. I didn't see his smile anywhere in the groups of people.

This was strange. Where was Koizumi during the school hours? I guess I never really stopped to think about it. I always assumed he was present for his lessons. Then again I only see him during lunch time, and he could have only come to eat food for all I know.

That was that and I don't think I'll be seeing him any time soon. My desire to speak with him will have to wait. I couldn't help feeling that there was someone else that I needed to meet besides him.

That's right, there was Asahina. I need to make sure if she was okay after last night's incident. If I'm lucky she might know a few things as well. I headed to the sophomore floor and found it no different, filled with illusions without a sign or anyone I knew. I decided to go over to Asahina's classroom.

As I was walking I bumped into someone around the corner. To my surprise it was Haruhi who seemed very happy about something.

"Haruhi?"

"Kyon?" What're you doing up here on the second years' floor?" She asked.

"I had to meet someone." I replied.

"Alright then, don't be late for class!" she added walking past me and out of sight before I had the chance to ask her what _**she **_was doing here too.

That didn't matter now, there was too much to do in the very little break period after the first class. As Haruhi says I shouldn't be late for the second one implying that it starts in a few minutes. I went over to Asahina's class as fast as I could without running. I was almost there when I saw someone standing outside the classroom. He stuck out from the rest of the illusions and I was pretty sure he wasn't just one either. Could it be, the sneering bastard? He's probably looking for Asahina too. I'll show him.

I walked right behind him and grabbed him hard by the shoulder and spun him around. I was just about to harshly interrogate him before I noticed that he was not wearing a sneer, but a smile, a stupid smile.

"Kyon! You surprised me there." Koizumi said as I hurriedly took my hand off of his shoulder.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked him.

"I would ask you the same." Koizumi said, sounding a litter more serious than usual.

"I was looking for Asahina." I replied looking over his shoulder to check if she was there. Indeed she was not.

"You won't find her in there." Koizumi said.

"Why not? Do you know where she went?"

"Yes. In fact I think I have a good idea."

"What? Tell me." I asked, wanting to tell him about the sneering bastard. It felt more important to find out where Asahina was first.

"Before I do tell you I believe there are some things that you need to tell me first." Koizumi said, his smile dropping slightly.

"And that is?" I asked confused.

"I do not think Asahina is just an illusion and I believe that you know of that as well. I would like you to enlighten me."

"Well… I…"

"She has asked you to keep her a secret from me. Am I correct?" He asked.

How did he know? This is Koizumi after all. No use fooling someone who already suspects something. Of course it was a hard thing to do from the start, but I wouldn't be breaking Asahina's promise telling Koizumi if he already knows..

"Yeah." I said avoiding his eyes. "You're not… upset, are you?" I asked not wanting to lose anything between me and Koizumi. "She made me promise before I could ask anything. After all she's the only person besides you I've seen in a long time from the old world. Heat of the moment, you know…"

To my relief Koizumi smiled.

"I understand. I'm glad you did not break the promise. Next time I ask you to put a little more faith in me than Asahina here. As I have told you before she could be the one not to-"

"Speaking of whom… Where did Asahina go?" I cut across.

Koizumi paused to recover from my interruption.

"Yes about that, now I ask you Kyon. Have you ever seen Uru and Asahina together simultaneously? Never wondered how either will react to see someone who looks exactly like themselves?"

* * *

To Our Beloved Readers: Thank you all for waiting this long for the net chapter. As most of you will know, the Autumn line up of anime has started an with the many roles Jun has secured this season I have been very busy catching up with them all. On top of most of the work I have now it's been hard settling down to write. Being that, it's a crucial time in this story as well, and it's been a challenge planning what I should write for the future. I find two weeks to be a very short time considering how busy I am. I'm also trying to get the next chapter of my OC story as well (try it out).

I've gotten though most of the first episodes for the new releases and I will say that I'm very satisfied with this season and look forward to the other late season releases as well. I hope all of you people are also having a good time keeping up with the new animes and haven't missed my updates too much. Look forward to the next chapter please!

Thanks for Reading: LordPlagus777


	30. Autumn 9th Verse

"I can't say that I haven't considered it once. I've been curious about why Uru looks like Asahina but it never crossed my mind to introduce them to each other." I replied.

Koizumi put his hand on my shoulder. I had the urge to jump back but it wasn't the moment to be Koizumiphobic. He had something important to say.

"Kyon, it has come to my realization that we are not supposed to return to the old world."

You're joking, right Koizumi? Not supposed to go back to the old world? Then you mean we're stuck here for the of our lives? No, Koizumi would never say something like that as calmly as he did now. Then again I have no idea what he's feeling behind that smile of his. I wouldn't be surprised if he remained impassive announcing our own death sentences.

"There has to be some other way back to our old lives. There is another way out, is there?" I asked with suppressed panic.

"Yes Kyon." Koizumi replied followed by a great rush of relief. "We are closer to 'returning' than ever before."

"Alright then." I said taking a deep breath. "As always… explain please."

"It would be much easier discussing it, with the rest of our group. I believe I'll be able to answer all of our questions." Koizumi said. "Suzumiya's powers are as active as ever. For a person like myself where I am constantly aware of her powers whether I want to or not, it means much when I say 'active'."

What Koizumi meant by the rest of our group I had no idea. There were also many things I wanted to ask about what condition the reality was in if Koizumi was feeling all this activity. The guy at the store, Asahina and Uru, why we weren't going back the old world, I would just die waiting.

"Ah, Koizumi." I said. "Did you see Haruhi go by here?"

"I don't think so, why do you ask?" Koizumi asked shrugging.

"Never mind if you don't know."

How could Koizumi not notice Haruhi lurking around the second year's floor out of all the illusions in the hallway? She stands out from the crowd even if they weren't just illusions. What good are you at sensing Haruhi's powers if you can't even take notice of her passing you by in the hallways?

Then again, he was the same person who had made Haruhi his regular before even knowing who she actually was. It's not his fault.

…

The rest of the school day was slightly off from my average experience. Haruhi was in an unusually good mood, Koizumi had little to say or talk about as he thought deeply about what actions to take with the activity of Haruhi's powers. In no time school was over the five original members of the SOS Brigade were gathered in the clubroom. That would be, only if Uru hadn't replaced Asahina.

"There seems to be a small issue." Koizumi whispered to me as we sat together in the clubroom.

"What might it be?" I asked.

"I never really had a chance to have a good talk with Asahina before. Besides the host bar, there really hasn't been an extended period of meeting. I am still waiting for an opportunity to bring up the selected subjects without having the people who aren't involved listening into our conversation."

"So when do you plan to catch her alone? She's almost always next to Tsuruya when you see her."

"It might be even harder than that, as long as Uru is in our presence we won't be able to see Asahina." Koizumi whispered

"Why is that?" I asked curiously with my face behind my book.

"We haven't ever seen the two together before. I am sure that you haven't either." Koizumi said.

"That's right, we haven't."

"I believe that Uru and Asahina are sharing the same body. Their personalities alternate back and forth, the time intervals I am not very sure of. I have confirmed it this morning when we met on the second years' floor. Asahina was not in her classroom and you had said that Uru was in yours."

"How can we be sure?" I asked, I wasn't really sure about them sharing bodies. Can't it be that I've just never seen them at the same time?

"We can't be sure just yet." Koizumi said. "So tonight when you set off to work, I'll follow Uru, and you go to where Asahina should be. If you and I see both Uru and Asahina, then my personality switch theory is invalid. If Asahina is not present and I end up following Uru for the rest of the evening and vice versa, we'll have enough evidence for a base assessment."

"I see. I guess we won't know anything until I leave for work." I said without bothering to whisper. Haruhi looked up from her won stuff when I mentioned work. I could have sworn I had seen her smile. I wonder if she still visits the host bar. She hasn't mentioned it at all since I've left. Isn't she curious about where I work now?

…

"Alright everyone, nice work for the day." Nagato said to dismiss us from club activities. "You're free to leave, I will be going."

As the other members said their good byes to Nagato as she left, Haruhi rushed right out of the clubroom without a word, or even a glance for that matter. Uru got up after Haruhi with her bag.

"I'll be heading home early to make dinner, have fun at work." She said before leaving.

"You know what to do Kyon, I'll be following her." Koizumi said as he gestured to the door after Uru left. "Make sure not to make any calls until after you're finished with work. It might interfere with our little investigation."

"Sure I won't. I'll be too busy to do so anyway. I have a feeling the second day is going to be as exhausting as the first." I sighed.

"Kyon, I have slipped a little something into Uru's bag." Koizumi mentioned getting ready to leave. "It's a Host Bar Business card. You'll know when you see it won't you?" Koizumi said.

"Of course how can I forget? Why are you bringing this up now?" I asked.

"Well, if Asahina and Uru are sharing the same body, I'm certain Asahina would be using the same bag that Uru is currently using." Koizumi said. "I need you to look through Asahina's bag while you're at work and see if she has the card or not. If she does have it, we can be sure that Uru and Asahina are indeed sharing the same body. Do not worry Kyon, this is for the sake of discovery and surely not a crime to just look through, even if it is a slight invasion of privacy, I'm sure your sense of morals will not be bothered by this?"

"Of course not." I assured with a sigh.

"Good luck Kyon." Koizumi said going off to catch up with Uru.

…

I couldn't help feeling the anticipation of finding out the relationship between Asahina and Uru. I wondered if there would even be any time for me to look for the card without getting caught be Asahina or worse, Tsuruya, that's even if I could get to the bag first. This will be difficult. It really don't have to anyway, If Koizumi ends up following Uru through the evening and I don't see her at work, then it's solved. They're sharing the same bodies. If they end up appearing together then that would be even bigger headache to solve, clones. It might be messed up if none of them showed up at all.

"Welcome back Kyon! I see you're ready for another day of work?" Tsuruya asked as she stood at the register.

I was almost too unbearable to nod, the thought of work were already wearing out my neck muscles, as well as every other part of my body.

"Don't worry though; it'll be easier for you today. You see, we have a new employee." Tsuruya said loudly.

"Eh? Who might that be?" I asked counting off the people in the reality on my fingers, trying to predict who it would be. Could it be Uru? No, she went to make dinner. What about Nagato? I'm sure she doesn't have much to do after school, why not pick up a part time job while she's at it? Then again, I don't think Asakura would like the idea of Nagato working into the late hours. Nagato's already doing fine with Asakura, so she's out of the possible choices. It might even be Koizumi. That might only be possible if a freak change in plan took place, but I doubt that would even be possible. Could it be?...

"Hey there Kyon…" I heard the voice behind me. I spun around and almost fell over.

"You can call her Haruhi! But I bet you already know her don't you Kyon? She's in your class!"

"Of course I do! But why?" I asked Haruhi who was in the work uniform that matched Asahina and Tsuruya's.

"Umm… you quit the host bar and Koizumi tells me that you started working at Tsuruya's store" She said brushing off her uniform skirt, over conscious of her appearance. "I thought it might be fun to try and work with you for a while here."

"Alright then, Asahina isn't going to be coming into work today. I let her have a day off, but no worries; with Haruhi here I'm sure that we'll get enough work done for the evening." Tsuruya laughed.

Was that it? Does that mean Koizumi will be spying on Uru for the rest of the evening?

"So start stacking them shelves!" Tsuruya commanded.

Haruhi hurried off to start working, as I was about to follow her to where ever the empty shelves may be I was stopped by Tsuruya.

"Kyon, good luck." She winked.

"Get off it…"

"And wait for me in front of the store when we close down." She added.

I nodded in reply and went off to get started myself.

…

It was awkward no matter how you looked at it. The countless aisles seemed to go down the store for miles when you're stacking shelves with this reality's Haruhi. She didn't really say a word. She worked as fast as she could, we didn't even make the smallest eye contact. I however had a lot more on my mind, thus I was bound to fall behind in my work.

If I'm here alone with Haruhi right now, that must mean that I'm supposed to interact and make connections with her. Nobody has any idea how pressuring that feels. I wasn't expecting this kind of scenario until the search on Saturday. I really wanted to slip out of work and call Koizumi on the phone to see how he's doing.

"Is this really more fun than working at the host bar with Koizumi?' Haruhi asked.

"Some things came up, I had to change jobs." I replied.

"I understand, I'm kind of glad and disappointed at the same time." Haruhi said.

"Really?" I asked, trying to think of better longer responses. It was no good. She's completely leading this conversation. I had no motivation to do it myself. "Why disappointed? Is the host bar no fun without me around? I thought you liked choosing Koizumi." I joked.

Haruhi dropped her can and hurriedly bent down to pick it up before it rolled away.

"I really wanted to work up the courage to try something different." Haruhi said.

"Different? Is Koizumi no good?" I asked.

Haruhi's cheeks turned pink as she gave me a look that hinted that I was missing her signals. Things that you see often in a romance manga or dramas but none of those could have helped me decode her hints.

"Anyways," Haruhi sighed. "I'm glad you got this job if you were quitting the host bar. Something that I can do with you." She said with much difficulty.

"I understand." I said.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Part time jobs are no fun if you do it by yourself, it's better to have a friend to with you, am I right?" I said cheerfully to try to lighten the mood.

Haruhi sighed again; this conversation wasn't going to make any connections happen. She's not enjoying this in the least. Making connections would be much easier if I was still in the host bar. Not once did Haruhi ever give any signs that she wanted to choose anyone other than Koizumi. I bet I'd have way more confidence if I was in my host uniform. Anything that would've helped me spit out some sort of clever line.

"You're right; it is a lot more fun isn't it?"

"I'm looking forward to the search on Saturday." I said to change the subject.

"So am I." Haruhi replied in a light tone.

"We'll have lots of fun then. You can be sure of that." I said encouragingly.

"I'm still kind of confused, what are we supposed to be looking for?" She asked.

"Aliens, Time Travelers, and Espers." I replied. "If they exist of course."

"Do they?" She asked skeptically.

It was weird hearing Haruhi ask me that. Honestly I didn't even know what to say if I brought the subject up. By replying no that'd just make the search meaningless. It'll also make it hard to bring back the old Haruhi by giving her hints of the life style from the old world. If I reply yes, I'll be confirming that they do exist and I'll be allowing Haruhi to believe in them.

"We'll see after the search." I said having nothing else left.

"I see…" Haruhi didn't seem too convinced.

"But hey! We'll be playing around on the side. I'll even treat you guys to lunch and stuff." I said, once again attempting to lighten the mood.

"Sure." She smiled weakly. No matter how small this Haruhi's smile may be, it's the feeling of knowing it exists makes it all the more brighter. I hope I'll be there to see more of it.

…

"Thanks for wait up Kyon." Tsuruya said as she locked the last entrance into the store. All the work had been done. My arms were sore from the second straight day of stacking cans. Haruhi left on a good note, and I was relieved to be done with it all.

"So why'd you hold me back?" I asked expecting a good reason for an illusion to want to speak to me.

"Walk me home Kyon." Tsuruya said.

Her being my boss had some part in it, but out of instinct I followed without asking any questions.


	31. Autumn 10th Verse

Tsuruya and I walked side by side down the empty street. Illuminated white by the street lamps. Usually when a guy and a girl are walking alone during the late hours of the night, it's usually because the guy is escorting the girl home like in this case here. Doing this with Tsuruya though really changes the mood. I feel like I'm the one being escorted instead. I can only fear for those mentally slow groups of jocks that wonder the neighborhood at this time of night. I'm completely sure they would be biting off more than they can chew if they start messing with Tsuruya. Then again, they don't exist in this reality I'm sure.

Enough day dreaming, I can't imagine a (logical) reason Tsuruya would ask to go home with me. She's well off on herself.

"Kyon, I need to ask something of you." Tsuruya asked suddenly.

Of course! She wanted to talk. How stupid of me for wondering about something so obvious. What could she possibly want to discuss with me?

"Mikuru is fading." Tsuruya said simply.

"Eh?" what was she talking about? She knew? This isn't right. Koizumi and I are the only ones that can be aware of Asahina's current condition.

"I need you to promise me that you won't let her disappear." Tsuruya said with a touch of authority.

Anyone who's been around Tsuruya enough would know. She does have these rare moments where she has an aura of influence around her. It's really preventing me from asking any questions I wanted to at the moment. It wasn't helping that the very questions I probably should've been asking didn't come to mind. She was moving too fast, I'm not the type that can organize my thoughts that quickly.

"H-how did you…" I started but I hit a wall. There was only one thing going through my head. She's obviously not an illusion. What is she?

"Please, she's all I have. If she goes, there won't be anyone else left. I don't think I can handle that." Tsuruya asked sincerely.

Could it be possible? I'm not sure if she's really from the old world or not. It wouldn't be right to deny though. I'm not that heartless of a person to just say no. I wasn't planning to let Asahina disappear in the first place. Even so, she's the closest of Asahina's friends. I don't really care how she's able to sense Asahina come and go. That's something I expect Koizumi to pick at. She's probably all alone in this reality. Haruhi doesn't know any of Tsuruya's friends except Asahina. Most likely they don't exist. Asahina might as well be the only person with her in the reality in the sea of illusions. I understand how it can be maddening to feel a person as important as that disappearing.

"She'll be fine." I hope she will be.

"You promise?" Tsuruya stopped walking and turned. She met eyes with me to make sure I meant it.

I nodded, do I have a choice?

To my relief Tsuruya smiled.

"I believe you. Good luck." Tsuruya said. We arrived at her house. Great timing as always, you never really get enough of it in this reality. Tsuruya waved and walked past the front gates to her house, or mansion, whatever. The doors closed but I felt like there was one more thing left to say. I need to know if she's from the old world or not… how do I o that now?

"Wait!" I yelled.

The sounds of Tsuruya's footsteps stopped. I can only hope she was listening.

"Describe Haruhi's true personality." I said automatically.

I waited for an answer. It took about thirty seconds before I heard a reply.

"I can't say. It's up to you Kyon. Good night."

Nothing anyone had ever said to me in my life left me as empty as I felt then. At least I can tell Koizumi that indeed, Asahina is Uru. All I need to know is if Koizumi had tracked Uru all night. Why wait? I'll call him right now!

"There we go." I dialed Koizumi's number as I was walking back home. It wasn't hard. All you needed to do was mash a few button while thinking about the person you wanted to call. This reality makes things easier that way, it probably similar to how Haruhi used the phone in the old world. If I'm right, I'll have to complement her muscle memory.

I kept on the phone for a minute but Koizumi wasn't picking up. I tried a few more times. To my disappointment he still did not answer. I guess I'll find out tomorrow…

* * *

"Oi! Open the door. It's me!" I knocked on the front door of my house. Strangely enough the lights were on and nobody seemed to be answering. Usually at this time of night, Uru is already asleep and although the door is unlocked the light are always off. Strange now that it's the complete opposite of what I usually run into. I extracted a house key hidden somewhere around the area and let myself in.

"I'm ba-"

What I saw disturbed me. There was a body sprawled on the couch. No… It wasn't Uru. Upon closer examination, it was as if it was dead, a cold lifeless expression.

*slap*

"Koizumi." I called shaking him by the collar slapping him lightly on the face over and over on the face. "What the hell are you doing in my house? Oi!"

*slap slap*

My hand was starting to hurt slapping these cheeks of steel; this guy literally can't crack a frown. Koizumi started to stir. Good thing too, before I got serious. There were so many things I would have wanted to do if I didn't need to know what he was doing in my house, door locked, lights on.

"Good morning Kyon." Koizumi mumbled half awake. He sat upright on the couch, a bit slouchy.

"So how'd the spying go? Was it a success?" I asked as patiently as the soreness of my body would allow me.

"I was caught." Koizumi… smiled…

"And I see that the best course of action was to take a nap on my couch." I said through gritted teeth. My muscles were on fire. I was stacking cans on day while this… this… Argh…

"No... After I was found out, she invited me in, we had supper *yawn* with dessert I might add. I apologize Kyon, for some reason I feel really sleepy. I haven't had such a feast in a while."

Supper huh? I looked into the dining room from where I was. Since the table only had room for two for some reason, my share of dinner usually set on the table was placed next to Shamisen's bowl on the floor. Brat couldn't be bothered to leave it anywhere else could she?

"Asahina didn't come to work today." I said trying my best to keep Koizumi from his precious sleep.

"Ah yes, my theory, perhaps tomorrow morning no?"

"Yes Koizumi, go back to sleep… so I can-"

I was about to pull something really nasty like forcing my socks up his nose but my train of consciousness hit a wall when my stomach was struck by a magnitude fifteen earthquake causing me to capsize onto the floor and make like a cell phone on vibrate. Luckily I was able to reach the bowl, unfortunately I was lacking in dining utensils.

* * *

I woke up the next morning. Instead of getting out of bed I just laid there feeling the enormous weight of the bags under my eyes. Do I bother getting up to go to school today? It feels almost too long since the last weekend. Forget about school. I better get down to Koizumi. Speaking of weekends I really can't be sure how far off the mystery search is from now. My sense of time hasn't ever been good in the reality. For all I know it might be tomorrow.

"Morning Koizumi." I waved to Koizumi.

He was sitting on the couch biting a piece of toast that Uru had made for him.

"Good morning Kyon. Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Meh."

I looked over to the kitchen. Uru was there of course the sound of running water was loud and clear from the living room.

"Yesterday, after work, I had a little encounter with Tsuruya." I said.

"Is that so? I am not surprised." Koizumi said coolly.

"It isn't? She could be from the old world. I really couldn't tell." I grabbed my own piece of toast from the plate on the table.

"If she is not from the old world, there really isn't anywhere else she could have come from." Koizumi replied.

"She didn't seem like it at first." She seemed way too comfortable with the reality to be from the old world.

"Kyon, Tsuruya's family, as I have told you before, have various affiliations with our organization. If she is indeed as calm as you thought she was, it is because she has been prepared for this type of scenario." Koizumi explained.

"Meaning that she knew something was up from the start, the old world?" I asked.

"I cannot be sure of how much she knew in the old world. I'm sure she knew about Suzumiya's powers to some extent."

That closes that matter. The subject of Tsuruya both in the reality and old world is don't ask don't tell when it came to Haruhi and her powers.

"Kyon…" Koizumi said.

"What is it?" I asked.

Koizumi looked into the kitchen.

"Uru has disappeared." Koizumi said.

I went into the kitchen to check. She wasn't there. The water was still on and the plates were half washed. I went around the house to check the rest of the rooms. She wasn't on the second floor either. Deciding that it was pointless to look any further I returned to the living room.

"You're right, she's gone!" I said.

Koizumi took up his thinking pose.

"She is gone… If she was leaving she would have informed us, she would have used the front door, and she would have finished washing the plates… She would have made sure to make more toast..."

"Read the damn moment." I snapped watching Koizumi take the last piece from the plate. "Aren't you being too carefree?"

"I cannot think on an empty stomach." Koizumi said. "No worries Kyon. I was expecting this."

"Expecting… Sure… why?" I held out my hand for an explanation.

"For now I will say that if Uru had truly 'disappeared' than somewhere in this reality Asahina has appeared. Our job now is to find Asahina and when we do I will explain everything to you both." Koizumi got up grabbed his bag and placed his half eaten toast in my hand.

"Oh great, something else we have to find." I groaned.

"No necessarily. Asahina will most likely appear in the places she normally would be found according to the time and day. It is a weekday, and we are late for morning home room which would mean…"

"She's at school?" I guessed.

"That's right." Koizumi said.

"We better get to class then." I said grabbing my stuff as well.

"We will not be attending the morning classes today." Koizumi said suddenly.

"What was that?" I asked with my hand on the door knob.

"If we stay in class we might not get a chance to meet up afterwords. Worse yet, we do not know when Asahina might switch with Uru again. We must seize the opportunity and have our meeting now. In the clubroom if possible." Koizumi said leaving out the door before me.

Usually the sidewalk is bustling with students walking to school in groups. Koizumi and I being late, it was empty. The most appropriate assumption may be that we missed the illusion. The reality assumes that Koizumi and I are already at school, thus there is not need for any illusions anywhere other than the school. In short, it was deserted outside.

"So how are we going to get to Asahina?" I asked.

"Hopefully we will be there in time before she decides to revert back to Uru again." Koizumi shrugged.

"What do we do if it does happen?" I asked.

"We leave the school and observe Uru until the switch happens again. Either way it will get difficult if we miss her now."

"So the personality change doesn't take place in the body. It takes one away and inserts the other?"

"That is what I believe. So far, I don't think there's anything withing reason to doubt that theory."

"Even if we do find her and have the meeting how can you be so sure that she won't fade then?"

"Because you and I are in her presence and as long as we are, she won't be allowed to leave. Our attention keeps her tethered to the spot and the change is impossible. In extreme cases you might even have to keep constant eye contact to keep her from fading."

"That's not too hard, I'll just have to stick with her all day and she'll be fine." I said. It's not as hard as I thought it would be. To be honest Asahina fading without any exceptions were the most of my worries. Since All I have to do is keep an eye on her, I can take it easy."

"If there is one thing… that I am sure about, is that it will never be that easy." Koizumi smiled.

* * *

To Our Beloved Readers: Well... damn... I finally did it didn't I? See you next week

I'm not really asking for donations or nothing, but I'd like to get a few reviews to see if I still have my touch. Just a single word will suffice.

Thanks For Reading: LordPlagus777


	32. Autumn 11th Verse

"I don't think we'll be able to make it without getting caught…" I said uneasily looking past the front gate of the school from the outside of the wall.

"You know what the scary thing is about this reality Kyon?" Koizumi asked.

"What is it?"

"If you fear it, the reality read your feelings and makes it true." He smiled deviously. It's like he wants us to get caught. Whose side are you on?

"Let's say I'm scared of zombies..." I said as an example.

"Do zombies exist?" Koizumi interrupted.

"In a figure of speech." I replied.

"You see Kyon, as I have told you before; the inner workings of this reality reflect Suzumiya. Suzumiya loves aliens and the sort but her common sense (thank god) keeps her powers under control. You know for a fact that zombies do not exist, therefore your fear is harmless." Koizumi described.

He stepped past the front gate and walked right onto the grounds. If there was a sniper on every window on the front side of the school Koizumi would be visible to all. Was he that calm about not getting caught as we sneak in during class time?

"But hall monitors are real." I said crouched down as I walk a useless attempt to not bring attention to myself.

"What I am trying to describe is a variation of 'the game' Kyon."

"The game?"

"This means that you lose." Koizumi started dashing towards the trees.

"Wha? Wait where are you-"

"Hey!" I heard from afar.

I jumped in surprise. There was a guy running towards me, wearing a sash over his uniform,. Definitely one of the hall monitors I was just talking about.

…

"You… bastard…" I panted as I had just finished catching up with Koizumi. We were still outside the school near a patch of grass where it wasn't likely for us to run into anyone.

"I bet you played that mindfuck purpose!" I said angrily.

"I'm impressed Kyon." Koizumi said not sound the least bit exhausted.

"I… what?" I said, to be honest I was speechless. He's enjoying himself isn't he? "Why?"

"Were you not fearing the possibility that the hall monitor might catch you?" Koizumi asked.

"I was distracted by my longing intent to wrap my fingers around your throat." I growled.

The fact that I did not obviously means that he didn't see me as a threat.

"Imagine if you were getting caught. Is it not frightening?" Koizumi said wriggling his fingers in my direction.

I facepalmed.

"I apologize Kyon, it appears that once again my joke has failed to entertain anyone besides myself."

"Bite me."

"We do have some time left before morning homeroom ends. Fear it or not there will be illusions patrolling the hallways inside the school. We will have to wait it out." Koizumi said once again back to his business like tone.

"Why the hell do we have to wait it out? We could have waited at home and came at the right time.

"The reality's sense of time is somewhat inaccurate." Koizumi said. "It would be troublesome if our watches decide to accelerate for some reason, waiting outside guarantees our success in finding Asahina.

"How much do we have left to go?" I asked.

"When the bell rings probably." Koizumi shrugged.

"That doesn't help…"

"It would be quite the quandary if the bell never rung at all." Koizumi smiled.

"Yare yare…"

It's pretty obvious how we passed the time for the remainder of morning homeroom.

…

"Alright Kyon let's keep our heads down and search the second year floor." Koizumi said to me as we were quickly moving across the hallway through the groups of students during the break time after morning homeroom.

"All joking aside it would be troublesome if we run into Suzumiya or even Uru now in the hallways." Koizumi said jogging beside me down the hall.

"I'm starting to not the point in skipping morning homeroom." I said keeping up the pace.

"We won't really know if we will be able to attend the next few classes while having our meeting with Asahina. If we were to properly attend the classes, we would only have the free time between them to hold our meetings. It would also potentially draw Suzumiya's attention if you were to disappear every break." Koizumi said as we turned a corner.

"I see. It wouldn't be much of a meeting if we have to stop to get back to class in the middle. Lose track of where we were before right?" I said.

"Not just the subject matter of the meeting, we can also lose Asahina as well." Koizumi said as we neared Asahina's classroom. "Let's just skip everything today and tell Suzumiya that we were taking a sick day off. Less suspicious don't you think?"

"Stop!" I said right as we approached the front door to Asahina's classroom.

It was a disaster! Haruhi was right in the hallway a few meters away past a few groups of students. Good thing I spotted her or else we would've run right into her. The two of us ducked and took cover behind the corner.

"What is Suzumiya doing?" Koizumi asked.

"She's… talking to Tsuruya." I said.

"Do you see Asahina anywhere?"

I looked closely and saw Asahina a distance behind Tsuruya, close to us. She wasn't in the conversation instead, she was day dreaming while looking out the window. If we sneak in close, we might be able to pull her away without getting caught by Haruhi.

"I'm going in." I said.

"What? You are?"

"I see Asahina; I think I can get to her."

"Can you pull it off?" Koizumi asked unsure.

"I think I can."

"We should wait until Suzumiya leaves." Koizumi suggested.

"We don't know when the first bell might ring. If class starts now, I might have to wait another hour with** you**. I'm getting her while we have the chance." I whispered back.

At that moment, Tsuruya looked back and we met eyes. I quickly hid behind the wall. I'm one hundred percent sure she caught a glimpse of my head sticking out from around the corner.

"Hey Haruhi!" I heard Tsuruya say loudly. "Look at that guy over there!"

What the hell Tsuruya! Was she selling me out!

"Kyon! Do it now!" Koizumi said to me as he pushed me out from behind the corner. Thank goodness Tsuruya was not giving me away but had her arm around Haruhi's shoulder and was looking off in the opposite direction of the hallway pointing at someone. It was obvious that she was trying to distract Haruhi. Asahina was right there, closer than ever!

"Now!" I said under my breath crawling across the floor weaving through the forest of legs and grabbed Asahina by the wrist.

"Eh?" she looked down at me in surprise.

I quickly held my finger to my mouth. Asahina still looked surprised but nodded, her lips tightly sealed. At that moment the bell rang and at once all of the illusions started to move back to their classes, extremely quickly I must add.

"Oh no…" I said as I tried to pull Asahina away from Tsuruya and Haruhi before all the illusions had dissipated.

"Rats! I'll be late for class. See you later Tsuruya." I heard Haruhi through the commotion.

She was running in our direction ahh! I ran with Asahina down the hallway grabbing Koizumi as well as I passed him. Pulling Koizumi and Asahina at the same time weighed me down and considering the speed Haruhi was going, there was a possibility that she caught a glimpse of us before we were in the clear. The hallways were now clean, no illusions anywhere.

"Eh?" Haruhi said as we just escaped her line of vision.

…

"Mission accomplished." I said as the three of us were getting close to the clubroom.

"Why did you bring me all the way here? Aren't we supposed to be in class?" Asahina asked.

"All in good time Asahina." Koizumi said.

We opened the door to the clubroom. I was expecting to be locked, but I guess not. Inside was Nagato, sitting on her chair and reading manga.

"Erm… cutting class too Nagato?" I asked.

Nagato simply flashed a peace sign in place of a yes.

"Is it alright if she…" I asked Koizumi.

"It's nothing to worry about." Koizumi simply said as he took a seat.

If Koizumi says so then there probably isn't any harm. I also sat down along with Asahina.

"So let's being the meeting!" Koizumi announced as he looked from me to Asahina as if checking to see if everyone was in attendance.

"Let's start with answering Asahina's question. We brought you here because as the only three people from the old world as well as the original SOS Brigade," his eye lingered on Nagato for a moment. "I thought that a meeting between the three of us was in order."

"Let's start then, get to the point." I said wondering if there was anything really to talk about than dull explaining like the usual.

"Asahina, this reality seems to be rejecting you into non existence." Koizumi said. "Not just from this reality, but from the old world as well. It would be safe to say that your existence was already wiped from the old world. It appears that time traveling or in other words slipping in to this reality was your only means of escape. If Kyon hadn't made that opening before hand, even an illusion of you might not even exist."

"H-how do we keep me from disappearing?" Asahina asked.

"In this reality, Kyon has been given the authority to interact with the illusions and determine their importance. Simply, you and Kyon must be in a close relationship in order to override the reality's attempts to erase you."

Asahina looked at me and then turned a light shade of pink.

"Close relationship?" she said.

I gulped. Damn… that would be awesome, but I don't think I'm prepared.

"That wouldn't be too hard would it?" Koizumi smiled at the two of us as we both looked away in opposite directions.

"Indeed it is too easy." Koizumi Leaned back on his chair, arms crossed back in deep thought.

"Is there anyway else?" I asked, this might be too much for Asahina too. Think about it! Close relationship? We could be taking a walk in the park together and I wouldn't expect any of us to utter a word for the next ten years if that kind of pressure was on our shoulders. A close relationship was impossible.

"Uru is the physical form of Suzumiya's powers." Koizumi started. "In short this is the suppressed version of the old world Suzumiya while the Suzumiya in this reality is a special type of illusion."

Asahina probably didn't know that. Or did she? Either way she was taking this very well and well focused on everything Koizumi was saying.

"What kind of illusion?" I asked.

"A variation of what I've told you before, but from what I have discovered we can see her as a blank sheet of paper while every other illusion is like a used sheet of paper. Their roles already determined. Up until now you have been filling her in."

"That explains why she's so different from when I first met her. So… Uru is actually Haruhi?

"Yes, and she is slowly forcing Asahina out of her place in this reality, thus stimulating the back and forth between Asahina and Uru."

Asahina looked puzzled.

"I didn't know." Asahina said. "But… why? Why is Suzumiya trying to erase me?"

"Suzumiya's powers, in this case being Uru, are trying to eliminate Asahina because she sees her as a threat, keeping Kyon from Suzumiya."

"So I'm her toy till the end huh?" I said bitterly. Koizumi and Asahina looked at each other hopelessly.

"Not because you are her toy, it's because she… erm…" Asahina started but was stopped by Koizumi.

"Get on with it! The other way is?" I said impatiently.

"Instead of fighting Uru by sharing a relationship with Asahina. Why not…" Koizumi seemed to be having a hard time getting out the next part. What? It's not like something's going to explode if you say it. "Start a relationship with Suzumiya."

I almost fell of my perfectly stable chair.

"Go out? Impossible! I will not stand for this!"

"The one from the reality!" Koizumi explained. "The **illusion**!"

"Oh!" I said clutching my chest. "If you put if like that of course I'm going to think… never with that idiot… She's not interested in that… **Stuff!**"

"You don't even have to share a relationship!" Koizumi said.

"I don't?"

"Just pretend that you are interested in her Kyon, because that is the key to our next course of action." Koizumi said almost breaking his smile.

"And that is?" I asked.

"You must persuade her to return to her former personality." Koizumi said. "You're the only person she has allowed to change her. You're the only person who can."

"Why in the world would I try to turn her into the old Haruhi again?"

"Because that will cause Suzumiya's powers to leave Uru and return to Suzumiya as her personality. In turn that will preserve Asahina." Koizumi sighed.

"Well… if it's for Asahina, I guess there's really no choice now is there? Change her back into the old Haruhi huh?" I said arms crossed fearful of the idea that the quiet new Haruhi that I know will have to be turned into the old Haruhi. "But that will be a pain…"

"Remember that you are allowed to choose which parts of her to keep Kyon. Even bringing back a fragment of her personality will bring her powers back. She doesn't really have to be exactly the same." Koizumi said in exasperation.

"Yeah that's right. I can pick and choose can't I? Well… I'd be nice for this Haruhi to have a _little_ more energy and some _confidence_, yes..."

That did seem a lot easier than the first tactic. Asahina seemed to approve as well with her smile, although there was a look of hopelessness in her eyes as she was looking at me.

"Kyon, wouldn't it be easier to set Suzumiya back to the way she was?" Asahina asked.

"Nope. I'm only doing this so I can get on with my life." I shook my head. After all the things she's put me through, why continue here?

Asahina looked to Koizumi for assistance. Koizumi just shrugged back.

"Then it's done. We'll do it at the mystery search. You say what you have to say to Suzumiya, we'll leave you two completely alone." Koizumi said. "I must tell you one thing Kyon."

"What is that?"

"When the moment comes where you have to tell her to change, she will not be able to register anything that you are saying."

"Say what?"

"It is something like a password. As soon as you make your final decision the reality itself will change, Suzumiya will change, and her powers will return to her. Choose carefully though, the changes you make to Suzumiya here will be the Suzumiya you meet in the old world, when we return of course."

I see. So this was it huh?

"I can do that." I said. "That's even easier. Really takes the pressure off me if she can't register what I say.

It was simple. Just make sure she's having a good time, and when the moment is right I'll tell her to change. This was a little too surreal though.

"The timing is very important." Koizumi said clearly.

"Sure sure." I replied. "Oh yeah." I said suddenly remembering. "When is the mystery search?" I asked.

Koizumi looked to Asahina who checked her watch.

"This is on a Saturday am I right?" Asahina asked.

The both of us nodded. So did Nagato.

"It's… tomorrow." She said.

I was genuinely surprised but Koizumi wasn't at all.

"Excellent, I was expecting it to be so. Asahina is really the only way to be sure of the time." He said.

* * *

To Our Beloved Readers: This chapter was fatter than the usual. Difficult to keep everything together.

There's a new poll on my profile, if you guys can be bothered take a look and vote. This will have influence on my future stories.

I'm also planning to start the Winter Verse next chapter.

Thanks for Reading: LordPlagus777


	33. Winter 1st Verse

After the meeting Koizumi and I stayed in the clubroom for a while after letting Asahina get back to her class. I had to leave before the last period was over, the reason being that if Haruhi comes into the clubroom and sees me sitting here, we'd be subjected to some hard interrogation. According to Koizumi, that would be far too troublesome.

"Where do you expect me to go?" I asked.

"Home." Koizumi replied. "I'll inform her that you're out with a cold. Who knows, Suzumiya may even come over to visit you."

"I see." I replied. There wasn't really much to talk about after the meeting. Koizumi just sat there drinking water. His small eyes didn't allow me to know where he was looking, from the angle of his head, probably out the window or something.

"How is everything at the host club?" I asked. "I hope Mori is doing well."

"I almost had forgotten. She had told me that there is a new comer joining us sometime this week or next. Koizumi said.

"Nice, I bet it's been boring alone without me." I said trying to be considerate for leaving him in the host club to purse a lifestyle of a shelf stacker.

"No." He bluntly said.

Tch…

"But about the new host. Do you know who he is?" I asked.

"If only I knew Kyon. Even if Mori had told me his name I wouldn't remember it given that he's probably an illusion. There is possiblity that I've heard the same news many times before but have forgotten it." Koizumi said.

"I don't remember anything like that either…" I said thinking back long and hard about my time at the bar.

"If it is something to be forgotten, I am sure I would have by now…" Koizumi sighed.

"It can't be someone new can it?" I asked.

"I'm sure it is someone from the organization. Then again, it must be someone you have met before." Koizumi said.

"I'm not from the organization, but Mori still signed me up for the job." I said.

"That may be so. Who do you think it might be?" Koizumi asked.

"Erm… I'm not sure. Hoping for Arakawa to drop in any time soon?" I joked.

"I wouldn't mind, if aged men are popular with the teens these days." Koizumi smiled expectantly.

"That went too far… Thanks for the image…"

"I fail again I see."

Nagato picked up her chair and set it down very close next to mine. The two were practically side by side and formed a single bench, if there was such a way to describe it. She sat down and propped herself on my shoulder.

"W-what is this Nagato?" I asked.

"I remember now." Koizumi said. "She's been checking in every once in a while to see if you're back or not."

"Didn't you explain?" I asked annoyed.

"She wouldn't believe me." Koizumi shrugged.

I turned to Nagato.

"I work at the supermarket now Nagato." I chuckled nervously. The magnetic force keeping Nagato's head stuck to my side felt stronger.

"Oh well…" I said. It can't be helped.

Koizumi was staring at the two of us.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"Nothing, continue please." Koizumi said.

"There's nothing to continue!" I growled, more joking eh? I can leave now if I want! Wait till the last period ends huh? I'll have no more of your nonsense.

I tried to get up and go, but I had forgotten Nagato's arms around my waist. I sat down frowning. Nagato pulled her chair back up next to mine and… continued…

"So what do you plan on doing during the search tomorrow Kyon?" Koizumi asked. "You know, deliver the code."

"The code?"

"You understand, do you not? It would be too much to call them your feelings Kyon." Koizumi said.

"That's right." I said.

"I used the term 'code' to fit the procedure." Koizumi said.

"Oh… I'm not sure. We'll split into groups as we usually do…" I said.

"Split into groups? So you haven't forgotten." Koizumi said.

"How can I…" I replied. "I rigged it last time. If I pull the strings I might be able to do it again."

Nagato shifted.

"You know why you are delivering the code at the search?"

"Why is that?" I asked.

"We entered at the search; therefore we will leave at the search." Koizumi said. "In order for us to leave, we must do so the same way we had entered. This search is the door. The chance we have been waiting for. We have all the necessary pieces exactly as before. If we imitate the door we will sure to be able to create or find one." Koizumi said. "Your feelings are the key. You have secured our leave the moment you had decided to talk to Suzumiya. The problem is, we've had to find it ourselves."

That's how it was huh? It all comes together now that he says it. This really might be the last time I'll be in the reality's SOS Brigade, no, Literacy Clubroom… I'll be saying goodbye to the people of this reality. No… I'll be seeing them back in the old world. Then again, Haruhi isn't the only person I'd like to see different.

I looked at Nagato. She was sleeping. I decided to pat her on the head. She woke up.

"Sorry, was I a bother? I asked."

She was still asleep to a certain extent. She looked out the window.

"What is it?" I asked, curious to know what woke her from such a deep nap. It wasn't like I ruffled her hair or gave her a noogie or anything like that. She looked back at me.

"Hmm?" I said pleasantly.

Without warning she leaned forward hugged me very tightly. I was surprised at first, but even more startled when I felt something wet on the side of my neck. Nagato pulled back and continued leaning on my shoulder.

"W-what was that Nagato?" I asked as calmly as I could.

Nagato said nothing but instead licked her lips and went back to sleep. Koizumi looked bewildered as well but shrugged it off.

"I am not surprised are you?" Koizumi asked obviously surprised.

"Erm… No not really." I said awkwardly knowing that I was obviously surprised as well. I'm not sure if Koizumi know about that wet feeling I had on my neck. I touched to feel it, but felt nothing different from the rest of my skin. I flushed at the thought that Nagato had just kissed me on the neck. Oh well, this is a pleasant way to spend the last of my time in this clubroom. There was something about Nagato leaning on my… erm… lying down on my lap, comforting. As much as Koizumi is a bother, he was nice to have around. For a moment I truly believed that we were good friends, despite some matters that I found him to be distrustful of.

Finally leaving really lets me see from a different perspective. I'm starting to fear what it might be like to be in the old world again, how I'll have to get used to everything once more. I'll miss Uru's delicious cooking as well. That and many other things…

* * *

The bell to the last period had rung and I woke from my sleep. Koizumi had fallen asleep with me. Somehow someway Nagato had worked my head onto her lap and was propping her book on the side of my head. I got up quickly.

"I better be out of here." I said getting up to leave.

Koizumi was woken as well.

"See you tomorrow Kyon. I wish you luck." Koizumi said rubbing his eyes.

"Sure!" I said with a thumbs up.

I was about to dash when Nagato held me back by the sleeve. She handed me a manga book. It was a fairly new book, one that's been reread many times.

"It's lots of fun." Nagato whispered pushing into my hands.

Hangyaku no Le-

Wait… A book?

"Thanks Nagato… I'll keep it around." I said holding onto the book as if my life depended on it. Nagato nodded, for a moment the edge of her mouth twitched. I had never noticed it before, but she had a sparkle to her eyes that I'd never seen in the old Nagato… My grip tightened on the book.

"Goodbye Nagato."

Goodbye clubroom.

"See you tomorrow!" I smiled and left running.

I ran as fast as I could down the hallway, dodging all the illusions rushing to their after school activities. I don't know what to do when I get home. Should I watch TV? No, I've watch every show about ten times before. Should I drop by the host club? How about the supermarket? There are so many things I want to do now. I… I...

"Kyon!"

**Winter**

I stopped; she put her hand on my shoulder and turned me around.

"You didn't come to class so I got worried." Haruhi said.

"I was… checking up all our sites and plans for the search tomorrow." I lied.

"Our search! It's tomorrow isn't it?" Haruhi said.

"I've been trying to keep it a secret but I guess I've been caught." I laughed. "I told Koizumi to tell you I was sick."

"Thank goodness I didn't hear that. I would've been so…" Haruhi didn't finish. "You really want this search to work don't you?" She asked.

"It has to." I said.

"You weren't cutting class to be with, Uru were you?..."  
"N-no way!"

Then the though came to me. That was right; this was also the last time I'll be in school. It wasn't just the clubroom. That seat that was given to me from the start of the term hasn't changed. I've left it empty this whole day. I've left it empty…

"Please… Don't cut class again…" Haruhi said.

"I won't." I said. "I won't!" I said again smiling.

Haruhi nodded. It all seemed well now. I better leave.

"I have more to plan, so I'll see you later!" I said running off to where ever. I didn't know exactly where… I would be in the clubroom right now.

"Don't be the last one there…" I muttered as I lost speed and slowed to a walk…

* * *

I came to a bench in the park a while later, mind blank. I don't know how long I've been walking around, but it was getting late. It was dark. Did I have work today? I can't remember. Does it really matter?

This place had a sort of attraction for my current mood. I remember this park. This was where I met Nagato. That was the night I learned it all. I looked at the book she gave me and ran my fingers over the mecha on the cover. Nagato reads on this bench every evening. It's close to that time now. Isn't she coming out? A few minutes passed as I was spacing out on the bench.

"I didn't think so." I sighed out loud. It was too dim to be reading books anyway. Of course the old Nagato probably could have easily.

Isn't it almost time for winter? I decided it was enough. The shock and suddenness of it all was starting to fade. I see… is this acceptance?

"It's finally… Over…" I whispered. I had forgotten how cold it was. I could see my breath drifting away in wisps.

"Over?" Laughed a voice which annoyed me to no limit.

"I want to talk." Said the sneering bastard.

"You again… what do you want. I've got no time for you." I said back.

He was dressed strangely, like he had returned from some sort of party.

"I want your cooperation." He requested.

"With what?"

"I want to end everything, and you're the one who can help me." He said.

"End? I really have no idea what you're talking about." I don't know who this guy is, or what he's here to do, but I'm guessing he already knows.

"It's already over." I said.

"Indeed it is." He said in a bored manner. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am a time traveler going by the name of Fujiwara."

"You? A time traveler?" I asked.

"I myself have been forced to take refuge in this reality. In a similar matter of your other time traveler friend that is. It has been very inconvenient, for us all. This product of Suzumiya's emotion." He said.

"What do you want from me?"

"Your friend, Itsuki was his name?" He said.

I didn't do anything but glare. Just who was this guy? Why was he talking about Koizumi. Now that I look, those clothes did seem awfully familiar.

"You were the new host…" I said. At this Fujiwara simply laughed.

"Now Kyon, I hear that you are returning to the old world tomorrow." He said.

"What about it?"

"It's really just a waste of time Kyon." He said. "Even if you do return,"

Specks of white began falling from the sky.

"_What makes you think you won't return again?"

* * *

_

To Our Beloved Readers: Be sure to vote on the poll on my profile page!

Thanks For Reading: LordPlagus777


	34. Winter 2nd Verse

To Our Beloved Readers: It's a short chapter, but it felt so right to cut it here...

* * *

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"I want you to introduce me to Suzumiya. You see, it's difficult for me to even catch a trace of her. I am not allowed to approach her unless you give me permission. I am limited in that area."

I would never even let this creep be within a hundred feet from Haruhi.

"Never." I bluntly said.

"Don't you see? I am going to get you out of here!"

This guy is being overly insistent.

"No?" He asked after seeing my face. "Then that's a shame…"

"I'm going to be very clear. I don't need your help because tomorrow I am going to get back by myself, with Haruhi and Koizumi."

"I don't think so…" he cracked an insane smile that sent chills down my body. He wasn't normal, his outline was beginning to distort. Nagato's book grew hot in my hand. Was it just me? "Your friend Koizumi will not be able to return with you tomorrow. Or ever for that matter." He grinned evilly.

His host uniform…. It couldn't be.

"What did you do to Koizumi?" I asked.

"I'm tired of everything." He sighed running his fingers through his hair. "The war, the fighting, those aliens and Espers. I want to end it all. Suzumiya is the key."

**"What did you do to Koizumi?" **I repeated.

"I have a power in this reality that you will never have." Fujiwara said, he was unstable "I can end existences. That includes in this reality and the old world."

I stood up from the shock. Then, as reality hit me, I needed the bench for support. Fujiwara just laughed.

"Unfortunately I was the only one who was able to enter this reality. They sent me here. They gave me a code…"

He wants to find Haruhi so he can give her his own code?

"But I've found a way to make it my own! I can reset everything! Get rid of any trace of her powers including the other fractions and everything!"

He's going to betray his ally fractions.

"But it will be troublesome. For good measure I'll erase Suzumiya Haruhi as well."

I punched him with every drop of adrenaline in my body. An overwhelming feeling of pleasure came over me when I felt my knuckles hit is face. He staggered, I had failed to knock him off his feet unconscious as he intended. He spat blood out of his mouth and glared. Then he broke out into a mad laughter.

"I have a power that you'll never have in this reality!"

He pulled out something silver and pointed it at me. It was glimmering reflecting the lamp light. It wasn't a knife, it was a gun. It was had some toy like characteristics to it. It didn't seem man made. Nagato's book grew hotter.

"You've lost Kyon! You've declared your hatred and rejected her! She doesn't want you anymore! I will have her!" Fujiwara laughed.

My hand was throbbing from the last strike. My other hand was full with Nagato's book and I'm not letting my hands off it for a second. Making any moves now was the most stupid thing to do. I didn't care. Who cares? I only care about…

"Suzumiya Haruhi…"

My hand clenched into a fist once more.

"IS MINE." I yelled as I dashed forward to deliver another blow any way possible.

The silver object began to glow, Fujiwara's demented expression illuminated by the light. Then there was a bang. Once again… Everything was black.

* * *

Thanks For Reading: LordPlagus777


	35. Winter 3rd Verse

I was drifting through a dark space. It felt like I was flowing through cool water. With a familiar sense of nostalgia I tried to remember what had just happened. Was I dead? Was this place heaven? No, I have a feeling that I've been here before.

"There are no mysteries you idiot! There never will be! This whole thing is a waste of time! I don't give a damn who the hell you are." Thundered a voice inside the dark space.

"Ouch!"

I yelled into the space. Just what was this voice? I had ears, obviously. By the fact that I just had screamed 'ouch', apparently I had a mouth as well. Soon I was aware that I had my body back. My personality was intact, but I still remembered nothing.

"No! I do give a damn! This whole thing is your fault!"

What was this feeling of regret? It was starting to sound familiar.

"Do you think I actually enjoy wasting time with you? After buying all of you lunch every single weekend, you'd think a guy would actually get a day off from this bull crap!"

"Wait… no…" I said "Stop."

"Being next to you makes me physically ill. I can't believe some of the stuff you're stupid enough to do. I haven't met a more inconsiderate, shallow, irritating person in my entire life!"

"He doesn't mean that…" I said into the dark space in vain. The dark space began to quake. The speech became distorted and impossible to translate. Then I remembered everything. As the memories returned, I felt a feeling of falling, not in my stomach, but in my head. It all returned backwards, from the moment darkness took over all the way down to the faces of the SOS Brigade during my last few seconds in the old world. I remember it all, clearly, vividly... The quaking stopped.

"Nobody likes you! Do you think these three over here joined this stupid club to play with you? NO! You'd still be alone and bored out of your mind if you weren't a…"

"What?... What was she…" I asked myself. The three over there? Was that really… the thing that saved her from boredom? Do they really change the way I've felt about her? Alone? No… I was… I don't think so… she's… she's…

"You've lost Kyon! You've declared your hatred and rejected her! She doesn't want you anymore! I will have her!" Another voice replaced the first once.

"Kyon!" Koizumi called out from the darkness overlapping the previous voice just as I was about to swear. The voice came from a light, far away. I was drifting towards it. It became brighter and brighter. The space was quaking again. No… it wasn't the space… it was Koizumi shaking me awake…

I was leaning forward on a table as if I was asleep. I got up quickly to check where I was. I was in the literacy clubroom. Something was different about it. The texture of everything seemed simple, like a video game with bad graphics. If there was an illusion in the form of a room, this would be it. Koizumi was sitting across the table from me. Both of us were the most detailed things in the room.

"Koizumi! Why are we here? I thought you were gone!" I said.

"Gone, in a way, yes. It appears that the new host was the boy who introduced himself to me as Fujiwara. I was attacked and was sent here while I was busy with my customer."

"You ended up here? Speaking of which, where is this place?" I said picking up a cup on the table. It only had one color and didn't have shading, I had an urge to try and throw it on the ground to see what kind of sound it would make.

"I didn't think anything of it before… But in the clubroom when Nagato bit you here." Koizumi said pointing to his neck.

I put my hand to where Koizumi had pointed at himself. There wasn't really anything different, like the first time I checked it.

"That time, Nagato had administered some kind of alien program of some sort." Koizumi explained. "If you're here, that means this Fujiwara had gotten to you too. Nagato's program was the thing that saved you." Koizumi smiled blankly looking up at the ceiling touching his neck.

"Nagato bit you too?" I asked noticing that Koizumi was here with me after being attacked by Fujiwara.

"A similar method…" Koizumi said pensively.

"But why the clubroom?" I asked. "Is it some kind of respawn point?

"Do you have to book Nagato gave you?" Koizumi asked.

That's right the book. Where did it go? It wasn't anywhere on the table. Not in my hands or I would have 'found' it by now. It shouldn't be too hard to find. If it came here with me then it should be more detailed than anything in the room. I stood up to look on the book case and felt something on my foot.

"Ah, here it is." I was stepping on it. Dusting off the dirt smudging the handsome male character on the front cover.

"Is anything in there? Anything important like a letter or a note?

I began to look.

"This is quite the quandary. The search is tomorrow. I wonder how we're going to get back."

"Oh damn!" I yelled dropping the book on the table. "The search! It is tomorrow!"

"And what of it?" Koizumi asked.

"That bastard Fujiwara is going after Haruhi, he told me that he had a code for her." I said walking over to the door.

"It appears that he wasn't expecting you to live if he has revealed all his plans to you." Koizumi said as I began pulling on the door knob.

"It's not opening!" I said in frustration.

"I have tried it before. It does not open without a key." Koizumi said.

"A key." I returned to the book and began shaking it. Out of the pages fell out a bookmark.

As quickly as I could I tried to fit the bookmark into the key hole. I tried folding into shape, sliding into the crack on the side of the door, tried to pick the lock with it, nothing worked and in the end all that was left was a crushed remains of the book mark and Koizumi's silent laughing fit at the sight of me fiddling with the knob in this ridiculous fashion. It was then I decided to calm down and read what the book mark says.

"_Pocket"_

I checked my pockets but nothing was there.

"It just says pocket." I grumbled.

"Try putting it in." Koizumi suggested.

I slipped into my pocket. I let a few seconds pass but nothing happened, the door didn't open. I was beginning to regret making a fool out of myself by shoving it inside the keyhole. I grabbed Koizumi by the collar.

"You're joking again aren't you?" I said in a kansai accent.

"No. I am being completely serious. Check your pocket."

I pulled out the book mark, fresh and new without any of the previous damage I'd done to it.

"Whoa." I said examining it.

"I believe that it takes shape of whatever you're in need of. Try putting it back in." Koizumi suggested.

I did as he said still annoyed. It fell into my pocket, but it had become something heavy the moment my fingers had separated from it.

"Now pull it out." Koizumi said noticing my surprised look.

I took it out, but I don't expect it was to be for opening the door. It was a dagger and on the scabbard there was a little picture of Koizumi with a red X across his comically exaggerated stupid smile.

"Wow! You're right." I laughed tossing the sheathed dagger up and down.

"Surely you jest." Koizumi chuckled nervously noticing the picture "May I see that?"

I handed it over to Koizumi. He unsheathed the dagger and examined it.

"I was expecting a sword, but I guess this is all a book mark can do." I said.

"This is a high quality dagger." Koizumi said impressed with the design. He pretended to slash something in midair.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I was reenacting a scene from one of my plays." Koizumi said. "This was the scene where I murder the servant!" he resheathed the dagger.

Something bothered me about resheathing the dagger after using it to kill somebody.

"Shouldn't you clean the thing first?" I asked.

"How come?" Koizumi asked handing the dagger back.

"You know… It's a good dagger…" I reasoned admiring the design and little picture on the scabbard as I turned it over in my hand. "Putting it back in with all the blood kinda ruins it don't you think?" I said pocketing it once again, the weight immediately disappeared as it hit the bottom of my pocket. I picked up the book and walked back over to the door.

"There really wasn't any time for my character. Placed in a similar situation, I would have done the same. You can always clean it later." Koizumi shrugged.

"Yeah… sure…" I pulled out a small key instead of the dagger, the key to the clubroom door. I inserted it into the key hole and turned, it opened with a click.

"And I'll just wipe my ass later…" I said sarcastically pushing the door open.

"I doubt something as useful as that

I expected to find something surreal one the other side of the door. It was the same hallway that was outside of the clubroom. Koizumi followed me outside. The room behind us began to distort. When I returned to normal, the details of the room were restored and no longer looked like an illusion.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked Koizumi.

"I cannot say. I have been in there since late afternoon." Koizumi said. "By the looks of the sky, I'd say about, early morning?"

I looked outside the window. As Koizumi said it did look like early morning.

"What day?" I asked with the search on mind.

"Looks like we have spent the night in the clubroom." Koizumi shrugged.

"Let's get going then." I said moving quickly down the hall, headed towards the station where the Brigade usually met for the searches. "We're going to the station, if today is the search, we're going to find Haruhi there, with Nagato and Asahina."

"Can you tell me more about this Fujiwara?" Koizumi asked.

"He's a time traveler. He's been getting help from other fractions. Long story short, he has a special kind of code he's able to manipulate. If he gets that to Haruhi he's going to erase her powers along with everything that had to do with it. That includes you and Nagato, Asahina, Asakura-"

Koizumi ran ahead of me.

"It's still a little early, they might not be there yet. In addition the code take time to deliver. He has to wait for the right moment." Koizumi said. "We have a good chance of getting yours delivered first." Koizumi said. "Are you still being partial about returning Suzumiya her powers? If you don't, Fujiwara will have his way with them."

"If I don't the bastard will." I said.

It was a long run. I saw memories of the search before I awoke in the clubroom. It really has been a long time now that I stop to think. To remember all the stupid things she's said then. When I look back, I've said some stupid things as well. We arrived in front of the station. There was a clock on top of a post nearby.

"It's one hour before the search begins." Koizumi let me know.

I looked around to see if anyone was there. The illusions were missing, probably not a good sign. Koizumi and I continued to walk across the outer area of the station. There on a bench nearby sleeping, was Haruhi.

"Wake up." I said in relief. We've found her before Fujiwara did.

Haruhi woke up.

"Kyon? Is that you? Did I fall asleep? Don't tell me I missed the search." She said rubbing her eyes.

"You didn't. in fact, it's an hour before it starts. Did you camp out?" I asked her, she might as well have been.

"No, I haven't been asleep for long I guess. I woke up really early so I decided to come." Haruhi said.

"Koizumi's here too, all we have to do is wait for Nagato and Asahina." I said.

Haruhi got up and looked around for Koizumi. He was a small distance away on the lookout for anything unusual. The absence of people around a station usually busy at this time didn't bother her. I met eyes with Koizumi, he gestured me to come over.

"I'll be right back. You can go back to sleep if you want." I insisted.

"No thanks, I'm not that tired." Haruhi yawned. It appears that she has been up all night. Her black hair was slightly unkempt. Nowhere near as free and energetic as the old Haruhi's hair style. It's a wonder how she sees with her hair covering her eyes. Shaking thought out of my head I went over to Koizumi.

"What is it?" I asked.

Koizumi's expression was grim as he handed me over the phone.

'Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Good morning Kyon. Up as usual?" Fujiwara asked.

"Haruhi's right here next to me, and you aren't getting within ten feet of her if I can help it."

"Kyon… How does he know that we are alive?" Koizumi said.

"That's right Kyon! How do I?" Fujiwara laughed.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"You're in clear view Kyon." Fujiwara said it sounded as if he was speaking right into my ear.

At that very moment I sensed his presence. He was right across the street from the station. Koizumi had done so as well.

I reached into my pocket praying for anything that'll let me finish him on that spot. My hand froze when I saw who was with him. He had Asahina in a head lock.

"You wouldn't dare!" He smiled from ear to ear putting his gun like device to Asahina.

* * *

To Our Beloved Readers: I hope you enjoyed the filler lol.

Thanks For Reading: LordPlagus777


	36. Winter 4th Verse

To Our Beloved Reader: The chapter length sure has been very irregular lately. It's because I want to divide the chapters according to the story and not the length. I've had no problems with it before, but since the story is reaching it's end I find that I have to be stricter. But do not worry, the shorter the chapter the faster the next release (Considering the complexity and difficulty of the next chapter). Speaking of end of stories, this one is almost over. I'd like to start another story sometime after this one, but in order to do so I'd like to know which story genre would best suit it. So go to my profile and vote on my poll on which genres you would like to see in future stories. It would really help me to write something you would all like to read. If you're actually bothered enough to vote, there are two choices, remember that!

* * *

"Koizumi… any plans?" I asked.

Fujiwara didn't seem a bit surprised that we were alive. I guess that makes sense. If he knows this much could this mean that he knows what happens to the reality if I die? He can't shoot me a second time. He can't take any chances, not that he wasn't taking any to begin with. Even if I decide to waltz over to the other side of the street and give him a good punch in the gut, Asahina and everyone else here is disposable to him.

"What are your demands?" Koizumi asked.

"I want Suzumiya." Fujiwara replied tightening his grip on Asahina as she struggled. I clenched my fist in desperation, I was powerless. "You know where she is." He said calmly but hungrily. His eyes hovered over the spot Haruhi sat on the bench, on the brink of dozing off as if he could see her. She was safe and invisible to him as long as I don't…

"Kyon…" Koizumi said.

"What? What do you want me to do?" I asked under extreme pressure.

"Make the choice." Koizumi said simply, he was not smiling.

Koizumi wasn't smiling. Was all hope lost?

"W-what? N-now?" I asked.

"You must make the choice. You were chosen."

Are you freaking kidding me? How can anyone expect me to not crack under such responsibility? Are you saying to chose between saving Asahina or Haruhi? No, this wasn't even that. He was asking me to abandon Asahina or Haruhi…

"Don't give her over!" Asahina yelled.

She was silenced to a mere squeak by Fujiwara; the barrel of his gun was rubbing roughly into the side of her head. I gritted my teeth.

_It's alright, she was trained to endure_

No! I couldn't forgive myself for having this sense of reasoning…

"I…"

If I don't hand over Haruhi, Asahina will die. If I do hand over Haruhi, it might be the end for everyone I hold dear…

Then I saw her. Nagato was hiding behind a car behind Fujiwara. She was frightened, look of fear on her face as she hopelessly looked on from afar. Not even Nagato can help me now I see… No Nagato… I'm sorry for being so dependent on you in the first place. She came dressed in normal clothes. A nice one piece dress, expecting a nice get together with friends…

"Kyon? Is something the matter?"

My heart skipped a beat. Koizumi was looking at someone behind me alarmingly. I turned, heart beating from the surprise.

"What are you guys looking at?" Haruhi asked.

Koizumi was giving me a look that asked me why she couldn't see Asahina. I have no idea Koizumi… There was a look of pure, sick, excitement on Fujiwara's face, a child awaiting his Christmas Presents. His eyes were wide open, focused on something he couldn't see. He lifted up Asahina who was choking at this point and put the barrel to her forehead.

Can I really betray Haruhi now? She doesn't know anything; she wasn't a part of anything… She has nothing to do with this. Leave her alone…

"HAND HER OVER NOW!" Fujiwara screamed. Nagato jumped and hid completely behind the car.

_There are others_

Shut up.

_The greater good_

Stop…

Fujiwara threw Asahina to the ground and I heard a gunshot. Asahina screaming in pain, a horrible sound.

"NOW!"

_Leave her_

"Kyon! What's wrong?" Haruhi asked seeing my expression.

I didn't know what I was doing… I would have stood there motionless until Fujiwara starved to death, or dare I say, done the alternative…

I pulled Haruhi into a tight hug.

"Kyon?" She yelled voice trembling. "Kyon, you're shaking! What's going on?

"Trust me." I whispered into her ear.

"Kyon! What're you talking about?" She asked trying to wriggle out of my hug.

"_Trust me._" I repeated pulling her in closer.

"A-alright." She whispered back into my ear.

"Really?" I asked.

"Always." She replied.

I don't know what it was. A rush of calmness suddenly filled me. I let her go and took a few steps back. I can't believe I was doing this.

"Follow me." I said and crossed the street.

Fujiwara held out his hand. Asahina had fainted. At least I wouldn't have to bear the guilt of her watching me betray Haruhi. We made it to the other side of the street. I left Haruhi standing beside Fujiwara. This was it. I'm a fool for handing in Haruhi. It's better than to have a small chance of saving Haruhi rather than losing Asahina for good. I'd rather not have a life of a time traveler on my conscience. Even if Haruhi gets into his hands, he needs the right moment to deliver the code. All we need to do is get Asahina to safety first. Then we'll be free to focus on him.

"Haruhi…" I said.

"I'm confused Kyon. Can you please explain? What is it?" Haruhi said nervously.

"The person next to you is Fujiwara. I would like you to meet him." I said robotically.

As soon as I finished the sentence, Fujiwara grabbed Haruhi by the wrist.

"Hey! Who are you? Let me go!" Haruhi protested. She soon became silent as she saw Asahina on the ground.

"What happened to Asahina?" Haruhi asked. "Tell me Kyon! What happened to Asahina? This doesn't make sense!"

I kneeled down to pick Asahina up to carry her back to where Koizumi was. As I started to cross the street I was forced to turn my back to Haruhi's as she pleaded for answers. I was halfway there.

"Kyon! Look out!" I heard Haruhi scream.

This cry was different from the others. It was on a completely different sense of urgency. I looked back. Fujiwara had his gun pointed at me with a malicious glint in his eyes. No, this wasn't supposed to happen. If Fujiwara kills me this whole reality falls apart, unless… he doesn't need me.

_Bang_

Koizumi pushed me out of the way, the two of us along with Asahina fell onto the ground as the projectile hit the pavement. I could only watch as Haruhi tried to fight Fujiwara. He was too strong. There wasn't anything she could do in her position. Fujiwara aimed his gun at me and prepared for the second shot.

Then from behind, Nagato appeared and tackled Fujiwara with full power. The force of her tackle was amazing. It lifted Fujiwara off his feet as he released his grip from Haruhi.

"Who the fuck are you?" He spat, slithering back up onto his feet. He then pointed his gun at Nagato and pulled the trigger.

_Bang_

The shot hit Nagato square in the middle of her forehead. She fell backwards and remained quite motionless.

"No!" Haruhi screamed in place of Koizumi and I who were speechless at what just happened.

I tried to get up as fast as I could, not it was to no avail. My body became weak with sorrow and hopelessness. I stumbled as I tried to stand and somehow made it over to Nagato. I kneeled beside her and looked at her forehead. There was no mark what so ever. She was staring off into space with her empty eyes that no longer felt welcoming.

"Kyon!" Koizumi yelled seconds later. "The code! The timing doesn't apply to him!" He yelled pointing at Haruhi and Fujiwara.

I knew what was happening. The brief feeling of sorrow and hopelessness turned into hate and fury. Fujiwara had Haruhi once more, he had his eyes locked onto hers and was chanting something. It reminded me of how Nagato chanted when she used her alien abilities. A new kind of energy filled by body as I sprinted over to Fujiwara and gave him the mother of all punches to the face that I had the ability to conjure. I could feel my knuckles cracking from the impact. I don't care. I want this bastard away from Haruhi. He went flying just as he did when Nagato tackled him.

I turned my attention to Haruhi. Whatever he'd chanted it did something to her. She was expressionless, her eyes were as empty as Nagato's. I tired shaking her to her senses but it didn't work. The reality began to flicker.

"What did you do?" I yelled at Fujiwara.

"I don't know! You interrupted me!" Fujiwara laughed.

The ground began to quake. It took a lot of effort to keep my feet on the ground.

"Haruhi!" I yelled at her. "Snap out of it!"

There were storm clouds in the sky, swirling. There was blue lighting rippling across them. It was much like a storm but the sense of eeriness came from the fact that there was no wind. The clouds were turning blacker as they were descending about to swallow everything underneath it including everyone here. Nagato and Asahina were being lifted into the air. Their rag doll like bodies rose higher and higher and joined two more. They were sucked through the eye of the swirling cloud above us and were visible no more.

"That's right Suzumiya! Kyon abandoned you didn't he?" Fujiwara yelled over the low rumbling sound echoing throughout the reality.

I don't know why Fujiwara was yelling at a non responsive Haruhi. Was it because she could hear him? Was he just taunting me even further? I don't know anymore.

"Haruhi! I didn't mean to!" I yelled at Haruhi who probably wasn't listening or could hear anything I say over the thunder and rumbling. "I'm… I'm…"

I was beginning to rise into the air as well. Haruhi slipped from my grip as I was lifted higher and higher, just like Nagato and Asahina. Koizumi was right alongside with me.

"The reality is over." He said gravely.

"Where are we going? What's going to happen?" I asked him.

Koizumi merely shook his head.

I looked down to have a final glance of the reality I was about to leave.

"I'm sorry…"

Once again, everything was black, but this time, I kept everything.

* * *

Thanks For Reading: LordPlagus777


	37. Winter 5th Verse

I've been getting into a whole lot of black spaces. If I remember correctly this would be my third time. I can only imagine how many more times I'll have to go through with this before I'm back to the old world. I guess it would be inaccurate to call it the old world. It would be the very old world considering how long it's taken and how long it would be. Now that I think back on it. I didn't Fujiwara and Haruhi follow us up. But what does it matter. I don't know where I am, I don't know where Fujiwara and Haruhi is.

Those were my thoughts after I had passed through the eye of that swirling black cloud. Now that I'm stuck in this black space once more. I can only wonder where I'll wake up next.

"_Kyon…"_

At the sound of my name I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in my bed, in my room. I was wearing my pajamas as I would have at any time in the old world. I noticed that it was really cold in the room. I checked the clock and the date. My hopes fell.

It was seven in the morning, Monday. No exact date year or number. At least it told me it was December. I was still in the reality. But what was this? I remember Koizumi telling me that the reality was finished. I have to find him.

I interrupted Fujiwara while he was delivering the code. His goal was to destroy Haruhi, her powers, and everyone related to it. Of course I would still exist, but the fact that I remember that and Koizumi as well as everyone else means that they still exist to some level. I stood up but then fell back on my bed. I sat on it remembering Nagato.

That's right… she was shot. I couldn't help but have a moment of silence alone. I sat there for a few minutes wondering. Wondering what? I'm not sure. A lot of things.

Koizumi is still out there. We went in together and so did Asahina, along with Nagato. On the Reality's standards I'm where I would be according to the time and day of month. That means Koizumi should be at his house right about now. We would meet up at school, he would be thinking the same things I am right now. He would also logically choose the school as our point of meeting. Heck Asahina just might be there too.

I ran to the bathroom to get ready. It was all very fast and it was over before I knew if. This was for sure the reality, fast forwarding the trivial. I got dressed and ran down the stairs when something small bolted right past me. Or should I say through me. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked back.

What the hell was that? What just happened? She passed right through me. I touched my abdomen. Solid as can be. She just whizzed through me like I was a ghost or something. Enough of making an idiot out of myself, I chased after the little girl. I heard the door close and I followed the sound to my little sister's room. I could hear her humming inside.

Hands trembling I reached for the knob and wrenched it open.

There sitting at her desk packing her bag, was my little sister. After being away from her for such a long time, there were many things I wanted to say. Things like 'I missed you' or 'it's been too long' but that would be awkward. To her, she might as well have seen me just the night before. I should stick to something simple. As non-existent tears of joy ran down my face I ran to her and hugged her from behind.

"Good morning!" I said to the chair.

It happened again. She got up and waltzed right through my arms and out of the room. I stood there holding the chair for a few minutes, utterly speechless.

"What in the world…" I said to myself looking at my arms. They're were as solid as the chair I was holding right now.

Nope… think logically Kyon. Koizumi is probably going through the same thing I am right about now. I should get to school and find out what this is.

I flew out of the room and down the stairs I passed my little sister was she was in the hallway.

"Turn off the lights when you leave the room!" I said in reflex. Of course, she couldn't hear me.

I slipped on my shoes which were by the door as they usually were. My little sister did not notice them move as I put them on. I left the front door and began to jog to school. There were other students outside as well, walking their schools.

"Hey." I said to a nearby group of girls as they passed by. They didn't reply, or even see me for that matter. I tried waving my hands in front of their eyes but it was as if they saw right through them. Then I noticed something unusual. These people didn't look anything close to an illusion. They were too detailed. I looked away for a few seconds and looked back. There they were right in front of me. Stranger yet I remembered their faces. This made me jog even faster towards the school.

In a few minutes I was running out of breath. I didn't remember the trip to school being this long. In the illusion this part of the trip was usually by bike. Unless… I'm back in the old world?

"What the hell?" I yelled out loud taking advantage of my situation.

It took forever but I finally snapped and 'borrowed' a bike I happened to pass by. Of course for comedic effect, it was a little girl's bike, bright pink with butterflies in the spokes. Was I really out of the reality?

Despite the fact that this bike only had one gear, I finally made it to school, dumping the bike somewhere in the middle of my journey to continue my route on foot, as I did in the old world. My hopes were confirmed when I saw Koizumi standing in front of the school gates. He was obviously looking for me because he waved before I did when he saw me.

"Kyon! Thank goodness you are here. I was starting to think that you had gone from existence." Koizumi said.

"You too." I said. "Can other people see you?"

"Just like you Kyon, others cannot hear, see, or touch me.' Koizumi said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause we are dead Kyon. We are ghosts." Koizumi said.

"What?"

"Just kidding." He shrugged and smiled, ducking my punch instinctively.

"Goodness, be serious for once." I said. "I saw my sister. I don't think we're in the reality."

"We are not Kyon." Koizumi said picking up a dried leaf from the ground and crumbling it. "This world is too defined to be a cheap illusion of Suzumiya's. The people, this environment, is the old word." Koizumi said.

The old world. Of course, that was one of my assumptions, but everything is so mixed. It's hard to be sure.

"You must remember that you interrupted Fujiwara's code as he was delivering it to Suzumiya. This world is an incomplete version of Fujiwara's intended universe." He said. "He was going to wipe us all out from existence, but did not finish the job from the looks of it. He was hoping for his world to be a mixture of the reality and the old world, thus resulting in a half and half of both. While pertaining reality like elements this is indeed the old world. We have returned, Kyon."

"Then where is Fujiwara in this world?" I asked.

"I am not sure. This is all that I can base on what I have in front of me. We will have to explore."

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We must get back to the classroom and see what has become of Suzumiya. If we exist, then I'm sure she does as well as Asahina."

"And Nagato?"

"Let's not… get our hopes too high." Koizumi said heading towards the school.

"How do we fix this? Is it even possible? We can't see or hear anyone." I said.

"Kyon, I know Suzumiya. Even if Fujiwara's code commands her to create a whole new world, I am sure her personal preferences will allow us, a way out." Koizumi said heading up stairs to the classroom.

We were in at the back door of my classroom. I looked towards Koizumi.

"Do I?" I asked.

"Illusion or not Kyon, you have always been the choice maker." Koizumi smiled.

"How can you be so confident?" I asked.

"I am not as confident as you think. There is too much that I don't know. There is one thing I'm sure of, you can still give her your code Kyon."

I wondered what the actual form of the code would be. Is it some kind of message? Something that'll grab her attention like John Smith?

"Koizumi, just to be sure. What is the code?" I asked.

"You'll know when. Now… are you going to open the door or not?"

I took a deep breath and opened the classroom's back door. I was expecting the feeling that thirty sets of eyes will dart straight at me as soon as I appeared through the crack. I was wrong. They really didn't notice me.

I had just walked in on first period. Sitting at the very back row was Haruhi at her usual seat staring out the window. Something was different about her. She looked darker, her hair longer, it was as if all the cheeriness she had in the reality didn't follow her here. She was… basic. The Haruhi I had said hello to during my first day in the reality. I walked up to her regardless of whether or not she can see me. Koizumi also looked on with interest.

"Haurhi." I said to her. She didn't turn her head but continued to stare out the window. "It's no good Koizumi."

"It appears so." Koizumi said.

The front door of the classroom opened.

"Late on the first day?" the teacher asked.

The first day of school? Homeroom has already happened, that means the introductions were already over.

"I forgot it was today"

"Get to your seat before you get to be the first person I keep after school this semester." The teacher scolded.

"Now, now, we can't have that."

It was Fujiwara. A slow burning anger began to boil up from inside. Koizumi grabbed my wrist.

"We can't do anything Kyon." Koizumi frowned.

Fujiwara took the seat right in front of Haruhi.

"Get off my chair you bastard." I growled.

"Hello there." Fujiwara greeted Haruhi casually.

Haruhi, being as she as she was in the first day of school did nothing but blush and look away.

"Koizumi… What the hell is this?" I asked.

Koizumi stared as well, a hint of dread in his expression.

"Fujiwara has taken your place in the old world." Koizumi said gravely. "He has wiped out his ally fractions, having nowhere fit to go he has positioned himself in the place most advantageous to…"

Koizumi thought for a few seconds. Trying to figure out why Fujiwara would try to be me.

"He's going to finish the code." Koizumi concluded.

"Excuse me?" I said in disbelief.

"And at this rate, I fear that there's not much left before he does so." Koizumi said. "This current Suzumiya in vulnerable to any code that is delivered to her.

This can't be true. This was too much of a head start for Fujiwara… and I was so close too.

"What can we do?" I asked.

Koizumi looked around the classroom. I did so as well trying to find out what he might be thinking. There was nothing that stood out, except, to my disappointment, Asakura's empty seat.

"There is a possibility…" Koizumi said.

"What? What is it Kyon?" I asked him.

"We have to find Asahina." Koizumi said.

"How? Why?"

"It is, what you may call, a long shot. But if it exists we might be able to travel back in time before our existences were diminished the way they are now." Koizumi said.

"You mean, if we go back in time, people can see us?" I asked.

"If it exists." Koizumi said. "We can go back in time to find Suzumiya-"

"And I deliver the code!" I said.

"That is impossible." Koizumi said eerily reminding me of someone… "Suzumiya isn't like she is now. She won't be able to take any kind of code."

"If we can't give her the code… Then what **can** we do?" I asked.

"We… can make connections." Koizumi smiled. "In any way possible."

"Where do you think Asahina is?"

Koizumi smiled and shrugged.

* * *

To Our Beloved Readers: Vote on my poll!

Thanks For Reading: LordPlagus777


	38. Winter 6th Verse

To Our Beloved Readers: Of course by now you're thinking that I've taken a whole lot of time just working on this one chapter. Well, no. You're wrong cause I haven't been wasting this time. I've been working on another project and the whole point I decided to update this story earlier than I had intended was to promote it! Ha ha ha! Well of course... I can't call myself a writer if I don't throw my stuff around.

The story is called "Blue" and you'll see it for the next week or two on the line up of Haruhi Fics. And trust me, even I think the ending is epic. More epic than this story I daresay. It's short, but delicious. Be sure to check it out, Especially all you Asakura Ryoko fans out there.

Don't worry, I didn't speed through and recklessly release update this story just to promote my other one. As you all know for chapters that leave readers in a peculiar mood, I prefer to leave my AN in the front so to not ruin the mood afterwards. So let's start out with a cheery mood, cause it's gets really dark this chapter...

P.S. Vote on the poll on my profile page!

* * *

The first place Koizumi and I decided to check out was Asahina's classroom. We had hopes to find her in her classes as usual or at least startled at the fact that nobody notices her. It was a long shot, but we had to start somewhere. We arrived in front of her class. The two of us peered through the window. As expected, all the seats were occupied. Asahina's seat didn't exist.

Koizumi opened the front door of the classroom in the middle of the lesson. He walked over completely unnoticed by the class. Naturally I followed him fearing that if we separate, I might not be able to find him again.

"That won't do any good Kyon." Koizumi replied as I flipped through the class attendance book in hopes to find any trace of her. Asahina's name wasn't there.

"We have to consider the condition she was in when the first reality ended. I don't expect her to be in the school."

"Her condition? Why not? She could be looking for us." I reasoned. It was really awkward talking casually out loud in the middle of the lesson. If I talk loud enough maybe the teacher just might notice us.

"Fujiwara had done quite the damage to her in the first reality." Koizumi said. "I do not think she had suffered the same fate as Nagato. She could be in the same position we are, mere imprints not fit to be considered as existing. She would also be badly injured, and not in the state to be traveling anywhere."

"First reality?" I asked. This was starting to be a whole other headache. We just got out of the reality and he's telling me this is the second one. Just how many realities are there going to be? I liked it when we didn't have to use the word reality in plural.

"Yes, that is what I have decided to call this world. We are in the old world yes but it also is altered to be Fujiwara's reality, thus, the second." Koizumi explained.

"If we can't find her in the school, then where exactly can we find her?" I asked. "We don't know where she lives, there isn't going to be any traces of her contact information anywhere."

"We have just one person." Koizumi said picking up the attendance book that I had put back down on the teacher's desk and running his finger down the page. "It appears there are not one, but two names missing from the list."

"Really? Who?" I asked.

"Tsuruya." Koizumi replied. "It's highly likely that she is also in the same position we are in. I do not expect her to be injured in any way, and I am sure that Fujiwara meant to erase her as well after your encounter in the super market. She was the one with the closest relationship with Asahina out of the people in the first reality."

"And where do we find her?" I asked, questioning this small ray of chance that we had.

"We know where her house is located, and she knows where Asahina lives. If she isn't there, if we wait long enough we are sure to run into her." Koizumi said.

"Then enough talk, let's go." I said. "But I want to go back to my classroom first…"

"Of course." Koizumi replied understandingly.

First period was now over and I watched Haruhi and Fujiwara during the break period. I can't even begin to describe how disgusted I felt.

"Are you busy this week Haruhi?" Fujiwara asked affectionately.

Haruhi didn't reply but just shook her head. I couldn't tell what was wrong with her. She looked lifeless. Her skin was paler, her hair even darker and longer than before. She had lost all traces of her former character. Is this what Fujiwara wanted Haruhi to be? At this rate she'll continue to wither until there's nothing left. I wanted to see out of curiosity… but it was too much. It only fed my resolve.

"Let's get going." I decided. "I want to teach this bastard a lesson."

"Suzumiya is trying her best." Koizumi said.

"What?"

"She is trying to block out Fujiwara." He explained. "Although, it's only a matter of time before she… breaks."

"What do you mean?"

"Fujiwara needs to tap into Suzumiya once more in order to finish his reality. If that happens we will disappear for good."

"How long do we have? Does Haruhi know this?"

"Suzumiya is aware of nothing. Everything she does is up to her subconscious in the least. I am not sure how long we have. It takes time and pressure, eventually Fujiwara will have his way."

"Then let's get going, no time to waste." I replied speeding out of the room.

"Trust in Suzumiya Kyon. Even she has something she wants to protect, although she might not aware of it. If there wasn't anything to lose, she would have given in by now." Koizumi said.

The walk was short. I had a lot on my mind. I was originally supposed to recreate Haruhi. Now it's turned into saving her instead.

We arrived at the front gate of Tsuruya's mansion. Koizumi rang the bell. It was a while before we heard running footsteps to answer the door.

"Who is it?" said Tsuruya's voice.

"It's Koizumi Itsuki." Koizumi replied.

The gate opened and we walked inside. It was my mistake for expecting to find the usual cheerful Tsuruya welcoming us into her house. As we walked into the front yard, she stomped towards us, pushed Koizumi out of the way and the next thing I knew she had slapped me. The bitter stinging on my cheek reminded me.

"You promised!" Tsuruya accused on the brink of tears. I never expected to see Tsuruya like this in my life. "You promised to keep Mikuru safe!"

I could tell she wanted to hit me further. I wasn't expecting her to be as generous to stop after a slap. I wasn't going to resist if she continued, but Koizumi stepped in.

"Tsuruya, please calm down." Koizumi said. "You know where Asahina is?"

"Yes…" Tsuruya sobbed.

"We need to see her." Koizumi said calmingly, sensitively. I shouldn't even be complimenting his host skills in this situation, but I couldn't help it. He was handling everything perfectly. The stinging on my cheek had turned into a slow burning shame. I had failed. It was my fault. Was I useless?

"It's not your fault Kyon." Koizumi said firmly seeing my blank expression. "It's not his fault Tsuruya." He repeated. "He did everything in his power, if it weren't for him, Asahina wouldn't be here."

Tsuruya was getting ready for another strike but lowered her hands.

"I-I'm sorry Kyon… I was just…"

Koizumi gave me confidence. Of course, that's what he was there for.

"I'm sorry things couldn't have worked out better." I said. "I deserved it."

"Follow me." Tsuruya said wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

We walked down a long hallway, going deeper and deeper into the mansion.

"Is Asahina alright." I asked. "How is she?"

"She's weak. It's hard for her to eat but she's managing…" Tsuruya replied.

"How did you find her?" Koizumi asked.

"I knew something was strange after I got sucked through the black cloud. I thought something had happened to Asahina, so I went to her house. I was afraid she had…"

We stopped in front of one of the many sliding doors in the hallway.

"Here were are." She said.

She pulled one half open and we entered. Asahina was laying down in a futon in the middle of the room. There was an empty bowl of porridge on a tray next to her. She opened her eyes and looked at Koizumi and I kneeling at her side. She got up immediately and hugged the both of us. Koizumi and looked at each other over Asahina's back. Koizumi and I couldn't help but smile. Even Tsuruya smiled slightly at this reunion.

My smiled quickly faded as I saw her condition. She was paler than Haruhi was. Her usually silky hair tangled in places. Her expression did not carry as much cheeriness as her former one did.

"I'm so glad Kyon, Koizumi. I thought you guys were gone…" Asahina said faintly laying back down. "How is Suzumiya?"

"She's doing well…" I lied. "But there's something we have to do."

"We have to go back in time." Koizumi explained. "You see, right now me Kyon, Tsuruya, and you, do not exist in this world. In order for Kyon to reach Suzumiya and create a connection with her, we will have to go back in time to before Fujiwara's influence."

"I understand." Asahina replied.

Tsuruya listened intently. It was obvious that she didn't get a word of it.

"Is there a past to this world?" Koizumi asked.

"Yes…"

"Can we go back?" I asked.

Tsuruya stepped in.

"No! You are not taking Asahina back in time! Not in the condition she's in!" She snapped, threatening to beat both Koizumi and I half to death.

"Don't Tsuruya!" Asahina said with all her strength. "I have to."

Asahina slipped her hand out from under the covers.

"But if we only wait a few days! Just rest until you're in a better condition!" Tsuruya fought.

"There is no time." Asahina said faintly. "Hold my hand, Kyon."

I did as she told me to. Asahina's hands were as soft as ever. I held my hand out to Koizumi who grabbed it.

"Is there a past to this reality?" Koizumi asked.

"I've felt it since we got here." Asahina said. "Just one spot, one patch of time that's barely open. Everything else has been blocked."

Fujiwara was thinking ahead. In the sort time that he had delivered part of the code. Who knows what other traps he had in store for us? Now and in the past as well, he had been planning. Tinkering with his own code, plotting out everything before setting into action. That was how he probably spent his time in the first reality.

"Where's Nagato?" Asahina asked.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't. Koizumi frowned and shook his head. I shut my eyes apologetically and lowered my head.

"I see." Asahina smiled sorrowfully. "I believe I'll see her soon."

"What?"

I couldn't finish the word. Suddenly I was jerked off the ground. I was spinning. Everything around me was getting tighter and tighter. I could feel Koizumi's hand, we held onto each other for dear life. Where was Asahina? I couldn't feel my other arm. I don't know how long we were spinning before we landed back on solid ground once more. It was over instantly, but it felt like an eternity. I finally opened my eyes, and through my disoriented vision, I saw that Koizumi and I were in the middle of the street. It was night. The street lights were illuminating the surroundings above us. The air was warm and I was beginning to sweat.

"Asahina!" I called looking around. The only people here were me and Koizumi.

Koizumi was taking his time to recover. Eventually he got to his feet taking deep breaths to stabilize himself.

"Asahina isn't here…" I said to him.

"Yes, it seems so…" he replied mournfully putting his hand on my shoulder.

I screamed as loud as I could into the starless night sky. Cursing Fujiwara until my throat was raw. I did not care if the last sounds my voice would make would be damning that bastard to hell. If I lost my voice, I would have no regrets. I collapsed on all fours and pounded the ground with my fist as Koizumi did his best to console me.

* * *

Thanks For Reading: LordPlagus777


	39. Winter 7th Verse

"Kyon, you must calm down." Koizumi said.

"I'll kill him." I growled.

"Please stop and think for a moment." Koizumi tried once again to calm me down. "Asahina brought us back here with what little strength she had left to make sure that Fujiwara does not have his way. Take a deep breath and let us devise a plan."

I did my best. I got off the ground and looked around. It was night, probably a summer night judging by the temperature. I stripped off my jacket and unbuttoned my shirt. Koizumi had done the same before me. We were in the middle of a street.

"Asahina had said that this was the only patch of the past open to travel." Koizumi said. "There must be a reason why we are here. Any clues Kyon?"

"We're in the same neighborhood." I said. "Does that help?"

Koizumi began looking around for any people. So did I, we were the only people standing outside.

"Kyon, who is that?" Koizumi said hiding behind a nearby car.

I also followed him behind the car. I understood why he was being so cautious. It would be troublesome if we were seen by the wrong people. There was indeed someone across the street, walking. The person passed through a patch of light from a street lamp. In the split second where the light properly illuminated the person I knew who she was.

"That's Haruhi." I said.

"Who? Are you sure Kyon?" Koizumi asked. "Her physique isn't what I remember."

"I think I know where we are." I said watching the solitary long black haired girl walking. "Let's follow her."

We tailed her as quietly as we could. Jumping from car to car, bush to bush, it kind of disturbed me how good Koizumi was at it.

"Can you tell me where we might be now?" Koizumi asked.

"There was this time where I went back three years ago to the past with Asahina." I recalled. "Then the Asahina from the future appeared and told me to go to a school and help the person at the front gate. That person happened to be Haruhi when she was in middle school."

"Three years ago?" Koizumi said.

"Today is Tanabata, and I think I know where Haruhi is going." I said as we continued to follow her.

Eventually we arrived in front of a school. It was the same school as I remembered it. Haruhi was attempting to jump the gate.

"We must act now." Koizumi said. "I have a feeling we must do exactly what you did the last time you travelled back into this time."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Three years ago… in the next few days I will begin to realize my abilities." Koizumi muttered. "I wonder…"

Koizumi stood up.

"This is our chance Kyon, to make the most important connection of them all. If we fail here, then it's all over." Koizumi said walking ahead.

Naturally I followed.

We approached Haruhi who was struggling to climb high enough to get over the fencing of the gate. She met eyes with me as we approached her. Her hair color was still black, long also. Just like the Haruhi in the reality.

"Hey, what are you going over there?"

"Don't try to stop me…" Haruhi said with a surprising lack of authority.

"Do not worry, we are here to help." Koizumi said.

"Why would you want to help me? I don't even know you people." She relied rather timidly.

This wasn't the Haruhi I remember meeting in the past. The best way I could describe her was that she was the younger version of the Haruhi in the reality. Of course this was a different past. The Haruhi here in a few years will become the lifeless Haruhi I saw back in the present time. I began to wonder, what kind of connections could possibly prevent her from becoming just that?

Haruhi continued to try and scale the gate. She obviously needed help with this first step of what I expect her grand plans were. We stood around patiently watching her. Eventually she realized that she really did need our help.

"Fine… you guys can help me." Haruhi finally said. "Get me over this fence."

Koizumi looked at me. That probably meant I was the one who had to go and help. It didn't even take a few seconds to get her over with my assistance. Haruhi almost lost her balance after she landed on the other side. In a few seconds she unlocked the gate and pushed it open from the inside.

"Can you help me a little more?" Haruhi asked us.

"Sure, anything." I replied.

"Good." She said walking ahead of us.

"How is it going Kyon? Just as you remember?" Koizumi asked me.

"No. the Haruhi I had met was the one from the old world. This Haruhi is the one from the reality."

"I suppose that makes a big difference." Koizumi said.

"Not too much so far." I said.

Haruhi led us into the school campus, a wide area of dirt for sports, gym classes and the like. It was the kind you find adjacent to any school. Haruhi disappeared into the darkness for a few minutes and then reappeared a few seconds later with a red line maker.

"Here." She said pushing it over to me.

"What do you want me to do with it?" I asked.

"I want you to draw whatever I tell you to draw, and how I want you to draw it." Haruhi informed. "Can you do it?"

Can I do it? When I did this with the old world Haruhi, she was a lot less considerate of my feelings. Up to now she's been asking me, not commanding. I knew that these were choices and these choices would allow me to back out any time I want if I didn't want to do it. Of course I will, what makes you think I won't?

Just like last time Haruhi shouted orders and I followed them. Koizumi had his own uses too. He was given the job of refilling the line maker with more powder and covering up any mistakes I made if I went too far or out of line.

It was unbearably warm given the fact that I was wearing winter clothes in summer weather. The only thing that stopped me was that I was in the presence of a little girl and Koizumi and I already looked like we just finished our shifts over at the host bar.

When we finally finished, Koizumi and I took seats on the stone steps next to court where Haruhi stood giving us orders. She looked out onto the completed work. Her silence made me wonder what she thought of it. Then again, I never really wondered why she had done it in the first place.

"Satisfied?" I asked.

"It's good enough." She replied.

A few moments passed. Haruhi was no longer looking at the message, but at the sky. These were a countless number of stars.

"Do you think aliens exist?" Haruhi suddenly asked.

I thought of what to say next. From as far as I can tell this was the most crucial point to make connections. Last time I was here, what I tell Haruhi here will decide which high school she does to. And at that high school she was going to tell everyone that she didn't give a damn about anyone unless they were an alien, time traveler, or esper. For some strange reason I still remember the worlds I spoke to the old Haruhi.

Then again, if I go through with this, I just might end up with the old Haruhi. Do I really want that?

"Why not?" I replied reluctantly.

"What about time travelers?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did."

"And espers?"

"Crawling all over the place I guess..." I smiled.

"and sliders?"

"I haven't met any yet…" I looked down at my hands questioning my normality. How many realities have I gone through now?

More silence.

"Why are you guys dressed like that in the middle of the night?" Haruhi asked.

"We work at a host bar. This is what we usually wear." I replied casually.

"What's your name?" Haruhi asked me.

"Charming General Person." I said.

"And you?" She said to Koizumi

"Crimson Superball. Koizumi smiled.

"What?..." Haruhi sighed in disbelief.

"Our host names. Pretty cool huh?" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah..." Haruhi said.

You have to be kidding me…

"So what is this? This thing you made me draw."

"It's a tanzaku."

This was different from the last time. She never mentioned anything about a tanzaku before.

"A tanzaku?"

"Yeah, you know, when you write wishes on paper and hang them up on a bamboo sprout." Haruhi explained. "You don't know this? Every Japanese person should."

"But don't you have to write it on paper." I said breaking my script.

"Does it really matter where you write it?" Haruhi said. "It's what you write that matters, more so the wish itself. Just write it where the stars can see it, and they'll grant them."

"Isn't this a little too much?" I asked considering the size of the message.

"Today is Tanabata." Haruhi stood up. "Obviously people all over Japan are writing their own wishes on little pieces of paper. My wish is far more important than theirs. So I decided to write it as big as I can! And I did!"

You mean I did…

"The stars can't ignore me now… they'll have to grant them this time…"

Haruhi stood up and began walking towards the gate.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going home."Haruhi said. "And thanks for helping me today guys. I would have given up if you guys hadn't shown up."

It was dark, but I saw her smile at us right before she ran off. I sat there for a few minutes wondering if our job was done.

"Hey Koizumi." I said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"How do we get back to our own time?" I asked.

"Asahina would not leave us stranded like this now would she?" Kouzumi said.

"No I wouldn't" said a third voice.

* * *

To Our Beloved Readers: Alright, I know... It's be a crap load of time since I lasted updated the story. I have been extremely busy lately. You see, I just got into high school (a little secret). So I have been more sleep deprived than usual and it probably shows on this chapter right here. It's not as good as the others right? No? Well, that's up to you to decide. Either way, it's not just high school, I've also been working on a side project too, but since I finished that up I will be FULLY focusing on this story until something else pops up.

Please read "Blue" my new completed Haruhi Fanfic, you'll have lots of fun I SWEAR! I didn't take a break from this story for nothing you know! ㅠ.ㅠ

Thanks For Reading: LordPlagus777


	40. Winter 8th Verse

To Our Beloved Readers: Wow, there sure has been a lot of other Haruhi Fics lately. Not even four days have passed and I've been pushed all the way to the bottom. I plan to keep on a 500 word a day writing schedule from now on, so you'll see a new chapter every 5 or 6 days or so. Please cast your votes on the poll on my profile page, and please take a look at my much unappreciated story "Blue". Now don't take the summary seriously, the real story has almost nothing to do with the actual race.

and you all know what it means for the AN to be in the beginning.

* * *

I had first thought that Koizumi was expecting someone to appear when he said that Asahina wouldn't leave us hanging here. But he was just as surprised as I was. It was obvious that he hadn't planned on finding a way back so fast. I needed to confirm what I was seeing.

"Hello boys, I've come to take you back to your time." The adult Asahina said in a voice that made the air sweet on my tongue.

I was scanning her frantically with my eyes. Of course there was the seal of authenticity. I could see a star shaped dot on her chest, just visible through her shirt. Here in front of us was the person who I thought was permanently gone when we had arrived. Now she was standing behind us and she was the one who was going to take us back.

"Why?" I said out of many words I wanted to say beginning with W and one starting with an H.

"I know you have many things to ask me Kyon, but don't worry, I'll tell you everything you need to know." Asahina(B) assured me.

She came down a few steps and sat down between Koizumi and me.

"You're probably wondering how I entered this strange space." Asahina(B) said as we both nodded in reply.

"Well, as you both know this world is another form of reality built over the first. Spaces like these are accessible with time travel with the correct coordinates. I knew you guys had no way out of this time, I knew it was best to come and get you out." Asahina(B) explained.

"Didn't you disappear when we came into this time?" I asked.

"That question is something that you will have to answer yourself. What really messes with your mind is that I just might be another illusion created to get you out of this space. Besides what you see in front of you here, I still might be erased from existence.

The very possibility saddened me.

"You're not the same Asahina that brought us here?" I asked.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask." Asahina(B) said. "I won't lie, I am."

"How? You disappeared." Koizumi said.

"Yes I did Koizumi, but I won't spoil anything. I do want you to be surprised when you find out what happened to me. I'm already telling you too much as it is." Asahina(B) giggled.

I don't want to know. I want to find out at this point. It was something that I was greatly looking forward too.

"What you guys did here was very important." Asahina(B) said.

"Is that so?" I said. The suspense was killing me. I was tired from drawing out that huge message on the court and I was planning to go home without finding out why the hell I had to do it.

"Can you please reveal just that to us?" Koizumi implored.

"Ah well, I guess I can." Asahina(B) smiled.

Koizumi and I gathered around her like children listening to an interesting story.

"Three years ago, this Tanabata, Suzumiya Haruhi started something here."

"What was it?" Koizumi asked.

"Even I don't know for sure." Asahina(B) shrugged. "Koizumi, in a few days you would be discovering your new powers, taken in by your organization, am I correct?"

"Why yes." Koizumi said reminiscing.

"Nagato had begun her standby mode." Asahina(B) continued. "And us time travelers were no longer able to travel further back than this date. Don't you think it's something peculiar?"

"So whatever happened that Tanabata, did the same thing happen now? This Tanabata?" I asked.

"Do you remember what meaning that message had?" Asahina(B) asked.

I looked out onto the arrangement of symbols on the dirt.

"I remember Nagato telling me that it meant 'I am here'." Kyon said.

"That was the connection." Asahina(B) said. "Something triggered that night when you helped Suzumiya. You were destined to meet each other after that night. Start the SOS Brigade and even unintentionally cause Suzumiya to create aliens, time travelers, and espers."

"So how will that affect us in the future?" I asked.

"Suzumiya will now be able to see you as well as Koizumi as you two are now significant entities with a purpose even Fujiwara can't block out with his code. You will be on equal grounds with him, free to win back Suzumiya."

"Excellent." Koizumi smiled. "We have done our jobs. If we can see and talk to Suzumiya, you will be free to deliver the code and finally be able to end all realities and get us back to the old world."

"What about Fujiwara?" I asked."What if he tries to stop us again?"

"He won't be able to." Asahina(B) smiled. "You'll see what happens. Technically you've already won the battle. Suzumiya wanted you all along to beat him and so it shall be. Plus, she'll remember you two. I'm pretty sure she'll prefer you guys over Fujiwara."

I was looking forward to see how it all plays out. To my knowledge Asahina dislikes Fujiwara if not utterly loathing him. How exactly he meets his end, I'm not too sure. But knowing that we'll beat him already gives me that overwhelming feeling of uplifting. Best of all I get a chance to be heroic in front of Haruhi.

"So we're almost there huh?" I said.

"Yes, our journey has almost come to an end." Koizumi smiled. "It has been great working with you Kyon."

"You're making it sound like we won't again." I sighed. "If only that were possible, the work I mean…"

"That can only mean this is the start isn't it?" Koizumi said.

"From what I remember, yes." Asahina(B) said. "Let's get ready to go back now."

We all held each other's hands.

"Let's get going, we won't let Nagato's sacrifice be for nothing." I said in a serious tone, wanting to end this fiasco once and for all.

Asahina(B) giggled.

"What?" I asked wondering whatever was so funny about my statement. Before I can get an answer we were flying through time once more. The feeling of queasiness returned and for what could have been a hundred years or a second, we were back on solid ground.

"Phew… where are we now?" I asked.

From what I can tell, we were in front of Tsuruya's house. Koizumi and I were still yet to recover from disorientation. We had to keep our hands on the stone barrier surrounding's Tsuruya's house to keep from falling down.

"Fuijwara should be with Suzumiya right now, at school." Koizumi said. "That's if we've returned right after we left."

"It's been exactly two and a half minutes." Asahina(B) replied.

"The what do we do?" I asked. "Do we just deliver the code? You know what happens don't you Asahina?"

I knew she couldn't tell me the exact order of events that were to come. Asahina(B) gave me a pitiful look.

"I can't tell you everything." Asahina(B) said. "Whatever you do. Don't give up."

There was a sound of running footsteps from behind us. Tsuruya had heard our voices and came out as fast as she could. With a surprised look on her face which immediately changed to a beaming smile she ran full speed at Asahina(B) most likely to give her a hug.

"Good luck guys." Asahina(B) smiled and winked before vanishing. Tsuruya lunged but caught hold of nothing but air.

"Dang it, she got away again…" Tsuruya said like a cat who had just missed a mouse.

"We… better run." I said. "Thanks for having us Tsuruya. We'll have this place back in shape in no time."

Koizumi and I ran full speed ahead towards the school.

"Tsuruya seemed pretty happy considering the mood she was in moments ago for her." I said.

"She saw the adult Asahina. I'm pretty sure that's proof that the present time Asahina still exists." Koizumi said.

"You think we can find her?" I asked. "Where do you think she is?"

"That depends, Asahina still exists but we still do not know how much of a presence she has currently." Koizumi replied. "For all we know, even we might not be able to see her. But don't worry. The adult Asahina appears to be in top condition, so rest assured, she will be back to normal, eventually."

The people around us glanced at us as we passed by. This was great, they could see us.

"These illusions are extremely well detailed." Koizumi smiled as we began the steep uphill climb to the school.

"Illusions? Aren't they real people?" I asked.

"They are not, but honestly speaking, I cannot see the difference." Koizumi answered.

We approached the front gates. Students were wandering around the outside which let us know that it was break period. We looked all over, I admit, I was really nervous. But eventually, we found them, Fujiwara and Haruhi. They were walking outside together, in an area with benches and a few trees. From the looks of it, Fujiwara was forcing himself onto Haruhi once again.

"What's the plan Koizumi?" I asked standing a fair distance away from the two. We had to act before Fujiwara has any more chances of breaking through to her.

"We get her back and away from Fujiwara." Koizumi replied.

"So I move in first?" I asked.

Koizumi nodded.

The two of us walked up to Fujiwara unaware of what was to happen. We didn't know how we were going to get Haruhi form him, we didn't know what Fujiwara might pull if we get too close. Asahina did say we already won the battle didn't she? She's from the future and has seen it all, but kept to the rules and restrained herself from telling me. I'm pretty sure if we were going to do anything, it was going to be head on. Still undecided of what I was to say to Fujiwara I was surprised when he spoke first.

"Who are you people?" he asked politely.

Upon closer inspection, Haruhi was still as lifeless as we left her. She stared blankly at the ground not even noticing us having conversation.

"Get away from Haruhi, Fujiwara." I said. He didn't know us, but we know him, was it just an act?

Apparently not, Fujiwara let out a brief, loud, barking laugh. My muscles tensed, he looked even more disturbing in a North High uniform.

"You guys are just too much! Did you crawl through another rat hole?" Fujiwara asked looking towards Haruhi. "It's over. I already prepared everything to authenticate everything in this reality. Do you see Suzumiya now? She is merely a shell. My world will finally be complete, one without Suzumiya, time travel or anything of that foul sort."

"You have lost," Koizumi said. "Connections have already been made. Suzumiya can no longer be in your control."

"Oh, and how is that?" Fujiwara asked. "Can you trust yourself when you say that? What is to stop me from saying that everything was predetermined? That you have played right into my hands? This is my world after all. It wouldn't be fun to have you think what is completely the opposite?"

What was he saying? Was he saying that everything was set up?

"Hadn't it worked out too well? Feeling ever so confident?" Fujiwara laughed.

There was indeed one patch of time for us to fall back to in our time of desperation. Asahina from the future appeared out of nowhere. She told us that Haruhi would remember us but from the looks of it that seems too far from the truth. Was it really all set up just as he had said? For us to foolishly reveal ourselves to him thinking we already had everything we need. If Asahina from the future was his doing, than that means Asahina from the present is indeed still gone.

I began to lose track of what to say next. If what he says is true that we have lost.

"I'm sorry but I'm the king of the castle. Just who do you think you are?" Fujiwara said with all his cockiness.

"I am the Crimson Superball!" Koizumi affirmed.

That was it. That was to one way to confirm our connection.

"I am the Charming General Person!" I said deceivingly proudly determined not to lose my composure.

Haruhi suddenly looked up and turned to us. Fujiwara wore an expression of confusion and bewilderment, but it quickly turned to rage as soon as he realized that had happened.

"Kyon! Koizumi!" Haruhi said losing all traces of her trance like state. She was just like she was in the first reality.

Suddenly Fujiwara swung his arm at Haruhi. His arm was not like a normal arm, it was several times larger and blue, blue just like a Shinjin. Haruhi was smashed against the school building with enormous force and fell limp onto the floor. Disorientation overtook me, the large, cascading, stain of red on the wall above Haruhi seemed to distort like water color. She wasn't moving clearly broken…

Fujiwara let out a cold high pitched laugh as he ran towards us preparing to swing his blue, club like arm. The last thing I saw before I fainted was Koizumi leaping in front of me to block me from harm.

"We have failed…" Koizumi smiled at me instead of directing his attention at Fujiwara. "We have failed…"

He had nothing, no esper powers, he didn't stand a chance and he knew it.

I couldn't hold on any longer. For what felt like would be the last time. Everything was black.

* * *

Thanks For Reading: LordPlagus777


	41. Winter 9th Verse

_ I turned away from the Brigade and started home. Dizzy and blank minded from screaming. I soon started wondering when the world might start falling apart. She can do as she wants. I never want to be part of her new world. It was just after that thought I noticed that I had crossed the street on a red light. A truck was headed right at me at full speed, too late to dodge. I turned back to the horrified Brigade to have a final glance at the world I was about to leave. Then I realized…_

"_I'm sorry Kyon…"_

When I first came to realize that I was no longer in the old world, but in the reality, I was angry at Haruhi for throwing me in another mess. I never wanted any further involvement with her under any circumstances. For the longest time I thought that whether I was to be with or away from Haruhi was the only I choice I had absolutely no power over.

"_Then what…will you say to the Haruhi in this world?"_

For the longest time I couldn't believe that the person I was going to be spending time with in the reality was more or less of the old Haruhi. Her new self was almost frighteningly different, although I was at peace of mind. Something was missing, something to solidify her character.

There was never a time where I felt that she was indeed completely confident in herself. It was disturbing that I couldn't completely accept either one Haruhi or the other. I began to think that she wasn't compatible with me after all. Would I call her the Haruhi that I used to know? Of course not, I would say she was the complete opposite, at the time I accepted the possibility that we were going to be extremely close, if possible, even closer.

_ "Then why didn't you ignore her? The total stranger. Is it because she shared the same name? Because she wore the same clothes? Certainly there must've been something deeper you felt that drove you to interact."_

All the time I had thought that I had left the old Haruhi behind. As the new Haruhi became more and more like the old, I began to feel a strange mix of relief and uneasiness. Without not really knowing where this relationship would go, I decided it was time to take a chance and allowed it to continue.

"_Do not get too attached to this world."_

Then at some point in my experience in the reality, things began to happen. Things that made me realize that I wasn't in this reality to live the peaceful life that had begun to take root. I was put here to make a choice. I saw the person I cared about in danger. I remembered that person made my life close to living hell but the truth was that her life was more of a hell than mine ever will be. I had taken my normality for granted.

_Promise you'll be back for me._

I began to feel sympathy. I understood that Haruhi was never at fault. This whole mess was because I was too ignorant to comprehend her position. She knew nothing of what she was capable of. I myself should have had more compassion for her.

_You've declared your hatred and rejected her! She doesn't want you anymore! I will have her!_

I was an idiot. I was never honest, I said too much to her that day, I hurt her and that was uncalled for.

Nagato is gone. Asahina is gone. Koizumi is gone. Haruhi is gone too.

Was it my fault? Did I kill them or was I too powerless to save them?

That doesn't matter. Those are all things of the past. All I have are my regrets and all the time in the world to think about it.

I reminisced about the old simple days in the good old clubroom.

I wished to be with her. I wished for a chance to apologize to her before she apologized to me. I wished to tell her that everything was fine afterwards.

I wish...

"_Suzumiya Haruhi,"_

I understood my choice, leave her, or be with her. It was all clear.

"_Is mine."_

Of course I was going to be with her. It wasn't fair that she was so involuntarily made the origin everyone's problems. I was going to solve her problems rather than walking away from them. I was going to erase everything that comes close to harm her. That was my choice, and now that I think about it, it had been my choice, for a long, long time.

It felt as if I had woken up from a long sleep. The hard floor beneath me was anything but fit for lying down on. I opened my eyes and sat straight up and looked around. I was in a black space this time, a space where I could physically stand and walk around instead of the feeling that my disembodied mind was drifting in some abyss. Despite the blackness, whatever was there, such as myself, was well visible. I could see my hand just as well as if I were in a well lit room.

I looked around for Koizumi. It was unthinkable for me to be separated from him, I've been staring at his mug for too long to be not used to seeing him now. I saw someone in the distance, and as I thought it was Koizumi. I ran in his direction hoping to hear his explanation of how and why we are here. But as I drew nearer I only grew more confused.

Koizumi was in front of a lone door trying to open it. Stopping to step back and examine it every few attempts. He almost didn't see me coming.

"Koizumi?" I called to him when I finally joined him in front of the door.

"Hello Kyon. I was expecting for you to wake up soon." Koizumi replied.

"Are we dead?" I asked in all seriousness after the events that took place before I fell unconscious. I didn't know whether to be relaxed at Koizumi's calmness, or irritated that he was so carefree in a situation like this.

"You might remember me telling you that we had failed." Koizumi said. "But it appears that I was incorrect. We still have a chance of preventing Fujiwara from completing his world."

"How can he do that?" I asked. "He killed Haruhi, so he can't deliver the code to her."

"He doesn't need to." Koizumi replied. "Instead of using Suzumiya's diminished powers through Suzumiya, he has absorbed what was left of them to finish his world on his own. In other worlds he will use his code on himself. He believed that killing Suzumiya would make him the sole owner of her powers but by a miracle we managed to weaken him severely before we were put in this space."

"He's weakened?" I asked. "I don't think so, he as strong as we had ever seen him."

"After absorbing Suzumiya's powers he would have been much, much stronger. But he didn't know a thing about the connection we had made in the past time plane." Koizumi said.

"But didn't Fujiwara set everything up?" I asked.

"No, it was all a bluff." Koizumi said. "He believed that we had something up our sleeve and he was correct. We completed the connection we had prepared and returned Suzumiya back to normal. This partially reversed Fujiwara's absorption. He knew it had happened and attempted to kill Suzumiya in order to gain full control of her powers. But Suzumiya is alive and is out there somewhere. He cannot deliver the code to himself unless Suzumiya is destroyed and he has full control of her powers."

I sat around and thought for a few minutes to let it all sink in. This was indeed the most confusing of explanations I had received from Koizumi. In short, Fujiwara was in control of Haruhi's powers, but when we finished the connection with Haruhi he lost some of it because some of it had returned to her. He killed Haruhi thinking he'll have the lost powers back, but she is still alive so that didn't happen.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"It all boils down to killing Fujiwara so Suzumiya's powers return to her." Koizumi explained. "Then you can finally deliver that code. But first we have to find her and before that… we must get this door open."

I looked at the door Koizumi was staring at this whole time. It did seem extremely familiar.

"That's a lot to do…" I said pessimistically.

"I don't think so. Future Asahina was indeed real and she had told us that the battle was already won. This space being a part of the reality, things will happen smoothly, there is only one direction to go." Koizumi replied.

"Well forget this door, what is this black space?" I asked.

"Suzumiya created this space to save us from being prematurely slaughtered by Fujiwara. She also put this door here as well as a way out."

"Isn't this the door to the SOS Brigade clubroom?" I asked.

"It might be, or it could be just an ordinary door that looks like it." Koizumi smiled. "But if I were to guess, yes. This may just be the door into the Brigade Clubroom."

I tried pulling on the door knob but it still didn't work. Koizumi looked disappointed that nothing had happened.

"I was expecting some sort of reaction if you tired to open it, Kyon." Koizumi said. "This is most curious… what do you think is behind this door?"

It could have been anything. But I hope it's what I find all those times I had entered it in the past.

"Suzumiya wouldn't have put us here without a key…" Koizumi said.

"A key…" I repeated.

My pocket tingled. I reached inside with a quivering hand and felt a small piece of warm metal touch my finger tips. I pulled it out and held it in front of Koizumi who gave a sincere smile. He nodded as if telling me to go ahead and open the door.

This was indeed the clubroom door. I know it is. It has to be. I slipped in the key and turned. I heard the click of the lock being released. At that moment the surroundings began to take color. Starting from the doorknob, the hallway outside of the clubroom materialized around us. The door opened slightly, holding my breath I pushed it open.

"Kyon!" I heard from the inside. I was tackled into a hug by the present time Asahina.

"Wait, what?" I yelled surprised and overwhelmed by what was happening. "I thought you were gone!"

"Me too! But I suddenly found myself in the clubroom!" Asahina said with joy. "Guess who I was with the whole time!"

Asahina pushed me into the clubroom. Koizumi followed not the least bothered by the fact that he was getting absolutely none of the attention.

I was on the verge of tears of joy when I saw what Asahina wanted to show me. Nagato was sitting by the window at her usual spot, reading one of the books from the book shelves. That wasn't all. The clubroom that was empty and dusty as it was in the reality was now full of color and furniture, exactly like the old world clubroom had been.

Nagato got up and walked towards me. I couldn't help it, but I pulled her into a hug not caring if she suffocated or not.

"You and Koizumi were not the only ones I had casted a recovery program on." Nagato said in her formal monotone.

"Nagato?" I asked slightly upset to see that she wasn't the 'energetic' Nagato that she was in the reality.

"It's… nice to see you again." Nagato said with the slightest tinge in her cheeks.

Nagato looked behind her and then back to me.

"It appears that you have made the correct decisions. Suzumiya's condition appears to be improving." Nagato said pointing to the person sleeping at the table behind her.

There she was… Suzumiya Haruhi, sleeping peacefully as if Fujiwara never existed. She had her same long black hair and long bangs. There was only one thing that was different. She had a white ribbon keeping her hair back. I walked up to her and crouched down be on eye level with her sleeping face. She slowly opened her eyes as if she had sensed me come close.

"Good morning." I smiled.

* * *

To Our Beloved Readers: I've noticed that the story has been getting more and more complicated as it gets good, especially in this chapter, even I was at a loss at how to order things. Even so, I have rewritten it at least five times to make it as simple as possible. I even have Kyon break it down afterwords. If you **still** don't understand and it appears to be hopeless, don't squeeze your brain, it's all past and done, Fujiwara failed and he's going to get owned big time, SOS Brigade style.

And for the googolplexth time. Please Vote on the poll on my profile page and read (and review) my story "Blue" It has AsakuraXKyon elements, how often do you get that? AND IT'S GEWD! GUARANTEED!

Thanks For Reading: LordPlagus777


	42. Winter 10th Verse

For a moment I believed that I would be once again together with Haruhi, by that I meant sharing a conversation, telling her to see her tomorrow when we part. But I knew that it wasn't over just yet. I only hoped that before I had to end everything, I would at least get a chance to speak with her first.

Haruhi lifted her head and looked around at the full clubroom. If I had to guess the expression after a bewildered one would be her smile, what I've been longing to see for the longest time. However time froze. It wasn't as simple as everything simply stopping, falling object stopping in mid air, people absolutely still like statues as they were making hand motions in mid speech. No, it was not that subtle.

It was as if a strong wave of force blew through the clubroom. It made my body prickle all over as if I was supposed to be frozen too. Whoever stopped time did it with authority, they had done it with exceptional force. The gears of time did not simply halt, it came to a grinding stop, and that pricking feeling was from the sound of the screeching when it did, speaking figuratively.

The only person in the room that had been frozen was Haruhi. The other members were moving, looking around, searching for the source of the voice that rung throughout the entire school campus and beyond.

"I know you're all still alive." Fujiwara's distorted voice rumbled throughout the space. "You may believe that I have been weakened because I you have divided the powers between me and Suzumiya. Well you are incorrect. I have begun absorbing her once again. I no longer need to be in contact with her, we are connected through the powers. In a matter of hours she shall exist no more, and I will be god of the new world."

The school building began to melt away, our surroundings began to change. We soon realized that we were in a completely different area. The furniture of the clubroom were gone and the SOS Brigade were standing in front of the all familiar square before the station where the Brigade gathered to begin and dismiss their weekend searches every week.

"I won't bother asking you to hand her over." Fujiwara's disembodied voice said arrogantly. "I have no patience to negotiate, that time has long passed. However I will give you the inevitable option to run. But keep in mind that you cannot hide."

"The station." Koizumi stated. "Here it began and here it will end.

Just like the time when the first reality ended, Fujiwara was standing in the middle of the road afar, across the street from the square where we were. He was quite far but I clearly saw is blue arm, glowing eerily. His figure now deformed, his oversized, unproportioned arm wasn't the only part of his body that was Shinjin like. He was now a half human half Shinjin being. He was slowly limping towards us, slowly, but covering great distance with each limp. His demented half, half face still had traces of his mad smile. I could no longer sense conscience in him. This monster was simply, just a monster.

"Do we run," Koizumi asked. "or fight?"

"Why are you asking me?" I demanded. "Can we fight something like that?"

"What do you suggest we do?" Koizumi asked.

I thought short but hard. Die on the spot, or die somewhere in a different location, out of breath and unsuccessful in retreat?

"I don't want to give him the satisfaction of the hunt." I said. "Whatever we have, we're giving it all we've got. At most, I'm expecting to land once punch on his face before I go."

Fujiwara was getting ever so closer. I began to plan out as many evasive tactics as I could to dodge that arm. Remembering the meager amount of times I caught glimpses of boxing on T.V. as I flipped through the channels. We all know that doesn't help the least…

"He's finally gone primal hasn't he?" I said.

"That is not the real Fujwiara." Nagato explained.

"That what form has he taken?" Asahina asked curiously. She was clearly disgusted at Fujiwara's currently form.

"This Fujiwara is just a shell." Nagato began. "His former body that he is utilizing as a puppet to stall us. He currently exists in two dimensions, the first, his body, exists in front of us in this dimension. His conscience is currently in the second dimension. One you are all familiar with as being referred to a Closed Space."

"He can create closed spaces?" Koizumi asked hopefully. "How large is this closed space? Can we enter it?"

Koizumi knew that if he entered the Closed Space, he would have some chance of beating the Shinjin Fujiwara with his powers.

"The only way to enter space is through the core in Fujiwara's puppet body that we see before us." Nagato said. "This is currently impossible, Fujiwara is too strong."

I had to focus my eyes to see, but there was a red ball inside Fujiwara's exposed chest, one that I remember seeing in an actual Shinjin when I first went to a Closed Space with Koizumi.

"Then we cannot…" Koizumi said.

I looked back at the rest of the Brigade. Haruhi was standing quite still, staring dreamily ahead of her. We were doing this for her.

"Don't give up!" I said, Koizumi was our only hope now. "What if we could Nagato? What if Koizumi does get through to the Closed Space? What will we find there?"

"We will find a Fujiwara in Shinjin form." Nagato stated. "I will repeat, there is no possible way for any of us to get close enough to pass into the Closed Space that Fujiwara has created. Attempting to do so is not recommended."

"A Shinjin huh?" Like a main character in a shonen manga preparing to rush out at the final boss in the arc. "So all we have to do is take down this puppet body, get to the core and enter the Closed Space. From there we can destroy Fujiwara's conscience, stop his plan for a new world and return Haruhi's powers back to her."

Nagato nodded.

"How ironic." Koizumi said. "Fujiwara, aiming to destroy and recreate the world, has become a Shinjin."

"Asahina, you stay here with Haruhi." I said.

Asahina nodded nervously. We were going to rush head on at this monster Fujiwara, and she knew that was exactly what we were going to do.

"I will have to stay behind as well." Nagato said.

"You're not coming?"

"I am of no use to you." Nagato said in a somewhat apologetic tone.

I wasn't going to argue. I nodded and then faced Koizumi.

"Are you ready?" I asked. "You'll have to get as close as you can while I distract him."

"Indeed." He smiled getting ready to dash at full speed at Fujiwara who was beginning to cross the street. I got into my ready pose as well.

"Charming General Person!"

"Crimson Superball!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Fujiwara's laughter roared through the space at our feeble attempt.

"Go!" Koizumi and I said at the same time as we began running as fast as we could like idiots at a monster several times bigger, stronger, and possibly faster than we were. The monster Fujiwara knew we were going to try and get as close as possible. It stopped in the middle of the road and raised its arm to strike us as soon as we got in striking range of its long, thick, blue arm.

It was when we had just gotten to the curb and the soles of our shoes were about to touch the black asphalt of the road. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the traffic light that was yellow this whole time turn red. In the fraction of a second I kind of knew what was going to happen afterwards.

A sound of a truck horn blew as louder than any horn that had penetrated my ears in my life.

"Out of the way nyoroo!"

Koizumi and I braked hard, our feet skidding on the road stopping completely. Apparently the monster Fujiwara was slow in exchange for its strength and size. It didn't even get to turn its stupid head in time to see what was coming. Koizumi and I stood lamenting the nullification of our theatric, synchronized, and showy battle entrance as we watched the gigantic hunk of metal blur collide with Fujiwara and fling it like an abused rag doll some distance across the street before it fell onto hard asphalt. The manner in which it fell reminded me of a garbage bag filled with broken glass thrown onto the ground the ground without second thought by the middle aged lady living next door.

The truck came to a skidding halt and was now where we would have been a few seconds later if we had continued running. Good thing both of us had the sense to stop or we would have suffered the same pathetic fate as the Fujiwara puppet monster thingy.

The entire hood of the truck was steaming impacted and melted where it came into contact with Fujiwara's Shinjin arm. I gulped as I realized that could have happened to either one of us if we had continued. But enough worrying about me, I'm more concerned with the person driving the vehicle.

Obviously with the force that went into that collision, virtually there wasn't a part in the entire front half of the truck that wasn't damaged. The windshield was, shattered.

The crumpled doors on both sides on the truck were kicked open at the same time, both doors breaking off its hinges and hitting the ground at each side. Not one, but two people dismounted the ruined vehicle.

"Itsuki-chan!" Asakura waved to Koizumi as she left the shotgun seat. She ran to us stopping in front of Koizumi as he goggled in surprise and utter flabbergastation. "I knew it would have taken a lot more than that loser to take you down!"

I knew that by loser, she meant Fujiwara. But how exactly did she know about him? I haven't seen her since way before the first reality ended.

"Hey there Kyon!" I heard Tsuruya's voice from behind the truck as she came into view after getting out of the driver's seat. She joined us as well. "I see Asahina is alive and well. That's really all I needed. I got to get back at that Fujiwara bastard for hurting Asahina."

I simply gave a big smile in reply. The impossible had just happened, we got past the first obstacle.

"And for hurting you…" Tsuruya added with a slight blush.

"That solves all our problems." Asakura said with a voice many times mature and arousing than her cute face hinted at. "Now that Fujiwara has gotten what he's deserved for hurting Itsuki, I think we're free to continue where we left off ."

"N-not yet!" Kozumi said. "W-we still have a long way to go!"

Koizumi stuttering? This was serious.

Asahina and Nagato were running in our direction as well. They were probably just as surprised as we were at what just happened. Koizumi pulled me away from the gathering of the four girls and we headed in the direction of the presumably immobile, if not dead, Fujiwara monster.

"Where you last left off?" I asked.

"She was with me at the host cub when Fujiwara attacked us." Koizumi shrugged. "I had managed to get Ryoko to safety, but I was 'killed' in the process."

"Ryoko?" I asked.

"Asakura I mean." Koizumi said as his smile bent in weird angles we haven't even touched yet in math class.

It was not too long before everyone present was gathered around the Fujiwara monster's body. Asahina guided the mindless Haruhi to the scene as well. She stood a few steps away from where we were gathered in the enviable care of Asahina. The Shinjin parts of the body were still glowing blue, which was the sign that the real Fujiwara was still alive inside the Closed Space that lies on the other side of the core. There it was, the red, bean shaped core in its chest.

"I sense her." Koizumi said. "I sense Suzumiya in there."

"The core will operate in a matter similar to a bomb." Nagato explained. "When Fujiwara is ready and has completely absorbed Suzumiya Haruhi, it shall explode, rewriting everything. We can stop this by simply destroying the Shinjin Fujiwara."

"Can you do it Koizumi?" I asked.

"Let me go with you!" Asakura requested.

"The only person that I am willing to take is Kyon." Koizumi said. "I cannot afford to endanger anyone else."

The core began to glow. Me, Koizumi, Nagato, Asahina, Asakura, and Tsuruya gathered around to observe. Suddenly the core began to suck everything in the area into it. It felt as if I were being squeezed through a very small tube. I could feel the presence of everyone else around me, anticipating what I will see on the other side in the Closed Space. This was it.

* * *

To Our Beloved Readers: It's too damn late! Good night!

Thanks For Reading: LordPlagus777


	43. Winter 11th Verse

To Our Beloved Readers: Yeah I could say I had filled up my desktop trash bin with failed drafts of the same chapter. This is the final version that I decided was best. Having nothing else to put at the end I...

* * *

We were standing exactly where the monster Fujiwara's body was. All of our surroundings were a pale blue. In the distance was a bright pillar of light, one reaching all the way past the black clouds swirling in the sky. If there was another way to put it, I wouldn't even classify that black layer of thickness in the sky as clouds.

I made sure if everyone was here.

Me, Koizumi, Nagato, Asahina, Tsuruya, and Asakura.

"So Nagato, Koizumi," I said. "What do we do now?"

Before either of them could answer my question Koizumi suddenly fired up his esper powers in one fist and dashed past me. There was a dull sound of fist hitting flesh with a sound of crackling electricity. I turned just in time to see a non mutated human Fujiwara fall lifeless to the ground.

"W-well, mission accomplished?" I said staring at the body spread on the road with a feeling of satisfaction. There was a crater in his chest where Koizumi punched him, instead of the gore you would usually see, it was actually a lot less violent than I had hoped. In place of the blood and organs the inside of Fujiwara was blue and blobby as if his insides were made out of glowing blue gelatin

"Unfortunately no." Koizumi said with a smaller than usual smile. "But it appears that I am finally able to use my powers in this Closed Space."

Koizumi examined his hand and nodded.

"Then what is that?" I asked pointing at the Fujiwara corpse which was slowly degrading in to a pile of transparent, glowing, blue goo.

"That was a type of Shinjin, I expect." Koizumi explained. "This probably is not the only one we will see."

"Fujiwara has copied himself across this space." Nagato explained. "In order to terminate him we must destroy his central consciousness. It is meaningless to destroy his copies."

"Where is the central consciousness?" Koizumi asked.

Nagato pointed to the pillar of light in the distance.

"Fujiwara is most concentrated at the pillar." Nagato said. "There we will encounter more copies, much stronger as we approach it."

"Only I, Nagato, and Asakura have the ability to defend ourselves." Koizumi said. "Can either of you use your powers?"

"We interfaces are currently running on reserve data." Asakura said. "We haven't been in contact with the Data Sentient Entity in ages. If we have to fight, we don't have long."

"Then it means that I am the most powerful here." Koizumi said in deep thought.

"Of course you are." Asakura said sweetly.

Koizumi shut down.

"Then we have three people who can fight and three who can't." I said. "That's perfect; we can all pair up with someone."

Tsuruya coughed.

"You're forgetting someone!" She stated.

Of course I shouldn't have overlooked the fact that Tsuruya knew the art of painful wrist grappling and much, much more.

"Can she fight Shinjins even if she's just a human?" Asahina asked in concern of her friend.

"If you two stay far enough from the pillar then you should be fine against the copies you meet there." Koizumi said. "We mustn't take long though; Fujiwara's Pillar is growing stronger by the minute. You two may soon be powerless against the copies no matter how far away you are from the Pillar."

"Alright," Tsuruya said. "I'll go with Asahina away from the pillar and wait there until you guys have done your job."

"That would be the best course of action." Koizumi replied.

"By the way, where's Haruhi?" I asked.

"She should be at the base of that pillar of light." Koizumi said. "She is the one Fujiwara is drawing his power from. If we get to her, you can deliver the code and shut Fujiwara down."

So there really wasn't a way to not go in the direction of the pillar huh? I can't be afraid now. Besides I have the three strongest people I know with me. If it's to save Haruhi, I'm sure there's a way for us.

"Then it's settled." Koizumi said. "Tsuruya and Asahina will go in the opposite direction of the pillar and Nagato, Ryoko and I will head towards the pillar."

Usually in a movie, the characters gathered for the final battle would all nod their heads, agree at what was planned and promptly split up heading confidently into the action to their assigned missions. But this was totally different from that movie scenario I was hoping for. Every stood silently not moving an inch. Even Koizumi and I were looking around at everyone with a sense of tense finality.

"So…" I said.

"Anything you would like to say Kyon?" Koizumi smiled.

Of course, last words from the person in the middle of it all. This might be the last time I see Tsuruya or Asahina, and this moment just might be the last before I see Nagato, Asakura, or Koizumi 'go'. The only sounds were the rumbling noises originating from the pillar of light that I would soon be charging into to save Haruhi.

"Guys… this might be the end. But I'm pretty sure this isn't the end. Why? Well I don't know. But we'll give it our all and in the end, stuff will work out. You know?"

Everyone gave an effort not to laugh, but it was no use. Even Koizumi cracked a smile during my serious speech of encouragement. Nagato simply watched. The rest held their middles in laughter.

"That's Kyon for you!" Tsuruya laughed almost falling over. "This is bad! I can't fight like this!"

"Sorry for laughing Kyon." Asahina said trying to calm herself down. "I believe that things will work out too. If I only I could have done more for everyone."

"Don't worry about it Asahina." I said. "You've done enough."

"Thank you Kyon." Asahina replied with a heartwarming smile that instilled a whole new kind of hope inside.

"Well sonny!" Tsuruya said tapping my shoulder with her fist. "It's been crazy, but I'll trust you'll put it all back to normal?"

"I will." I replied.

"We will." Koizumi added.

"Then see ya soon!" Tsuruya waved lifting before taking Asahina by the hand and pulling her in the opposite direction of the pillar. The two continued down the street and disappeared around a corner. See us soon? I can only hope.

Anxious was the perfect word to describe everyone's feelings. Was it because of fear? Maybe even excitement. As I watched Tsuruya run safely out of sight, the others were already looking up at the pillar of light. It was illuminating the entire space like a sun.

"Its looks pretty far away. How do we get there?" I asked.

Koizumi fired up his esper powers once more. I can only hope that our form of transportation was anything but what I was expecting it to be. But being the person at the butt of every joke in the SOS Brigade you get used to it, sort of…

Koizumi crouched down with his back towards me.

"Get on Kyon." Koizumi said from inside his ball of red esper aura.

"Hell no." I bluntly said. I didn't know whether it was the fear of being vaporized by his esper aura, or not being able to tell if riding him was going to be more nauseating than flying with him.

"Then that is too bad." Koizumi smiled. "But we do not have any other means of efficient transportation."

Nagato came up to me and wrapped her arms around my middle and stuck her face in my back.

"You really don't have to force yourself Nagato" I chuckled nervously.

"Now Nagato, you can't see where you're going if you lift him like that." Asakura said.

She unstuck Nagato from my back and conjured up a school chair, the one you could find in the classrooms at North High. If I remember correctly she used these chairs to skewer Nagato with several needles after transfiguring them into very sharp metal spikes. It scares me to think about what other keeps sakes she had with her. It would suck hard if I found myself sitting on a metal spike in mid flight.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked.

"I made it so it would follow me when we fly." Asakura said. "I set up a sturdy barrier around it but I really don't know how useful it's going to be when we start fighting. And since I modified the gravitational factors, it should be really easy to say on even if it tips upside down."

I really don't like the sound of that. To be honest I was starting to consider riding on Koizumi. I would have taken me years to decide, but those are years we don't have right now. We should hurry, before Fujiwara gets too strong. I should also consider Asakura's effort to make up an alternative for flying just for me. I reluctantly sat down on the familiar seat. I felt an attraction from my body to the chair, something similar to what you would feel when you put two magnets close together, expect one of the magnets is my ass and the other the seat of the chair.

"Then on my mark." Koizumi said.

Everyone turned to the pillar of light. We were planning a straight shot towards it.

"Get ready." Koizumi said. Everyone began levitating higher and higher. I could also feel the seat rising surprisingly smoothly into the air; my legs were dangling over the edge.

"Launch!" Koizumi finally yelled.

All four of us shot off into the sky in a diamond formation. I was at the very back holding to the sides of the chair for my life. The buildings were way under us and the Pillar of light only seemed taller now that we were in the air and could get a clear view of it.

A few seconds after takeoff what appeared to be a swarm of dots were approaching us from a distance. Normally you would expect a person flying through the air to be blind due to the wind blowing in his eyes, but I could see clearly. I could feel the wind on my face but it didn't hinder my vision in the least. I guess it was part of the chair.

"Incoming." Koizumi said calmly.

It appears that the swarms of dots happened to be a cluster of Shinjin Fujiwaras who were, just like Koizumi, surrounded by auras of blue and were flying straight towards us. Our groups were only moments away from meeting each other.

Koizumi's aura began to shine and he soon zipped away into the cluster of Fujiwaras zigzagging at amazing speed making sure to knock every one of them out of the their air leaving a trail of red afterimage. It didn't take him half a second to deal with each one.

The Fujiwaras dropped like dead flies as Koizumi returned into to our formation.

"Nice one." I shouted to Koizumi who simply flicked his fluttering hair pompously with his finger making me regret complementing him.

We were going at a surprisingly fast speed. The pillar was at least two times larger than it previously was. We were closing in.

Just then another Fujiwara appeared right in front of the pillar.

"It's alone." I said.

It was different from the other Fujiwara's we had run into. Felt stronger, and like a completely different being, even though there were close to no differences physically with the others.

"This is quite the quandary." Koizumi said as he grimaced at the single Fujiwara. "It's the central consciousness. Everyone brace yourselves!"

"Brace ourselves for what?" I yelled.

And Koizumi's warning was worth taking notice. Right after he had spoken the Fujiwara shot a thin beam of white from its eyes to our left. As the beam of light drew rapidly closer it wasn't so thin anymore. The Fujiwara was trying to use its laser to sweep us out of the air as it went from out left side to our right.

"That!" Asakura pointed out.

"Descend!" Koizumi ordered.

We dropped down rapidly close to the ground as the laser passed dangerously close above us. We plummeted into the maze of buildings and roads. The feeling of freeness that I felt in the sky was lost and replaced by a sense of edginess and claustrophobia as we maneuvered around the corners of the streets trying to keep our speed while avoiding crashing into anything. It was now too dangerous to go any higher than the buildings which hid us from central Fujiwara's laser. I felt sick from the fast descent. The chair was spinning way more than it had to.

My condition was obviously not taken into consideration. We were going just as fast as before. The only thing that had improved was that the buildings weren't packing us so tightly any more. We were now on one if the main streets which went straight towards the Pillar. It was pleasantly wider and lessened my anxiety of busting through any obstacles if we weren't turned into pancakes first. The buildings on our sides were going by extremely fast.

The pillar was once again in clear view. If we get closer, we might be able to see the base. From my standards I could consider us to be… almost there? It was too early to be carefree now. As we get closer to the pillar. Our chances of survival drastically decrease.

Further down the main street I saw another group of Fujiwaras.

"Aw crap." I muttered.

"Indeed." Koizumi agreed.

The groups of Fujiwaras, about thirty to forty in number began shooting short bursts of light from their hands at us. We couldn't go back into the sky and risk being hit with another laser. We couldn't dodge to the side into the smaller roads because it would mean over restricting our movement which would condemn us if we were to run into another group of Fujiwaras. We had no choice but to keep moving forward.

"Shield on." Nagato said as she took the lead of the group and raised an energy barrier ahead of us with her arms and hands in front. The flurry of attacks hit the barrier with formidable force.

"Hold on Nagato!" Asakura yelled as she flew in next to her to aid her with the barrier.

The bursts of lights were obviously too strong of a firepower to be taken lightly. By the time the shooting had stopped Nagato and Asakura were both very exhausted, they were just keeping up with our average speed.

Koizumi once again began to glow red. He was exhausting himself to charge up as much power as he could before the Fujiwara's began to attack again. After a short charging, Koizumi whipped a red wave at the opposing group; it was indeed powerful enough to take out most of them. A few were still standing as we zoomed over.

I looked back to see them shooting again in our direction from behind. I ducked under the back rest of the chair. A few shots of light hit the chair's shield around me and I could tell from the cracking noise of the shield that I was soon a goner.

"Shield on!" Asakura said as she flew behind me and created another shield.

The shots were fewer in number this time and it looks as if Asakura had enough to keep them from blowing away my chair. As we flew further away they became more and more distant. I noticed that we were out of range as we returned to a diamond formation. For now it looks as if it was going to be quiet, even for just for a little while. We were getting ever so closer to the pillar, just what were we going to encounter next? I don't think we can take much more. Even Koizumi looked tired.

"How much data do you have left?" Koizumi asked Nagato and Asakura.

"I have just enough to keep Kyon in the air." Asakura panted.

We were going slower than we were before.

"Not enough." Nagato said.

We were just a few seconds away from the base of the pillar. It was nothing more than a giant wall of light now. It would hurt anyone's neck to look all the way up and try to determine if it was a pillar. Everything was brightly lit now.

"Guys!" I yelled as I looked ahead.

It was a single Fujiwara. From the looks of it, it was the one that shot that powerful laser at us. Unlike the other Fujiwara's we had run into this one had an expression. It was laughing madly.

"There it is!" Koizumi said.

"What do we do?" Asakura yelled. "We can't fight him now!"

Koizumi was at a loss for what to do next. Was he considering retreating?

"LET'S START WITH THE WEAKEST ONE SHALL WE?" Fujiwara's amplified voice said.

A volley of short lasers was shot from Fujiwara's index finger. The weakest one that Fujiwara had referred to was Asakura. She had nothing left to form a shield. Koizumi flew into the lasers at almost the same time as Fujiwara fired them. Taking every hit, his red glow died down and he fell behind us rolling onto the asphalt out of view.

"Itsuki!" Asakura yelled just before she was hit with a fresh series of lasers. Just like Koizumi, she fell out of the air and hit the ground. Nagato and I were the only ones left.

With Asakura out of the picture, my chair began to fall as well. If it hadn't been for Nagato grabbing me at the last second I would have been the very definition of crash and burn. This didn't keep me from danger for a whole while. Fujiwara's offense was just too great. Nagato conjured a weak shield which broke at the first laser. She was peppered with white bolts and fell just like the two before. I felt my bottom separate from the seat.

I was the only one left, flying full speed towards Fujiwara who had his finger pointed at his next target. Me.

Fujiwara shot a single laser which broke the shield surrounding my chair. The second would have hit me if the chair hadn't been in the way. It shattered into a little bit and pieces of wood and metal. I was quickly losing altitude as I flew forwards. I landed on the ground but felt no pain. I can only guess that it was another safety measure Asakura had put around me. After lots of dizzying rolling I stopped right at Fujiwara's feet. He looked down at me and pointed his finger at me once again. His expression delivered every taunt at the tip of his tongue.

Just then a silver knife cut through the air and cleanly sliced off Fujiwara's hand. It fell to the ground and evaporated into a blue steam.

"CRIMSON SUPERBALL!" I heard Koizumi yell as he tackled the distracted Fujiwara with his full on aura.

Fujiwara flew backwards and hit the wall of light that was the pillar, sending a ripple running down its face with a strange distorting noise.

Koizumi landed on his feet with Asakura and Nagato under his arms. He lowered them both onto the ground and took a few breaths. I examined Asakura and Nagato. They were fine, not fatally wounded, but they were pretty close. I would suggest they refrain from fighting any longer. Koizumi too, but I don't think we'll get any time for a break in this situation.

"Amazing Koizumi." Asakura laughed.

Koizumi returned an exasperated smile. "The central consciousness is still alive."

"RIGHT YOU ARE!" echoed Fujiwara's voice.

Suddenly we were surrounded by a whole mob of copies. Fujiwaras left and right. They were numerous to the point where I couldn't tell where the mob ended. They were drawing closer and closer. A few jumped out to attack us but Koizumi fought them away. He was fighting the entire mass on his own. No matter how many he killed they just seemed to multiply.

"DON'T FORGET YOU'RE FIGHTING SUZUMIYA, ESPER!" Fujiwara said. "IF YOU THINK YOU CAN FINISH ME, THEN BE MY GUEST!"

Koizumi's breathing became more frequent. He was going to give. His esper aura turned off and he stopped fighting. The copies stopped as well, most likely at Fujiwara's command.

"WHAT IS IT ESPER?" Fujiwara laughed. "FIGHT! HAVE YOU LOST HOPE? OR HAVE YOU REALIZED THAT IT WAS INEVITABLE THAT YOU DIE A PITFUL DEATH! THAT IS THE FATE OF ALL OF US CREATED BY SUZUMIYA!"

Koizumi stood straight up and looked up into the inky black sky, then began to laugh.

"I'll give you a spectacle." Koizumi smiled.

His entire body became a pure aura, a silhouette of light, red thunderbolts issued from his body. A screeching sound ripped through the air. The copies began to distort in static. The clones seemed to melt away revealing the central Fujiwara standing in front of the pillar. He was no longer sneering, his taunts were muted. There was a deafening crackling sound of static and lightning. Despite this, Koizumi's voice was loud and clear.

"I am sorry Ryoko." Koizumi said. "I must ask you to take Kyon and Nagato as far away from here as possible. Go now."

"Koizumi wait!" I shouted.

"It is time." Koizumi said. "Hurry!"

"You'll die!" Asakura said trying her best to talk Koizumi out of whatever he was about to do. Regardless she might have known that it was no use doing so.

"Get out of here." Koizumi ignored Asakura.

She tried to get Nagato to her feet. Knowing what little strength she had I did my best to help. She muttered a few words and with a small burst we began to glide across the street in the opposite direction of Koizumi. The clones were powerless as we slipped right by them.

"BRING IT ESPER!" Fujiwara roared.

Koizumi yelled back. "I AM GOING TO CRUSH YOU AND SCATTER YOU INTO THE WIND!"

Fujiwara responded with more of his mad laugher, he was in hysterics, enjoying every second. He was at his high.

For just a moment, Koizumi had reached the same level of existence as Fujiwara, a god like entity of pure energy. His explosive, burning red aura expanded into a gigantic dome. It devoured the entire base of the pillar and was quickly climbing higher and higher. Red lightning fell from the thick black sky. The force of the explosion propelled the three of us away from it. We had just escaped being caught in his attack. Koizumi's final scream echoed throughout the space and fell silent. The light of the pillar was no more, darkness covered the Closed Space.

* * *

Thanks For Reading: LordPlagus777


	44. Last Verse

The darkness did not linger for long. The light had returned at where the pillar previously was. The ground began to shake as an enormous Shinjin began to sprout from the light source in the ground. To describe it, I would use words like, epic, king, and mother-of-all.

"W-what is this?" Asakura mutter looking up at awe at the towering figure.

The Shinjin did not move. It simply stood upright many times taller than any of the buildings in the entire space. The Core of the Shinjin glowed bright red in contrast to its pale blue hue. It raised its leg back, preparing for a kick and swung its foot down taking out everything in its path. The ground shook as its kick plowed into the ground below it.

"It's destroying the reality." Asakura said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It's destroying the reality…" Asakura said.

"**The** reality?"

"Yes, if we don't find a way out of here, we'll be destroyed with it." She replied.

"Is there a way out?"

Asakura didn't answer. I looked to Nagato but she did not say a word. She shook her head slowly. Was it game over or not?

The Shinjin raised its enormous arms lifting its fists into the air. The wind blew as the enormous monster kept itself in motion. It brought it down with the force of a meteor, and it was only a matter of time that it hit us. Unfortunately that time was right now.

Asakura screamed as gigantic fist was just seconds from crashing down on us. My arm suddenly moved on its own, hand open wide. It was like a needle of a compass, my palm was attracted to the Shinjin's fist. It was no good to try and move it. I looked up to find out why it was acting on its own.

The fist didn't hit us, but it stopped right above us with a dull crashing sound. It had hit something hard. Was it another shield? Cause it certainly looked like it. I checked if Asakura was casting another shield, but she was huddled on the ground. Nagato was attached to my leg so that was impossible. It was….

"It's me!" I yelled. "Holy crap! How am I doing that?"

Nagato looked on in amazement and clapped. Asakura however stared curiously at me. Even I admit I was getting a little over excited.

The shield began give off a familiar shade of red and electricity as my expression turned sour.

"Ha!" Asakura gloated.

"Koizumi?" I said trying to unstick my arm from its current position. "Where the hell are you?"

The Shinjin raised its fist in the air once more to strike again.

"I do not know." Koizumi's voice echoed in the small dome of esper aura as if he was talking to us through a cheap walkie talkie. Asakura's laughter reminded me how stupid I was looking right now. My actions were officially 'against my will'.

"Go back to being dead!" I yelled.

The shield's electricity became wilder as the Shinjin pounded down on the barrier again. It was enough to believe that this shield would hold even if the moon fell on top of it. Even so, no matter how sturdy the barrier, I did not enjoy being inside a snow globe as a giant blue monster attempted to destroy it.

"That would be impossible considering that I would have to die first and reincarnate myself to do so." Koizumi replied.

"So you didn't die?" I asked.

My arm was getting sore. The Shinjin didn't let up either; its mind was as set as my arm.

"I had originally intended to be the sacrifice." Koizumi replied.

"What's the point of suicide if you can't do **that** right either?" I said sarcastically.

"Actually there was a point Kyon," Koizumi said. "Fujiwara has been disconnected from Suzumiya's powers. My last attack was to do just that. I had succeeded in creating a large enough shock to do so. Through some miracle Suzumiya has wished for you to make a safe return, and in order to do so I must keep from, as you say, kicking the bucket?"

"Safe return?" I said.

"Yes Kyon, Suzumiya currently exists in the old world now." Koizumi said. "The reality is close to an end."

"But if we don't get out we'll die before we can get to it!" I said. "Where's the exit anyway?"

"The way you came in." Koizumi said. "Through the Shinjin's core."

"What?"

"Yes, the doorway to the old world is through there." Koizumi said. "You'll have to pass through it."

"What about you guys?" I asked remembering Asahina and Tsuruya who were probably off somewhere very far away watching this gargantuan Shinjin loose on the city.

"Kyon, you were the first one in the reality." Koizumi said. "The rest of us were simply forced to tag along, so evidently if you leave through the core, we will follow naturally."

"And how do we do that?" I asked. "Look at that core! It's waaay up there!"

"We'll have to fly of course." Koizumi said.

"You're nuts!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Koizumi. He had a red tinge to him as though he wasn't completely solid. He had one hand on my shoulder and the other in the air supporting the shield. My hand was free once more.

"So what happened to Fujiwara?" Asakura asked.

"He is disconnected from Suzumiya and he also exists in the old world." Koizumi said. "He is of course, powerless. Regardless, we will have to face him on the other side when we get through."

"If we get through." I said rubbing my sore arm.

"We will." Koizumi replied.

"Considering how you've made a sudden jump in power, I don't doubt it." I said.

"Jump in power?" Koizumi laughed. "Goodness, no. it is taking me all I have in order to keep this shield up."

"Then how in the world do you expect to fly?" I said.

"A jump in power is indeed possible." Koizumi smirked.

He turned to Asakura.

"Do you remember that time I fought all those Shinjins during that vacation I went on?" Koizumi asked.

"What?" Asakura asked. "What about it?"

"If you wish, we can continue where we left off in the bar."

Asakura's mouth opened while blushing as if she had understood what Koizumi was getting to. I didn't

"What? What is this?" I asked looking back and forth at both of them.

Koizumi turned back to me.

"Kyon!" Koizumi said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Do you believe in the power of connections?"

"I do!"

"Do you understand that our work is finished?"

"It is? Hell yeah!"

"Do you know what you will say to Suzumiya when we return?"

"Hell no!"

"Look at that core Kyon! This is it! That is your destiny!"

Koizumi had me pretty pumped up. My eyes were fixed on that core through the red barrier we were inside. If I hadn't been so fixed on it, I would have witnessed what Koizumi did while I was distracted.

A sudden rush of energy ran through me. The shape of Koizumi was no more and instead my body was giving off his red esper aura. The shield had dropped.

"Fly Kyon! Fly!" Asakura shouted, pink in the face.

Without thinking I jumped as hard as I could. From there it was as if the aura was controlling me, telling my body what to do and where to go. The Shinjin took shots as trying to smack me out of the air, but I was too fast and it was too slow.

I was ascending at amazing speed a straight shot right into the core, like a bullet. The ball of red was getting ever so closer… I could see the entire area from up here. I was too close to the Shinjin to be able to see its entire body completely.

I saw the red core floating eerily at the center of its chest the surface shifted making it look like a rotating planet. It was big enough that my house would have fit inside it with much room to spare. It was in there pretty deep though. I couldn't tell how much of that blue stuff I'd have to fight through to get to it. What exactly are Shinjins made out of anyway? It can destroy entire buildings with a single swipe and melt the metal of cars simply by contact. I guess I was going to find out.

I passed through the membrane of the Shinjin expecting to feel an immediate sensation of pain; instead I felt nothing at all. It still felt like regular air except it was slightly bluer. In a matter of seconds I had reached the core, all the way finding it harder and harder to approach it. My flight speed became slower and slower and just as my hands were about to touch the surface there was something strange.

Something emerging from the core. A pair of hands broke the surface and locked onto both my own. I was pushing to force it back inside, but it was resisting. Instead it was pushing me back. A head emerged from the surface followed by a chest and torso of a Fujiwara.

"Why do you persist?" He snarled inches away from my face…

"Why do **you** persist?" I copied, still continuing to pressure myself into the core.

But this was not a fight of strength. No matter how hard I pushed. Force wasn't going to solve anything.

"Wars, deaths, suffering, massacre!" Fujiwara roared. "I must end it!"

"Don't tell me your problems!"

_This whole thing is your fault!_

_Nobody likes you! Do you think these three over here joined this stupid club to play with you? NO! You'd still be alone and bored out of your mind if you weren't a…_

A Key to Auto evolution? A Time Warp? A God? These things… do they even come close to describe what Suzumiya Haruhi is to me? Are they even of value? No… only my values of her are valid.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. Fujiwara was slowly being pushed back. There was a look of fear on his face. If he lost here, he was going to lose everything. And he was losing.

"You are the biggest asshole I have ever met in my life! Powers, powers, powers! Is that all everyone freaking cares about?" I continued. "You've probably never seen Haruhi in a ponytail, have you? Well understand this!"

"SUZUMIYA IS A TOOL! SHE IS NOTHING!" Fujiwara interrupted.

"Suzumiya Haruhi... **IS EVERYTHING!"**

My esper aura exploded and burst forth. I could feel the pressure I was putting on Fujiwara on my arms and wrists. He was nothing to me now. His hands seemed to melt in my fingers. I forced him completely into the core. My arms followed Fujiwara in and soon my whole body. That giant Shijin had the reality all to itself and it was to destroy everything there. The reality was now officially over. And according to Koizumi, I was now on my way into the old world.

Everything was… you get the idea…

* * *

To Our Beloved Readers: Don't be fooled by the chapter name. This is not the last. The next few may be.

Please be sure to read my other Haruhi Story "Blue". Also, vote on the poll on my profile page.

Thanks For Reading: LordPlagus777


	45. Denouement II

I turned away from the Brigade and started home. Dizzy and blank minded in a way you feel after you've done a good amount of screaming. It was just after that thought I noticed that I had crossed the street on a red light. A truck was headed right at me at full speed, too late to dodge. I turned back to the Brigade to confirm the world I had just returned to. Then I realized as I muttered my breath.

"So Haruhi… instead you…" I smiled. I had no time to finish the sentence.

Koizumi, Nagato, Asahina, and most importantly Suzumiya Haruhi was watching me from across the street. Haruhi's hair was still long and black; there was no ribbon in her hair. They all wore stunned expressions except for Haruhi. Her face was one of determination. She broke free from the group and was running at full speed with her amazing athletic sprinting. Her hair trailing behind her. She was running towards me.

The air was knocked out of my lungs as she tackled me out of the path of the truck. I was lifted off my feet and was thrown onto the side walk. Haruhi fell on top of me after having pushed me out of the way from near fatal injury or death even. I realized that these were the events that took place right after I was sent to the reality.

The truck whizzed by, keeping its dangerously fast speed. I could have sworn that the driver had yellow hair and a mad expression you just wanted to put dents into. A familiar black taxi and a few other cars followed behind it at the same speed, making sure to keep on its tail no matter the circumstances. I saw Koizumi answer his phone from the corner of my eye.

Still there were more important things than the driver of the truck or the fact that I was back in the Old World (or so I hope), what was important was that Haruhi was right above me. I was lying down on the ground face up, and Haruhi was on all fours on top of me. She stared at me for a few seconds with an unreadable expression. And I responded with mine which was more of having nothing to read than being unreadable. Really, what the hell was I supposed to say at this point? Her hair was beginning to tickle my face when she stood up and sped off away down the sidewalk and out of sight.

I also got to my feet and looked around. The reality felt like a dream compared to the old world. Breathing the fresh air of the old world makes me wonder why I hadn't suffocated while being inside it. It filled my lungs like ice cold water filling up a tall glass.

I didn't try to chase after her. If I knew she was the Haruhi from the reality, I would have done so. But the feeling she gave me, plus her amazing speed and the force of her tackle was enough to let me know that this Haruhi was indeed the Haruhi I had known before I found myself in the old world. Yet there still was an air of the reality Haruhi as well.

"The Agency is currently chasing the driver of the truck." Koizumi said approaching me from behind. "We both know who it is anyway."

"So… what now?" I asked.

"I do not know for sure." Koizumi laughed. "If it had been the reality we would have just one clear path. Unfortunately, this is not the case."

Asahina and Nagato joined us.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked. "How was it for you Asahina?"

"It was alright." Asahina nodded. "There weren't many Shinjins where we were. Tsuruya did just fine, but I wonder where she is."

"She is probably where she was before the reality as we all are now." Koizumi said.

"Will she remember anything?" I asked.

"She remembers just as much as we do." Koizumi replied.

"What about Haruhi?" I asked.

Koizumi smiled and shrugged.

"I'll have to write a very long report on this." Koizumi said. "Mori and I won't be enjoying our weekend as we would like to."

"Won't it feel like nothing happened to the people who weren't in the reality?" I asked.

"This reality was the greatest disturbance in the history of our Agency, or any fraction for that matter." Koizumi said. "Almost as great as when Suzumyia's powers began to surface. It certainly won't go unnoticed."

"What about you guys?" I asked Asahina and Nagato. "Are you as busy as Koizumi?"

"I haven't gotten any orders from the future yet…" Asahina said. "So I don't have anything to do at the moment."

"Data Link to the Entity is being restored." Nagato said. "It will take time to fully connect."

I could tell by the words 'still' and 'take time' meant no.

"But what about you Kyon?" Koizumi smiled. "I can tell that it will be very awkward between you and Suzumiya."

Oh right… that… I how could I have forgotten? That unreadable expression as she ran away after saving me. What had taken place before and after leaving me wondering what to do next after everything that had happened in the middle… in the middle…

"We should all head home now." Koizumi said. "Unlike me you three have some time off today and tomorrow."

That's right. Today was supposed to be Saturday, and tomorrow, Sunday. It's been so long since I've had to remember what day it was. It was going to be difficult adjusting to the old world once more. No matter how comfortable and carefree the reality looks now. That feeling is nothing compared to the old world. This was real.

"Goodbye everyone! See you all Monday!" Asahina waved with her smile. Technically she had been crying moments before. It was amazing that the reality had been between it.

"Oh!" Asahina rummaged through her bag and pulled out her cell phone which was apparently ringing.

"Hello? Oh yes! I'm fine Tsuruya!" Asahina said happily. "Sleepover at your house? Well… Sure!"

And with that she left. How carefree, after all that's happened, its right back to fun for Tsuruya isn't it? I guess some sort of celebration is called for.

"Farewell." Nagato said walking off. Tripping every so often and banging her head on a wall as she turned a corner. She promptly took out her glasses and continued on, rubbing her forehead. So it was like this huh?

"What about Fujiwara?" I asked. "Is it really over?"

"I can only expect so." Koizumi smiled. "We have postponed the apocalypse, if not, for only a short while. However, it can only be truly over once you tie up the loose ends with Suzumiya."

I could only sigh.

"I must be leaving now." Koizumi smiled. "Be sure not to go too far with your family. Remember that you've only been out a few hours. Do not go acting strange now."

"Easy for you to say." I said. The prospect of seeing my little sister again put my uncertain mind at ease. At least I'll have a day of rest before I'll have to see Haruhi again.

"From the looks of that taxi, it appears that I will be heading home on foot." Koizumi joked. "Well, good day."

I turned away from Koizumi before he did from me. I was about to take the first few steps away before someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw the last person I had expect to do so. It was Koizumi. He looked at me with an uncertain expression.

"Kyon. I want to be honest." He started. "Before all this, I did not see us as…"

He thought for a brief moment.

"We are… friends correct?" Koizumi asked.

"Well…" I scratched my head. "Sure." I said after a pause.

Koizumi nodded with a new smile and walked off in the opposite direction.

The trip home was long. I mean very long. The detailing of the environment to the actual need to navigate through the town, this may be the hundredth time, but the reality was nothing compared to this. I stopped at the front door. Expecting something different from what I usually found behind it.

"I'm home!" I called into the house.

"Welcome home!" The house called back.

A little girl who of course was my sister ran up to me, took my hand in her own and pulled me into the house…

That night as I was sleeping, I felt someone shaking me awake. I sleepily opened my eyes and squinted to adjust to seeing who it was. Standing over me was a girl with short brown hair, and was a little shorter than I was. Taking a closer look, I saw that it was a short haired, ribbonless Haruhi. But no, it was impossible for it to be Haruhi in my room. It could only be one person. Someone that could get into my room if I had set up every defense system known to man in and around my house. Ceiling turrets in the hallways, lasers, dogs with rabies, least of all locked windows…

"Sorry for waking you up Kyon." She said. A familiar voice.

"Do you mind not talking so loud? What if my parents find you in here? This isn't the reality you know." I whispered back.

"Don't worry about it, they can't hear me." she replied.

"I'm not going to ask how you got here." I said. "But I am going to ask you why."

"A word before I go."

"Go?"

"Of course. I don't have long." Uru said.

"Why not? Haruhi's powers are back… You should be around for a while I'm afraid to say." I said.

"I'm sorry, but that's not the case." Uru smiled. "I know now that I'm Haruhi's powers. I am aware of that because I was given a conscience in the reality, a personality too. But now that reality has ended and it's only because Haruhi allowed me to that I'm here now. After this I will be nothing more than Suzumiya's powers again, a mere tool, no personality, no conscience. So technically, these are my last words."

"Oh, I see." I said with pity for Uru. "So why did you want to see me?"

"Want?" Uru asked. "Haruhi sent me here. As much as I wanted to talk to you, as always, the decisions are never mine to make. Haruhi's will is absolute and I am to follow it. I cannot give you anything more that what Haruhi wants to get across."

"Then what is that?" I said sitting up in my bed to avoid falling asleep during the last moments of Uru.

"Although it's not what she would make obvious for everyone." Uru started. "But Haruhi wants with all her heart to resume the old relationship as much as you do, maybe even advance. So please talk to her confidently or else it'll make it harder for her too."

"I get it." I said. "But one thing…"

"Yes?"

"How much does she remember about the reality?" I asked.

"She knows enough."

"You're being awfully vague."

"I know you'll miss my cooking, but it's best if you don't ever see me again…" Uru giggled.

"Alright…"

"I want to apologize now for all the trouble I've caused." She said with remorse.

"No… I must be crazy… but I'm considering if it's worth it or not…"

A sudden drowsiness forced me to lie back down on my bed. I expected Uru to vanish. But she sat by my bed side until I fell back asleep, that was, I hope, the last I see of her…

* * *

To Our Beloved Readers: The next chapter will be the last. I'll save my sentimental speech for then. But for now.

Thanks For Reading: LordPlagus777


	46. Denouement III

Sunday morning. It had only been yesterday that I had left the reality to continue my normal life. I wasn't happy to find out that I had gotten too adjusted to the routine of the reality. Why do I think that? Well… one of the reasons is that I'm actually awake to be thinking about Sunday morning. What happened to my plan to sleep in? That's one of the mysteries I plan to keep an eye out for on the next search.

All of the sudden I had the sudden urge to watch T.V. downstairs. It was like an unquenchable hunger. I haven't seen a good program in a good while. It doesn't need saying that the reality's T.V. was anything interesting. I am making an awful lot of comparisons aren't I?

"Kyon." My little sister called.

"Yes?" I answered.

"You had a phone call this morning." My little sister continued. "I tried to wake you but you kept snoring over my voice."

I exchange for less sleep time, it seems that efficiency has gone through the roof.

"Who was it?" I asked expecting it to be Koizumi.

"It was Haruhi." She said.

"Oh…" I said nice-and-long. "Well… what did she say?"

"She told me to let you know that she'll be waiting for you at the station."

"What time?"

"Tonight at seven, just in case you kept sleeping." My sister mocked me sweetly.

The weather was unusually cold. Not as warm as I remembered it being before the reality. After dressing up warmly, I left my house.

I arrived half an hour early. The sunset was supposed to be around just a little longer, but it was already dark outside. There was no trace of orange in the sky. It was a cloudless night, with stars that you wouldn't expect to see given the level of air pollution in the area. I checked my phone. I didn't notice before, but it was winter vacation. So that explains the weather... My gut tells me that this was an artificial setting. For what reason?

As I took a seat on the bench to pass the time I remembered Uru's words. This is only going to be as easy as I am calm. I repeated that over and over in my head as I saw a familiar girl walking towards me. She had also decided to come early. Isn't telling me to stay calm after not bothering to let me know how much she remembered expecting too much?

The bench creaked as the weight on it increased. Haruhi had sat down next to me. Not just next to me, but **next to me**. Time drew out like a blade. Her appearance was exactly like she was in the reality. Silky, black, waist length, ribbonless.

"I'm… sorry." I said deciding to keep out the details of the reality and bringing the events before it to matter. "I went too far didn't I?"

Still no reply, Haruhi's face hadn't changed since the time she ran off after tackling me. She was staring off into the dark horizon. I mean her expression was still so unreadable to the point of frustration. The bangs covering her eyes didn't help at all. It made it all the more uncertain. I took a deep breath and continued.

"And thanks." I said, giving up apologizing. "You… saved me."

I almost added 'lots of times' at the end of that sentence. Insert uncomfortable two minute silence here.

"You saved me too." Haruhi said looking down.

I didn't realize until she broke a smile that she was holding in much more than she had to show. That smile told me everything I needed to know. Yet there was so much it didn't tell me. But that was enough. There was a tingling feeling in my pocket. I reached inside and pulled out a long strip of snow white cloth.

"Here" I said, handing it over to its owner.

Haruhi took it and tied her hair back as she usually does. She was unusually skilled at handling her long hair, as if she had been doing it for a while. As she finished and her hair had fallen back down to waist level, I couldn't help but feel a hint of disappointment.

"What?" Haruhi asked noticing my expression. She had her hands behind her head making adjustments. "Not what you were hoping for?"

"Sort off." I said honestly.

"Tomorrow." She said. "I'll do it for you then."

"What do you mean?"

Haruhi suddenly leaned over and onto me. This was so sudden and shocking that I had a delayed reaction with a hundred year lag. Her warmth was felt easily through our jackets. The top of her head was touching my ear.

She whispered closing her eyes and getting comfortable on my side, emphasizing each syllable.

"Afterschool at work."

Oh damn…

* * *

To Our Beloved Readers: And that's a wrap. See ya next time.

Thank You All So Much For Reading: LordPlagus777

Extra Note: Since this story's finished, this is where my profile poll really comes into play. Go vote, and let me know what you want next.


End file.
